


FADED

by Astalina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 110,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astalina/pseuds/Astalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sus 13 años, Jon Targaryen conoció el amor en un campo de niños refugiados durante la Segunda Gran Guerra, a través de los ojos de Arya Stark. En un mundo consumido por intrigas y engaños, la niña de ojos grises lo abrazó hasta envolverlo en una burbuja de paz; hasta que la guerra la reclamó. Tres años después Jon sigue buscándola preguntándose si Arya fue sólo un producto de su imaginación, si fue solamente una fantasía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lapse

JON

Aquella noche había vuelto a ser Arya Stark quien lo había despertado de su sueño. Sentía frío acumulado principalmente en sus manos, a pesar de que la piel estaba en su mayoría cubierta de sudor. La melena negra se le pegaba a las sienes y a la base de la nuca. Rizos negros que había dejado crecer sólo por ella.

Jon se irguió sobre la cama, tan pronto pudo controlar su respiración, terminando con un largo suspiro y el rostro entre las manos. Ygritte había tenido razón, después de todo. Arya era un fantasma que lo atormentaría por siempre.

"Siete infiernos, no más", pensó vanamente para sí y se levantó de la cama.

El frío del piso le caló las plantas de los pies, pero fue una sensación bien recibida. Cinco pasos y había alcanzado el ventanal de aquél improvisado departamento. Era en realidad la bodega de lo que anteriormente había sido un hotel de renombre, ahora era un edificio de pensiones. Jon miró hacia la ciudad bajo sus pies, la cual estaba lejos de estar dormida, apenas eran las once de la noche y la mayoría de los bares no cerrarían sino hasta entrada la madrugada.

"Quizá me haría bien un trago". Se dijo, mirando hacia lo lejos las luces titilantes de las calles. Su mente intentando buscar entre las sombras un rostro que hacía tres años se había perdido.

"Déjala ir Jon." Le había dicho Ygritte. "Déjala ir."

Y sin embargo, sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no podía hacerlo. Jamás podría. Porque olvidar a esa niña sería olvidarse a sí mismo.

Durante los años que la guerra había durado, Arya Stark se había convertido en la única persona capaz de motivarlo a seguir con su existencia. Le había dado un propósito, le había dado un refugio. Pero más importante, le había dado su amor sin condiciones.

Jon no había conocido a su madre, ésta había muerto tras darle a luz. Su padre había intentado darle todo, pero su propia melancolía le había mantenido distante de su propio hijo. Cuando la guerra se hizo inminente, su padre lo había mandado lejos para protegerlo; pero allá al país a donde había llegado él era una paria, al ser hijo de un Targaryan era considerado el enemigo. Mucho más cuando su padre había sido ejecutado por su propia sangre bajo la acusación de traidor.

Cuando los Starks llegaron al campo junto con él, no hubo gran diferencia, hasta que Arya había posado los ojos en él. Y el mundo había comenzado a girar por primera vez. Uno a uno, los hermanos de la niña le habían abierto los brazos gracias a la misma. Y pronto los apellidos quedaron olvidados.

Mas la guerra alcanzó también aquél refugio. Jon cerró la mano izquierda por inercia, tras recordar el terrible momento en el que había soltado la mano de Arya, perdiéndola para siempre, en medio de un caos de metralletas y explosiones.

"No más." Volvió a repetirse. Se alejó de la ventana y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Bajando por el elevador, llegó al primer piso en cuestión de minutos y salió a la calle tras cruzar el vestíbulo.

El aire frío le golpeó el rostro, pero Jon siguió caminando sin detenerse. El trayecto se difuminó mientras su mente seguía sumida en repasar lo que ya sabía. Y cuando su conciencia despertó de nuevo, se halló con la imagen de un vaso de whisky entre sus manos. Estaba sentado a la barra de una taberna cuyo nombre desconocía, pero no importaba.

Nada importaba.

Tras su separación de los Stark, finalmente había tomado partido en la batalla como soldado. Aquél año habían conseguido la victoria y a pesar de esto, él nunca antes se había sentido tan derrotado y perdido... Pasó el siguiente año tratando de encontrar a Arya Stark y fracasando búsqueda tras búsqueda.

En medio de aquél caos había conocido a Ygritte y se había aferrado a ella como un hombre que está por ahogarse se aferraría a un salvavidas. Si a eso se le podía calificar de amor no lo sabía.

Durante cinco años, el único amor que había conocido había sido el de Arya y cada que encontraba un sentimiento parecido siempre lo comparaba con el que sentía por ella. Y sabía que eso hacía menos a cualquiera que pudiese ofrecerle una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Lo había intentado con Ygrette después de todo. Aunque lo cierto sería decir que se había dejado arrastrar por la misma. Rindiéndose casi por completo y nunca siendo él quien la buscase. Incluso la proposición de matrimonio había venido de ella.

"Y mira a dónde nos ha llevado", se quejó. A penas un año y medio de matrimonio y todo se había ido al carajo.

Desde el inicio Jon siempre había comparado a Ygritte con Arya. En el físico, en los gestos, en la personalidad y en ese aire salvaje de mujer independiente. Cada actitud, cada momento compartido, no podía evitar preguntarse si habría sido lo mismo con Arya, si la misma habría crecido para ser igual de fiera e intensa que Ygritte. Si la risa incluso sería la misma.

Debió de suponer que ninguna mujer como Ygritte se conformaría con ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Debió haber visto venir que así como ella empezó aquél matrimonio, sería ella quien lo terminaría.

"Nunca me traiciones". Le había pedido más de una vez. "Te dije que no me traicionaras", le había dicho cuando fue a buscarlo al trabajo para que firmara los papeles de divorcio. Jon había entendido, tras hablar un instante con ella y había firmado sin cuestionar nada más ni una sola vez. Aquello había herido más a la pelirroja.

Jon estaba seguro que Ygritte tenía la razón al decir que él la había traicionado. Y sin embargo, cuando estaba solo con los recuerdos de estas dos féminas atormentándolo, no podía evitar sentir que más bien a quien había terminado traicionando era a Arya.

Suspiró, bebiendo el resto de la bebida. Dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra y salió de nuevo al frío de la noche.

Se decidió a volver a su 'departamento' a intentar conciliar el sueño una vez más. Tenía una vida ocupada a la que no podía darse el lujo de abandonar sin más por mucho que quisiera. Su posición de lord le había sido devuelta dos años después del fin de la guerra; cuando Daenarys había conseguido restaurar el imperio en Valyria, pero todavía distaba mucho para que alcanzaran una era de seguridad y paz. Las batallas físicas se habían detenido, sí; pero las políticas apenas habían empezado y Jon se había dado cuenta de que éstas eran incluso más crueles que las batallas que había vivido en el campo de lucha.

"De regreso al mundo real Jon", se reprochó.

Estaba a un cruce de distancia de su edificio cuando un taxi se detuvo de golpe frente a él, obligándolo a detenerse casi de golpe. Y lo demás ocurrió demasiado de prisa.

-Disculpe la brusquedad pero llevo prisa -había hablado la voz de una mujer, una mujercita apenas se dijo Jon al verla.

Tres segundos contó. Tres segundos en los que su mente se había acelerado, haciéndole creer que el tiempo fluía más lento. La joven había pasado de él con prisa y fluidos movimientos que evitaron el que chocase con su persona. Se había subido al taxi y hasta que ésta había levantado la mirada, tras cerrar la puerta, Jon había podido verle el rostro. Siendo las irises grises las que le robaron el aliento.

-¡Espera!

Pero había sido demasiado tarde. El coche ya había arrancado en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca. "¿Podría ser cierto?", se cuestionó con la respiración acelerada y la sangre fría en las venas. ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Había estado bebiendo después de todo y remembrando cada recuerdo que tenía de ella. Aquello era un truco de su mente, se convenció. "Ella está muerta".

Jon se restregó el rostro con las manos y se obligó a volver a su departamento sin volver la mirada a atrás.

Pero a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no consiguió dormir. El recuerdo de unos ojos grises y el sonido de una risa cálida, lo mantuvieron con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo.


	2. The reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porqué es que Jon navega hasta Invernalia.

RHAEGAR

Durante un largo tiempo Rhaegar sabía que el imperio de su familia estaba en peligro.

Por las venas de los Targaryen corría el espíritu de los conquistadores y así se había demostrado era con era, cuando de ser una pequeña casa había conseguido conquistar los diferentes pueblos a sus alrededores hasta dar forma a la gran extensión de tierra que ahora se conocía como Valyria. Sus antepasados habían sido fuertes guerreros que, según las leyendas, habían sido jinetes de dragones y habían conquistado gran parte del continente de ESSOS, durante lo que se había conocido como la Gran Guerra. Y Rhaegar tenía la fuerte sospecha de que pronto se le llamaría 'la primera', pues una segunda estaba por desatarse con seguridad.

Había comenzado como una especie de 'guerra civil' al este de Valyria. Mereen siempre había sido un país complicado, que no poseía un gobierno como tal, sino un grupo de 'amos' que se dedicaban a enriquecerse esclavizando a su propio pueblo para exportar y vender a los países vecinos los productos de su propia tierra. Pero había un rumor de que secretamente ahora los esclavos no se convertían en trabajadores forzados, sino en mercenarios. Mercenarios, que según los rumores, su padre estaba intentando comprar y usar para su beneficio.

El consejo no creía posible aquello, pero para Rhaegar no sonaba tan descabellado. En especial cuando había rumores de que Astapor ya había hecho tratos con Mereen por dicha 'mano de obra' para enfrentarse a Yunkai. Pero incluso para el príncipe resultaba ridículo que su padre intentase enfrentar el fuego contra el mismo fuego, en especial cuando el ejército de Valyria estaba mucho más preparado que ningún otro de ESSOS. Ni siquiera los Dhotraki habían conseguido invadirlos durante todo el tiempo de su reinado; lo cual lejos de tranquilizarlo lo dejaba aún más nervioso.

"Mi padre está ciego si no quiere ver los hechos", pensó para sí. "Y yo he estado aún más ciego, para haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora", se lamentó.

Dos toques en la puerta se escucharon, antes de que la misma se abriera.

-Su Majestad.

Rhaegar despegó la vista de la ventana para mirar al consejero de la corona Maekar, quien no era otro más que su tío y que aparecía sólo en aquél pasillo. El príncipe le tenía cariño y respeto, y confiaba en el juicio del mismo más que en el de su propio padre.

-Te he dicho que guardes las cortesías para cuando estemos en público -respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa que el hombre contestó con una propia. -Por favor toma asiento.

El hombre hizo como le decía al igual que Rhaegar, e iba a hablar pero su sobrino le interrumpió antes siquiera de que abriese la boca.

-Iré directo al grano -comenzó, tornando todo el ambiente serio -temo que la guerra esté por desatarse en Valyria y que mi padre no sepa hacer otra cosa más que avivarla.

Maekar suspiró, tener que hablar de aquello le costaba más que otra cosa.

-No te equivocas Rhaegar, mis espías me han dicho que Astapor ya ha comenzado su asedio en Yunkai y mucho me temo que el conflicto se expandirá hasta más allá del Narrow Sea.

Rhaegar contuvo el impulso de golpear la superficie de madera de su escritorio y prefirió pasarse las manos por su melena rubia en un gesto irritado.

-Astapor ha sido aliada de Valyria por eras -continuó Maekar -y una vez empezado el conflicto, es probable que pidan apoyo a la corona y siendo tu padre tan deseoso de expandir su territorio... -Insinuó, dejando que el príncipe intuyera lo demás.

-Sí, pero Yunkai no posee gran valor comercial, ni siquiera es grande, ¿qué beneficio puede obtener mi padre de ésto?

-El beneficio de inspirar temor, de resguardar lo que cree que es suyo y enviar el mensaje a sus enemigos de que no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente, -contestó el hombre -además, cruzando el Narrow Sea, hay países que desean colonizar este lado del continente. No sería de extrañarse que amos de Mereen tuviesen ya tratos con las naciones WESTEROS.

Rhaegar se dejó caer sobre la silla, completamente exhausto y desesperado. Sabía que su tío tenía razón en intuir un conflicto de naciones, en especial cuando consideraba la cuestión comerciante. Yunkai era rica en piedras preciosas, algo de lo que carecían muchos países de Westeros. Pero el país tenía un convenio con los Dhotraki que lo había mantenido lejos del dominio de cualquiera, incluidos los Targaryen. Sin embargo, parecía que dicho acuerdo se había roto recientemente.

-No tengo poder sobre mi padre, enfrentarme a él sería declarar una guerra civil. -Declaró, consciente de que antes de pelear con otras naciones, debía ganarse primero la suya propia.

Maekar asintió.

-Sin embargo, el reino ya está dividido desde hace varios años, lo sabes tan bien como yo sobrino. Lo mejor sería prepararte para la batalla y tomar tus propias precauciones con el respecto a tu familia.

El príncipe sabía a lo que su tío se refería. O mejor dicho a quién. Su hijo, Jon.

-Es tan sólo un niño -se lamentó -y desde la muerte de Lyanna no he sabido mantener un equilibrio entre mis deberes a la corona y mis deberes a mi hijo.

En cierta forma, Rhaegar sabía que el descontento de su pueblo se había originado desde la anulación de su primer matrimonio con Elia Martel. Si bien las casas reales habían llegado a un acuerdo pacífico, habían quedado resentimientos en los mismos. Sin mencionar que ciertos tratos comerciantes se habían casi deshecho tras aquél evento. Aún así, la unión con Winterfell había traído muchas más ventajas que las que Dorne había podido ofrecer en un principio.

Pero nada jamás sería suficiente para satisfacer el descontento de los enemigos a la corona Valyria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tío? -preguntó tras un largo instante de silencio. "¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que la guerra se desate?".

-Meses -contestó sin titubear -pero no los suficientes para evitarla me temo.

Rhaegar se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y trató de definir en su mente su siguiente paso de acción.

-Comienza a buscar apoyo entre los lores -le dijo con voz firme, Maekar asintió -que nuestro maestro de suspiros consiga espías fiables que puedan a ser de dobles agentes tanto en Yunkai como en Astapor y Mereen. Dile que busque y elija bien a sus hombres. Y más que otra cosa... -se detuvo un instante a considerar sus siguientes palabras. -Necesito enviar un mensaje a Lord Eddard Stark y necesito que nadie se entere del mismo -habló al fin, clavando la mirada en los ojos de su tío. -Si la guerra se desata, Jon debe estar lejos de ella. Es mi único heredero después de todo.

-Se hará como diga su Majestad.

Ésa tarde, Rhaegar se dedicó a su hijo y se olvidó de sus deberes a la corona. Todo el tiempo mirándolo con su característica nostalgia. El chico era tan parecido a Lyanna que a veces le dolía verlo. Le abrazó y le besó el cabello en repetidas ocasiones, sintiéndose culpable de lo dichoso que hacían a su hijo aquellos gestos de cariño; demostrando lo abandonado que realmente se sentía el mismo.

Cuando la noche se cernió sobre Valyria, Rhaegar tuvo la certeza, de que lamentaría el estar alejado de su hijo durante el siguiente mes en la preparación del combate que se avecinaba. Pero rezaba a los dioses del cielo, que aquella tarde no fuera la última que pasara con su hijo.

Intrigas y traiciones se desvelaron durante las semanas siguientes, bajo una serie de conflictos ocultos de los ojos de sus padre. El maestro de susurros, Aemon, a través de sus espías había descubierto que el rey Aeris planeaba conquistar Yunkai a través del ejército de Astapor para luego oprimir a éste último en sus momentos de debilidad tras el conflicto. Aquello representaba un suicidio al confirmar que había casas de Westeros implicadas en dichos planes de guerra.

Y pobre príncipe difícilmente podía confiar en su propia familia. Cuando se hizo evidente la locura de su padre tan pronto los conflictos bélicos empezaron, Rhaegar no tuvo más remedio que adelantar sus planes en lo respectivo a su hijo.

"Lyanna, lo lamento".

Tres meses después, Rhaegar Targaryen veía alejarse el barco en el que su hijo abandonaba su país, con el terrible pesar en el pecho del presentimiento de que no volvería a verlo jamás.

Y aún con todo rezando porque aquello no fuese cierto. Rezando por poder volver a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, besarle las sienes y decirle cuánto lo amaba. Pero de momento se conformaría porque el joven, tan parecido a su difunta madre, estuviese a salvo allá a donde fuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No veremos capítulos del final de la historia como el primero, sino hasta que hayamos cubierto todo el "pasado". En esta historia cada lugar mencionado en ASOIAF se consideran 'países', en su mayoría con reinados y en minoría como 'países libres', y unos cuantos más con gobiernos semi demócratas.


	3. The divisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vemos el inicio de los conflictos

THEON

Cuando Rhaegar Targaryen había elegido a Lyanna Stark como su reina consorte, Balon Greyjoy había visto la oportunidad de rebelarse contra el control Targaryen. Balon era viejo e imprudente, la casa Greyjoy había sido hogar de grandes estrategas pero la mayoría de sus victorias en el campo de batalla se vieron minimizadas bajo el ejército Valyrio durante la primer Gran Guerra; habían sido conquistados por los Targaryen; quienes habían probado ser mejores conquistadores que ellos.

Ahora las Islas de Hierro eran territorio Valyrio, para el descontento de muchas naciones del continente de Westeros. Aquella imprudencia del rey Qhored de intentar conquistar el continente de ESSOS le había costado su propio reino. Así que no era de extrañarse el que sus descendientes constantemente estuviesen buscando la forma de librarse del dominio de a quienes consideraban sus opresores.

Cuando el segundo conflicto empezó Theon todavía no había cumplido el año, pero conocía las historias de boca de su hermano Rodrik. El chico disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención, por lo que sacaba provecho de la ingenua admiración que su hermano sentía por él. Era Asha sin embargo, la verdadera dueña del cariño del pequeño Theon.

A pesar de ser la tercera en la línea y una mujer nada menos, Asha estaba muy por encima de sus hermanos. Era una guerrera de pies a cabeza, de un increíble ingenio y una mordaz lengua. Y Theon la amaba por eso. Con un padre como el suyo, cualquier resquicio de amor era bienvenido. Y Asha jamás lo abandonaría. O al menos eso había creído.

El príncipe Rhaegar había conseguido descubrir a los enemigos de su padre y a los enemigos del reino, que curiosamente no eran los mismos. Un emisario del príncipe valyrio había llegado dos años después del conflicto originado por la unión de su majestad con Lyanna Stark, y se había dedicado a desenmascarar los planes de Balon. Por aquél entonces, Theon tenía apenas tres años, su hermana Asha tenía nueve, Maron diez y Rodrik doce. Y a pesar de su corta edad Asha se había mantenido firme en su postura de evitar el que el conflicto se extendiera a ella y a sus hermanos.

Al oír de aquello, había sido Rhaegar quien había permitido que no hubiera represalias contra el resto de la familia Greyjoy. Balon no corrió con tanta suerte y tuvo que renunciar a Harrenhal, que pronto se vio llena de colonias provenientes de Valirya. Perder el control de dicho territorio refrenó la posibilidad de liberarse del control de los Targaryen.

Pero entonces a Theon nada de eso le importaba. Theon, simplemente había terminado amando aún más a Asha, deseando algún día poseer el mismo valor que ella.

"Sé un buen niño Theon. Para que un día puedas ser un gran hombre." Le había dicho su hermana durante los años siguientes. Y se lo había vuelto a decir el día que lo mandó lejos para protegerlo a territorio extranjero.

Theon tenía diez años cuando aquello ocurrió. Asha apenas tenía dieciséis y se rumoraba que era ella quien ya controlaba las Islas de Hierro desde las sombras..

-Prométeme que estará a salvo. -Había exigido, con el tono digno de una reina.

Benjen Stark asintió con la misma solemnidad que la joven de hierro.

-Lo juro en el nombre de mi familia. Theon estará a salvo en Winterfell.

Asha tomó aire con dificultad. Aquél era un movimiento bastante temerario. Su padre bien podía destituirla si se enteraba de aquella alianza que su hija había forjado en secreto, y aún más si descubría la participación de Maron y Rodrick en dicho asunto. Pero Balon estaba casi tan desquiciado como el rey Aeris y sus tratos con los amos de Mereen bien podrían costarle la cabeza a todos los hijos de hierro.

En ese momento Theon no había sabido qué sentir. Era consciente de que sin importar lo que dijera, no tenía una verdadera voz en aquel asunto. Habían salido esa mañana del castillo listos para enfrentar una batalla contra los Starks. Y en vez de eso estaban allí firmando alianzas. Aquello había sido una farsa para engañar a su padre, de eso estaba seguro. Y aunque aquello brillara con la palabra traición, la lealtad de Theon siempre sería de Asha.

-Hermana...

Así que con gran esfuerzo se despidió de ella y de sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

-Recuerda mantener las apariencias -le había dicho Maron -Ante el mundo, eres un rehén. Si padre o alguno de sus hombres se hiciera contigo, ésa es la historia que debes recordar.

-Y ante todo recuerda que eres un hijo de hierro -le dijo Rodrick -algún día deberás volver a estas tierras.

El viaje había sido pesado más no largo. Más que un refugiado, Theon se sentía como un exiliado. Y el sentimiento le duró durante todo el trayecto al norte.

Cuando llegaron a Winterfell, un temor se apoderó de él. Hasta ese momento, Theon sólo conocía el cariño que sus hermanos le habían mostrado, el resto había sido el desprecio de su padre. Y aunque Benjen Stark había resultado ser un hombre justo y amable, temía que sus anfitriones fueran tan severos como su padre.

-Bienvenido a Winterfell ser Greyjoy.

Sin embargo, al ver a Lord Eddard Stark, todos sus miedos se disiparon.

-Gracias mi Lord.

-Tienes la misma edad que yo, supongo que serás mi compañero de juegos.

-Robb, debes presentarte primero.

Pero había sido el hijo mayor, Robb Stark quien había terminado por ser el envase en el que vertió su lealtad y admiración. Y su más grande apoyo cuando la noticia de que sus dos hermanos mayores habían muerto, arribaran a Winterfell.

-Lo siento mucho Theon.

Theon negó con la cabeza.

-Murieron en la batalla. Murieron con honor. No hay nada qué lamentar.

Durante los años siguientes, se dedicó a instruirse y a entrenarse con Robb en los asuntos de la guerra, sirviendo a los Stark cumpliendo su parte de seguir con el cuento de ser un rehén en territorio enemigo. Esperando paciente y a la vez con ansias de que pronto llegara el momento de poder vengar a sus hermanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por razones de prioridad de personajes, no se narrará todo el conflicto político y bélico de la Segunda Gran Guerra a la que hago alusión aquí. Después de todo, mi intención es contar la historia de Arya y Jon y no propiamente del mundo en que vivían. Pero reconozco que ciertas menciones de dicha guerra son necesarias para entender el contexto en el que se desarrolla la historia.


	4. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza la segunda gran guerra.

BRAN

Incluso si nadie se lo hubiese dicho, Bran había sabido de inmediato que la guerra había arribado al norte. A pesar de sus tiernos siete años, El niño era demasiado despierto, además de intuitivo.

Bran había sabido detectar el cambio en el ambiente cuando la primera amenaza se presentó en el norte.

-Padre, ¿Winterfell irá a la guerra?

Eddard lo miró descolocado.

-¡Bran! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela.

-Escuché que había noticias del sur y no pude con la curiosidad.

Ned suspiró. Parecía que cada uno de sus hijos tenía un modo propio de sacarle canas verdes.

-No son temas para un chico de tu edad Bran -le reprimió -será mejor que regreses a la escuela.

-Es muy tarde y para eso -refutó con las mejillas infladas -y si no me lo dices, igual lo descubriré después.

El hombre se detuvo un instante, su hijo lo desafiaba con la mirada. Y quizá si fuera Arya o Robb no le resultaría tan difícil soltar la lengua. Pero se trataba de Bran y el niño tenía más méritos con su madre. Sin embargo, dados los tiempos que atravesaban, sabía que no podía seguir protegiendo a su familia de la realidad del mundo por mucho más tiempo.

Así que al final, terminó cediendo.

-No Bran, no iremos a la guerra. No todavía al menos.

El chico le miró confuso. Y Nedd deseó no haber dicho nada en un principio, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

-Raegar ha conseguido controlar la situación en Valirya, el rey Aeris ha muerto; pero el país está en una situación precaria y mucho me temo que las guerrillas civiles en el resto de sus territorios pronto acabaran por estallar en otra Gran Guerra.

Por un instante la mirada del hombre se perdió, sopesando todo de lo que se había enterado esa mañana. Era oficial, Westeros ya estaba involucrado en el conflicto. Las alianzas se habían formado y pronto, muy pronto la situación terminaría por alcanzar a las naciones declaradas neutrales, entre ellas Winterfell.

-Eso significa que-

-Suficiente Bran -le calló su padre con tono severo y el niño no pudo más que obedecer -accedí a decirte la verdad pero no a discutir las situaciones políticas del reino. Eres un niño todavía. Regresa a la escuela, le diré a Walder que te acompañe en el trayecto.

Bran suprimió un gruñido, no podía hacer enojar aún más a su padre o estaría en serios aprietos. Ni siquiera Robb tenía permitido faltar a la escuela por mucho que tuviera que aprender como heredero de su padre. Su tío Brandon era el rey del Norte y no había tomado esposa ni tenía hijos, si él fallecía, su padre Eddard sería el siguiente en la línea; y sin embargo, todos sabían que el hombre planeaba rechazar el puesto para dejárselo a su primogénito. Alegando que el norte necesitaba un rey joven, en especial en estos tiempos de guerra.

-Está bien -asintió al fin resignado, y su padre consiguió suavizar el gesto. -volveré a la escuela.

Bran se despidió de su padre y bajó las escaleras hacia el gran salón. No pasó mucho antes de que Walder llegara al recinto y salieran juntos de la casa en su camino a la escuela. No era mucha la distancia, pero estaba fuera del castillo y él era prácticamente realeza. Sin embargo, se había perdido las primeras horas de clase y cuando entró al instituto faltaban minutos para el almuerzo.

Tras dejar su morral en el salón, salió al patio rumbo a su lugar de siempre, Meera ya lo esperaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes, se notaba que le divertía verlo allí, con ese semblante tan derrotado.

-Déjame adivinar, tu padre decidió mandarte de regreso a la escuela.

Bran rodó los ojos.

-Cuando menos conseguí que me dijera si iríamos a la guerra o no. -Refutó para sorpresa de la chica -No iremos por cierto, no todavía al menos.

Se dejó caer a un lado de ella, debajo del árbol corazón y sacó su almuerzo empezando a comer sin más. Meera hizo lo mismo, pero su mirada se perdió en las otras figuras que corrían en el patio.

-¿Lo saben tus hermanos?

Bran miró en la dirección que Meera le indicaba. Robb estaba con Theon a metros de distancia jugando con otros chicos a patear un balón. A pesar de las risas de ambos y la despreocupación que les caracterizaba, Bran sabía que tanto uno como el otro pasaban sendas horas por la tarde instruyéndose con su padre en temas de la guerra; lo cual hasta cierto punto era de esperarse dada su posición. Pero el niño estaba consciente de la premura con la que los habían estado instruyendo.

-Creo que lo han sabido todo el tiempo -respondió al fin -principalmente Greyjoy.

Meera asintió. Bran era más joven que ella, pero había sido el mejor amigo de su hermano y cuando éste falleció, parecía natural que ella se quedara con Bran en lugar de él. Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Bran sabía que Meera no lo miraba como un niño más joven, sino incluso como uno más grande que ella, por muy ridículo que sonara. Salvo ciertos temas, él era mucho más inmaduro que el mismo Rickon, pero eso no tenía porqué saberlo ella, se dijo.

-¡Bran!

Los dos niños giraron la vista a tiempo, para ver a Arya correr hacia ellos; Sansa iba persiguiéndola junto con Jeyne. La morena llegó hasta su hermano y al notar a Meera con él, decidió esconderse detrás de ésta.

-¡Meera protégeme! -pidió.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Arya? -cuestionó la de rizos con una media sonrisa.

Sansa contestó por ella una vez los hubo alcanzado, en su vestido se alcanzaba a ver la mancha de lodo que sin duda había sido obra de la niña.

-¡Arruinó mi vestido!

-¡Y el mío! -apoyó Jeyne, luciendo igual de molesta que su mejor amiga.

-Es sólo tela y te lo tienes bien merecido -respondió Arya por encima de la cabeza de Meera.

Bran puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Sansa a los ojos.

-Sansa, ¿volviste a insultarla?

-¡Lo hizo!

-¡Cállate Arya no sabes cómo fueron las cosas! Si madre se enterara...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

La conversación se cortó cuando Robb se había hecho presente, Theon a su lado.

De repente, ya nadie parecía querer hablar. Meera se excusó entonces deseosa de no ser partícipe de la clásica reprimienda por parte del mayor de los Stark a sus dos hermanas. Bran hubiese querido irse con ella, pero el ver a Theon tan cercano a Robb lo obligaba a quedarse. No era que le molestara el muchacho, eran prácticamente familia tras vivir tantos años juntos; pero por alguna razón que no lograba ubicar le molestaba que el rubio se inmiscuyera en asuntos que eran meramente familiares.

-¿Y bien? -volvió a insistir Rob.

Sansa pareció pensárselo mejor.

-Fue un tonto accidente -respondió apretando los dientes, todo el tiempo mirando directamente a Arya.

La más pequeña le devolvió la mirada igual de retadora.

-¿Arya?

-Fallé mi puntería es todo -se excusó sonriendo, pero la sonrisa era más de molestia que de cordialidad.

El mayor de los Stark suspiró.

-Que sea la última vez que-

-¡Aah!

Pero sus palabras se perdieron bajo el sonido estridente de dos avionetas que sobrevolaron en ese momento, demasiado bajo; la dirección que tomaron era hacia el castillo. Por segundos los chicos en el patio tuvieron que cubrirse el rostro, ante los remolinos que se levantaron por esos instantes. Cuando la calma retornó y Bran levantó la vista, notó la mirada que compartieron Rob y Theon, como si supieran el significado oculto tras aquello.

-¿Eran avionetas de guerra?

Pero había sido Arya al parecer, la más observadora.

-¡Arya! -Le reprimió Sansa, tomándola del brazo -será mejor que volvamos a los salones.

Rob asintió.

-Todos debemos volver.

Los maestros comenzaron a llamar de vuelta a los alumnos. Bran miró una última vez el cielo, antes de hacer como le decían.

...

Apenas una hora después Bran y sus hermanos fueron excusados de sus deberes en la escuela; incluso Theon partió con ellos. El niño percibía el aroma a mala suerte en el aire, sin duda un presagio de malas noticias y no pudo sacudirse aquél pensamiento ni siquiera al llegar al castillo, y ver a sus padres sin ningún percance. Su hermano Rickon estaba sentado en el suelo a los pies de su madre.

El rostro tanto de Ned como de Catelyn estaban sumidos en un cuadro de emociones poderosas y confusas, pero la agonía era clara.

-¿Madre? -Sansa se acercó a ella tan pronto llegaron al estudio de su padre.

Catelyn Stark estaba llorando. Se abrazó a su hija en cuánto ésta le alcanzó. Rob se dirigió a Ned.

-¿Padre?

Ned Stark inspiró con fuerza, cuando habló su voz estaba cargada de un profundo dolor.

-Su tío Brandon ha muerto. La guerra ha alcanzado el Norte.

Sansa dejó salir un sollozo, Theon apretó el gesto, Rob abrió los ojos perplejo y Arya y Bran se quedaron quietos, todos mirando a su padre.

-Mi lord, ahora usted es el rey del Norte -Theon habló de pronto y Bran supo que el chico había estado esperando ése momento, incluso si no podía probarlo, sabía que era así. -¿Qué es lo que hará Winterfell ahora?

¿Qué es lo que haría, de hecho?

Ned y Catelyn compartieron una mirada antes de responder ante la espera del resto. Cat apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposo, en una muestra de apoyo.

-Por seguridad debemos enviarlos al Muro.

La angustia de Sansa fue evidente.

-¿Al muro? -Se quejó con voz incrédula.

E incluso los demás estaban perplejos ante la noticia.

-Sólo ahí estarán a salvo, en caso de que lo peor suceda. -Contestó Catelyn, con aprehensión en su voz.

-Pero es lúgubre y todo el tiempo hace frío.

Arya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es una fortaleza Sansa, no un castillo, ¿qué esperabas?

La pelirroja iba a refutar, pero su madre habló antes de que su hija tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca siquiera.

-Arya tiene razón

-¡Madre!

-La tiene. -Aseguró, dedicándole una mirada a Sansa que la instó a mantenerse callada. -Necesitan un lugar seguro, ahora que todos ustedes son oficialmente herederos en línea.

Las palabras hicieron mella en cada uno de los chicos, incluido Theon, pues si Asha fallecía él sería el siguiente en la línea; incluso si en su caso no era una Corona lo que heredaba, si era un país entero.

-Incluso Rob tiene que ir con ustedes.

El aludido se airó al instante.

-Pero padre, nos hemos estado preparando para esto. No puedo irme ahora.

Ned negó con la cabeza, Bran se dio cuenta de la angustia que estaba sintiendo su padre.

-Entiendo lo que sientes pero la situación ha cambiado. Debo tomar el lugar de tu tío Brandon y no tendré tiempo de enseñarte nada.

-Puedo observar por mi cuenta. -Replicó.

-No es seguro.

Rob iba a decir algo más, pero Theon lo silenció al apoyar una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo. Bran vio el intercambio de palabras que ambos tuvieron, hasta que finalmente Rob cedió.

Su padre soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, sintiéndose claramente agradecido. Fue ese gesto lo que hizo que Bran descubriera lo que su padre había querido mantener oculto.

-¿El tío Brandon fue traicionado?

-¡Bran! -Le reprendió su madre.

Pero el chico no despego la vista de su padre.

-¿Lo fue?

Se hizo el silencio entonces. Si alguno de los chicos antes habría crecido eso absurdo, ahora lo dudaban sin duda. Toda la atención estaba puesta en Ned. Tras un instante más de aquel pesado silencio el hombre finalmente habló.

-No lo sabemos con certeza. -Les dijo. Y lo precario del asunto les golpeó a todos como una bofetada. -Y es por eso que deben buscar refugio en el Muro. El castillo de Winterfell será para dar abrigo a la gente del Norte. Debemos estar preparados si la guerra decidiera llegar hasta nuestras tierras.

Aquella declaración evitó el que cualquiera de los chicos dijera nada al respecto.

Bran siempre había deseado ser un gran guerrero y vivir batallas como las que la virja nana les relataba todas las noches. Soñaba con ser un héroe de su nación. Y sin embargo, ahora que estaban en medio de una guerra, nada de esto le resultaba fascinante.

...

-Está mintiendo.

Tras decidir e informarse del plan de acción, los chicos se dirigieron a una de las torres del castillo. Dado que ahora era necesario hacer más espacio para la gente del reino del Norte, los jóvenes Stark se vieron forzados a compartir alcoba. Además de que en menos de una semana partirían rumbo a la fortaleza del Castllo Negro. Habían estado cada uno haciendo lo suyo para hacer más cómodo aquel recinto, cuando de pronto Arya había roto el silencio.

Sansa fue la primera en reprochar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Eres apenas una niña y no entiendes nada de éstas cosas

Arya le dedicó una mirada de burla.

-Eso será más cierto para tí que para mí. -Contestó. Bran no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Rob intervino antes de que la mayor se lanzará a una riña más con Arya.

-No te molestes Sansa, Arya tiene razón al decir que padre miente.

La pelirroja le miró boquiabierta y con una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Tú también Rob?

El castaño sólo atinó a levantar los hombros y a hacer una mueca con los labios. A veces le exasperaba tener que explicarle todo a Sansa.

Theon inspiró y expiró con fuerza. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la reacción de su amigo. Rob se le hacía demasiado ingenuo. El rubio se giró a Sansa.

-Vuestro padre hace un gesto cuando tiene que ocultar algo de gran importancia. -Le dijo, señalando sus propias cejas, intentando adoptar el semblante del recién coronado rey.

Bran se molestó casi al instante, le irritaba que fuese Theon quien interpretará los gestos de su padre.

-Y sabes eso porque...?

Rob le reprimió con la mirada y Bran supo de inmediato que no debió haber preguntado. El rostro de Theon se ensombreció, su mirada era distante.

-Fue igual cuando supo de las muertes de mis hermanos. -Le dijo.

Se hizo el silencio entonces. Por segundos todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, conscientes del dolor de Theon.

Bran se mordió la lengua y por primera vez se dio cuenta, de que su molestia hacia Theon era en realidad celos disfrazados; envidiaba la amistad que el rubio tenía con su hermano.

-No tiene caso preocuparnos si no podemos hacer nada para ayudar -Dijo Arya de pronto, que había terminado ya de acomodar su ropa, -disfrutemos mejor de nuestra última pijamada en Winterfell.

Sansa rodó los ojos, pero las comisuras de sus labios estaban levantadas en una disimulada sonrisa.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas.

Bran sintió el impulso de apoyar a su hermana a romper aquel aire sombrío

-Yo no le veo nada de malo.

Aquello funcionó. Theon se levantó de la silla con aire renovado.

-En especial con lo que está por venir, deberían de aprovechar cada momento que puedan tener juntos. Puede ser el último.

Rob asintió. Por fin su cama estaba lista.

-Vamos todos, hay que cenar antes de dormir. -Les dijo.

Hubieron terminado o no, todos siguieron la indicación de Ron, en especial Bran.

...

Los días transcurrieron con prisa y pronto la última noche que pasarían en Winterfell llegó casi a su final.

Bran se había quedado dormido tan pronto cerró los ojos. La oscuridad lo reclamó hasta sumirlo en un vivo sueño. Un sueño de guerra, se da cuenta.

Winterfell estaba en ruinas. Las casas de los lores ardían en llamas. Aviones de guerra surcaban los cielos entre humo negro. Se escuchaban gritos y llantos de hombres y mujeres por igual, sin importar las edades. Y él camino en medio de aquel escenario, hasta que esté cambió.

Montones de niños corrían dentro y fuera de un castillo, desplegándose a través de Campos cubiertos de nieve. Bran escuchaba las voces de cada uno de ellos. Y entonces un nombre reberveró por encima del resto.

¡Arya!

Bran no conocía esa voz, que llamaba tan desesperadamente a su hermana. Tan sólo pudo distinguir que era la voz de un muchacho. Caminando entre el caos, Bran pudo ver la silueta del mismo, mas no su rostro.

¡Arya!

Y entonces comenzaron las explosiones, cada vez más cerca de donde él estaba. Bran quiso advertirle, pero cuando la última lo golpeó, la oscuridad volvió a reclamarlo.

¡Ah!

...

Y Bran se despertó con un sobresalto.

-Duérmete ya Bran -murmuró Arya con la voz fastidiada.

Bran giró a su izquierda, en donde la cama que compartían sus hermanas se encontraba. Arya tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión relajada.

-Estaba dormido -refutó él frunciendo el gesto incluso si su hermana no podía verlo. La niña bufó divertida.

-Vuelvete a dormir Bran -le dijo.

Bran se irritó aún más.

-Tuve un mal sueño -confesó, levantando un poco la voz.

Arya sonrió, sus ojos seguían cerrados.

-Lo superarás.

Bran se irguió al instante.

-¿No estás preocupada en lo más mínimo? -Le reclamó.

Arya inspiró con fuerza y Bran deseo no haber tenido ese arrebato. Cuando su hermana abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en la de él, El niño fue capaz de ver el brillo en la tormenta que eran los ojos grises de su hermana.

-Estoy aterrada -Confesó al fin ella, pero con la expresión relajada y Bran supo que no mentía. -Pero eso no ayudará a papá, ni tampoco a mí... o a ti. -Le sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos después. Su hermano se avergonzó aún más. -Duérmete ya Bran -Le ordenó.

El aludido se obligó a hacer lo que su hermana le decía. De cualquier forma, no recordaba qué había estado soñando.

...

Cuando el sol despertó el reino, los jóvenes Stark subieron al coche que los llevaría al muro. Su tío Benjen iba al frente con Theon. El resto de los coches llevaban las pertenencias y lo necesario para el viaje, con sus respectivas escoltas. Viajaban en caravana.

Estaban a escasos kilómetros de distancia cuando fue posible ver el muro y el castillo a la distancia. El paisaje había dejado atrás el verde y el blanco de la nieve lo reemplazó.

-¡Es enorme! -Exclamó Arya emocionada mirando la fortaleza.

-ES hermoso -dijo Sansa, admirando por su parte el paisaje.

Bran, al igual que Arya miró a detalle la estructura de hielo.

-Nada podría atravesarlo.

-A menos que atacaran por el cielo. -Dijo Theon, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Benjen negó con la cabeza.

-Las condiciones del lugar impiden el vuelo de las avionetas, especialmente en invierno.

Aquello sirvió para que todos volvieran la atención al muro.

-Es el lugar más seguro en Winterfell en caso de un ataque o invasión. -Completó.

Nadie dijo nada por un instante, pero Bran sabía que todos compartían la misma preocupación. Todos pensando en sus padres.

El sol brilló en el muro entonces, llamando la atención de Bran.

-¿Qué hay del otro lado?

-Las colonias de los pueblos libres.

Sansa salto en su asiento.

-¿No nos atacarán?

Arya rodó los ojos.

-No seas boba, han jurado lealtad al Norte.

Benjen dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

-No es tan sencillo como lo pintas Arya, pero sí, de momento si el Norte fuese atacado, pelearían de lado nuestro, eso seguro.

Sansa suspiró aliviada. Arya rió por lo bajo. Rob les llamó la atención con una sola mirada, Theon rodó los ojos divertido, y Bran sonrió por lo bajo.

Benjen les hablo de nuevo,

-Nos queda una hora de camino. Deberían de aprovechar y tratar de tomar una siesta.

Los chicos asintieron, acomodándose en la concurrida cabina. Arya tomó la mano de Bran en la suya.

-¿Bran, estás bien?

El muchacho asintió.

-Eso creo. -Dijo, a pesar del malestar que sentía.

Arya le apretó la mano.

-Tranquilo, padre estará a salvo. -Le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Bran desvió la mirada hacia el muro.

-Espero que no te equivoques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En los inicios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Rusia originalmente recibía hijos de refugiados de los países en medio de guerras civiles. Se les conocía como los hijos de Rusia. En Inglaterra, cuando comenzaron a atacar sus principales ciudades, los ingleses mandaron a sus hijos a los campos junto con sus mujeres para mantenerlos a salvo. Básicamente ésta es la idea en la que me basé para escribir esta historia y se podría decir que el Muro en este caso es una fortaleza que se usa como refugio para los hijos de la nobleza.


	5. The prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega el príncipe Targaryen al Muro.

VAL

Castle Black era la fortaleza de los señores del Norte, una especie de "segundo castillo" del rey que gobernaba desde Winterfell. Pero Val sabía que representaba mucho más que eso. Eras atrás e incluso todavía ahora, aquél castillo funcionaba como la línea que delimitaba el Reino del Norte con las regiones frías del pueblo libre. Se decía que todos eran hermanos, descendientes de la misma familia que había llegado desde Essos. Pero que tras la conquista Targaryen se había creado una división entre los salvajes.

Los señores de Winterfell como les llamaba su gente -pues nunca reconocerían a un rey entre ellos- se habían inclinado más hacia una era de "evolución" le llamaban; conscientes de que no podrían quedarse a la raya del avance del mundo por siempre. El pueblo libre por su parte, no abandonaría sus viejas costumbres, su folcklore. Val sabía que aquello era una necesidad: preservar y avanzar. Y que al no saber cómo ajustar el cambio, la nación que antes había sido una, se quebró en dos bandos. Y sin embargo, seguían tartándose como hermanos.

Bueno, casi.

-Quita esa cara, a los lores no les gustan esas expresiones en el rostro de sus damas.

Val gruñó, haciendo aún más evidente su descontento. Aquella mañana Mance le había dicho a ella que a partir de ese día residiría en Castle Black hasta previo aviso, y la había dejado a cargo de Jarl para que la escoltara hasta su destino; junto con otro grupo de refugiados, entre ellos antiguos guerreros. Se había quejado al instante mismo en que el hombre había terminado de hablar, pero de nada le había servido. Ahora estaba ya dentro del castillo.

-Hablas como si me importara. Y sabes bien que no deseo estar aquí. -Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de una de las torres.

Jarl sacudió la cabeza, riendo en una mezcla de irritación y burla.

-Te comportas como una boba del sur.

Val le habría golpeado en ese momento, si no fuera porque sus actuales circunstancias la privaran de plantearse, desde un inicio, como un problema en aquél castillo. Así que se quedó callada el resto del trayecto. No quería darle a Jarl la satisfacción de que su comentario le había calado. Incluso ella, sabía reconocer cuando actuaba como una chiquilla mimada.

...

Dos semanas transcurrieron sin nada que fuese ordinario. Las actividades en el castillo eran rutinarias y puntuales. Val estaba segura de que el resto de los castillos a lo largo del muro eran en realidad las instalaciones del ejército del rey del Norte; y la verdad era que no estaba tan equivocada.

Noticias llegaron del sur ése día por la tarde, Jarl llegó también. Aparentemente aquél mensaje era de suma importancia, pues el consejo se reunió en el gran salón. Desde luego que Val no estuvo invitada y sin embargo, no fue difícil descubrir de qué iba tanto jaleo.

La torre del rey había estado desierta desde que Val tenía memoria, aunque siempre se mantenía limpia y lista, no había verdadero movimiento en ella. Hasta esa noche. Val vio ir y venir a una gran cantidad de servidumbre, cada uno cargado de distintos objetos e incluso víveres. Por la premura de aquello, la joven pudo darse cuenta de que efectivamente llegaría alguien -sino bien de la realeza- muy importante para ocupar aquella torre y exigir tanta perfección por parte de la servidumbre del castillo y los comandantes del mismo.

Sin embargo, el huésped tardó tres días más en arribar, debido a una tormenta en alta mar. Normalmente no le importaban esas cosas, pero no era tonta; de pronto sabía que Mance la había mandado allí por una razón. Debía estar atenta a las noticias del sur, a Winterfell, al movimiento en Castle Black. No era secreto que del otro lado del océano algunas naciones estaban en guerra, y dadas las alianzas de algunas casas era de esperarse que aquello escalara de magnitud.

Aquella madrugada, cuando se les pidió a todos salir a recibir al recién llegado, Val salió con ellos, Jarl a su lado. Por un momento pensó que quizá se tratase del mismo rey Brandon Stark; pero en cuando vio el estandarte del dragón de tres cabezas, la sangre le hirvió en las venas.

-¡Es un Targaryen?! -cuestionó mirando a Jarl, el enojo se notaba en sus facciones.

El muchacho se apresuró a callarla jalándola del brazo y, con una mirada represiva, la llevó a dentro del castillo.

-Quieres hacer el favor de comportarte? -exigió.

Val golpeó el suelo con los pies.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo? ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

Jarl suspiró. Conocía a Val desde que eran niños y sabía lo pasional e hiperactiva que ésta solía ser. Cómo, tendía a adjudicarse las antiguas batallas de su pueblo, con una ferocidad que no le correspondía. Y sabía que todo era culpa de Mance. El hombre era una fanático.

-Es un refugiado igual que el resto, un refugiado real.

-No seas cínico! -volvió a quejarse, golpeándole el pecho aunque no le hizo ni cosquillas. -Sé quién es y sé que sabes quién es.

Jarl se pasó una mano por el rostro y pensó muy bien lo que le diría.

-El problema de nuestra gente fue con sus antepasados, no con él. -Le dijo mirándola con fuerza a los ojos. -Es apenas un bebé.

-Que se crió en el mismo ambiente y heredó sus mismas costumbres. -Completó ella, todavía furiosa.

Jarl se mordió la lengua para evitar rodar los ojos y luego murmuró.

-Es también un Stark.

Val infló las fosas nasales, inspirando obviamente con molestia pero quedándose por un segundo sin palabras, hasta que vislumbró una respuesta.

-Uno que no había visto el norte hasta ahora.

Jarl no le dijo nada más, porque no tenía nada qué refutar contra eso. Pero deseó haber tenido algo qué decirle. Habían pasado sesenta años desde la Gran Guerra, pero todavía se contaban las historias de las batallas de invierno, en el pueblo libre. Un recordatorio de que no podían aceptar a los extranjeros, mucho menos confiar en ellos. Pero principalmente de que los salvajes -como les llamaban -eran los verdaderos protectores del reino Norteño.

Y Val era básicamente una princesa, criada bajo ese mismo ambiente que la obligaba a desconfiar de los extraños. Jarl llevaba más tiempo siendo un expedicionario, que le costaba trabajo a veces recordar, lo receloso que solía ser su pueblo.

Mirando al chico, todavía un crío con esa corona de rizos negros, quedaba claro que no tenían mucho que temer de éste. Era más Stark que Targaryen. Y si en algún momento debían temer de la nación de la que venía, siempre podían cambiar su condición de refugiado a prisionero.

Aunque sabía que Val preferiría matarlo primero.

...

No tardó mucho antes de que Val y el recién llegado -Jon Targaryen, según lo que escuchó- tuviesen que compartir techo, e incluso palabras. Val no desaprovechó la primera oportunidad que se le vino.

-No me agradas. -Le había soltado de golpe, en el comedor.

Se había sentado con él a la mesa tan sólo para dejarle eso claro. Pero lejos de obtener una reacción a aquella provocación, el muchacho se mantuvo con el semblante tranquilo, casi en blanco.

-Se nota. -Le dijo él. Y se dedicó a terminar su comida sin mediar palabra con ella otra vez.

Val lo odió aún más.

...

Y sin embargo, conforme los meses pasaron y el año entero transcurrió, Val no pudo evitar admitir que se había equivocado. Para su mala o buena suerte, el joven había resultado ser demasiado bueno en prácticamente casi todo. Era demasiado cortés y humilde. Sabía de artes marciales, sabía como usar un arco, una lanza, una espeda; demonios, incluso sabía usar las armas de calibre. Lo había visto entrenar sus tiros. Y sin embargo, nunca alardeaba de quién era y de los que podía hacer. Le gustaba ayudar a aquellos que le servían.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de estar rodeado de escoltas, casi siempre estaba solo.

Cuando noticias llegaron del sur, avisando de que Meereen estaba vendiendo esclavos y de la situación en Valyria, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado. De pronto ya no era Jon Targaryen, era Jon Snow; y todos en el castillo se obligaron a hablarle así. Eran cuestiones de seguridad, le había dicho Jarl. Había enemigos por todas partes, y aún más al confirmar la participación de naciones de Westeros en dichos tratos.

Val había creído que todo lo anterior en el muchacho había sido una fachada, y que ante tal destino se revelaría su verdadera personalidad; pero para su decepción no fue así. El joven heredero aceptó de buena gana el cambio. La princesa de los salvajes se dio cuenta, de que lo único que provocó aquello en el chico fue la intensa melancolía en su mirada.

Cuando Jarl hizo su visita de costumbre aquél día, Val le soltó de pronto:

-No resultó ser tan malo.

El joven rió por lo bajo, a sabiendas de a quién se refería ella.

-Te dije que exagerabas.

Val hizo un puchero.

-Aún así, parece un hermitaño.

-Lo habrá heredado de su padre.

Ella lo pensó un instante, haciendo memoria de lo que se decía de dicho príncipe. La melancolía de Rhaegar, si bien recordaba. Y se preguntó si el padre del chico le habría heredado más características que no fuesen tan deprimentes.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Valyria?

Jarl, arrugó el gesto.

-Según escuché Rhaegar a conseguido hacerse del trono de su padre. Pero el país está dividido en dos bandos. Lejos de terminarse la guerra civil, y el resto de las naciones enemigas están sacando ventajas.

-Imagino que las Islas de Hierro les están apoyando.

Jarl asintió, pero su semblante era igual de sombrío.

-Ahora que Asha está al mando sí, pero los hijos del hierro están en medio de su propia lucha, apenas y se sostienen.

-¿Hay alguien más en Westeros apoyando a Valyria?

-Lo hay.

-¿Quiénes?

Esta vez Jarlo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Nosotros.

Val abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Estás de broma?!

-No bromearía con eso. -Le dijo bufando. -Sabes bien que los ándalos provenimos de ESSOS; y que los Targaryen están unidos a los Stark por sangre. -Le recordó. -Por ese mismo chiquillo que tanto detestas. Por eso está aquí.

De pronto Val sintió el enojo hervirle la sangre otra vez, su mente recordando las historias que había escuchado de sus mayores sobre la Gran Guerra. Jarl supo verlo al instante, corroborándolo en el gesto fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños de Val. La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ni te molestes en quejarte. No entiendes la realidad del conflicto y lo mucho que nos afectaría si Yunkai quedase en control de los amos de Meereen. -Le recriminó con voz dura. Y ella no pudo decir nada. -En ese aspecto, eres apenas una chiquilla tonta que nada sabe de la guerra. -Val iba a refutar, pero él la detuvo imprimiendo más fuerza en el agarre en sus hombros. -¿Crees que estar en Castle Black es horrible? Por lo menos tu sigues en el Norte. Imagina lo que sería que estuvieses en Valyria y no fueses más que una paria.

Eso último le caló en el alma. Jamás se había sentido en la necesidad de ponerse en los zapatos del otro, y jamás se había sentido, por tanto, tan avergonzada. Era evidente que Jarl había tomado su ingenuidad como insulto, un berrinche de una niña pequeña y aquello la avergonzó aún más.

Durante el resto de la estadía de Jarl, el muchacho no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Y Val se preguntó dónde recaía la lealtad del chico.

...

La siguiente semana, Val se dio cuenta de que el resto del castillo se había tomado en serio su papel de pasar de largo del príncipe Targaryen; pero también notó que aquello se debía en gran parte a que casi toda la sevidumbre había sido cambiada. Probablemente con el temor de que alguien no pudiese guardar el secreto, supuso.

Y cada vez más el chico se retraía en sí mismo. Su escolta también desapareció, aunque Val era consciente de que seguían dentro de los muros de Castle Black, pero en cubiertos, adoptando otros papeles que no eran los suyos. Otro detalle que resaltó, fue la gran cantidad de niños refugiados que comenzaron a llegar, tanto del pueblo libre como de las casas más importantes de Winterfell.

De pronto el castillo se sentía lleno de vida.

Val se dio cuenta de hasta qué grado, el príncipe Targaryen había sido minimizado. Cuando tras semanas de irse quedando sin compañía, finalmente se quedó solo. La joven no había notado la gravedad de aquello sino hasta ese momento en el comedor.

El ahora Jon Snow, cenaba solo a la mesa; y parecía haber un círculo pintado a su alrededor que impedía el que nadie se le acercara. Aunque en realidad, ninguno de aquellos ricachones parecían siquiera notar la presencia del moreno. Ni siquiera los pocos que habían llegado con ella y que sabían quién realmente era. No podía realmente culparlos, dada la situación reciente en Valyria: Viserys había traicionado a su hermano Rhaegar y éste había tenido que huir del palacio y volver a replegar sus fuerzas.

Val supuso que nadie querría tener nada que ver con el heredero de un presunto traidor, sin importar si aquello fuese cierto o no. Después de todo, la historia la escriben los vencedores, se recordó.

Ella pudo haberse sentado con él. Hasta cierto punto, llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde su discusión con Jarl. Pero el orgullo de princesa guerrara no se lo permitió y se obligó a alejarse de él.

...

Un par de meses más tarde se dio la noticia de la muerte del rey Brandon, y con ella las indicaciones para recibir a la familia real. Lord Eddard Stark ahora era el rey y sus hijos sus herederos al trono. Era oficial, la Segunda Gran Guerra había iniciado, el mundo se sumía en conflicto una vez más.

El mal trato hacia Jon, si bien no provenía de los miembros del Muro y su servidumbre, sí de los niños ricos de las casas de alta cuna de Winterfell, incluso de algunos del pueblo libre.

Val no sabía decir porqué aquello le molestaba. Su orgullo estaba cediendo y ése día, se dijo, planeaba sentarse con el príncipe bastardo como una señal de apoyo que transmitiría el mensaje de que todos los del norte debían estar juntos y que él hacía lealtad a su linaje Stark. Y sin embargo, sus piernas no se movían. No conseguía acercarse a él.

Los dioses, se dijo Val entonces, tenían su propio plan.

Habían salido a entrenar, la familia real había llegado anoche y Castle Black era un caos; así que los habían mandado afuera, hacia los campos de cosecha -un área bordeada, recientemente edificada para poder entretener a los niños refugiados-. Jon se había alejado hacia la zona boscosa y Val iba a ir tras él, pero entonces se escuchó el crujido de unas ramas y la voz de una niña gritar.

-¡Cuidado!

Val vio a Jon actuar por instinto, como si estuviese entrenado para ése tipo de sorpresas. Una serie de totems habían caído de entre las ramas de uno de los pinos, junto con el morral del que seguramente habían estado dentro. Mas que esquivarlos, Jon había sabido atraparlos todos y cada uno justo antes de que las figurillas de madera le golpearan la cabeza.

-¡AAh!

Pero el problema no había terminado ahí. Segundos después de aquello, una rama se rompió y la dueña de aquella voz chillona cayó con ésta. Jon apenas y tuvo tiempo de soltar la bolsa, patear la gruesa rama y atrapar a la pobre chiquilla, antes de caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Val se quedó quieta ante el polvo blanco que dicha caída levanto, se fue acercando hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. Y entonces la vio.

Era una niña de no más de diez años, se dijo, con la piel trigueña y el cabello casi tan oscuro como el de Jon, pero tejido en trenzas. Sus ojos eran grises, o quizá azules, no sabía distinguirlos bien bajo aquella luz matutina y la postura de la niña que todavía estaba encima de Jon cuando habló.

-Wow... -suspiró por lo bajo y luego se puso de pie histérica -¡Eso fue fantástico! -gritó emocionada.

Jon se irguió como pudo, sacudiéndose el polvo y la nieve.

-No fue para tanto -contestó con voz hueca.

Pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta del gesto abúlico de su rostro. Por el contrario volvió sentarse en él para pegar su rostro al suyo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me salvaste la vida! -le dijo y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, abrazándose a él.

Tanto Val como Jon parpadearon confusos al ver aquello. La niña sonreía y aquella dicha era contagiosa, notó Val al mirar cómo las comisuras de los labios de Jon luchaban contra el deseo de sonreír.

El muchacho había estado por devolver el abrazo cuando alguien más habló a espaldas suyas.

-¡Hermana!

Val clavó la mirada en el recién llegado, no hacía falta preguntar quién era, el símbolo bordado en su abrigo le revelaba al instante. Robb Stark sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa contrita en los labios.

-Haz vuelto a meterte en problemas -dijo levantando el morral olvidado.

La niña, que ahora Val sabía era también de la realeza, se irguió de prisa, y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Robb! No estoy haciendo nada malo.

El muchacho enarcó las cejas, la niña hizo un puchero y luego él se dirigió a Val y a Jon.

-Lamento las molestias que mi hermana les haya podido causar.

Val iba decir algo, igual que estuvo apunto de hacerlo aquella niña, pero Robb se giró sin esperar respuesta, como todo un príncipe, y se llevó a su hermana hacia los interiores del castillo.

Jon se irguió detrás de ella y volvió a internarse en el bosque. Val le dedicó una mirada, antes de decidir volver al castillo también. Pensando que ya tendría otra oportunidad para hacer las paces.

...

Val había pensado que su oportunidad sería a la hora de la cena. Ahora tendría que caer de improviso, pues no había conseguido hablar con Jon el resto del día. Esperaba que no se lo fuese a tomar a mal dado su historial. Se dedicó a esperarlo, sentada todavía a la mesa de su gente.

Tras unos minutos más, lo vio entrar, tomar su charola y dirigirse a su lugar de siempre. Val tomó aliento, lista para sentarse.

-Hey!

Y otra vez aquella niña volvió a salir de la nada.

Arya, había aprendido, su nombre era Arya. Y era literalmente la de en medio de los Stark, con dos hermanos menores y dos mayores que ella. Acababa de entrar al salón cuando lo vio y se lanzó directamente hacia éste, pero entonces -justo cuando estuvo por alcanzarlo- una chica más grande que ella, la jaló del brazo en otra dirección, obligándola a sentarse a la mesa contigua en la que estaba Val; junto al resto de los nobles menores.

-Camina, no te sientes con él -le habían dicho.

Y Val escuchó todos los rumores que hasta entonces se habían hecho de Jon, marcándolo como un repudiado, mientras veía al mismo sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga en los labios, antes de decidirse a seguir comiendo.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, si quería hacer las paces, ése era el momento. Se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse todavía insegura.

-¡Arya!

Pero una vez más, aquella niña le había ganado el paso. Echándose a correr de regreso a la mesa de Jon, sentándose justo frente a éste.

-Disculpa a la tonta de mi hermana, jamás ha aprendido a leer un libro más allá de su portada. -Se disculpó con una media sonrisa.

Jon le miró incrédulo.

-No deberías estar aquí. -Le dijo.

Arya miró alrededor suyo, como si buscara como algo físico la razón que él tenía para decirle aquello.

-No veo porqué, le pertenezco al castillo, puedo y debo estar en cualquier parte de él. -Declaró, llevándose una hogaza de pan a la boca.

Jon le miró confundido.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

Arya elevó los hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

-Mi padre dice que si tú no construiste algo con tus manos, por muy heredero que seas, no es tuyo. Por el contrario le perteneces a éste. -Explicó y siguió comiendo.

Jon le miró por unos instantes más. Y entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. Ni siquiera Val.

El príncipe Targaryen se echó a reír con ganas. Y el sonido reverberó en el comedor. En algún punto Arya compartió aquella risa. Y Val pudo ver en los ojos de Jon un brillo que no había estado allí antes, uno que le iluminaba el rostro y desvanecía ese aire melancólico que desde siempre había sido su firma personal.

-Tienes una risa muy bonita. -Habló la niña, estirándole la mano por encima de la mesa. -Me llamo Arya.

Él ni siquiera se lo pensó, tomó su mano al instante.

-Jon -se presentó, todavía con la sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

-Jon. -Repitió Arya, saboreando el timbre de aquél nombre y volvió a sonreír -Me agrada.

El aludido volvió a reír con ganas.

Y en ese momento, mientras los miraba conversar tan vivamente, Val se arrepintió de no haberse sentado con él meses atrás, cuando recién había visto el cambio.

Ella fue testigo del lazo que nació de aquellas sonrisas. A partir de ese momento, Arya y Jon se volvieron inseparables. Y allá a ese mundo que ambos crearon, no había lugar para terceros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bien la época es la de la Segunda Guerra Mundial de nuestra historia, el mundo de este fin sigue siendo el de ASOIAF, así que habrá partes del folklore mágico del mismo, pero no mucho y casi todos como meras leyendas.


	6. The princess

JARL

Había sido un día largo. Jarl siempre había querido ser un expedicionario, jamás le había gustado tener que quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo sitio. Y desde pequeño había entrenado su cuerpo para resistir cualquier empresa. Sin embargo, ése día deseó ser cualquier cosa menos eso. El constante ir y venir que había realizado durante el día, lo había dejado exhausto y aún no terminaba. Sin embargo, el sol ya se había ocultado y bajo tal clima era imposible continuar con sus viajes a las aldeas faltantes.

No había vuelto a hablar con Val desde la última vez que estuviera en Castle Black y siendo francos no tenía ganas de cruzarse con la misma. De hecho, no quería tener que mediar palabra con nadie. Así que decidió sentarse a la mesa de Jon Targaryen, seguro de que al muchacho no le molestaría un poco de compañía. Después de todo, ya no era tan popular en el castillo, al menos no de una buena manera y con la realeza ahí, seguro que estaba pasando un mal rato. Conocía al muchacho lo suficiente para saber leer entre sus fachadas, así que no tenía duda de que su estadía se había vuelto por demás incómoda.

-¡Has perdido la cabeza Arya!

De modo que fue toda una sorpresa ver aquella imagen, la princesa menor de los Stark sentada a la mesa con Jon Snow, envuelta con él en lo que parecía ser una acalorada conversación.

-No veo porqué te exaltas, fue una simple pregunta -respondió la chiquilla, inflando los cachetes y descansando el rostro en una mano, evidentemente molesta.

Jarl notó la paleta de emociones que invadían el rostro del príncipe y aquello casi lo dejó completamente pasmado, pero se recuperó rápido al escuchar la respuesta que dio el mismo en un tono por demás irritado.

-Cuál es mi color favorito sería una simple pregunta, preguntar qué hacen los hombres para darse "alivio" NO es una simple pregunta.

"Oh, esto suena interesante", se dijo, sentándose a la misma mesa que ellos a tan sólo tres asientos de distancia. Aunque no parecía que a ellos les importara algo más fuera del otro, aquello lo destanteó aún más. "¿Qué pasó mientras me fui?"

Arya entornó los ojos y luego miró suplicante a Jon.

-¿Entonces no vas a decirme?

-¿Necesitas preguntar? -fue la respuesta de él, todavía airado.

Arya dejó salir el aire de golpe, se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en la silla.

-Bien, le preguntaré a alguien más.

Los ojos de Jarl se abrieron en asombro, cuando detectaron la emoción que bailó por un segundo en el rostro del moreno. "Celos", se dijo, "y algo más", dedujo. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue la forma en la que el mismo Jon borró aquella emoción para terminar dejando caer los hombros y suspirar en un gesto claro de derrota.

-Vas a ser el fin de mí, estoy seguro.

Los ojos de Arya se iluminaron tanto como la extensión de su sonrisa, inclinándose de nuevo hacia su compañero. Una vez más, Jarl notó el sonrojo en el rostro del chico.

-¿Entonces cómo es?

-No te lo voy a decir aquí. -Le reprendió con la mirada y hablando por lo bajo, dejándole en claro que aquél tema era privado.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?", se cuestionó de pronto. Preguntándose una y otra cómo fue que se había juntado esa pareja.

Arya contestó en el mismo tono susurrante.

-¿Entonces dónde? ¿En tu habitación?

Y Jon se exaltó al instante.

-¡Dioses, no! El castillo entero me mataría.

Arya elevó las cejas.

-Así de malo es ¿uh?

Jon negó con la cabeza, pero se notaba la sonrisa que luchaba por dominar sus labios.

-No tienes ni idea.

Arya volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Entonces no vas a decirme -concluyó.

Jon suspiró, Arya hizo un puchero. Y los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro. Jarl hubiera querido saber lo que pensaba cada uno, aunque resultaba evidente que ella estaba tratando de convencerlo incluso si no era plenamente consciente de que lo hacía; mientras que Jon luchaba por negarse y al mismo tiempo por buscar el modo de complacerla. Al final pareció dar con una idea.

-Dos años a partir de ahora te lo diré.

Tanto Jarl como Arya elevaron las cejas perplejos.

-Eso es mucho tiempo -se quejó.

Jon se cruzó de brazos, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-Tendrás que esperar.

Arya lo miró un instante más, pero Jon fue más listo y mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que por fin ella se rindió.

-Bien -dijo, Jon suspiró aliviado, y entonces ella agregó como en una advertencia. -Pero más vale que sea una buena respuesta.

-Intuyo que lo descubrirás por ti misma, incluso antes de que pueda decirte nada. -Le dijo sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero pronto ésta se desvaneció. Jon se dio cuenta al instante en que ocurrió el cambio. -¿Qué pasa?

-Robb dice que ya...

-No puedes seguir cenando conmigo -concluyó Jon, completando aquella frase.

Desde su lugar Jarl frunció el gesto al escuchar aquello, y supuso que los Stark tampoco conocían la verdad sobre Jon, aunque aquello le extrañaba sobre manera no era su asunto. Además de que estaba técnicamente espiando aquella conversación. Miró a su alrededor, nadie más parecía prestarles verdadera atención y aquello le extrañó aún más. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?", se cuestionó, volviendo a mirarlos.

Jon suspiró antes de volver a sonreír, pero la sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano iba a pasar -le dijo.

Jarl sintió pena por el chico, sabía que él no era el tipo de persona que usaba su nombre para conseguir lo que quería y se notaba que quería bastante a la niña que tenía en frente.

-No es lo que crees -Respondió ella de inmediato.

Jon iba a negar o a burlarse, Jarl no lo supo con seguridad, porque antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada Arya había puesto su mano sobre la del chico, con tanta naturalidad como si fuese lo más común del mano. Jarl sabía que no era así, Jon no tenía contacto con nadie, mucho mens ése tipo de contacto. El expedicionario les miró aún más atrapado por aquella escena, Arya había conseguido que Jon dejara de ser pesimista -aunque fuese sólo por ese momento- su mirada se fijó en la mano de ella sobre la suya propia antes de clavarse en los ojos de ella.

-En serio, no lo es. -Le dijo. -Confía en mí.

-Siempre.

Jarl no tuvo que ser parte de dicha escena, para descubrir que Arya había hecho presión en la mano de Jon en una clara súplica, así como el mismo Jon no había dudado en girar su propia mano palma arriba, para devolver el gesto. Bastaba con mirar el brillo en los ojos del muchacho para comprender que había caído por ella.

¿Cuándo había ocurrido todo eso?

-¿Qué pasa entonces? -cuestionó Jon, sin soltar la mano de Arya y a ella no parecía importarle, por el contrario, se veía complacida de aquél contacto.

-Bueno, Robb dice que ésta es una de las pocas horas en las que podemos estar todos juntos, así que... -su voz se perdió, agachó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. -Creo que está adoptando el papel de mi padre... y lamentablemente Sansa el de mi madre -gruñó. -Pero por una vez creo que tiene razón.

Jon sonrió comprensivo.

-Lo entiendo.

Jarl bufó, intentando no ser muy obvio. Sentía pena por el chico, quedaba claro que los dos habían entablado una especie de amistad que se llevaba acabo durante la hora de la cena y si perdían ése contacto, dudaba que pudiesen tener otro. Estaba tan seguro de ésto, que casi se atraganta con el vino cuando escuchó la proposición que hizo Arya entonces.

-Así que estaba pensando, ¿por qué no nos vemos al medio día, todos los días? Y antes de que digas nada, me tomé la molestia de revisar nuestros horarios y casualmente, los dos estamos libres entonces, hasta cerca de las tres de la tarde.

-¿Qué dirá Sansa de esta nueva idea?

"¿Qué diría Sansa, de hecho?", se cuestionó, lejanamente recordando que era la otra princesa Stark. Tosió un poco antes de recomponerse completamente, mientras escuchaba la respuesta de la niña.

-No seas bobo. No voy a decirle y-

-Yo tampoco. -Le interrumpió Jon, completando por ella. Jarl les miró incrédulo. Volvían a sonreírse como dos tórtolos. -Entonces, ¿dónde nos veríamos?

-Cerca del río que bordea el castillo, justo en el árbol corazón.

-No sabía que conocías el lugar.

-¡Arya!

Aquél encuentro había concluido, se dijo Jarl, al mirar al mayor de los Stark llamando a su hermana para retirarse del comedor, quedaban pocos en el mismo. Arya se había levantado corriendo hacia su hermano, intercambiaron un par de palabras mientras Jon los miraba de reojo; era fácil ver la incomodidad del muchacho, separarse de ella le pesaba.

"Oh, rayos; has caído hasta el fondo", rió Jarl para sus adentros y entonces Arya estaba de vuelta, apoyó una rodilla en la silla, dejando la otra en el suelo de puntita y recargando su peso en las manos apoyadas en la mesa, para poder inclinarse hacia su compañero.

-Tengo que irme, pero te veré ahí mañana, ¿está bien? -le dijo, pegando su frente a la de él. -Prométemelo Jon

Jon no despegó los ojos de los de ella.

-Lo prometo.

Y Arya sonrió al escucharle

-Buenas noches -le dijo.

-Buenas noches -contestó él.

Y al instante siguiente salió corriendo detrás de sus hermanos. Jon la miró partir hasta que ésta se perdió tras dar vuelta en el pasillo, y se apresuró a irse justo entonces. Jarl le miró con genuina curiosidad y una sonrisa divertida plantada en los labios.

Si bien quizá era muy pronto para decir que el chico estaba enamorado de aquella chiquilla, quedaba claro que al final ése sería su destino si seguía compartiendo tiempo con ella. Jarl sólo deseó que cuando el sentimiento floreciera, Arya sintiera lo mismo.

Había visto tantos muchachos ilusionados, como Jon, con el amor de una princesa (incluyéndose) y que al final habían terminado con un corazón roto. El chico ya sufrido bastante, y no creía que aquello terminase bien para él si acaso no fuera correspondido.

...

Al día siguiente, Jarl se preparó para terminar de hacer los encargos de las aldeas faltantes. El día prometía ser cálido y sin embargo, al final se retrasó por culpa de una reunión de consejo que duró horas -literalmente hablando-. Sólo hasta cerca del medio día consiguió desocuparse para ir en su empresa. Había visto a Jon caminar fuera del castillo, pero no le dio importancia.

No fue sino hasta que hubo salido él mismo media hora después, que recordó la charla que había "escuchado" la noche anterior.

-¡Oh! Eres Jarl, ¿cierto? -Arya estaba en medio de aquél páramo, había estado mirando en varias direcciones hasta que había notado su presencia. Jarl iba a preguntar cómo era que lo conocía pero la chica se le adelantó. -Estoy buscando a Jon, ¿lo has visto?

Jarl parpadeó, consciente de que debía de hacer el desentendido.

-Es un nombre muy común, prodría ser.

-Jon Snow, -le interrumpió ansiosa. -¿lo has visto?

Jarl siguió en su papel

-Oh, el bastardo.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarlo así! ¡Él no es ningún bastardo! -Pero ella lo calló de inmediato, en sus ojos brillaba una clara amenaza, que no pudo por más que asentir. "Dioses", se quejó, le sacaba dos cabezas a esa chiquilla en altura y aún con su baja estatura resultaba bastante intimidante. -Ahora bien, ¿sabes dónde está, sí o no?

Jarl se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose incómodo.

-Creo que se desocupó antes de lo previsto, lo vi salir del castillo rumbo al río que está cuesta abajo.

El rostro de ella cambió en un segundo a uno de angustia.

-¿Tan pronto?! ¡¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?!

-¿Cuál es el problema m'lady?

-Le pedí a Jon que nos viéramos en el árbol corazón, pero no tengo idea de cómo llegar a él -Jarle le miró incrédulo, abriendo la boca en total perplejidad que seguro que ella adivinó lo que pensaba al respecto, pues de inmediato agregó -No digas nada, lo sé, ¿cómo pude quedar con él un lugar que ni siquiera conozco? -"¡Exacto!", pensó. -Pero es que estaba tan emocionada... Estúpida Sansa, todo esto es su culpa.

Jarl se llevó una mano al rostro para intentar controlar su temperamento, mordiéndose la lengua para no recriminarle absolutamente nada al respecto que al final no serviría más que para hacerla llorar y ganarse él mismo un castigo. Pero entonces notó la manera en la que lo estaba mirando y supo de inmediato que esa niña era todo menos inocente.

-Tú podrías llevarme -propuso, aunque sonaba más como una orden.

-No creo que sea apropiado, además tengo deberes -refutó.

-Te pagaré la cantidad que quieras, tengo totems que son muy valiosos

-¿totems?

-Estaré en deuda contigo siempre, sólo llévame por favor! -Pidió, hablando tan rápido que apenas y pudo entenderle. -No puedo dejar que Jon piense que le he engañado.

Pero fue esto último, lo que al final terminó convenciéndolo. Suspiró resignado.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que montar como una dama.

Arya miró la silla del caballo y luego lo estrecho de su vestido.

-¡Diablos! -Maldijo.

Jarl contuvo una risa.

...

Llegaron cerca del borde del río y Arya fue la primera en descubrir a Jon, se bajó del caballo incluso cuando éste todavía estaba andando.

-Hey! -se quejó Jarl, controlando por las riendas al pobre animal.

-Gracias, puedo seguir a partir de aquí -le dijo ella, echándose a correr después.

Jarl dejó salir a un gruñido, siguiéndola a pesar de lo que ella le había dicho, pero a paso mucho más lento. Vio a Jon de perfil sentado bajo el árbol, vio la melancolía otra vez dominando su persona, lo vio suspirar con resignación antes de ponerse de pie.

Y entonces vio a Arya lanzándose a Jon por detrás, tropezándose con una rama, asustando al chico en el proceso y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Qué demonios! -Se quejó Jon, mirándola al fin

-¡Ay! -gruñó Arya al caer.

-¡¿Arya?!

-Au... Hola Jon -le medio sonrió.

-¿Intentabas atacarme? -cuestionó él, entre irritado y confundido. Jarl supuso que estaba molesto por el evidente retraso.

-No realmente, en realidad quería darte una sorpresa -contestó contrita, sentándose como pudo -pero, creo que me lastimé el tobillo.

Jon saltó al instante al auxilio de la misma, la levantó en brazos y la acomodó sobre la base del árbol.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -cuestionó con preocupación.

-Ya te dije, quería darte una sorpresa, iba a taparte los ojos hasta que adivinaras que era yo. -Confesó, haciendo un puchero después. -Aunque obviamente fue una mala idea.

Jon sonrió.

-Llegas tarde

Arya hundió los hombros.

-Me perdí

-¿No dijiste que conocías este lugar?

-Bueno, había escuchado hablar de él y he vivido toda mi vida en Winterfell así que...

Jarl rodó los ojos junto con Jon, sólo que éste último sonreía.

-Por supuesto; sólo tú me invitarías a un lugar que no conoces

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que eres fascinante -dijo y luego añadió al ver que ella fruncía el gesto. -En una buena forma. Inquietante pero buena. -Arya lo dejó estar, sonriéndole también. -Déjame ver tu pie.

Jarl negó con la cabeza, él estaba a escasos metros de distancia de ellos y no parecían darse por enterados. Nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo. Seguro era que pensaban que él era parte del paisaje, bufó.

-Por suerte parece ser sólo un golpe leve, nada de qué preocuparse, aunque será mejor que no lo muevas mucho. -Dijo Jon antes de suspirar con pesadez. -Esto complica las cosas

-¿Por qué? Eres fuerte y yo pequeña, no creo que sea tan difícil cargarme.

Jon le dedicó una mirada antes de explicarse.

-No me refería a eso, pero tendrás problemas si tus hermanos te ven conmigo, especialmente fuera del castillo.

Jarl vio eso como su entrada.

-Yo podría ayudar. -Les dijo haciéndose notar al fin.

Jon le miró por primera vez sobresaltado, Arya sin embargo respondió primero.

-Jarl! ¿Estabas espiando?!

-Difícilmente. -Mintió. -Me dirijo al sur; y ya que la señorita me ha jalado hasta aquí, -explicó, divertido de ver cómo la niña se avergonzaba bajo la mirada que Jon le dedicaba tras oír aquello. -Bien podría seguir por este camino. Y ofrecer mi caballo tan pronto haya terminado con mi enmienda.

El moreno se lo pensó.

-¿No será mucho problema?

Jarl sonrió de medio lado.

-Descuida muchacho, no sería la primera vez. Puedo guardar su secreto sin problema

Aquello era una indirecta que Jon entendió sin problemas, lo supo por la seriedad de su gesto; pero otra vez Arya saltó antes de que él pudiera hacer nada.

-Entonces te lo agradecemos mucho.

-¡Arya!

-¡Jon! -Repitió en el mismo tono. -No podemos ser descorteses -le dijo por lo bajo.

Otra vez Jarl fue testigo de aquél enfrentamiento de miradas, cuyo resultado ya sabía.

-De acuerdo, -soltó resignado y Jarl compartió la misma sonrisa de victoria que Arya -esperaremos aquí a tu vuelta.

-Me parece bien, no es seguro alejarse tanto de Castle Black -les advirtió, haciendo una reverencia -Señorita.

Se alejó de los chicos, decidiendo que ya había espiado bastante, con la misma sonrisa divertida de anoche en sus labios.

...

Un par de horas después se dirigía de regreso a Castle Black, cansado y con hambre, por fortuna sólo le faltaba un viaje. Estaba a punto de irse por el camino de siempre cuando recordó su promesa a aquellos dos tórtolos.

Suspiró.

Esta vez tenía pensado ser más honorable y no espiarlos, sino presentarse desde el principio. Era lo correcto, pensó, al tiempo en que escuchó la risa de ambos viajar en el aire antes de mirarlos, los dos tenían la vista fija en el rostro tallado en el árbol corazón.

-Te dije que lloraban

-Ya lo veo. ¿Por qué te gustan tanto?

Arya sonrió con un brillo de misticismo en sus ojos.

"Oh bueno", pensó Jarl, era su culpa por no darse cuenta de su presencia, se convenció; quedándose oculto entre los árboles, mientras les escuchaba charlar.

-De donde vengo son considerados deidades antiguas. -Dijo Arya al fin. -Sé que tú vienes del otro lado del océano, pero eso no significa que no estemos unidos como familiares.

Oh, ¿la pequeña sabía la procedencia del príncipe? Aquello sonaba interesante.

-Lo haces sonar como un cuento de hadas -refutó Jon con risa en sus palabras.

-Por eso quise verte aquí, para que descubrieras a través de esas escalofriantes lágrimas -dijo haciendo gestos en lo último, -que no es una fantasía

Jon dejó salir una carcajada limpia y Jarl se sorprendió con el gesto. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír.

-Explícamelo bien entonces -le pidió.

-Hace dos noches me dijiste que un familiar tuyo pertenecía a Winterfell

¿Cuánto le había contado el príncipe Targaryen a la princesa Stark? ¿Se daría cuenta el mismo de lo mucho que se estaba abriendo ante ella?

-Sí, ¿qué con eso?

-Descendemos del mismo hombre, según las leyendas norteñas.

A Jarl el corazón se le saltó un latido. Conocía aquella historia, pero jamás imaginó que una princesa Stark compartiera su folklore de aquella manera tan abierta.

-Hace mucho los ándalos llegaron a este continente y conocieron a los niños del bosque, ellos les enseñaron la vida de estos campos de invierno y la civilización que aquí se desarrolló son los que conocemos como la gente del pueblo libre. Años después cuando las conquistas de Aegon el grande comenzaron, hubo una división en el pueblo libre y entonces surgió Winterfell. Hubo muchos cruces de sangre, pero en algún punto un rey salvaje se juntó con una princesa de Winterfell y el hijo de ambos fue el primer rey del Norte. Por eso, técnicamente todos somos hermanos. Incluso los que están del otro lado del océano.

Jarl esperaba volver a escuchar reír al muchacho, pero no fue así.

-¿Segura que no te inventaste este cuento?

La seriedad en sus palabras, le hizo notar lo mucho que el muchacho deseaba que aquello fuese cierto. Lo mucho que añoraba por sentirse parte de algo. Y se cuestionó una vez más si su soledad había empezado realmente desde su llegada a Winterfell o si era algo que lo acompañaba desde su nacimiento.

-No recuerdo muchas partes, por lo que debe de sonar bastante austero y quizá hasta ridículo, pero eso no significa que no sea cierto. -Refutó ella con vehemencia. -Mi padre me contó estas leyendas, aunque él era un mucho mejor narrador que yo.

Hubo un corto silencio tras aquello, y Jarl se obligó a no voltear, suficiente hacía con escuchar la conversación.

-¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? -cuestionó Jon al fin, su voz sonaba cansada y distante.

-Porque quiero que te des cuenta que no estás solo.

Aquello tentó demasiado su curiosidad, Jarl se asomó por entre los árboles y los miró por fin. Los dos estaban sentados de frente al otro, bajo el árbol. La niña tenía las manos de Jon en las suyas.

-Si la leyenda es cierta, entonces dado tu linaje, eres uno más de los hijos del primer rey del Norte, igual que yo. Lo cual nos hace hermanos. Tienes una familia aquí. Yo soy tu familia.

-Arya -intentó refutar él, con el gesto abatido.

-No lo digas. -Pero ella le silenció tapándole la boca con una mano. Y luego recargó su frente en la de él, como le había visto hacer en el comedor la noche anterior. Tenían la mirada clavada en la del otro. -Dijiste que siempre confiarías en mí, así que debes confiar en esta leyenda también, dado que yo creo en ella.

Jarl supuso que Arya había visto la aceptación del chico, pues dejó que el chico le apartara la mano con la que le tapaba la boca.

-¿Deberé empezar a llamarte hermanita a partir de ahora?

Arya sonrió complacida.

-No me molestaría, sólo no lo digas delante de mis hermanos; especialmente de Rob, es bastante celoso con esas cosas.

-¿Por qué tendría que ponerse celoso?

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo, y ahora que también serás mi hermano eso haría que fueras mi favorito -le explicó. -Y Rob no puede lidiar con la competencia, mucho menos con la derrota. En ese aspecto es igual a Sansa.

-Bien, lo mantendré en secreto entonces.

Jarl comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, decidiendo que ya había escuchado suficiente y que además ya era tarde. Siguió observando aquella escena mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿No te molesta?

-Me emociona demasiado el saberme tu favorito como para pensar en molestarme siquiera.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pie?

-Bien, supongo. Ya no me duele, aunque creo que lo hará una vez me levante.

-Jon Snow, señorita -Les interrumpió.

Y Jarl casi fue capaz de ver la burbuja que envolvía a los chicos romperse en ese instante.

Arya le miró consternada.

-¿Ya es hora? -cuestionó.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Me temo que sí. -Asintió, tratando de no reírse por aquél puchero.

Volvieron al castillo hablando de cosas sin importancia. Para su buena fortuna, lograron entrar por una de las torres sin llamar mucho la atención. Ninguno de los hermanos de la chica estaba presente en el patio; así que Arya no se contuvo cuando se despidió con un abrazo, consiguiendo que Jon volviera a reír.

-Nos veremos mañana, -Le dijo y luego se agachó, acercando su boca al oído de ella.

Jarla no tuvo que acercarse para saber que lo que le había susurrado había sido un "hermanita". Sin embargo, sí le sorprendió ver entonces el rubor en las mejillas de ella.

Oh sí, a Jarl ya no le quedaba duda. Esos dos estaban destinados a enamorarse el uno del otro. Pero si ese amor tendría un final feliz o uno trágico... eso, ya no podría adivinarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son cinco años de guerra, así que es normal que haya saltos de tiempo (algunos muy marcados), pero van con justa razón.


	7. A member of the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Jon comenzó a volverse parte de la familia Stark.

RICKON

Habían pasado tres meses cuando Rickon no pudo soportarlo más, y había llorado en la habitación que le habían dejado. Tenía la esperanza de dormir con Bran, pero la torre del rey tenía demasiadas habitaciones, así que cada quien tenía la suya propia. No ayudaba tampoco el que la suya fuese la más alejada, casi en el último nivel en donde Rob residía junto con Theon y 'Jon Snow'. Los tres herederos, se rumoraba.

Pero a él nada de estas cosas le importaban. Apenas tenía cuatro años y extrañaba desesperadamente a su madre. En un principio, el pequeño había creído que sería fácil el cambio; incluso si no había convivido lo suficiente con sus hermanos, estaba Arya. Ella siempre le hacía sentir seguro y le inspiraba algo parecido a la valentía. Era igual de salvaje que él mismo, además.

Por otra parte nunca había sido un niño miedoso. Y el aspecto antiguo del castillo de Winterfell -sobre todo con sus criptas-, lo habían hecho aún más inmune a asustarse fácilmente por sitios desconocidos y hasta cierto punto lúgubres como la torre en la que se encontraba. Pero el otoño estaba terminando y la época de tormentas de invierno se había desatado justo entonces. Si las mismas eran terribles en el castillo de Winterfell, ahí en el Muro eran horribles y despiadadas.

Y Rickon tan sólo tenía cuatro años. Y estaba asustado. Oculto bajo las cobijas, con los ojos apretados y las manos sobre los oídos. Deseando que Bran compartiera habitación con él, desando compartirla incluso con Sansa. Deseando que Arya tuviera el sueño ligero y se acercara hasta su recámara.

Entonces escuchó murmullos fuera de su habitación, justo al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien estaba forcejando con la cerradura, debería de haberse preocupado, pues ya era muy noche como para que hubiesen sirvientes todavía deambulando en los pasillos de las habitaciones reales; pero la tormenta afuera era tan escandalosa, que agradeció cualquier compañía por muy mala que resultase ser.

-Lo más probable es que ya esté dormido.

Rickón se sentó en la cama, apretando las cobijas. Aquella voz masculina no la conocía.

-Eso es imposible. A Rickon no le gustan las tormentas -contestó una voz femenina, y el pelirrojo la reconoció al instante -siempre dormía con mamá cuando había una.

Si no estuviese tan asustado, si no hiciese tanto frío, sino estuviese con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, Rickon se habría bajado de la cama a abrir la puerta él mismo. Pero tan sólo tenía cuatro años, y a esa edad, cuando estás solo en un lugar desconocido, con el miedo invadiendo tu cuerpecito; te quedas a la espera, con el llanto atorado en el pecho.

-Deja que sea yo quien hable con él, no quiero que se asuste.

-De acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió entonces con un chillido. Había dos figuras de pie ahí, pero Rickon sólo pudo ver a una.

-¡Arya! -sollozó, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¡Rickon! -dijo ella, corriendo hacia la cama en cuanto su hermanito le había extendido los brazos desesperado; deseoso de que le abrazara.

Por detrás de ella Jon entró y cerró la puerta, no sin antes corroborar que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo. Se mantuvo de pie en ese sitio a la espera de lo que Arya le dijera.

-Tranquilo Rickon, ya estoy aquí -le dijo niña, mientras le abrazaba por la cintura con una mano y le acariciaba los rizos de su melena rojiza con la otra.

-Parece que estabas en lo cierto -dijo Jon.

Arya rodó los ojos.

-Pues claro que sí, tonto. Se trata de mi hermano.

Su hermana se separó lo justo para mirarle el rostro y limpiarle las mejillas que sin querer había derramado. Pero Rickon ya no tenía miedo. Allí estaba Arya, infundiéndole valor como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Disculpa que me haya tardado -se disculpó, -no fue fácil escaparme de la Septa.

El niño iba a asentir cuando el intruso habló con la risa impregnada en las palabras.

-Si no te hubieses metido en problemas, no estarías bajo custodia de la Septa.

Arya gruñó por lo bajo, luchando por detener la sonrisa que se quería instalar en sus labios. Aquello descolocó a Rickon, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermana tan cómoda con un extraño (uno que no fuera parte de su familia). Arya tenía la cualidad de hacer amistades con facilidad, que casi todas eran con personas bastante extrañas; pero con ninguna, se había mostrado tan cómoda como se veía con el intruso Jon Snow.

-Fue culpa de Sansa.

Jon dejó salir una risilla.

-Por supuesto que lo fue.

-¡Sabes que lo fue! -refutó, esta vez sonriendo.

Rickon le jaló del camisón.

-Arya -se quejó.

Y entonces su hermana le miró como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de su presencia, aquello no le gustó.

-Oh lo siento Rickon -se disculpó con una sonrisa que consiguió el que el niño dejara de lado su molestia -deja que te presente al nuevo miembro de nuestra manada -le dijo, ignorando el gesto confuso del pelinegro -Jon ven, deja que te presente a mi hermano.

Rickon miró a Jon, notando cómo éste dudaba sobre si acercarse o no. Pero entonces Arya le dedicó una mirada ligeramente irritada, bajo la cual el muchacho suspiró y finalmente se acercó a la cama, quedándose de pie a un lado de su hermana.

El niño le miró, Jon le rehusaba la mirada, parecía avergonzado e incómodo. No era la primera vez que Rickon miraba a Jon, pero sí la primera que lo veía a detenimiento. Durante el día, sólo lo veía de reojo cuando estaba en compañía de Arya; le daba curiosidad aquella amistad tan extraña. Pero fuera de esas cortas horas, Rickon se la pasaba con Bran y con la Septa; ya fuese con ellos u ocultándose de éstos. Sólo durante la cena veía al resto de sus hermanos. Así que sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Jon debía ser más joven que Robb y Theon, pero más grande que Sansa.

Sin embargo, lo que le llamó más la atención fueron los ojos grises tan parecidos a los de su padre y hermana. El muchacho tenía facciones muy parecidas a las de su padre, además, y aquello hizo que su corazón se entibiara.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó con voz chillona pero simple.

-Catorce -respondió.

Arya saltó de pronto, haciéndolos brincar del susto.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó la niña -¿Cuándo pasó eso? Dijiste que tenías trece.

Jon parpadeó, su expresión entre risueña y confundida.

-Eso fue hace tres meses, cuando nos conocimos.

Arya se hundió en la cama.

-Significa que cumpliste años.

Jon asintió.

-La semana pasada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No creí que fuera importante.

-¿Cómo que no? Pude haberte hecho una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Quién hubiese ido de todas maneras?

-Pues claro que yo. A diferencia de ti que no fuiste a la mía.

-Sabes que no había forma de que fuera.

Mirándoles discutir tan acaloradamente, lo más lógico habría sido que Rickon se hubiese sentido excluido, casi hasta olvidado si se consideraba la edad que tenía. Y sin embargo, lo que sintió fue una especie de deja vú, había visto a sus padres discutir de aquella manera tan amena, que lejos de molestarle aquella escena le hacía sentir en casa, de regreso al castillo de Winterfell.

Poco a poco, la sensación le fue invadiendo hasta hacerle sonreír y sin saber cómo había terminado riendo.

-¡Rickon! -se sobresaltó Arya al escucharle, Jon se sintió avergonzado de haber actuado como lo había hecho. Y el niño lo quiso aún más al ver ese gesto tan sincero en su rostro. -Perdóname Rickon, otra vez me dejé llevar.

El niño dejó de reír y les miró sonriendo a ambos.

-¿Se quedan a dormir conmigo?

Los dos aludidos parpadearon justo al mismo tiempo, se dedicaron una mirada y luego volvieron la vista a él sonriendo.

-Claro que sí -respondió Arya.

Rickon dejó que Arya lo acostara de vuelta a la cama y lo arropara, mientras se acomodaba a su lado en la cama también. Se divirtió cuando su hermana prácticamente obligó a Jon a que se recostara también del otro lado, de modo que Rickon quedara en el medio de ambos. Y se maravilló con la facilidad con la que Jon obedecía a su hermana; la resistencia que mostraba ante ésta se desbarataba con la misma facilidad con la que la levantaba.

Arya le acariciaba los rizos, mientras le contaba una historia de batallas. En algún punto, Jon se sumó al relato de la misma. Los dos tenían tan buena sincronización que completaban las frases del otro, haciendo la historia aún más excitante. Pronto los párpados le pesaron y el resto del cuerpo se le adormiló. Pero no estaba enteramente dormido. Sus oídos aún escuchaban, su mente deambulaba entre la realidad y los sueños.

Estaba en medio de este limbo, ya rindiéndose al descanso, cuando la voz de Jon lo mantuvo preso en ese estado intermedio.

-Tu hermano te quiere mucho. -En la voz del muchacho había una nostalgia que el niño no había escuchado hasta ese momento. Era pronfunda y triste, como si el joven llevara años sin sentir ese tipo de cariño. El pecho se le contrajo en pena.

-A ti también te querrá -respondió Arya con seguridad.

Rickon quiso sonreír, pero no sabía si sus labios lo habían hecho, estaba muy cansado.

Jon ahogó una risa, casi con pena; como si se burlara de aquellas palabras. Si Rickon no estuviese tan cansado, ya le habría echado bronca.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en involucrarme contigo? -cuestionó y en su voz había desesperación.

Arya dejó de acariciar los rizos de su hermano entonces, y el niño podía apostar que su hermana había clavado su mirada en la de Jon, en un intento por mostrarle la importancia de lo que le diría.

-Te lo dije. Somos familia. Y ahora Rickon sabe que eres parte de nuestra manada.

Lo sabía. Lo entendía. Lo aceptaba. Y le hacía feliz también incluso si jamás se lo diría.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Arya suspiró, volviendo a acariciar la melena de su hermano.

-El símbolo de la casa Stark es el huargo. Todos los Stark somos lobos.

-No soy un Stark -le interrumpió el moreno.

Rickon sintió la molestia irradiar del cuerpo del muchacho. Como un lobo herido al que hay que acercarse con mucho cuidado.

-Pero desciendes de alguien del norte, es lo mismo para mí.

Aquello sólo lo frustró aún más.

-¿Y si no lo hiciera?

Arya bufó, evidentemente enfadada.

-No importaría, te quiero en mi manada y eso es todo. -Sentenció, en su voz no había lugar para refutar nada. Poco a poco la molestia del chico comenzó a ceder. -Ya me conoces.

-Harías lo que sea por conseguir lo que quieres. -Completó él.

Y Rickon supo en ese momento que Jon había dejado de rendirse, supo que el pelinegro también lo entendió; no era que le cediera todo, era simplemente que Arya se lo había ganado, del mismo modo en que hacía amistades de las formas más raras.

...

Durante el siguiente mes que duraron las tormentas invernales, tanto Jon como Arya, se escabullían al cuarto de Rickon y le alejaban la mente de posibles pesadillas. Lo arrullaban con cuentos de héroes de leyendas y princesas guerreras. De huargos y dragones y zombies y niños del bosque y un montón de criaturas extrañas. Y siempre se quedaban hasta después de que él conseguía conciliar el sueño. Por la mañana, ambos se habían ido.

Luego las tormentas cesaron y Rickon ya no tenía miedo, sabía que Arya lo sabría; así que no se extrañó cuando las visitas a su habitación cesaron sin previo aviso. Ni siquiera lo comentaron durante la cena.

Pero si bien, seguía compartiendo tiempo con Arya, Jon era una historia diferente. Arya había dicho que Jon era parte de su manada, entonces, ¿por qué no estaba con ellos? ¿por qué sólo Arya podía disfrutar de su compañía? Aquello no le parecía justo. Así que durante las siguientes semanas, Rickon comenzó a escabullirse para jugar con Jon.

Jon era bastante gracioso, decidió. Era demasiado ingenuo y tímido, sin importar que fuera apenas dos años menor que Robb. Y estaba loco por su hermana, de eso no le cabía duda. Al principio Jon trataba de que él se alejara, pero al final había accedido a dejarle en su compañía. El niño tenía la sospecha de que lo hacía para cuidarlo cuando evidentemente nadie estaba al tanto de que se había escapado del ojo de la Septa. Y en otra parte porque disfrutaba de su compañía.

Claro que había escuchado los rumores sobre Jon. Pero él no entendía de cuestiones políticas. Lo que él entendía era que Jon era cálido. Que era amable y sobre protector, que le encantaba hacer de segunda en las travesuras de Arya y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír. Que jamás le molestaba que Rickon se les juntara, ni mucho menos cuando estaban sólo ellos dos. A diferencia de Robb o Sansa, incluso de Bran. Jon siempre tenía los brazos abiertos para él y para Arya.

Lo que Rickon entendía, era que Jon era parte de su manada.

Por eso, cuando Bran le había preguntado -tras un día de jugar en el árbol corazón con Jon, dado que Arya estaba castigada -se le había hecho lo más natural del mundo contestar:

-Estaba con mi hermano Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia Lyanna no es hermana de Eddard, Benjen y Brandon; sino que son primos segundos. Por lo que es fácil imaginar el que Jon no conociera a la familia de Arya sino hasta que se juntan en Castle Black.
> 
> Tenía pensado mostrar la mayor parte de la historia de Jon y Arya a través de los ojos de los otros personajes, y también no repetir personajes; pero mucho me temo que será imposible. Igual veremos hasta dónde puedo seguir con éste plan.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A través de los ojos de Meera, Bran acepta a Jon.

MEERA

A mediados de la primavera, Meera Reed llegó al Muro. Después de que Eddard Stark fuese coronado rey, se había mantenido cerca de su padre; moviéndose en la dirección que él lo hiciera. Habían investigado la muerte del Rey Brandon durante su estadía en Riverlands y habían descubierto a los traidores. Meera había ayudado a su padre a dar con los mismos y a llevarlos delante del rey Eddard para que decidiera el destino de los mismos.

La familia de Reed eran militares, de modo que no era sorpresa el que Meera fuese entrenada de la misma manera. Sin embargo, apenas tenía 11 años; y cuando Howland se dio cuenta de que aquél complot estaba relacionado con la guerra del otro lado del Narrow sea, tomó la decisión de mandar a su hija al Muro. No podía seguir acompañándolos en aquella empresa.

La niña se había quejado, desde luego, pero había sido en vano. Había llegado al atardecer y se había desplomado en su cama casi al instante, durmiendo de corrido hasta el día siguiente. Por la mañana tomó el desayuno en su alcoba. Lo cierto es que estaba enterada de que el Muro (mas que una línea divisoria), era en realidad un fuerte militar, donde se entrenaba el ejército de Winterfell -ahí radicaba la fortaleza del mismo-; así que no tenía mucha emoción por estar en él. Por eso, bajó tarde al patio principal de Castle Black, rumbo al salón del mismo.

Meera ya había estado ahí antes, cuando su familia los inició en el entrenamiento militar.

-¡Meera!

Por eso fue toda una sorpresa ver tantos niños de alta cuna, y aún más a los herederos a la corona.

-Sansa, no esperaba encontrarme contigo tan pronto. -Le dijo, cuando ella le envolvió en una efusivo abrazo.

Sansa sonrió. Parecía la reina del castillo, se dijo Meera.

-Lo sé, el Muro es enorme y hay demasiadas torres y casas, pero Castle Black es el principal refugio de los niños de la corte.

Meera entornó los ojos.

-Debí suponerlo.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Ayer por la tarde, pero estaba exhausta.

Sansa asintió, con un gesto de su rostro que a Meera le recordó a Lady Catelyn, la reciente nueva reina de Winterfell.

-Te entiendo, es una larga distancia desde Winterfell, después de todo. -Dijo. -Bran estará feliz de verte.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

Sansa la tomó del brazo.

-¿En dónde más? En clase -contestó.

Meera abrió los ojos como platos. Su padre no le había dicho nada de aquello.

-¿Clase? ¿Tenemos que continuar con la escuela aquí?

Sansa dejó salir una risa cantarina, mientras comenzaba a avanzar en dirección al salón, obligando a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

-Pues claro, ¿qué más podríamos estar haciendo?

Meera negó con la cabeza, ligeramente enfadada.

-Por supuesto.

-Ven, te llevaré con el maestre.

Sansa hizo más que llevarla con el maestre. Le dio un tour por todo Castle Black, que realmente no había necesidad, considerando que Meera conocía aquél lugar mucho mejor que la misma Sansa. Pero no se atrevió a decirle a nada. Dadas las circunstancias y la personalidad de la pelirroja, era normal que hubiese tomado el papel de anfitriona que era tan característico de su madre. Seguro que la joven extrañaba su hogar incluso si no lo decía. Así que se dejó arrastrar por los pasillos, escuchando a su compañera hablarle de las salas que les presentaba y los niños de las diferentes casas ahí reunidos, incluyendo los del pueblo libre.

Y sin embargo, cuando dieron la vuelta por los establos, Meera habría jurado haber visto a Arya escondiéndose entre el heno. Aquello no le resultaba extraño, sino el hecho de que se estaba escondiendo en compañía de un muchacho que definitivamente era más grande que ella, aunque quizá no tanto como Robb y Theon. Pero además de todo estaba riendo junto con el mismo.

Si bien Arya hacía las amistades más extrañas, aquello parecía más un encuentro romántico que una sesión de juegos. "¿Desde cuándo a Arya le gustan los chicos?", se preguntó. Pero una vez más no se atrevió a decirle nada a Sansa.

...

Para cuando el día estaba por terminar, Meera estaba exhausta. Se había dado una ducha temprano, tras terminar sus "dichosas" clases; y había tomado una siesta después. Acababa de despertar, cuando Sansa había ido a buscarla a su habitación, invitándola a que bajara a cenar con el resto de la familia Stark.

-Tienes que sentarte a nuestra mesa -le había dicho.

Las dos chicas habían platicado un poco más, mientras Sansa le preparaba "el mejor atuendo" para esa noche. Eran bobadas para Meera, pero nunca le había gustado hacer enfadar a Sansa, la chica era aún más irritante cuando se enojaba.

Minutos después estaban entrando al salón. Meera miró alrededor, sintiendo extraño el ambiente al verlo lleno de niños, cuando en sus anteriores visitas eran soldados los que comían allí. Se preguntó en qué parte del Muro estarían ahora. Tomaron su comida y se sentaron a la mesa, entonces la joven reparó en la ausencia de los miembros faltantes.

-Falta Rickon

Robb le sonrió al escucharla, mientras tomaba asiento en el medio de la mesa.

-Él duerme temprano, no te preocupes por él.

Meera le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego vio el asiento vacío al lado del de Sansa.

-¿Dónde está Arya?

-Esa niña -se quejó la pelirroja, comenzando a revolver su comida. -Estaba tan sucia después de jugar en la nieve, que se quedó tomando un baño. Bajará a cenar en cuanto termine.

Meera asintió. Y se limitó a empezar a comer. Pero entonces, Bran se sentó molesto, gruñendo por lo bajo, empezó a machacar aún más el puré de papas.

-Bran, ¿estás bien?

Bran no le miró, se dedicó a seguir destrozando su comida con odio en los ojos.

-Lo está haciendo a propósito.

Meera le miró confusa, preguntándose quién sería ahora la persona menos favorita de Bran.

-¿Quién está haciendo qué a propósito?

-Arya. -Contestó con más fuerza de la necesaria, mirándola por ese breve instante. -Desde que llegamos ha entablado una especie de amistad con el chico Snow -declaró.

-¿El refugiado de ESSOS? -Bran asintió, volviendo la vista a su comida. -¿Por qué te molesta?

-No es que me moleste. No del todo al menos. -Suspiró con pesadez. -Mira, en un principio no era nada grave. Compartía la cena con él, hasta que Robb nos pidió a todos que reserváramos esta hora para estar juntos; dado que los deberes de cada uno nos mantienen alejados. Pensé que ahí terminaría, pero entonces, descubrí que comenzó a quedar de verse con él en sus horas de descanso.

-Suena lógico, si consideras que Arya suele hacer amistades con facilidad y le gusta mantenerlas.

-Sí, pero salen del castillo. -Refutó interrumpiéndole. Meera abrió los ojos con sorpresa, seguro que Bran notó lo que ella estaba pensando, porque de inmediato continuó. -Se van hasta el borde del río, justo a la altura del árbol corazón. Está poniendo en peligro a mi hermana, además de que es muy grande para que juegue con ella.

Aquello sacó a Meera de su anterior estupor.

-Yo soy más grande que tú.

-Es diferente.

-¿Cómo así? -cuestionó, cruzando los brazos.

Bran rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Te conozco de toda mi vida, tu hermano y yo éramos mejores amigos; nuestras familias se conocen por años.

"Esto me suena a un berrinche", pensó la chica, recordando que antes de venir al Muro, Bran creía que Theon era el usurpador de su familia. -Bien, ¿y qué más? Por lo que veo no le ha pasado nada hasta ahora. -Hizo notar.

Ninguno de los otros Stark le habían dicho nada sobre Jon Snow. Y aunque no era de extrañarse, si el muchacho se estaba llevando a Arya fuera de Castle Black, creía que al menos Robb debería de estar enterado. Aquello no era algo para pasar por alto.

-Sé lo que estás pensando -inquirió Bran, aunque Meera lo dudaba, -pero deberías verla, está cambiada. Y no es sólo eso. Quizá no me molestaría tanto, pero es que ahora también han incluido a Rickon.

La joven volvió a abrir sus ojos en renovada sorpresa.

-Eso suena bastante increíble, considerando que tu hermanito es un salvaje.

-Lo sé, pero es como si lo hubiese domesticado. -Se quejó. -Juega con él incluso cuando Arya no está con ellos y me preocupa.

Meera le miró incrédula. Quizá Bran sólo estaba exagerando.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Porque Rickon me lo dijo. -Admitió. -Le dice hermano además. "Mi hermano Jon".

Meera pudo apreciar entonces, cuánto le dolía todo eso a Bran; que siempre se había sentido diferente del resto. Lo cual es normal en una familia grande, pero Bran tenía ganas de ser como Robb y eso implicaba el tener a alguien que le admirara a él mismo también. Razón por la que siempre competía con Arya, aunque a Bran le hacía falta perseverancia en ese aspecto. A su parecer al final siempre se rendía ante su hermana porque le resultaba demasiado tedioso tener que seguir compitiendo en todo por la admiración de Rickon.

Al pensar en esto, Meera entendió porqué le molestaba el que alguien que no fuera su familia se ganara la admiración del chico con tanta facilidad.

-Es algo serio entonces.

-Lo es. -Asintió, devorando un pedazo de carne de cerdo. Hablaba mientras comía,denotando en ese sencillo gesto lo molesto que estaba. -Y ahora, desde que el año empezó, pareciera no serles suficiente el que compartan el medio día.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Arya lleva días llegando tarde a cenar. Y adivina ¿quién también llega tarde?

Meera elevó las cejas. En un gesto tan parecido al que una madre haría en reproche a su hijo.

-Estás insinuando que están juntos.

-Sé que lo están. -Declaró.

-Pero, Sansa dijo que-

Bran le interrumpió.

-Sé lo que dijo Sansa, pero es Arya.

La apremiación con que lo dijo, evitó que Meera alegara más. Entendía muy bien lo que El Niño había querido decirle.

"Ella encuentra el modo de salirse con la suya", se recordó.. -Me intriga conocerlo. -Dijo tras un instante de silencio y Bran le miró irritado, con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro, tan marcado; que Meera tuvo que contener una risa. -Bran, quizá estés exagerando. Sé que tiendes a ser desconfiado de los que se acercan a tu familia, te pasó lo mismo con Theon y no veo que te siga molestando su cercanía con Robb.

-Eso fue porque malinterpreté a Theon. -Respondió al instante. -Había cosas que él no había compartido con nadie más que con Robb. Sé que fue infantil de mi parte. Pero Theon es un invitado de la casa Stark

-Refugiado Brann, que ante los ojos del mundo es también un rehén. -Le corrigió.

A veces se olvidaba de que Bran era a penas un crío.

-No voy a darle oportunidad a este sujeto Meera. -Sostuvo. Sus palabras teñidas con el desprecio que sentía. -Los rumores dicen que es un hijo bastardo del rey loco.

-Me suena improbable. -Contestó ella rodando los ojos. Todos sabían que el rey loco era senil. -Sería más fácil que fuera hijo de alguno de los amos de Meereen.

Bran sacudió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Da igual, no deja de proceder del enemigo.

-No vas a imponerme tu postura, ya te equivocaste una vez. -Le advirtió, logrando que el niño no pudiera refutarle nada. -Voy a conocerlo y decidirlo por mí misma Brann. -Declaró, dando un trago a su bebida.

Estaban por continuar con la cena, Bran evidentemente resignado; cuando un murmullo de risas se escuchó fuera del salón, seguido del sonido de pasos presurosos. Meera estaba entrenada para escuchar a posibles intrusos y Brann había estado al pendiente de los chicos, de modo que fueron de los pocos que notaron su llegada.

Meera vio de nuevo al muchacho de rizos negros que había visto en los establos. Arya estaba con él. Tambaleándose entre risas y secretos compartidos en voces a susurros. Con los rostros casi pegados el uno al del otro. Y las manos enlazadas. El muchacho le sacaba dos cabezas de altura a la niña, pero eso no era impedimento para que los dos quedarán casi a la misma altura. Él se inclinaba hacia ella hasta casi envolverla en su figura. Se dijeron algo más mutuamente, antes de que se separaran y fueran en caminos diferentes. Arya avanzó por la entrada bajo la que habían compartido ese momento, mientras que Jon siguió derecho por el pasillo para entrar por el siguiente arco; hacia la mesa en la que cenaba solo.

Era tan chocante lo mucho que se parecían, que Meera casi pasa por alto una característica compartida entre los dos aquella noche...

Los dos tenían el pelo mojado.

Arya llegó hasta la mesa y se sentó entre ella y Sansa, mirando de soslayo en dirección a Jon, sentado a cuatro mesas al fondo. El muchacho hacia lo mismo que ella, sonriendo con picardía.

Meera miró perpleja a la niña de diez años a su izquierda, "¿cuándo fue que te volviste como Sansa?", quiso cuestionar, y no lo hizo tan sólo porque se percató de que Arya no se daba cuenta de cómo estaba actuando.

Se mordió la lengua, a su derecha Bran volvió a gruñir.

-¿Qué te dije? -le susurró al oído entre dientes.

Ahora más que antes quería conocer a Jon.

...

Al día siguiente Meera estaba lista para empezar su investigación sobre el "príncipe bastardo", como se le conocía ahí en el Muro. Sin embargo, tuvo que cumplir con sus labores primero y eso incluía seguir con la improvisada escuela a la que todos los niños refugiados estaban obligados a cubrir.

Pasado el medio día, estaba por darse por vencida cuando encontró a Theon en el patio atrás de la cocina; Rickon estaba a sus pies haciendo un puchero mientras el rubio intentaba en vano levantarlo del suelo.

Meera se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué haces con ese pobre niño?

Theon se sobresaltó.

-Meera, me sacaste un susto -le reclamó.

La chica ahogó una risilla.

-Culpa a tu conciencia.

Theon puso los ojos en blanco.

-Intento llevarlo de regreso a la biblioteca, donde Brann y la septa lo esperan -explicó, dedicando una mirada al niño a sus pies.

-Quiero ir con Jon -se quejó el aludido.

-Imposible, pequeño. Tu hermano fue claro en decir que no puedes seguir escapándote de tus clases.

-Pero Jon! -Volvió a rezongar.

-Jon Snow está ocupado. -Le cortó tajante. Rickon se calló al instante. -Deberías saberlo, Arya no está con él. Ahora vamos.

Más resignado que convencido, Rickon se dejo cargar por el muchacho, Meera le miró maravillada y se decidió a acompañarlos.

-Se te da bien los niños. -Le dijo al salir de la cocina.

-Lo que pasa es que hace mucho que le perdí el miedo a éste. -Respondió.

Justo entonces, la Septa llegó corriendo por el pasillo.

-Rickon, ahí estás. -Exclamó entre aliviada y molesta, tomando al niño de los brazos de Theon.

Lo que siguió fue una reprimienda de la mujer hacia el pequeño y miles de agradecimientos dirigidos al rubio que lo había llevado de vuelta. Meera miró a Theon entonces, estaba más guapo que la última vez que lo había visto y se preguntó si Sansa ya le habría dicho que le gustaba o si seguía negándolo. Quizá hasta Jeane Poole ya habría tenido un avance con él.

A pesar de la condición del muchacho, era bien sabido que Lord Eddard le tenía en alta estima, del mismo modo que su hijo Robb; así que el resto de la familia Stark y los criados del castillo estaban obligados a sentirse de la misma manera. Theon era un refugiado, que los Stark trataban como invitado y que ante el mundo, no era más que un simple rehén de guerra; esto último claro para mantenerlo a salvo (incluso si ponía en una situación precaria a todo Winterfell).

Quizá fuera por eso que Meera recordó a Jon Snow, otro refugiado de la realeza al que Bran detestaba por la cercanía de ésta a Arya y a Rickon, pero principalmente a Arya. Siendo como era el rubio que caminaba a su lado, era seguro que podría hablar con él respecto al tema, así que soltó sin más...

-Theon ¿Qué sabes de Jon Snow?

El chico se detuvo de golpe, mirando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiese "oídos" cerca, se dio cuenta ella. Y su curiosidad por el pelinegro creció considerablemente. Theon le miró al fin, había urgencia y apremiación en su voz.

-¿De dónde viene esto?

-Brann está preocupado.

El rubio bufó con molestia, "por supuesto", parecía querer decir. Aunque quizá fuera alguna maldición hacia su amigo, Meera no podía decirlo.

-¿Cuándo Brann Stark no ha sospechado de alguien?

-Por eso te estoy preguntando a ti. -Contestó ella con seriedad.

Theon debió notar la importancia de ese tema para ella, puesto que tras un largo silencio en donde parecía estar analizándola, terminó asintiendo para después jalarla de la mano.

-Ven para que puedas verlo por ti misma. -Le dijo.

Y comenzaron a andar por los pasillos hasta salir al patio principal, cruzándolo en dirección a la torre más alta de Castle Black.

-¿Por qué me traes a la torre del rey? -cuestionó tan pronto entraron por el umbral de la misma.

Theon la guió hasta las escaleras y comenzaron a subir.

-Tendremos que pretender un poco. -Le dijo.

Aquello la confundió aún más, pero no dijo nada. Subieron hasta el último nivel, hasta las habitaciones de los herederos directos al trono. Meera sabía que en otra época, había sido hogar de familias reales de guerreros, con las alcobas de sus segundos al mano conectados por pasillos secretos; pero le extrañó que Theon conociera dichos pasajes.

-Espera. -Le instó el chico, levantando un tapiz para descubrir un camino oculto tras una disimulada puerta de madera que estaba pintada como si fuera roca maciza en realidad. -Listo.

Los dos se escurrieron por éste, bajaron un nivel y se asomaron por el resquicio de la siguiente puerta. Apenas el espacio suficiente para poder espiar. Del otro lado, tres hombres con uniforme militar estaban discutiendo mientras veían un mapa desplegado sobre una mesa. Meera reconoció al hombre con las tres barras en su pechera que le marcaban como el general al mando.

-Ser Barristan, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Por detrás de ella Theon sonrió con sorna.

-Sabía que lo reconocerías. Está protegiendo a Jon Snow.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, y le miró incrédula.

-¿Protegiéndolo? ¿Quién es realmente él? -cuestionó, volviendo la vista a aquella habitación.

Theon estaba de pie atrás de ella, le sacaba una cabeza de altura y sintió su aliento por encima de su cabeza.

-Dicen que es un refugiado de Essos, y aún así tiene el apellido Snow que sólo se da en ésta región del norte de Westeros. Así que pensé, o es un disfraz o ciertamente tiene sangre norteña. Pero el hecho de que proviene de Essos es algo que se ha sabido desde su llegada.

Sólo entonces, Meera advirtió que los colores de los uniformes eran de Valyria.

-¿Estuviste aquí entonces?

-No. Llegó antes que nosotros. Lo que me hace pensar en el invitado especial de Lord Eddard Stark, hace unos años. Solamente alguien con sangre de dos naciones de continentes opuestos se conoce.

Meera ya no tuvo duda al escuchar aquello, ella tenía la misma sospecha, después de todo.

-Estás insinuando que viene de Valyria.

-Sólo estoy adivinando. -Se excusó él. -No tengo modo de probarlo, pero si lo que pienso es cierto... el chico es un Targaryen, el hijo de Rhaegar nada más.

Ambos se despegaron de aquella abertura, los hombres habían terminado de discutir y parecían dispuestos a irse. Era mejor que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

-¿Lo sabe Robb?

Theon negó con la cabeza, con un gesto de frustración en el rostro.

-Ninguno de los Stark ha indagado en el tema, ni siquiera Arya, lo cual ya es decir mucho. -Se burló. La menor tenía siempre la habilidad de hacer las amistades más extrañas, se recordó. -Los conoces, todos son ingenuos en cuanto a la guerra y los temas políticos. Lord Stark lo sabía, por eso los mandó al Muro. Las misiones en este lado son menores, pero servirán para que comiencen a abrir los ojos sin que tengan que correr verdadero peligro.

Meera asintió, comenzando a subir los escalones que los llevarían de vuelta a la habitación de Theon. Sabía que lo que había dicho era cierto, lord Eddard Stark estaba inclinado a la crianza de sus hijos alejados del tumulto de la guerra; lo cual quizá ahora no había resultado ser tan buena idea. Aunque sabía que cualquiera de los chicos Stark habían aprendido a defenderse ante cualquier posible amenaza (incluida Sansa), ninguno de los chicos se habían enfrentado jamás al verdadero peligro. ¿Qué tal si no reaccionaban como se suponía que lo hicieran? Y entonces reparó en lo que Theon no había dicho.

-¿No vas a decírselo a Robb entonces? -le cuestionó, tan pronto llegaron a la habitación del rubio.

-No me corresponde, y como te dije, sólo estoy adivinando. -Recalcó lo último. Se notaba que no quería verse envuelto en algo que podría terminar siendo sólo un rumor. -Puede que el verdadero príncipe se esté escondiendo en otra parte y éste sea sólo un señuelo. No sería la primera vez.

"Ciertamente, no sería la primera vez", pensó. -Quién diría que Brann tendría razón en preocuparse esta vez.

-Brann es un idiota -soltó él al instante.

-¡Theon!

-Lo es. -Le dijo, con el mismo timbre que ella había usado. -Puede que sea maduro para su edad pero todavía es un niño.

Meera no tenía forma de refutar aquello, así que cambió el tema.

-¿Hace cuánto llevas con estas sospechas?

El aludido sonrió con algo parecido a la vergüenza.

-Me apena decir que tan sólo un par de semanas después de Rickon comenzara a relacionarse con él también.

-¿También te preocupó la seguridad de Rickon?

-Si te soy franco, no. Ese niño es un salvaje. -Declaró, haciéndola sonreír al instante. -Quien me preocupó fue Arya. La vi entrar a la habitación de Jon a entradas horas de la noche.

El rostro de ella se enserió entonces, el corazón se le oprimió en el pecho.

-¿Y no dijiste nada? -reclamó, subiendo la voz una octava.

-Estaba en una situación algo complicada. -Se excusó, pero ella pudo ver a través de su fachada.

-¡Estabas con una mujer! -adivinó, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Sí bueno, un hombre tiene necesidades. -Balbuceó, antes de recomponerse. -Y por otro lado, Arya jamás me ha tratado mal, quise resolverlo de otra forma, antes de decidir si se lo decía a Robb o no.

-¿Hablaste con Jon?

-Algo así... fue más como una práctica de tiro, seguida de un enfrentamiento "amistoso" de judo. Arya estuvo presente. Después Rickon. -Explicó, en su voz no había molestia, sino algo parecido a la picardía, como si recordar aquello le divirtiera. -Te lo digo Meera. Jon no es malo, no lo es. Es desesperante algunas veces, es demasiado ingenuo y está claro que Arya lo tiene comiendo de su mano. Pero es bastante bueno. Sin embargo, no me corresponde a mí hablarlo con ninguno de los Stark.

Meera sopesó lo que le dijo. Ella había pensado igual, después de todo. Incluso después de ver a Arya y a Jon compartiendo el cabello mojado cuando se suponía que la menor debía haber estado en su habitación tomando una ducha; aquello pintaba mal y cualquiera podía mal pensarlo. Pero se trataba de Arya. Y Meera sabía que la niña jamás haría el tipo de cosas que probablemente Bran o Theon, e incluso ella habían llegado a sospechar.

Al final suspiró y le miró agradecida.

-Gracias por mostrarme.

Theon asintió.

-No lo menciones.

Y no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando esa noche, Arya volvía a llegar tarde; otra vez en compañía de Jon compartiendo la misma risa de la noche anterior y quizá hasta los mismo secretos. Bran seguía molesto, Theon fingía no darse cuenta -incluso cuando se empeñaba en mantener distraído a Robb y a Sansa cuando Arya llegaba-, así que Meera sonrió haciendo lo mismo.

No era su problema. Se convenció.

...

Dos días después, llegó una caravana al Muro llena de provisiones. Meera salió corriendo a recibirla en cuanto reconoció a uno de los expedicionarios.

-¡Jarl!

-¡Meera! -El chico la reconoció al instante, abrazándola como saludo. De pronto su semblante se tornó serio. -¿No me digas que hay problemas en Winterfell?

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada de eso. Me mandaron de Riverlands, ahí es donde está el conflicto ahora. Ha sido una masacre. -Se lamentó.

-Sí, escuché lo que pasó, aunque no podía creerlo. -Suspiró. -Se está saliendo de control.

-Pero seguimos a salvo, de momento. -Habló una voz por detrás de ellos.

-Theon -saludó el moreno.

El rubio se acercó y le habló a voz baja, aunque Meera pudo escucharles sin problemas.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-¿Tienes el dinero?

-Obviamente.

La joven rodó los ojos irritada, seguro que aquello que Jarl le había entregado en la mano, era algo para asegurarle al rubio el poder seguir teniendo encuentros, sin tener que preocuparse por posibles bastardos.

De pronto el ruido de voces femeninas le llamó la atención del otro lado del patio. Un grupo de chicas del pueblo libre estaban claramente burlándose del grupo de niñas de Winterfell que se estaba ejercitando entonces bajo la instrucción del profesor de deportes. Las niñas se veían contrariadas, salvo por Arya a quien nunca le había molestado lo que pensaran los demás de ella (al menos no lo demostraba en público). Pero Meera notó a la belleza rubia que sobresalía en ese grupo de "salvajes" y aún más cómo la mirada azul se clavaba en la princesa del Norte con algo más que simple molestia.

-¿Quién es ésa? -cuestionó en voz alta.

Los dos chicos por detrás de ella siguieron la dirección de su mirada. Jarl contestó antes que Theon.

-La princesa de los salvajes. -Dijo con algo parecido a la burla.

Y quizá realmente se burlara si se consideraba que el pueblo libre no tenía reyes.

-¿Tiene un problema con Arya?

-Algo así.

Meera suspiró.

-Me extraña.

Theon dejó salir una risilla.

-No debería, esas cosas son demasiado obvias.

La joven le miró exasperada.

-Apenas llevo una semana aquí.

Theon cayó en cuenta entonces. Pero fue Jarl quien habló.

-Oh es cierto, entonces supongo que debe ser algo confuso.

Los chicos compartieron una sonrisa y Meera cruzó los brazos molesta.

-¿Van a explicármelo?

Otra vez los chicos compartieron una mirada antes de contestarle.

-Val siente envidia de Arya -le dijo Theon.

-¿Por qué?

-Por su relación con Jon Snow. -Completó Jarl.

"¿Celos?", se preguntó Meera. Debía admitir que Jon era bastante apuesto, pero Robb le ganaba con facilidad en cuanto a facciones, incluso Theon se veía más como un hombre mientras que el moreno tenía facciones de apenas un chiquillo. Y la supuesta princesa Val, era demasiado hermosa como para tener gustos tan simplones. Aunque a veces, le habían dicho sus padres, el amor podía ser bastante ciego, se recordó.

Jarl se le acercó entonces, frotándose las manos y con un aire de picardía en los ojos.

-Es un chisme bastante jugoso. Te lo contaré si me ayudas a arreglar el cargamento.

-Seguro. -Asintió.

Y vaya que había sido un chisme jugoso. Digno de una de las historias de Sansa, se dijo. Quizá aquello no pintaba de triángulo amoroso, pero se parecía bastante. Val, estaba enterada de la verdadera identidad del pelinegro, habiendo llegado antes que éste al Muro; y lo había juzgado mal, les contó Jarl. Aunque el mismo se negó a confirmar o negar las sospechas que Theon y ella tenían sobre la identidad de Jon. Lo dejaron estar tras unos minutos de quejas y Jarl siguió con el relato.

Al parecer, Val había sido más que brusca con la forma en la que le dejó claro a Jon el que él le desagradaba. Y, al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado al juzgarlo, había intentado hacer las paces con él disculpándose. Tenía la intención incluso, de convencer a sus iguales a respaldar al chico; cosa que no había pasado.

El día que la belleza rubia se había decidido a acercarse a él, alguien más le había ganado la oportunidad, robándose al muchacho para siempre, según lo que se veía. Había sido Arya quien en diferentes ocasiones se le había adelantado a la movida sin siquiera saberlo. Y no parecía que la niña tuviese intenciones de soltar a Jon en un futuro próximo. No se veía que fuera a soltarlo y punto.

Y por otro lado Jon no tenía ojos para nadie más. Cuando estaba libre corría en busca de Arya y se excusaba con cualquiera que buscase su compañía. Negándose a acortar el poco tiempo que tenía para la morena.

Meera podía entender lo que seguramente sentía la rubia. Seguro era que no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le dijera no y mucho menos por una chiquilla de apenas diez años.

...

Los días transcurrieron. Y justo cuando Meera se había resignado a no poder interactuar con ninguno de los dos morenos, la princesa menor de los Stark se cruzó con ella a las afueras del castillo, mientras corría fuera de éste.

-¡Arya! -le gritó con fuerza.

La aludida se detuvo y se giró hacia ésta reconociéndola mientras la joven se acercaba a ella.

-¡Meera!

-¿A dónde vas? Es peligroso salir del castillo. -Le reprochó.

Arya sonrió.

-Tonterías. Jon no dejaría que nada malo me pasara.

El corazón se le saltó un latido, ésta era su oportunidad, se dijo.

-Hablando de Jon.

-¡Es verdad! No lo conoces. -Pero Arya le interrumpió entonces, tomándola de las manos. -Ven conmigo, estoy segura de que te agradará. Es un experto en la cacería igual que tú. -Le aseguró y luego la soltó de golpe con alarma en los ojos. -Oh, demonios, olvidé la jaula. -Se quejó para sí misma. -Meera, ¿sabes dónde está el árbol corazón del río?

La chica estaba tan descolocada que apenas y pudo asentir. -Sí.

-Bien. Dirígete hacia allá, Jon ya debe de estar ahí. Dile que me retrasaré un poco.

Y al instante después echó a correr de vuelta al castillo.

-Oye Arya, ¡espera! -gritó intentando detenerla.

Pero la chiquilla siguió corriendo, mientras le gritaba.

-¡Date prisa, tiende a impacientarse!

Meera hizo un puchero.

-Pero si no es a mí a quien espera. -Se quejó. "Oh bueno", se dijo. Seguía siendo una buena oportunidad.

...

Caminó por el largo trayecto hasta adentrarse a la zona boscosa en dirección al río. Percibiendo la figura instantes antes de llegar. El chico se levantó al instante en el que llegó.

-Arya... -le dijo interrumpiéndose de golpe al ver que se había equivocado, la amplia sonrisa también se había desdibujado. -Disculpa, pensé que eras otra persona.

Meera bufó. Viéndolo directamente, Meera entendía la descripción que le había dado Theon.

"Ciertamente, comiendo de su mano te tiene", pensó. -En realidad Arya me mandó aquí. Dijo que llegaría tarde, al parecer se le olvidó una jaula.

-Por supuesto. -Contestó él, la sonrisa estaba de vuelta en sus labios. -¿Eres familiar de ella?

-No. Bueno casi. Mi familia y la de ella se conocen de generaciones y soy la mejor amiga de su hermano Bran. -Explicó, maravillándose con el gesto precavido que le dedicó el muchacho entonces.

-Entiendo. -Entiendo dijo, la sonrisa se veía forzada.

Seguro que Jon estaba al tanto de que Bran no le tenía en alta estima.

-Me llamo Meera. -Se presentó sonriente, diciéndose que tenía que conseguir que él confiara en ella. -Llegué al Muro hace poco más de dos semanas y Arya pensó que sería bueno hacer nuevas amistades, en este caso tú.

Aquello pareció funcionar, Jon volvía a sonreír.

-Típico de Arya. -Dijo. Y luego la miró sonriente. -Soy Jon.

-Lo sé. -Asintió ella, maravillada con el ligero titubeo de los labios del chico, seguramente temeroso de que lo que supiera de él fueran los horribles rumores que circulaban en Castle Black -Arya me ha hablado mucho de ti. También Rickon. -Y se maravilló aún más al ver cómo la preocupación se evaporaba una vez había dejado en claro que no había hecho caso de aquellos rumores.

-Espero cosas buenas -dijo sonriente.

-En su mayoría. -Asintió, caminando hasta pararse a su lado, de frente al río. -¿Hace cuánto que Arya y tú se conocen?

La sonrisa se hizo más grande y Meera decidió que el nombre Arya era magia de curación en el corazón de Jon Snow. Una magia que le hacía sonreír sin reparos ni penas.

-Desde que llegó a Castle Black el año pasado. Cerca de siete meses.

-Es bastante tiempo.

-Lo es.

-¿Aún no te ha enfadado?

Meera esperó que él se riera entendiendo la broma, pero en vez de eso el rostro de él se enserio de golpe, casi como si hubiese tomado ofensa.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Arya es...

-¡Jon! ¡Meera!

Y sin embargo la llegada de la aludida rompió aquél esquema. Jon volvió a sonreír con picardía, sus ojos reclamados por la chiquilla de melena enmarañada.

-Llegas tarde.

-Ya lo sé tonto. -Contestó rodando los ojos. -Pero es tu culpa por no haberte llevado la jaula anoche. -Le dijo, restregándole el objeto en el pecho, él la tomó al instante y comenzaron a discutir.

Y sin embargo, lo único que escuchó la joven en su cabeza, fueron las palabras de Theon de días atrás.

"La vi entrando a su habitación a altas horas de la noche".

"Así que había sido cierto." Se dijo. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Vamos Meera -la aludida parpadeó entonces, saliendo al fin de su estupor; Arya estaba de pie frente a ella y le miraba sonriente -Jon va a enseñarme a atrapar conejos.

"Conejos", se cuestionó totalmente perpleja.

Jon estaba detrás de Arya, mirándola con ligera sospecha. Y Meera se sintió avergonzada justo entonces. Quedaba bastante claro que Jon tenía en muy alta estima a Arya Stark, al grado de estar dispuesto a defenderla sin importar de quién fuera que tuviera que hacerlo.

Se mordió el labio para reprimir lo que sentía y luego asintió. Arya rió aferrándose después al brazo de Jon, jalándolo en dirección a los árboles, Meera les siguió en silencio.

...

Horas después, cuando el sol se había ocultado y la oscuridad reinaba en Castle Black, Meera se dirigió decidida hacia Bran que estaba en la biblioteca leyendo. La chica estaba furiosa y decidida cuando le alcanzó y le habló con tanta fuerza y determinación en su voz que casi tira al chico de la silla de un susto.

-No puedes odiarlo.

Bran se recompuso una vez su cerebro dedujo a quién se refería su amiga.

-Sí que puedo. -Sostuvo.

Meera le cerró el libro que estaba leyendo de golpe, obligándolo a mirarla otra vez.

-No, Bran. No puedes. No debes. -Recalcó. Y luego le miró suplicante. -Deja que te lo muestre.

El chico no respondió, apretando los labios se levantó de la silla y se alejó de ella, caminando hacia una de las ventanas de aquella enorme sala de lectura. Ella le siguió, dispuesta a no dejarle abandonar aquél tema hasta que se rindiera.

-No está intentando robar tu familia, y lo sabes. -Le dijo, en el mismo tono fuerte con el que le había hablado antes. -Al contrario pareciera que quiere unirla, excepto que es obra de Arya y él simplemente hace lo que ella le dice.

Y ella lo tenía más que claro. Durante toda la tarde eso había sido lo que ella había observado. En algún punto la precaución de ella y Jon se desvaneció y los tres se perdieron en la carrera de jugar en el bosque; ella y Jon intentando ayudar a Arya a atrapar su primer conejo. El encuentro había estado lleno de risas y Meera se dio cuenta de la verdad en las palabras de Theon: Jon era bueno, un pobre ingenuo que bailaba al ritmo que le dictaba Arya.

Pero Bran no sabía nada de esto. Se giró furioso hacia ella.

-¿Cómo pretendes mostrármelo? No toleraría hablar con él. No cuando me siento así.

-Entonces no hables. -Le instó ella, interrumpiéndolo. -Espiémoslos. -Declaró, él la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca, así que se apresuró a explicar. -Eres bueno escalando y ellos otra vez llegarán tarde a cenar. Y yo sé dónde van a estar. -Le aseguró. -¿Qué tienes que perder?

Bran se quedó en silencio sopesando aquellas palabras, sintiendo una gran tentación por aquella propuesta. Mientras el corazón de Meera pendía de un hilo.

-Bien. -Suspiró al fin. -Pero será la única vez.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Créeme, no hará falta otra más.

...

Los dos se escabulleron en lo alto del techo de los establos. Arya ya estaba esperando a Jon en la parte trasera del mismo. Meera y Bran estaban pegados a la superficie a la espera de que llegara el moreno. Por suerte era una noche cálida.

Jon llegó entonces corriendo, llevaba una caja entre las manos.

-Arya

-Llegas tarde.

-Para variar supongo que es bueno. -Le dijo en cuanto la alcanzó. -No fue fácil además cumplir lo que me pediste.

Jon abrió la caja y dejó a la vista el conejo blanco que Meera reconoció como el que habían atrapado esa tarde. El rostro de Arya se iluminó.

-¡Lo trajiste!

-¿Lo dudabas? -Sonrió él, la niña le dedicó una mirada y él negó con una sonrisa. -No, por supuesto que no. -se contestó a sí mismo, satisfecho de no haberse equivocado. -Sabes que tenemos que soltarlo, ¿verdad?

Arya tomó el conejo entre sus manos y sonrió.

-Está bien, una noche conmigo será suficiente.

Los dos se sentaron entonces, recargándose en la pared de madera del establo.

-¿Vas a enseñárselo a Rickon?

-Sí, aunque ya sabes lo que eso significa.

-Por eso pregunto, pensé que podíamos enseñarle atraparlo en la zona boscosa dentro del castillo. Así estará a salvo y

-No tendremos que preocuparnos porque se escape -le interrumpió ella sonriente.

-Y decida volverse un salvaje -completó él en la misma forma. -Aunque en mi opinión ya lo es.

-No serías el primero que piensa así.

Meera miró de reojo a Bran, temiendo que quizá aquello le incomodara aún más, pero Bran se mantuvo tranquilo, atento a la escena de abajo.

Lo cierto era que Meera no había pensado bien aquello, en su corazón confiaba en que Jon se ganara a Bran de la misma manera en que se había ganado la confianza de ella; pero al ser un encuentro indirecto no estaba segura ya de que eso fuera a resultar.

-Tengo algo más para ti -Jon habló de pronto, atrayendo su atención de vuelta a la escena abajo.

-¿Qué es? -cuestionó Arya curiosa.

Jon reveló entonces el pequeño objeto.

-¡Un tótem! -Exclamó extasiada, tomando el objeto de madera. Jon tuvo que agarrar al conejo para que éste no se escapara. Arya miró a detalle la pequeña esculturilla. -Es un dragón.

-Uno de hielo, por eso es blanco. -Señaló él. -Noté tu afición a ellos. Y vi que tu colección estaba incompleta. -Le dijo, ella lo escuchaba sin dejar de admirar su regalo. -Dijiste que eres mi familia y me presentaste a Rickon como el miembro más reciente de tu manada. Así que supuse que lo correcto era que tuvieras algo de mi cultura también.

-Gracias. -Arya le miró al fin, conmovida y con las mejillas rosadas, evidentemente abochornada. -No tengo nada para darte.

-Te equivocas Arya. Nunca nadie me ha dado tanto como tú. -Le aseguró sonriendo. -Eres mi mejor amiga y ni una sola vez me has mal juzgado por lo que los demás dicen de mí. Hace tiempo que dejé de sentirme solo y todo ha sido gracias a ti.

Arya le miró con los ojos cristalizados.

-Tú has hecho lo mismo por mí, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. -Sonrío él.

Ella se recargó en el hombro de él y enlazó su mano con la suya. Jon aceptó el gesto enlazando sus dedos a los de ella y recargándose en ella de la misma manera.

Aquello era un encuentro demasiado íntimo, se dijo Meera, sintiéndose de pronto como una intrusa.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más así? -Preguntó ella.

-Por el tiempo que lo desees. -Respondió él.

Quizá Bran había sentido lo mismo, ya que en ese momento se levanto y se fue sigiloso de aquel lugar, Meera le siguió en el mismo silencio, rogando porque aquello hubiese sido suficiente para cambiar la opinión de Bran, pero sólo podía esperar.

...

Al día siguiente Arya invitó a Meera a la primera lección de Rickon sobre cómo atrapar conejos, Jon ya estaba con el pequeño.

Estaban por escabullirse a la zona boscosa del castillo, cuando Bran los detuvo a todos en un instante.

-Jon Snow -le había llamado, y el moreno le miró fijo aunque dudoso sobre qué esperar de aquel encuentro. Entonces el gesto de Bran cambió a uno de pena. -Quiero jugar yo también.

Los demás miraron a Jon, que por un segundo se mantuvo perplejo, y luego, tras un parpadeo sonrió.

-Desde luego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que es la época de la segunda guerra mundial en el mundo de asoiaf; así que todo avance tecnológico durante nuestra historia en aquellos años, existe también aquí.


	9. Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticias llegan de Oriente. Y Robb descubre la fuerza del lazo entre Arya y Jon.

ROBB

Había estado a punto de irse a dormir, cuando Theon había llamado a su puerta. Un emisario había llegado desde Winterfell y dos telegramas desde Braavos y las Islas de Hierro. El sueño se le había evaporado al ver la ansiedad en los ojos de su amigo. Y se había apresurado rumbo a la sala del consejo.

El general Rodrik ya lo esperaba ahí junto con el resto de los miembros de la junta. Robb se movió directo a la mesa y leyó los documentos desperdigados en ella.

-¿Seguro de que esto es cierto?

Rodrik asintió.

-Sí, mi señor. Vuestro padre quería que estuviesen enterados. -Explicó. -Puede que no pase mucho tiempo a partir de ahora para que el Norte vaya a la guerra.

-¿Pero aún hemos de permanecer aquí? -Presionó.

-Robb -Theon intentó calmarlo, pero fue en vano.

En la mirada, Robb dejó en claro que no dejaría ese tema por sentado.

Al final, el hombre suspiró vencido.

-Me temo que sí. -Asintió, evitando la mirada de reproche del muchacho. -Si Winterfell se convierte en un campo de batalla, es mejor que la familia real y los niños del Norte estén a salvo.

El silencio se alargó por varios minutos. Robb volvió la vista a los telegramas, mientras repasaba lo que sabía del transcurso de la guerra en la bahía de Braavos. Y de la importancia de las alianzas de Winterfell con los países de Essos.

¿Realmente estaba más seguros en el Muro?

-No tiene sentido. Hay algo más, ¿no es así? -Inquirió.

El comandante Mormont se decidió a hablar entonces.

-Mi señor ya sabe lo que el Muro es realmente. Castle Black es apenas un señuelo.

Claro que lo sabía, era su zona militar. Uno de los castillos ubicados en el Muro tenía una amplia extensión de áreas de investigación y desarrollo científico. Aunque durante años, los Stark habían negado haber estado desarrollando armamento en secreto, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Entonces de lo que se nos acusa es cierto. -Dijo, elevando la voz una octava.

-Es una precaución. -Intentó mediar Rodrik.

"Precaución!", pensó Robb con ironía. Si todos los líderes pensaban así, no le sorprendía que más de uno se involucrara en la lucha sólo para aprovechar lo que invirtió en armamento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos preparándonos para esta Gran Guerra?

Theon le contestó desde su posición en la entrada.

-¿No lo adivinas?

A Robb el corazón se le saltó un latido. Si acertaba a lo que Theon estaba insinuando... A penas tenía 17 años, y si bien lo habían entrenado en las artes de defensa personal y el modo honorable en que un rey debe gobernar y dirigir a su nación, ninguna de sus lecciones le decía cómo ser más "aventajado" que sus enemigos en medio de un conflicto entre naciones. Pero si bien era ingenuo, no era tonto.

-¿Por qué no nos detuvimos?

Rodrik suspiró por segunda vez en esa noche, de nada servía mentir.

-Este tipo de proyectos son avances tecnológicos también, mi Lord. -Explicó, esperando que el muchacho lo supiera entender. -No podíamos frenar la investigación y destruir todo. Es un abastecimiento, que dados los hechos recientes, suponen una gran ventaja.

-Debe haber un entrenamiento.

-Lo hay.

-Entonces ya saben cuál es mi decisión. -Declaró. -Todos, incluidos Bran y Arya.

El comandante Mormont le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿No son muy jóvenes?

Robb le sostuvo la mirada, la mirada de un rey, se dijo el hombre. No dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de réplica o reclamo.

-Meera Reed es tan sólo un año más grande que mi hermana Arya y es una experta.

-La familia de Meera es una dinastía de militares. -Repuso el comandante.

Robb se mantuvo firme, no podía flaquear ahora; incluso si la decisión no era la adecuada, debía hacer que sus órdenes se cumplieran o nunca estaría a cargo de dirigir realmente, sino q sería un títere en manos de sus subordinados.

-No espero que alcancen ese nivel, sólo quiero que se preparen, en caso de lo peor. -Dijo, levantando la voz una octava y consiguiendo que el comandante le tomará en serio. -Si tenemos un traidor en todo esto, no pasará mucho antes de que se enteren de la verdad del Muro.

En eso tenía razón, y los demás lo sabían.

Rodrik se acercó entonces y le tendió un tercer telegrama, del cual no se le había informado y que, dedujo, era un secreto.

-El resto de las noticias de Valyria mi señor.

Robb tomó el papel y leyó el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Por los viejos dioses...!

...

De eso ya hacía poco menos de una hora. Theon y él habían regresado a la torre del rey, estaban sentados en frente de la chimenea en el salón de la torre. El chico Stark había visto beber a su padre cuando algún problema serio del reino lo aquejaba, pero nunca había comprendido hasta qué punto era un alivio sino hasta ese momento.

Theon rompió el silencio entonces.

-¿Cuándo se los dirás?

Robb tragó seco. Él sabía que Theon estaba preocupado por él, no sólo por lo que pudiera estar sintiendo, sino también porque Theon estaba más entrenado en ese ambiente político y podía leer en su expresión las ganas de éste de poder participar por fin en el conflicto. Incluso si Asha lideraba las Islas de Hierro, todavía no la reconocían como reina.

-Mañana, al medio día. -Respondió por fin. -No tengo intención de posponerlo. Pero tampoco deseo preocuparlos desde tan pronto, cuando no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Theon iba a argumentar algo más, pero en ese momento Jon Snow entró corriendo a la torre, pasando de largo por el pasillo a las escaleras, seguido de Ser Barristan.

-Jon Snow -Reconoció Theon, negando con la cabeza y con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Hubo noticias para él también?

-Es un heredero Robb, ¿qué esperabas?

El semblante del pelirrojo se frunció con molestia.

-Que mis supuestos aliados no me mantuvieran en la oscuridad. -Le dijo, levantándose de la silla para alejarse de su compañero.

Por su parte Theon, permaneció en su lugar frente a las llamas, bebida en mano.

-Tú padre te mandó aquí para que desarrolles por ti mismo la habilidad de desvelar la verdad a tu alrededor. Necesitas aprender si esperas sobrevivir esta guerra.

Robb suspiró sintiéndose frustrado.

-Tengo mis sospechas y sabes bien que no se me da el mal juzgar a la gente.

-Pero eso es un lujo que ya no puedes darte ahora. -Le recordó, aquello sonaba más como un regaño. -Ha pasado un año desde nuestra llegado al Muro Robb y aún no lo adivinas!

Robb se volteó a mirarlo, analizando la mirada irritada de su rubio amigo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos en un gesto de indignación.

-¡Lo has descubierto tú! -Le acusó.

Theon se levantó al instante.

-Uno de los tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Desde cuándo? -Presionó acercándose a él.

-No lo sé con exactitud, meses, medio año quizá.

-¿Y me lo has mantenido oculto? -Volvió a presionar.

Theon no se movió, se mantuvo firme frente a él, aceptando el duelo de miradas.

-Y lo seguiré manteniendo, debes descubrirlo por ti mismo Robb.

Un instante más analizándose mutuamente y al final Robb aparto primero la mirada. Se sentía furioso y cansado. Abandonó la sala en dirección a sus habitaciones, dispuesto a descansar.

...

No había logrado dormir mucho. La ansiedad que sentía lo mantuvo dando vueltas en la cama durante un largo tiempo. Se sentía atado de brazos, además. Si bien entendía que debía ganarse el apoyo de cada uno de sus subordinados, había esperado que los mismos le tuviesen más consideración dadas las condiciones que lo envolvían.

Lo más importante, se dijo, era mantener a su familia unida. Asegurar el que estuviesen a salvo, y para ello, no podía mantenerlos en la oscuridad, sin importar lo que pensara Theon. Tras el desayuno, los había mandado llamar a todos, a su habitación; sin dar más detalles.

Bran llegó primero, seguido de Sansa

-Esto es inusual. -Fue lo primero que dijo la pelirroja tan pronto entró y miró a su hermano. En su voz parecía burlarse de la situación, incluso si Robb sabía que no era así.

Sansa se sentó en la silla del pequeño desayunados junto a Bran. El niño vio la preocupación en el rostro de su hermano. -¿Es algo malo?

Robb suspiró con pena y algo parecido al cansancio.

-Es grave. Aunque todavía no es irreversible. -Aseguró, intentando no preocuparlos demasiado. -Se los diré una vez estén todos aquí.

-Theon fue por Rickon. -Dijo Bran, Robb asintió.

Iba a decir que sólo faltaba Arya cuando Sansa se adelantó a contestar la pregunta que no había hecho.

-Arya está todavía en el comedor. -Fue todo lo que dijo.

Pero Robb conocía a su hermana y supo interpretar, al igual que ella con él, lo que no le estaba diciendo...

Arya estaba con Jon. Y esa había sido la razón de que Sansa no la hubiera arrastrado consigo; quizá si todavía fuese pequeña como Bran o Rickon, quizá si estos últimos no quisieran, al igual que Arya, al chico Snow... Pero no podía dejarla fuera. Era una Stark y su prioridad estaba con su familia. Y se lo haría entender de una vez por todas.

-Bien, yo mismo iré por ella.

Bran le miró con preocupación en su rostro, aunque no sabía decir hacia quién -si hacía Arya o hacia Jon-, mientras que Sansa sacudió los hombros restándole importancia, casi diciéndole que hiciera lo que quisiera.

"Si difícilmente puedo controlar a mi familia", pensó Robb para sí, "¿cómo pretendo dirigir un país?" Concluyó. Incluso Theon le enfrentaba constantemente.

No le dedicó un pensamiento más mientras descendió por las escaleras y avanzó por el gran patio que separaba el edificio de áreas comunes de Castle Black, pasó de largo la cocina y se internó en el pasillo siguiendo derecho hacia el comedor; pero no encontró a nadie salvo por dos empleados que estaban trapeando el suelo. Salió de nuevo, ésta vez al patio lateral que llevaba a los establos, cerca del área bordeada de recreación. Algunos niños estaban ahí jugando, otros estaban ejercitándose con sus respectivos maestros.

Y Arya estaba allí, con ambas manos jalando de la manga del abrigo de Jon. Robb podría haber creído que su hermanita estaba intentando convencer al muchacho de unírsele en alguna travesura, pero la postura rígida de ambos le dijo lo contrario. El moreno evitaba mirar al rostro a la niña, que contrario a éste, le miraba suplicante. Se apresuró hasta ellos, alcanzando a entender las palabras conforme se acercaba.

-No seas así Jon -se quejó la niña.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Arya -negó el muchacho, su voz sonaba bastante irritada.

-No estás siendo tú mismo, te estás comportando como un estúpido. -Volvió a quejarse.

-Y estaré así por el resto del día, te lo aseguro, si no dejas de fastidiarme. -Le dijo, elevando la voz una octava.

Robb supo que aquello no terminaría bien si su hermana seguía presionándolo, cuando no quedaba duda de que el joven normalmente tranquilo, estaba de un pésimo humor en ese momento y Robb podía darse una idea del porqué.

-¡Jon! / -¡Arya! -gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, siendo el tono de Robb más alto, logró sobresalir por encima de la voz de su hermana.

Arya le miró al instante, mientras Jon se mantuvo quieto de espaldas a éste. El pelirrojo sabía que debía llevarse a su hermana.

-Estamos esperando por ti en la torre del rey. No podemos empezar sin ti.

La aludida hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Estoy ocupada Robb -señaló, todavía seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos, la manga del abrigo del muchacho.

-Has caso a tu hermano. -Ordenó Jon.

Arya, sobresaltada, volvió la atención a éste.

-Pero... -sin embargo su voz se perdió bajo la mirada de Jon. Desde su posición, Robb pudo ver sentir la molestia que irradiaba del chico y no le quedaba duda de que la fuerza de la misma era diez veces más grande en los ojos grises del muchacho, considerando la facilidad con la que había callado a su hermana. Arya sin embargo, no se retractó del todo. -Bien. -Dijo, al fin soltándolo. -Pero esto no se va a quedar así. -Aseguró, señalándolo con un dedo.

Arya se giró y salió corriendo en dirección a Robb, pero pasando de éste directo hacia la Torre del Rey. Robb se quedó de pie ahí un instante más, mirando la figura de Jon. El moreno se giró al sentir la mirada del mismo, quedándose quieto mientras el pelirrojo lo analizaba y le mandaba una silenciosa advertencia con la mirada. Robb supo que el muchacho había entendido. Lo notaba en la forma en la que se resistía a desviar la mirada de la suya, mientras cerraba las manos en puños y apretaba la mandíbula. Y a su vez, el chico Stark entendió que Jon no había querido herir a Arya.

Se dio la vuelta tras esto, irritado del modo en el que todo estaba sucediendo. Hasta entonces había pasado por alto aquella amistad, había sido ingenuo, se dijo. Theon tenía razón; hay ciertas cosas que no podía permitir por mucho que quisiera malcriar a su hermana.

Alcanzó a Arya a mitad del camino y ambos entraron a la habitación de Robb al mismo tiempo. Arya se sentó en la cama al lado de Rickon. Bran, Sansa y Theon se enderezaron al ver a Robb.

Sansa fue la primera en hablar.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Robb los miró a cada uno de ellos, reuniendo valor.

-Nuestra madre está desaparecida. -Soltó sin más. Aquello atrajo de golpe la absoluta atención de sus hermanos en su persona. -Se suponía que iría como embajadora a Valyria, en apoyo al príncipe Rhaegar. Pero tras arribar el barco en Braavos, no se ha sabido más. Se perdió la comunicación. Nadie sabe nada.

-¿Iba en cubierto? -cuestionó Bran.

-No exactamente.

Robb miró a Theon y agradeció internamente cuando el mismo comenzó a relatar la situación en Valyria, tras entender la plegaria de su mirada.

Explicó cómo Viserys había traicionado a Rhaegar y ahora la nación estaba dividida en dos "terrenos" (norte y sur), uno que seguía a Viserys y otro a Rhaegar. Sobre cómo Meeren había invadido territorio Dothraki y eso había obligado a otras pequeñas naciones a involucrarse también. Y dado que Valyria continuaba con el control sobre las naciones pequeñas de la rivera, era necesario unificar de vuelta a la nación.

Cately Stark iba como emisaria de Winterfell, para mostrar su apoyo al príncipe Rhaegar en el reclamo del trono de Valyria. Dado que las Islas del Hierro seguían en su propia lucha interna y el país estaba en un estado relativo de pobreza.

Robb intervino entonces. Explicó que también había ciertos grupos políticos en Valyria que creían que Winterfell traicionaría la alianza de ambas casas debida a su intervención en las Islas de Hierro. Era poco común, pero su madre había accedido a ir ella misma para aclarar la postura de Winterfell ante dicho conflicto.

Discutieron durante varias horas todo lo acontecido. Sobre la sospecha de que hubiese caído en una trampa, dada la cacería de enemigos que había empezado Viserys con su propia gente.

-No quiero ser pesimista. -Les dijo el mayor. -Pero sería conveniente que nos preparemos para lo peor.

-¿Qué hará padre? -cuestionó Bran.

-Lo que sea necesario -contestó Theon. -Vuestra madre puede haber desaparecido en Bravoos pero vuestro padre no es ningún tonto. Si se descubriera que Viserys está detrás de esto, no hay duda de que iremos a la guerra.

-¿No debería el primer ministro tomar el control bajo una situación como ésta? -cuestionó Sansa -¿Por qué el maestre Maekar no ha hecho nada?

Robb tragó seco antes de responder.

-Porque fue asesinado -Sus hermanos dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y angustia -fue despellejado vivo delante de la corte bajo la acusación de cómplice en el asesinato del rey Aeris... Viserys dio la orden.

Hubo un terrible silencio entonces.

Era evidente que cada uno sentía el deseo de llorar. Incluso si no habían conocido a Maekar, la realidad de aquel destino tan horrible les había golpeado en el pecho.

Si su madre había caído presa de ese monstruo también...

Rickon soltó el llanto entonces y Sansa corrió a abrazarlo, mientras intentaba consolarlo con palabras de aliento, prometiendo que todos estarían bien. Bran sostuvo la mano de Ronn con fuerza, intentando darle esperanza y el mayor se sintió sobrecogido ante el valor de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Está muerto dices?

Pero entonces Arya había hablado, con la mirada distante. Theon fue quien respondió.

-Viserys ha probado ser mucho más cruel que el difunto rey Aeris y no es secreto que apoya a los amos de Mereen.

-Desde siempre ha deseado el trono -completó Robb -era de esperarse que destruya a todo aquel que apoye a Rhaegar Targaryen.

Robb odiaba tener que ser portador de malas noticias, pero debía prepararlos para lo que viniera. Por mucho que aquello doliera, debían crecer, madurar más rápido que los demás. Dispuesto a dar palabras de apoyo a sus hermanos, las palabras se perdieron en su boca cuando Arya habló primero que él.

-¡Pobre Jon...! -exclamó desfallecida, consiguiendo que los demás le miraran. -Dije algo cruel.

Y en un segundo se había levantado de la cama, empezando a correr fuera de la habitación.

-Arya, ¿a dónde vas?! -Robb la siguió.

La niña ni siquiera se volteó a verlo, mientras seguía corriendo hasta las escaleras.

-¡A ver a Jon!

-Este no es el momento -le gritó bajando las escaleras detrás de ella.

-Es el momento! -Aseguró con fuerza. -Le dije algo horrible y ahora debo disculparme.

-Ahora debes estar con tu familia Arya. -Le espetó, deteniéndola del brazo en cuanto la alcanzó. -Juntos debemos sobreponernos a esto. Sé que te preocupas por Jon, dado que viene de Valyria pero... -las palabras murieron, cuando su hermana soltó una risa vacía, tan impropia de ella. La niña le miró con algo parecido a una burla. -¿Qué?! -cuestionó irritado.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -cuestionó, con una sonrisa cínica. Ante el silencio de él ella se explicó. -Nuestra madre está perdida pero todavía tenemos esperanza. El tío Brandon murió, pero ya era viejo y no lo conocíamos muy bien porque siempre estaba ocupado. Pero el maestre Maekar, ése primer ministro, él... -La voz se le ahogó. como si su propio cuerpo se negara a dejarla seguir hablando. El rostro de ella se enserió de pronto y Robb creyó ver en sus ojos cómo la angustia la estaba llenando. -Era un familiar muy importante de Jon, -dijo al fin, -y eso es todo lo que voy a decirte.

La niña se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo de vuelta a su búsqueda de Jon Snow.

Esta vez Robb no la siguió.

Por fin entendía la frustración de Theon, no dudaba de que sus hermanos sospechasen de menos la identidad de Jon incluida Sansa, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Suspiró con cansancio. Y luego volvió sobre sus pasos.

...

El día transcurrió para el mayor de los Stark con mucho movimiento. Le había pedido a Meera que estuviera al pendiente de Arya, dado que la misma se negaba a permanecer encerrada en la torre. La chica no lo dijo, pero entendía que Robb tenía interés en saber cuál sería la respuesta de Jon. Quizá estuviese más tranquilo o a lo mejor mucho más alterado de lo que lo había visto en la mañana.

Y porque también tenía sus sospechas sobre el mismo. Quizá era fácil para los demás ocultar la verdad, pero él tenía trato con la guardia de Valyria que se encontraba en Castle Black y sabía porqué estaban ahí. Sólo que era difícil hacer la suma cuando había tantos huecos en las versiones. El hijo bastardo del rey loco Aeris, o el hijo de Rhaegar... cualquiera de los dos tenía sus contras, aunque la primera era sin duda la peor. Y estaba la cuestión del apellido también, aunque sabía que bien podría ser sólo una distracción.

Cuando llegó la cena, Meera le informó que Jon había estado fuera de Castle Black, y dado que los guardias tenían estrictas órdenes de no dejar salir a ninguno de los Stark, Arya no había tenido más remedio que mantenerse al margen de sus obligaciones -sus clases particulares-. Pero que no le quedaba duda, de que la misma estaba al pendiente del regreso del muchacho de melena negra.

No se había equivocado, se dijo Robb, en especial cuando la había visto ponerse de pie tan imprevisto, a mitad de la cena, con los ojos abiertos como platos y obviamente los sentidos a flor de piel. No hizo falta seguir la línea de su visión para saber que Jon había regresado a Castle Black. Sin embargo, el muchacho había vuelto tras sus pasos en cuento clavo la mirada con la de ella.

Y al segundo siguiente, Arya se había retirado de la mesa corriendo en la dirección en la que había salido Jon. Aquello había atraído suficientes miradas... Sansa clavó la suya en él con una clara advertencia que parecía más bien una orden, y bajo la presión de la misma Robb salió detrás de su hermana, aunque negándose a salir corriendo igual que ella.

Siguió sus pasos a través del patio hacia la torre del rey. Aquello resultaba más que obvio. Jon había salido corriendo en busca de un refugio al que Arya no pudiera entrar, y su cuarto era el único que cubría los requisitos.

Sabía que Sansa tenía razón. Debía detenerla y hacerla entrar en razón. Pero tras lo que ella le había dicho horas atrás no sentía derecho de ordenarle nada. Y al mismo tiempo, deseaba saber lo que su pequeña hermana sabía. Así que hizo algo que su padre le habría reprochado sin reparo y hasta el final de los tiempos...

Fue directo a su propia habitación. Siendo Jon la del fondo, no debía preocuparse de que Arya o el mismo se diesen cuenta de que los había seguido, y moviendo la cómoda al lado de su cama, presionó la piedra hasta que ésta cedió y dejó expuesta la entrada al pasaje oculto. Jamás se le había dado bien el ser un espía, por lo que debía de agradecer el amparo que dicho pasaje le proporcionaba.

Se movió entre el estrecho espacio hasta que llegó a una división, tomó el camino de la derecha consciente de que el otro camino llevaba a otro pasaje hacia la habitación de Theon y las habitaciones del piso inferior. Robb conocía esos pasajes desde que tenía la edad de Bran, cuando su tío Benjen lo había llevado a él y a Theon al Muro para su entrenamiento militar. Eran días en los que Castle Black había estado lleno de soldados. Y conocer cada uno de los caminos del mismo era un requisito primario de la guardia real. Si Castle Black llegaba a caer bajo un ataque enemigo, debían conocer y saber tener acceso a las salidas que salvarían la vida.

El pasaje se hizo aún más estrecho, desembocando en una línea de escalones que subían y terminaban en una división de tres caminos, siendo el de en medio un poco más amplio que sus compañeros; Robb tomó el de la derecha que se elevaba en una pendiente.

-Déjame en paz.

Alcanzó a escuchar por fin. Llegó hasta el fondo, quedando frente a una placa metálica que levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. La rejilla quedó destapada. Era un ducto de ventilación -o al menos eso simulaba ser- y desde su posición en lo alto de la pared podía ver la mayor parte de la habitación del chico. En su visión, la cama le había quedado al frente y a su derecha la entrada, donde Jon taba sentado recargado de espaldas a la puerta.

-Por favor Jon -se oyó la voz de Arya desde el otro lado, ahogada por la puerta de madera.

-Vete de aquí. -Respondió Jon, molesto, irritado y con los ojos rojos.

Robb apostaría que el joven había estado llorando.

-No me voy a ir. -Fue la respuesta de Arya. Robb sintió pena por Jon, su hermana era una necia.

-Y yo no voy a abrir esta puerta.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo eventualmente.

-No este día Arya

-En este día precisamente!

Se gritaban el uno al otro con una autoridad y confianza que sólo existía entre familiares, notó Robb. "No." Se dijo, "se pelean como una pareja de casados". Aquello lo destanteó, de pronto se sintió más culpable que al inicio.

-Sé que alguien muy cercano a tí murió y sé que estás triste por eso. Enojado incluso... -continuó diciendo su hermana. -Y yo soy tu familia... -Afirmó con una seguridad fiera. -Y la familia debe estar unida en estos momentos, superando estas cosas juntos. Así que por favor, abre la puerta.

Robb sintió ganas de reírse, su hermana estaba usando el mismo argumento que le diera él instantes atrás.

"¿Quién es Jon Snow para ti Arya?", se cuestionó internamente.

-No soy tu familia. -Refutó el moreno con acidez.

-No puedes decir eso -Aseguró Arya elevando la voz, evidentemente indignada. -Somos una manada y si te vas por tu cuenta serás un lobo solitario y el lobo solitario siempre muere... O algo así decía padre.

-Soy un dragón, no un lobo, -refutó Jon y luego se desesperó al descubrirse hablando igual que ella, pues demostraba el dominio que le tenía en su persona, gruñó antes de contestar con esa misma desesperacion. - ¡soy un Targaryen no un Stark!

Se hizo el silencio.

"Targaryen", reconoció Robb. Cuando menos ya había confirmado su linaje.

Desde su escondite, Robb vio la tormenta de emociones que embargaba al chico. El moreno tenía ambas manos en la cabeza, en un gesto claro de desesperación. Con las piernas dobladas cerca del pecho y la quijada apretada, tensa.

Estaba sufriendo, sin duda.

-Podrías ser ambos... -La voz de Arya sonó apenas, con el tinte de una melancólica esperanza, -yo podría ser ambos también... Si tan sólo me dejaras...

Robb pudo ver en el rostro de Jon el momento en el que con seguridad, su corazón se había saltado un latido. Él había sentido algo parecido; el instinto de un hermano mayor protegiendo a su hermanita. Robb no sabia decir si Arya era demasiado ingenua o demasiado 'lista'. Porque sin duda, para él había sido evidente la propuesta oculta bajo dicha declaración -una declaración amorosa-y por el semblante de Jon, quedaba claro que él había interpretado lo mismo.

-Por favor Jon. -Volvió a suplicar Arya, soñando ligeramente desesperada.

Jon inhaló y exhaló profundamente, consiguiendo calmar sólo un poco sus emociones.

-Ya te he compartido lo suficiente. -Declaró con fuerza. -Si fuera a decirte aún más... -Su voz se ahogó un instante, en el que un nudo se formaba en su pecho e intentaba subir por su garganta. Apretó los ojos y soltó las palabras con prisa. -No sabré cómo cerrarte esa puerta Arya, no habrá vuelta atrás. Y te necesitaré al grado de no dejarte ir. Porque así es como somos en mi familia. Sentiré como si me pertenecieras... Y jamás te dejaría ir...

Aquello era una clara advertencia, no había dulzura en sus palabras, sólo pura desesperacion y dolor.

-No voy a irme lejos de ti.

Y sin embargo su hermana respondió segura y firme, con una ternura que rayaba en la añoranza.

Jon volvía a negar con la cabeza, dejando las lágrimas caer libres al fin y rodar por sus mejillas.

-No podría soportar que llegases a traicionarme...

-Nunca me atrevería.

Jon lloró con más fuerza.

-Estamos en guerra Arya. No puedo hacer alianzas tan a la ligera...! -Declaró casi gritando.

Y Robb supo en ese momento, que el Targaryen se había rendido ante su hermana.

-Jon... Por favor...! -Sollozó.

Y Jon, desde su postura en el suelo, quitó los cerrojos con una mano y luego con ambas -todavía hincado- abrió la puerta. Revelándose vencido y quebrado, sin fachadas ni máscaras, delante de Arya.

-Oh... ¡Jon!

Y ella se había lanzado a los brazos de él en cuanto absorbió aquella imagen. Jon la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola por la cintura, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de ella. La puerta se cerró tan pronto ella había entrado.

-Hush, estoy aquí.

-Lo mataron Arya... -Sollozó -Aeris podría haber sido mi abuelo, pero era su hermano... Maekar, quien realmente actuó como tal. -Le compartió, mientras sus manos apretaban la tela del vestido de ella. -Mi padre lo amaba. -Sollozó con más fuerza. -Y ahora mismo debe sentirse destrozado y yo no estoy con él! -La voz se le quebró entonces, cada grito desgarrándose la aún más. -¡No sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí! ¡No sirvo para nada aquí! ¡No puedo ayudar, no puedo hacer nada!... ...Debería estar con mi padre.

-Pero estás conmigo... -dijo ella en un susurro, como si tanteara terreno. -Y yo te necesito. -completó con más fuerza en su voz. -Nuestros padres nos enviaron aquí para protegernos, pero también para que tuviéramos la oportunidad de tomar lo que es nuestro cuando llegue el momento. -Le dijo, dejando un instante para que él considerara sus palabras. -Sé que tu padre debe extrañarte, terriblemente después de esto. Pero estaría muriéndose de angustia si estuvieses también a merced de ese monstruo. -Su voz se había quebrado al decir esto último.

Robb notó el alivio que Arya sentía en sus propias palabras. Su hermana se aferraba con fuerza a Jon, como si necesitase comprobar que de verdad estaba allí, entre sus brazos, a salvo.

-El hecho de que tú estés aquí, -continuó ella -debe darle esperanza y consuelo, puedo asegurártelo. Debe sentirse aliviado, de saberte a salvo.

Un instante, un segundo y Jon volvía a romper en llanto, aferrándose con mayor fuerza al peque cuerpo de Arya como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

Robb contuvo el aliento, alejando la mirada de aquel momento tan íntimo. Admirando la madurez en su pequeña hermana. ¿Desde cuándo era tan sabia?

-Ven. -Dijo Arya (una vez cesara el llanto de Jon), separándose lo justo para que Jon se levantara y ofreciéndole los brazos al mismo. -Déjame cuidarte.

Jon sonrió todavía embargado por el dolor y la tristeza, pero la sonrisa era sincera. Arya, realmente había consigo que al menos el joven se desahogara. Tomó las manos de ella y se levantó, dejándose guiar hasta la cama.

-Debo ser patético.

-Sólo un poco. -Contestó ella, consiguiendo hacerlo reír, aunque fuese por un breve instante. -Ahora recuéstate conmigo.

El moreno parpadeó y la miró a detalle cuando ambos se hubieron sentado en la cama.

-Siempre haces esto. -Dijo. -Siempre vienes cuando estoy mal.

Arya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Qué estúpido. Es lo que hace la familia. -Contestó, obligándolo a recostarse junto a ella.

La niña lo envolvió en sus brazos nuevamente, acariciando la melena de él tarareando algo parecido a una canción de cuna. Jon se abrazaba a ella por la cintura, recargando su rostro en el pecho de ella.

Era algo demasiado íntimo. Lo suficiente para que Robb se enfadara. Pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía sentirse así.

"Familia", había dicho Arya.

"Familia", repitió Robb, alejándose al fin de aquél escondite. No quería saber más. Y estaba seguro, por muy extraño y desconcertante que resultara, que Arya estaba en buenas manos.

"Jon Snow. No. Jon Targaryen, el hijo de Rhaegar."

Todo ese tiempo bajo sus narices. Y descubriendo que siempre lo supo...

...

Días más tarde, llegó un telegrama desde Winterfell. Su padre lo mandaba llamar de regreso a casa, le decía que volviese junto con Theon y el general Rodrik. Habían llegado noticias sobre el paradero de su madre y la situación en la península de Verano los había hecho tomar una final decisión. Y él debía estar en el palacio cuando sucediera.

Se sentía culpable de haber espiado a su hémana y a Jon y al mismo tiempo agradecido de haberlo hecho. Era un riesgo lo que había contemplado hacer en cuanto se le informó del telegrama, pero ese era un gaje de su herencia si planeaba alguna vez tomar el trono. Sería, además, la primera comitiva que él dirigiría por su propia voluntad y eso lo llenaba de valor.

Jon estaba en la sala de tiro, Robb caminó directamente hacia él.

-Jon Snow.

El moreno dejó el arma en cuanto lo identificó. Prestándole su completa atención, puesto que aquel encuentro era demasiado inusual.

-Vamos de regreso a mi hogar. Necesito hablar con mi padre. -Le explicó el Stark. Jon asintió para dejarle saber que tenía su entera atención, pero nada lo preparó para lo que le dijo después. -Y quiero que vengas con nosotros.

El aludido parpadeo sobrecogido.

-No pertenezco a tu nación.

-Y sin embargo estás aquí. -Le interrumpió. -Además... -Avanzó hasta quedar frente a él. -Arya cree en ti. Y Arya nunca se equivoca en ese aspecto. Créeme. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. ¿Confiarías tú en mi?

Robb clavó la mirada en la Jon. El moreno no titubeó, ni rehuyó aquél reto. Por el contrario, acabó sonriendo en algo parecido a la camaradería.

-Eres el hermano de Arya. -Habló por fin. -Por supuesto que sí. -Asintió.

Robb sonrió satisfecho, consciente de que se había hecho de un fuerte aliado. El Stark confiaba en los instintos de Arya y en lo que él había presenciado días atrás y durante del resto del tiempo que llevaban en el Muro.

Seguro que su padre entendería, pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con confianza díganme si me he equivocado en algún aspecto. Esto de escribir en la noche me nortea severo xD Además de que es la primera historia en la que considero tanta política.
> 
> Por otra parte, en este capítulo, Arya tiene ya 11 y Jon está a dos meses de cumplir los 15, así que todavía tiene 14. Las características físicas de los personajes son fieles a los libros y no a la serie de televisión, por eso los Stark son pelirrojos excepto por Arya.


	10. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa juega a la casa mentera.

DISCLAIMER: ASOIAF pertenece a George R. R. Martin, sólo la historia es mía (en su mayoría).

"Faded."

SANSA

Sansa Stark era una refinada señorita. No había en todo el norte una chica como ella. Literal. No la había. Punto.

Influencia de su madre, eso seguro, que Sansa parecía a veces una chica del Sur más que del Norte.

-¡Voy a arrancarte la cara!

A ella no le gustaban los chismes si no eran ciertos, y generalmente no era ella quien los difundía, sólo los escuchaba y opinaba cuando creía que podía aportar un comentario.

-¡Perra mal nacida!

Era una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¡Quítateme de encima, estúpida!

Excepto quizá, que en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, descansaba su naturaleza salvaje, herencia de su padre, y la marca clara de que era una fémina del Norte. De modo que, antes de preguntar ¿qué hace Sansa Stark metida hasta los dientes en una pelea con la princesa del pueblo libre? Bueno... se debe pensar en que la falta u ofensa por parte de la agredida físicamente, debió de ser muy, muy grave; lo suficiente como para hacer que la pelirroja se deshiciera la trenza a jalones y rodara en la tierra y la nieve mientras intentaba desfigurarle la cara a su oponente.

-¡Retráctate!

Val intentaba sacarse de encima a Sansa sin mucho éxito. La chica Stark estaba entrenada después de todo, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, en defensa personal -aunque en este caso ella había iniciado el ataque-; sentada a horcajadas sobre la rubia, en su bajo vientre y con las uñas rosando las mejillas de su enemiga. Val apenas y le detenía las manos por las muñecas, retorciéndose debajo en un vano intento de zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Sansa suficiente!

Meera había llegado entonces, abriéndose paso hasta ésta.

-¡Muérdela Sansa!

Mientras que Jeane la animaba a seguir peleando.

La chica Reed abrió los ojos como platos, notando que dado el estado de la Stark la chica se estaba disponiendo a hacer justamente eso, morderla.

-¡Es suficiente, dije! -Meera logró por fin arrancar a Sansa de Val. -Jeane deja de ser idiota y ayúdame -gritó a la morena por encima de su hombro.

La aludida pareció despertar de un trance e hizo como le dio, aunque se notaba que no tenía deseos de que aquél encuentro se acabara. Tan pronto lograron sostener ambas a Sansa, un grupo de chicas -amigas de Val- se acercaron a levantar a la rubia y socorrerla. Tras levantarse y quitarse el pelo del rostro, Val obligó a las demás con una mirada a que la soltaran. Sansa reaccionó de igual forma, Jeane la soltó, pero Meera decidió seguir agarrándola del brazo sólo por si acaso.

-¡Retráctate! -volvió a gritar Sansa, que sentía la sangre hervirle en las venas. -¡Hazlo, maldita sea! -gritó con más fuerza al ver que Val apretaba los labios y la miraba con odio, sin intención de decir nada. -Sabes muy bien que si no me hubieran detenido, te habría arrancado una oreja -gruñó.

Y Sansa se regocijó al ver el miedo reflejarse en esos ojos azules.

-No dije nada que no fuera cierto. -Gruñó en respuesta, con voz contenida.

Si Meera no la estuviese deteniendo, Sansa ya estaría otra vez encima de la rubia. En vez de eso, decidió hinchar el pecho y erguirse en postura altiva. Después de todo, Sansa era una moneda de dos caras, y sabía que había casos -vaya si su madre se lo había enseñado- en que las palabras eran mucho más afiladas y propias que los golpes.

-Por supuesto -dijo con una sonrisa educada, aquello mandó escalofríos a la espalda de Val "Bien", pensó Sansa para sí misma, "Debe de temerme". -Si consideramos que tus conocimientos se limitan al estado del clima... -repuso, a sus espaldas las nobles niñas del Norte rieron con ella -entonces sí, estás en lo cierto. -Las norteñas estallaron en risas. Sansa barrió a Val con la mirada una última vez. -Vámonos.

El grupo de norteñas se alejó, cada quien a donde le correspondía, aunque en cierto modo, seguían el rumbo de la pelirroja. A espaldas de éstas, Val y las chicas del pueblo libre se agrupaban en apoyo a su líder rubia.

Meera apretó el paso para alcanzar a Sansa y a Jeane.

-¿Qué pasó?

Jeane, dejó escapar una risita.

-La estúpida se atrevió a hablar mal de Arya en frente de Sansa.

Meera enarcó las cejas.

-Ustedes también hablan mal de ella.

Sansa había tenido suficiente.

-Yo soy su hermana. -Declaró con fuerza, deteniéndose en sus pasos para mirar a Meera de frente. Jeane sonreía ampliamente detrás de su amiga. -Ella no es nadie. -continuó. -Es mi derecho absoluto hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana, porque es mi hermana. Y es porque es mi hermana que es mi deber defenderla de chicas idiotas como ella, que se creen que están por encima de mi familia.

-Y asumo que tu familia está por encima de ellos ¿no? -refutó sarcástica.

-Por mucho. -Aunque Sansa no lo consideró así, se dedicó a continuar su caminata con las otras dos siguiéndola. -Ella se piensa una princesa, cuando es bien sabido que su pueblo no tiene reyes.

-Es patética. ¿Princesa salvaje? ¡Por favor! -Rió Jeane. -Ni siquiera pudo con un par de arañazos.

-Entiendo que hayas querido defender a Arya, pero dada la situación en la que se encuentra Winterfell no es el momento de enemistarnos con el pueblo libre.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-No, eres tú quien no sabe. -Presionó Meera, consiguiendo callar a la morena. Sansa se limitó a escucharla. -Puede que no sea una princesa como tal, pero es la hermana política de Mance Ryder y el hombre es prácticamente considerado un líder entre las tribus de salvajes. ¿Qué crees que haría si se entera de esta rabieta?

Sansa sacudió los hombros restándole importancia.

-Le daría una tunda a su hermana, eso seguro.

-¡Sansa! -Meera se escandalizó.

Y una vez más, Sansa se detuvo en su andar para volver a enfrentarla. Pero esta vez el porte y la fuerza en sus ojos azules eran enteramente diferentes, solemnes casi, y hasta fieros. La mirada de una reina, algo que Catelyn Stark le había dejado en su herencia.

-Meera, eres tú la que no entiende. -Le dijo, la chica le miró bajo una nueva perspectiva, se veía casi hasta asustada. -El Muro es de los Stark, yo soy una Stark y ella es una refugiada. Esta es mi casa y ella la ha insultado al hablar mal de mi hermana. Mance no es un lord, además, a él no le preocupan estas "rabietas" más de lo que las mismas le divierten. -Refutó sonriendo y Jeene rió por detrás de ella. -En serio, pensarás mejor tus argumentos la próxima vez que intentes detenerme. -Advirtió.

Ahora sí lucía asustada. Arrepentida sería una descripción más adecuada, pensó la pelirroja. Y aquello la hacía sentir satisfecha. El ser, aparentar, ser la misma mujer fuerte y temeraria que fue su madre... Ahora que la misma estaba muerta.

Sansa se irguió, girándose de vuelta para retomar su camino a la torre del rey.

-Vámonos Jeane. Necesito ver a mi hermana.

Su amiga la siguió, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de burla a Meera.

...

Durante la mayor parte de su infancia, Sansa había sido bastante ingenua. Alimentada constantemente con las historias de la Septa y las de su madre, fantaseaba por interpretar su propia novela romántica. Creía, tontamente, que su viaje al Muro serviría quizá para eso -por muy improbable que fuera-, aunque la realidad había sido que ese pensamiento servía para confortarla de lo asustada que estaba.

Suponía que todos sus hermanos estaban asustados a su manera; ignorando hasta qué punto. Era demasiado egocéntrica. Y, desde su llegada a Castle Black, había intentado mantener el rigor y el porte altivo de una heredera -aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus hermanos-. Pretendía que todos los reconocieran ahora como herederos a la corona, y asegurar así una cómoda estancia en lo que para ella era un lúgubre edificio.

Por supuesto que Arya, había roto con ese esquema.

Tan pronto habían llegado, se había envuelto en una discusión con Bran, que terminó en que se fuese corriendo hacia la zona boscosa del castillo; y Sansa tuvo que pedirle a Robb que fuese por ella. Debió darse cuenta desde entonces, se había dicho a sí misma. En aquél momento, su hermana no dejaba de hablar del muchacho misterioso que le había salvado la vida. Sansa creía que estaba exagerando, aunque internamente sentía algo de envidia. Así que le encantó enterarse, de boca de Jeanne y de otros niños nobles, de la mala reputación del muchacho.

Desde luego que no podía creer enteramente en ellos, una señorita no juzgaba tan a la ligera. Pero tampoco podía simplemente pasarlo por alto. Así que reprendió con ganas a Arya aquella primera noche. Pero Arya, siendo Arya, la había vuelto a desafiar. Iba a ir tras ella, pero Robb la detuvo. Y entonces el chico Snow rió y la sala se iluminó bajo la armonía de su risa. Su hermana rió con él y por un instante, Sansa se alegró sinceramente de que su hermana tuviese un amigo. Uno que no fuera parte de su familia. Y le había permitido desde entonces, la compañía de Jon Snow.

-Arya. -Sansa llamó a su hermana, tan pronto entró en la habitación de la misma; cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó hasta el fondo, en donde el baño que compartía con su hermana se encontraba.

Jeanne Poole se había ido bajo orden de Sansa, la pelirroja no quería tener que exponer aún más a su hermana. Ese día, a Arya le había llegado su primer sangrado mientras estaba jugando con Bran y Rickon en la zona boscosa del Muro. Había estado tan envuelta en el juego que no se había dado cuenta de la mancha que había en su vestido sino hasta que ya era tarde. Sus compañeras de Winterfell la habían sabido entender, incluso las que sentían lástima lo disimularon con preocupación. Pero las chicas del pueblo libre habían sido bruscas, si no es que groseras, y Arya había salido corriendo hacia sus aposentos en la torre del rey.

-Sólo no se detiene. -Contestó la voz de su hermana desde el interior del baño.

Sansa sintió pena por Arya.

-Es bastante normal. -Le aseguró.

Le hervía la sangre de recordar lo que Val había dicho una vez Arya había desaparecido del patio. La rubia se había burlado de su hermana con ganas. Y en cuestión de segundos, Sansa se le había lanzado a la yugular sin tiempo para meditarlo. Y lo volvería a hacer, sin duda.

-¿También el hecho de que duela mucho? Siento que me estoy muriendo. -Se quejó.

Sansa puso los ojos en blanco.

-No seas ridícula. Yo lo he aguantado ya por dos años, esperaba algo más de ti.

-¡Me llegó un año antes que a tí! -Gritó desde dentro.

-¿Y? -Sansa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en controlar la risa. -Eso sólo significa que dejarás de sangrar un año antes que yo.

Un breve silencio en el que Sansa casi abre la puerta con fuerza, preocupada de que las hormonas hubiesen logrado lo imposible en su hermana, reduciéndola a un montón de lágrimas.

-¿Eso pasa? -Pero la preocupación se evaporó tras escuchar la curiosidad en la voz de la menor.

Sansa sonrió con ternura.

-Es lo que dice madre. -Dijo antes de pensar.

Su corazón se escapó un latido cuando su hermana contestó.

-Desearía que ella estuviera aquí para ayudarme.

Y entonces agradeció las enormes puertas de caoba que las separaban a ambas en ese momento. Porque Sansa tenía los labios apretados y la visión se le había nublado bajo la influencia de las lágrimas.

Habían pasado nueve meses desde que la noticia de que su madre había muerto, llegara hasta sus oídos... Vyseris había sido muy listo, les habían dicho. El Targaryen había tenido a un doble espía bajo su control, que respondía bajo el nombre de Haldon. Los Stark, planeaban el movimiento que le devolvería el trono al príncipe Rhaegar, pero habían sido descubiertos antes de tiempo y su madre había sido asesinada en una emboscada. E incluso si Vyseris había negado su participación, el Norte se había sumado a la guerra. Habían mandado una flota entera, arribaron en Braavos y lograron someter a las regiones colindantes de Valyria; e incluso si aún no era suficiente, tenían un buen avance dadas las circunstancias.

Ésa era la razón por la que los menores de los Stark estaban "solos" en el Muro. Tanto Robb, como Theon y Jon -los tres herederos, como se les conocía ahora- continuamente viajaban de regreso a Winterfell. Y en ciertas ocasiones incluso, iban más allá del Muro, en compañía de Jarl a reuniones militares con los representantes del pueblo libre, principalmente Mance Rider. Debían seguir abasteciendo a sus tropas al otro lado del mar.

A veces Sansa sentía que esa guerra duraría toda la vida...

Cuando su madre había muerto, ella cerró una parte de sí misma. La niña ingenua incluida. Y ahora, parecía una versión más joven de su propia madre. 'Un mecanismo de defensa', le había dicho el psicólogo; la forma en la que podía salir adelante, la forma en la que ella creía podía llenar el vacío que dejó su madre. Sus hermanos, principalmente Rickon había llorado mucho. Pero Arya había estado desconsolada por meses, encerrada en la alcoba de Jon todas las noches. Incluso ella estaba llegando al límite, a pesar de toda la aceptación que el resto de su familia le daba al muchacho. Y sin embargo, Jon había conseguido lo que ninguno de sus hermanos, incluida ella, habían logrado. Arya había vuelto a sonreír.

Y por eso... sencillamente por eso... Sansa había terminado aceptando a Jon igual que el resto de su familia.

Ya no era ingenua... Pero se propuso ser como su madre. Y si su madre hubiese estado en el Muro, seguro que habría vislumbrado también la perfecta unión política que representaban Arya y Jon. Así que pelearía con uñas y dientes, por hacer dicha unión formal. Acabaría con cualquier posible prospecto de rival.

Arya y Jon, eran su nueva novela romántica. Y a Sansa no le gustaban los finales tristes.

-Madre ya no está. -Le dijo al fin. Consiguiendo que su voz sonara firme. -Pero estoy yo aquí. Y créeme, al menos en este aspecto, no te lo haré tan incómodo como nuestra madre lo hizo para mí.

-Difícilmente creo en eso. -Refutó Arya con sorna.

Las dos hermanas estallaron en risas.

...

La semana transcurrió sin mucho movimiento. Arya había permanecido encerrada en sus alcobas, los cinco días que le duró el periodo; e incluso el sexto se veía ansiosa e insegura de salir más allá de lo necesario -entiendase comer-. Meera había ayudado a Sansa, haciendo compañía a su hermana cuando ella no podía hacerlo. Sansa debía ser el orgullo de su madre y no podía abandonar las clases, ni mucho menos el entrenamiento. Además, era responsable de monitorear el avance de Bran y Rickon. Así que había estado bastante ocupada. Y sin embargo, compartía las noches con su hermana, conversando hasta tarde.

Todavía peleaban, pero no tan ardidamente como en los años anteriores a la guerra. Y Sansa sabía además, que Arya probablemente se sentía perdida ante este nuevo cambio de su cuerpo. Le había hecho las preguntas más hilarantes que había escuchado en su vida. Sansa entendía, que incluso si su hermana no se daba cuenta, estaba preocupada por la reacción de Jon; aunque en su opinión personal él no tenía derecho a decir nada. Desde luego que no se lo diría, al menos no de momento; lo que menos necesitaba era discutir por tonterías con la menor.

Robb, Theon y Jon no regresaron sino hasta después de una semana más, puesto que habían ido hasta Casterly Rock y el viaje de vuelta era mucho más largo. Aquello tenía relativamente triste a Arya, pues los chicos se perdieron de su cumpleaños número 12. Pero Sansa se había encargado de que su hermana disfrutara aquél día que era sólo suyo. E incluso, había convencido a la Septa de que consiguieran que uno de los fotógrafos que de tiempo en tiempo tomaba fotos de los hechos del Muro, estuviese disponible para guardar un recuerdo de aquél momento. El hombre se quedaría dos días más en el Muro, para que los Stark estuviesen completos para la foto familiar. Los historiadores nunca descansaban, se recordó, y debía de haber evidencia de que los herederos de Winterfell habían estado en el campo de refugiados al igual que el resto de los niños del Norte.

...

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Dos días después al cumpleaños de Arya, Sansa recibió un telegrama de Robb. "Regreso el jueves. Alianza con los Lanister exitosa." Aquello la había dejado tranquila, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Pero volvían dos días antes de lo previsto y Sansa no había tenido tiempo de zanjar el asunto con Val de una vez por todas. Así que había hablado con Jarl para tratar de entender la postura de la rubia, tras haber asimilado la noticia que Robb enviaba. Lo que el muchacho le había dicho, no le había gustado en lo absoluto. Incluso si se sentía identificada con aquella belleza -e incluso competían en apariencia- su lealtad era hacia su hermana. Y su madre, la perseguiría desde la tumba si no conseguía hacerse de aquella unión.

Así que había salido temprano al día siguiente, después de meditar lo que diría, en busca de la princesa de los salvajes -como ella le decía.

Val había accedido a hablar con ella, consciente de que había cruzado una línea que no tenía permitida traspasar. Pero aún más consciente de su desventaja en aquél lugar.

-Fue sólo un estúpido comentario. -Respondió sin emoción en la voz. -A veces se me olvida que la nobleza de Winterfell es demasiado sensible.

Aquello era una clara ofensa. Sutil. Pero clara. La intención era provocarla y casi lo consigue.

-Ya entiendo... -Pero Sansa había aprendido de su madre y se contuvo, vislumbrando al fin lo que probablemente estaba sintiendo Val en ese momento. -Te aterra que ahora que Arya es una doncella, Jon se te escape definitivamente de las manos, ¿no? -Inquirió con seriedad.

Val afiló la mirada, mas no le refutó. Eso era toda la evidencia que la Stark necesitaba.

-Después de todo qué perfecta alianza hubiera podido ser esa. -Se burló, disfrutando el giro de aquél encuentro. -Pero vas a tener que resignarte. Una vez más los Stark han estado por encima de tu gente.

-Cuesta creer que seas una Stark. -Escupió Val. -Tienes la sangre del sur.

-Quizá. -Aceptó Sansa, enseriando su rostro. -Pero también tengo sangre de lobo y no dudaré en sacar las garras si alguien, quien sea, se atreve a agredir a mi familia. -Amenazó.

Val le enseñó los dientes y las marcas de los arañazos en sus mejillas resaltaron con la luz del sol. Sansa se enorgulleció de este hecho, incluso si ella también tenía marcas, aunque en menor cantidad.

-Me ha quedado claro. -Contestó la rubia. -Pero te equivocas al suponer que tu hermana tiene siquiera posibilidad de ganarme terreno. Puede que le haya llegado la sangre pero sigue siendo una niña. -Se burló, sonriendo de medio lado.

Sansa se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, dada la fuerza con las que las tenía apretadas en puños. Si cedía a los golpes, Val ganaría aquél encuentro y ya no podía permitírselo. Una dama. Debía ser una dama.

Una arpía como su tía, de ser necesario.

-No te equivoques. -Gruñó en respuesta. -Ante los ojos de Jon, Arya es por mucho, el ideal de mujer que desea tomar para sí mismo. Y no tiene intención de domarla. -Señaló, la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Val. -Él se ha rendido a ella tantas veces... que es demasiado obvio que cuenta los días para que llegue a la edad en la que pueda reclamarla. Lo has visto tú misma. -Le dijo, jactándose de ver la reacción en los ojos de ella, la derrota que sentía. Sansa negó con la cabeza, casi como riera al hacerlo. -Estás enojada con él, no con ella. -Concluyó.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta sabiéndose ganadora de aquél encuentro. Antes de marcharse, le miró por encima de su hombro y le habló una última vez.

-Seré una perra, pero tú eres más una princesa mimada del sur que yo. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

...

Debió de haberlo previsto, por tanto...

-Maldita sea...!

Una vez más, no había pensado las cosas correctamente; no debió de haber dicho ése último comentario (especialmente cuando la princesa rubia había demostrado ser tan voluble). Pero había estado tan preocupada preparando a Arya para Jon sin que la misma se diera cuenta, que no había previsto el que Val seguramente estaba planeando el modo de vengarse.

"Orgullosa hasta las entrañas, la maldita", se quejó para sus adentros.

Y es que, el día en que la comitiva de Robb había regresado al Muro, Val se las había ingeniado para tomar a Jon desprevenido y plantarle semejante beso de bienvenida.

Suerte que Arya no había estado presente, pero Sansa sí. Y Meera y Jeanne también. Y las tres estaban de acuerdo, en que aquella escena descarada estaba pensada para Sansa y no para Arya; una excelente manera de hacerla rabiar.

Por tres segundos. Tres eternos segundos, Sansa temió que Jon se rindiera ante los avances de Val -después de todo la chica era una belleza y tenía que admitir que de las doncellas del Muro tenía las mejores curvas, (y Jon estaba ya tan cerca de los dieciséis años...)-. Sin embargo, para su alivio, el muchacho se había despegado de ella tan pronto como sus sentidos se recuperaron de aquél estado de shock.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! -le había gritado ofendido.

Val levantó y bajó los hombros en un gesto que restaba importancia a aquello.

-Estaba haciendo las paces -fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! -le gritó el muchacho, limpiándose los labios (aunque discretamente).

Pero el daño estaba hecho, comprendió Sansa. Aquello era una declaración de guerra. Del odio al amor siempre podía haber sólo un maldito paso y si su hermana, ¡oh su ridículamente inocente y bruta hermana! no hacía algo al respecto, Jon caería primero bajo los instintos hormonales y el resto vendría después.

Y no iba a permitirlo, oh, no lo haría.

Salió como una tormenta.

-¿A dónde vas? -cuestionó Jeanne destrás de ella.

-A empatar el marcador -respondió sin voltear.

...

Fue así como, después de una ardida discusión, seguía encerrada en la habitación de su hermana tratando de convencer a la misma, de que debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero Arya no parecía estar dispuesta a cooperar; incluso la había tachado de ridícula.

-Necesitas ir y recuperarlo. -Presionó, soportando el peso en sus manos.

Arya estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con un libro en el regazo al que ya no prestaba atención. Su hermana estaba de pie al borde de la misma.

-Jon no es un objeto. -Le dijo, ya fastidiada de tener que discutir lo mismo. A ella no le interesaba tener novio, además. Jon era libre de besar a quien quisiera, igual que ella, se dijo.

Sansa se pasó ambas manos por el rostro.

-No digo que lo sea. Digo que te pertenece y están intentando arrebatártelo.

Arya frunció el gesto.

-Yo no soy su dueña.

Irritada, Sansa perdió los estribos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

La golpeó, dándole un sopapo en la cabeza.

-¡Au!, ¿por qué me pegas? ¿Qué está mal contigo? -Inquirió molesta, sobándose el área agredida.

La mayor inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de hablar.

-Si por algo... los dioses no lo permitan... Jon se enamora de Val, ¿cómo crees que eso va a afectarte?

Arya la miró todavía sin entender, se dio cuenta Sansa. Su hermana todavía era tan jodidamente inocente.

-Él estará con ella, las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana. No tendrá tiempo para verte, Arya. -Le dijo, elevando la voz una octava y consiguiendo con sus palabras el que la niña (ahora puberta) le mirara con toda su atención y un atisbo de temor en sus ojos. Así que Sansa presionó aún más. -No más cabalgatas, no más atrapar conejos, no más juegos en la nieve, ni visitas al árbol corazón, ni qué decir de dejarte entrar de nuevo en su alcoba. ¿Para qué iba a necesitarte teniéndola a ella? -Los ojos de Arya se abrieron como platos. "Bien, necesita enterarse de una vez por todas", se dijo la mayor. -Y si alguna vez tiene que elegir entre tú o Val... va a elegirla a ella. ¿Quieres eso?

-¡No! -gritó al instante, completamente alarmada.

-Ella se volverá su familia y tú sólo serás la mejor amiga. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-¡No! -volvió a gritar, esta vez con más fuerza y algo parecido al enojo.

Sansa sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

Arya no lo pensó dos veces antes de responder completamente decidida.

-Voy a marcar mi territorio.

-¡Exacto! -aplaudió su hermana.

-Y voy a hacerlo ahora mismo -declaró, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la salida.

Sansa brincó de gusto.

-Sí, ¿qué? ¡no!, ¡espera! -Se retractó. Otra vez no pensó bien las cosas, su hermana era una impulsiva de primera. Echó a correr detrás de ella. -¡Necesita ser perfecto, primero!-pero Arya ya había bajado las escaleras. La pelirroja soltó un grito de indignación -¡Aaarrrgghh! Antes de salir de la torre del rey también, en dirección a la sala de prácticas, donde sabía que estarían los chicos y a donde Arya se dirigía.

-¡Jon!

-¿Arya?

No se equivocó, a través de la puerta abierta, vio avanzar a su hermana hasta el moreno; que había dejado las pesas que traía en las manos tan pronto la había visto.

-¿Qué está pasando? -cuestionó Robb, a pasos de distancia de su amigo, Theon a un lado de éste.

-¡La besaste! -gritó Arya ofendida, empujando a Jon golpeándolo con ambas manos en el pecho.

-Se enteró... -silbó Theon divertido.

Robb rodó los ojos, Jon se veía perplejo y Arya volvía a golpearlo.

-¡Ese beso era mío! -bufó molesta.

-¿Qué? -aquello destanteó al moreno.

-¿Qué? -y también al castaño.

-Ssshh, no interrumpas. -Lo cayó el rubio.

-¡Theon! -le reprendió Robb, pero su hermana lo cayó tan pronto se internó en la sala.

-Ssshh, él tiene razón.

-¿Sansa?

Arya seguía mirando a Jon esperando obviamente una respuesta. El chico apenas y se repuso, comenzó a defenderse.

-No es lo que crees.

-No importa lo que creas que creo. -Le refutó, presionando el dedo índice en el pecho del muchacho en modo acusatorio. -La besaste y ese beso era mío.

-Arya, yo... -balbuceó.

-Oh no te atrevas a intentar calmarme. -Pero ella le interrumpió en el acto. -Sé cómo son las cosas. Y no voy a dejar que una cualquiera venga a intentar robarme lo que con tanto esfuerzo trabajé.

Sansa se sintió orgullosa, Theon reía por lo bajo...

-¿Hablas de mí? -Jon estaba perplejo.

-¿Él? -Robb estaba confundido.

-¡Sssshh! -lo callaron tanto Sansa como Theon.

Se abrió una de las puertas laterales, y Meera, Jarl y Jeanne entraron por ésta.

-¿qué pasa? -cuestionó Meera mirando la escena que los otros tres veían con atención.

-Arya se enteró del beso de Val -susurró Theon.

Aquello llamó la atención de Jarl.

-¿Val besó a quién?

-A Jon -dijo Sansa.

Jarl le miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ssssshhh! -lo callaron los demás, Robb incluido.

Arya rodó los ojos, claro que escuchaba lo que los demás decían y eso la distraía; pero debía mantenerse centrada, o al menos eso trataba de decirle su hermana con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que hablo de ti, ¿de quién más si no? ¿Jarl?

Todos voltearon a ver a Jarl.

Bajo la presión el chico sonrió con algo de pena y elevando los hombros dijo:

-No me importaría.

Todos iban a decir algo, pero Sansa los calló de nuevo.

-¡Sssshh!

Rickon y Bran salieron de su escondite bajo las gradas, evidentemente habían estado durmiendo debajo de éstas y todo aquél jaleo los había despertado.

-¿Lo golpeó ya? -cuestionó Bran.

-No todavía -respondió Meera, sonriendo de medio lado -pero parece que está por hacer más.

-Oh, va a hacer mucho más. -Declaró Sansa.

Jeanne se exaltó a su lado.

-¿va a besarlo?

Jon saltó al oír esto y miró directamente a Arya.

-¿Vas a besarme? -cuestionó nervioso.

Aquello molestó a la morena.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molestaría? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos en modo defensivo.

Jon se atragantó con las palabras.

-Ah... no... no, pero..

Y eso sirvió para que Arya se irritara. Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-sólo eso me faltaba, que tuvieras un problema en que yo reclamara lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Robb enarcó una ceja.

-No creo que sepa lo que está diciendo -dijo.

Sansa negó con la cabeza, evidentemente contrariada.

-Por eso le dije que esperara, ahora está haciendo una perorata de lo que yo le dije antes -se quejó.

Theon le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Entonces es tu culpa?

-Yo no besé a Jon! -Se defendió.

Jon suspiró tras oír aquello. "Vaya amigos los que se había conseguido".

-No tiene sentido lo que dices.

Arya saltó irritada.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-¿Uh? -Esto último lo dijeron todos.

-Arya -le llamo Sansa, haciendo gestos con las manos y gesticulando un "Perfecto." Aquello pareció encender un foco en la mente de la menor, pues se recompuso casi al instante.

-Lo que importa Jon, es que el nuestro tiene que ser perfecto.

-Finalmente me escucha. -Suspiró la pelirroja.

Los demás miraban atentos, los chicos con la boca abierta, salvo Jon por supuesto, el pobre todavía estaba demasiado descolocado como para perder la tensión en su cuerpo.

-Vas a llevarme esta noche a una cita. -Declaró al fin.

-¿Qué?! -exclamó Robb indignado, pero Sansa lo detuvo de hacer nada más.

-¿Qué es una cita? -cuestionó Rickon a Bran, su hermano sacudió los hombros como diciendo que no sabía, incluso si sí sabía. No quería perder la atención de aquella escena.

-¿A dónde? -Gruñó Jon, consiguiendo al fin mover su cuerpo -¡No podemos salir del castillo!

-¡No me importa! -Refutó Arya con la misma exasperación que él. -Tú eres el hombre, tú debes de resolverlo.

-¡Tú dile, Arya! -animó Meera.

-Está en problemas. -Corearon Theon y Jarl.

Y entonces Arya dio un paso al frente.

-Y para que no te queden dudas de que hablo en serio... -Advirtió.

El ambiente se tornó tenso.

-Está cerrando las manos en puño. -Señaló Bran.

-Oh va a hacerlo -advirtió Jeanne.

-¿Va a pegarle? -preguntó Rickon.

Jon sudó frío.

-¿Vas a pegarme? -cuestionó.

Arya tragó saliva con dificulta.

-Bastante duro. -Repuso.

Todos inspiraron, conteniendo el aliento.

-Dioses... -sollozó el moreno. Y luego suspiró resignado cerrando los ojos -ok...

-No va a hacerlo, ¿o sí? -cuestionó Robb.

-¿Tú qué crees? -Repuso Jarl, ninguno sin despegar la mirada.

-Yo lo haría. -Dijo Meera.

Pero Arya hizo algo más, para orgullo de Sansa.

-¡Ooohh! -Exclamaron todos.

Arya había tomado las solapas de la camisa de Jon y lo había jalado hacia ella, plantando firmemente sus labios en los de él en un casto beso. Los ojos de Jon se abrieron como platos, mas no rompió el contacto.

-No le pegó. -Señaló Rickon decepcionado.

-Sssshhh -el resto le cayó.

Arya rompió el contacto.

-Esta noche. -Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esta noche. -Asintió él todavía en desorientado.

-Bien. -Asintió ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Bien.

-No repitas lo que digo. -Le gruñó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar -Estúpido. -Gruñendo lo último en cuanto salió al pasillo.

La sala se quedó en silencio, hasta que Robb fue el primero en salir de aquella burbuja, parpadeando con fastidio cuestionó.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

...

De eso hacía cerca de tres horas. Era la hora de la cena y tanto Arya como Jon no estaban en el comedor. La primera estaba dándose un baño y comiendo su cena en la tina (o al menos ahí la había dejado Sansa) y el segundo se estaba escondiendo detrás de los establos.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, y de no conseguir recuperar el apetito; Sansa se había levantado de la mesa dispuesta a encontrar al chico. Val no parecía tener una movida dispuesta para el resto del día, ademas.

Lo encontró donde había supuesto que lo hallaría. Debajo del enorme pino que estaba detrás del establo, casi pegado al Muro de hielo. Jon la notó tan pronto salió.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -cuestionó con fastidio.

Sansa lo analizó detenidamente. Su madre le había enseñado a identificar las emociones más comunes en los chicos. A simple vista, podía parecer que el no tenía interés en aquella cita, pero mirando de cerca, Sansa podía ver lo que realmente estaba sintiendo el muchacho. Estaba nervioso, sino es que aterrado, de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No puedes negar lo que sientes -Dijo al fin.

Jon la miró confuso.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estás enamorado de ella. -Soltó sin más.

-No. No lo estoy. -Declaró al instante. -¡Es sólo una niña!

-¿y? -le cortó ella, él se calló de golpe, mirándola perplejo desde su lugar en la nieve. -Ya es una "doncella" y es, tu pareja perfecta. -Señaló, sonriendo al ver que él se sonrojaba. -No tienes modo de negarlo ¿verdad?

Jon sacudió la cabeza.

-Acaba de cumplir doce y yo cumpliré dieciséis en menos de dos meses.

-Cuatro años no es una gran diferencia. Mis padres se llevaban seis.

Otra vez lo había dejado sin habla. La joven se dio cuenta entonces, de lo que sus palabras estaban dando a entender y se apresuró a corregirse.

-No trato de emparejarte con ella, sólo...Estamos en guerra. -Suspiró, el peso de aquella declaración la hacía sentirse cansada. -Y eso nos hará crecer más rápido. Y las cosas que creemos seguras y distantes... Todo es más rápido Jon. Deberías estar al tanto.

-Lo estoy. -Respondió él al instante, casi ofendido.

-Bien. -Asintió ella con fuerza y luego avanzó hasta quedar frente a él. -Porque ella es una princesa ...pero ella no se sentará en el trono de Winterfell -Declaró, su mirada clavada en la de él -Lo que significa que se casará con algún lord del Norte si no es que la mandan a ser reina de alguna otra nación de Westeros; si consideramos que el Norte es el reino más grande y que la sangre Stark es muy codiciada. -Señaló. Jon apretó las manos, mas no despegó la mirada de la de ella. -Incluso, dadas las circunstancias... Tanto ella como yo podríamos ser ofrecidas en matrimonio como signo de alianza con alguno de los países enemigos del otro lado del Narrow Sea. Podría ser mañana mismo.

-Ya entendí lo que tratas de decir. -Le cortó con fuerza.

Sansa le miró incrédula.

-¿Lo haces?

-¡Sí! -Gruñó.

-Porque no me lo parece. -Soltó, Jon apretó los dientes. -Si lo hicieras de verdad, ya la habrías pedido para ti.

Él agachó la vista avergonzado, incapaz de ocultar su culpa en aquello.

-Eres tan ingenuo, Jon Targaryen... -dijo con sarcasmo y él la miró sorprendido de que ella también estuviese al tanto de quién realmente era. -Podrías perderla para siempre. Y alguien que no necesariamente tenga que ser de su edad, podía tomarla desde ahora. Estamos en guerra, después de todo. Hay un montón de casas que cesarían sus armadas por una alianza como ésta. Que harían lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, por tenerla. Sin importar si todavía es una niña o no.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de vuelta a la torre del rey, dispuesta a asistir a su hermana. A penas había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando Jon se levantó de golpe.

-Sí la deseo. -Declaró elevando la voz una octava. Sansa se detuvo al instante. -La quiero para mí.

Todavía de espaldas a él, la joven se permitió sonreír en victoria.

-Entonces deberás tenerla... a su debido tiempo. -Le dijo.

Y se marchó sin volver a mediar palabra.

...  
Eso fue entonces, ahora, estaba terminando de arreglar el cabello de su hermana, sentadas en la coqueta.

-Esto tiene que ser perfecto. -Le recordó.

Arya rodó los ojos, todavía abochornada por lo ocurrido.

-Debiste decírmelo antes. -Gruñó.

Sansa le restó importancia.

-Igual funcionó, pero ahora viene el beso de verdad.

-¿por qué te importa tanto?

Sansa suspiró, por un instante su semblante se tornó serio.

-...Porque mamá estaría encantada. -Dijo.

Las miradas de ambas se encontraron en el reflejo del espejo.

-Gracias Sansa.

-No lo menciones.

Arya se veía hermosa, su hermana la había arreglado de tal forma que aparentaba ser un poco más grande. Le había hecho un moño en el cabello y le había elegido un vestido gris, que si bien no era elegante, era ajustado y le remarcaba las tenues curvas.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Y Sansa saltó emocionada.

-Está aquí, ve. -Dijo y luego se dirigió hacia la pared en frente de la cama.

-¿A dónde...? -Arya se quedó corta, al ver cómo su hermana presionaba la piedra tras levantar un tapiz, revelando un pasadizo secreto.

-Sssshh, me voy, descuida. Luego me cuentas. -Le dijo, saliendo por el escondrijo.

Arya seguía mirando aquél punto, completamente perpleja.

La puerta sonó de nuevo.

-Arya, ¿estás ahí?

La aludida parpadeó, despertando de aquél shock. Sin saber que su hermana se había arrepentido de irse, y se estapa escondiendo tras el tapiz, con la puerta del pasadizo abierta...

-¡En un minuto! -dijo.

Se levantó y se alisó la falda del vestido, el abrigo azul que llevaba encima era bastante calientito y le llegaba hasta las caderas, era ajustado igual que el vestido. Abrió la puerta; y se maravilló al ver cómo Jon se quedaba sin habla al verla.

-Wow... -exclamó al fin.

Arya le miró sintiéndose incómoda.

-Entonces... ¿vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí parado como un tonto?

"¡Arya!", gruñó mentalmente Sansa desde su escondite.

Jon pareció despertar al fin.

-Cierto, perdón.

"Bueno, al menos él es menos avispado que ella." Se dijo la pelirroja.

Jon entró y Arya cerró la puerta. Jon llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones de lana, nada elegante pero le hacía ver como todo un galán de novelas. Sansa sintió un poquito de celos. 

La pareja se sentó entonces sobre la cama, a centímetros de distancia del otro y se quedaron en silencio un instante.

-Esto es incómodo. -Dijo Arya al fin.

-Lo es. -Asintió él.

"Vamos Arya", quiso animarla. Aquello podía arruinarse con tanta facilidad, se lamentó.

La morena bajó la mirada a sus manos sobre su regazo y con voz casi audible, cuestionó...

-¿Por qué la besaste?

-No lo hice. -Negó él al instante. -Me separé tan pronto se me puso encima, lo juro.

-Te creo, es sólo... -Su voz se perdió, se le notaba que odiaba sentirse como una dama -No eres tan lento para reaccionar en otras cosas. Uno pensaría que la habrías esquivado.

Jon dejó salir una risilla.

-Me tomó por sorpresa... Tú me besaste también. Y a ti no te aventé. -Le recordó con picardía.

Arya rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, pero ése no contó.

-¿Ah no?

Ella negó con la cabeza, demasiado apenada y nerviosa como para poder decirle estúpido como siempre solía hacerlo. De pronto quedaba claro que la joven apenas estaba siendo consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho.

El ambiente cambió. Las sonrisas se difuminaron y una neblina se posó en los ojos de ambos.

-Entonces asumo que debo iniciarlo yo... -dijo él.

El peso en la cama cambió, cuando Jon se inclinó hacia el rostro de ella. Las bocas estaban tan cerca.

-Estoy nerviosa... -susurró Arya, mirando los labios del chico.

-Yo también...

Y al siguiente instante, Sansa tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos. Jon había atraído el rostro de Arya por la nuca, hasta pegar sus labios a los de ella y la incitó a moverlos con él, intercambiando alientos.

Tres cortos besos, seguidos uno tras otro y formando uno solo.

El chico se separó lo justo para mirarla, soltándola lentamente al hacerlo. Arya sonrió divertida.

-No fue tan malo. -Le dijo.

Jon puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fue mejor que el tuyo.

-No lo fue.

-Pruébalo.

Un instante de silencio en el que Arya se remojó los labios, tentando sin saber a su compañero.

-Mi turno, entonces -Dijo, Jon sonrió divertido. -No te rías. -Le regañó ella, sin estar verdaderamente molesta. -Cierra los ojos -le susurró y él hizo como le dijo.

Arya se acercó nerviosa, acarició el rostro de Jon con las yemas de sus dedos hasta detenerse en los labios que él separó al instante en que sintió la caricia. Lentamente se fue acercando al rostro del chico; abrió la boca, acercándola a la suya y él imitó el gesto incluso si no la veía. La jovencita le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y, con las bocas abiertas, selló aquél contacto.

El cambio fue instantáneo. E incluso la misma Sansa pudo sentir aquél delicioso escalofrío. 

Las manos de Jon se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Arya y la jalaron hacia su pecho. A ella se le cortó el aliento, casi como un gemido, y sus brazos acabaron rodeando el cuello del muchacho. Y de pronto se estaban acercando el uno al otro más y más, resbalando las manos por la espalda del otro. Sansa vio cómo el cuerpo de su hermana se amoldaba al de Jon, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que embonaban perfectamente.

De pronto hacía calor en aquella sala.

"Ok. Esto es demasiado." Gruñó Sansa para sus adentros, no quería que su madre la persiguiera desde la tumba, así que golpeó el suelo con el tacón de sus botas. 

El efecto fue inmediato, la pareja rompió el contacto.

-¿qué fue eso? -inquirió Jon, con relativa alarma.

Aunque no tanta como la que se veía en el rostro de Arya que sin duda ya había deducido el que Sansa seguía en la habitación y los había visto.

-Probablemente el viento -le dijo.

Jon miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-La ventana está cerrada.

-Entonces un fantasma.

-¿Qué?

-Ven. -Le jaló de las manos, directo a la salida. -Empecemos esta estúpida cita.

-Pensé que ya había iniciado.

-Eso sólo fue práctica.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, pero Sansa no salió sino hasta que los pasos de ambos se alejaron bastante en el pasillo.

-Madre -suspiró, ahora te entiendo. -Dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que estoy torciendo la personalidad de los personajes a mi conveniencia. Espero que los fans de Val no se tomen a pecho el que la hiciese quedar tan irritante.


	11. the promisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cately ve un atisbo del futuro.

CATELYN

El aire se había vuelto pesado. Catelyn Stark había sentido el cambio instantes antes de que éste tomara forma. Pulsaba a través de sus venas la certeza de que había sido conducida a una trampa. Y aún así había seguido avanzando aquel camino, consciente de que era necesario, por mucho que lo lamentara, un sacrificio. Había visto tanto en el último mes que llevaba en aquel continente... Tantos horrores de la mano de un solo hombre.

-Vaya, vaya.

No se sorprendió cuando Petyr apareció frente a ellos, con una vasta escolta a sus espaldas. Una escolta de inmaculados. En su expresión no hubo emoción alguna que delatara su creciente terror.

-Está muy lejos de su hogar mi dama -se burló el hombre.

La escolta que la acompañaba a ella se preparó para la pelea, pero ella los detuvo con un solo gesto de su mano. Ya se habían preparado para aquello, además. Sin mencionar que sería una pelea en vano.

Catelyn miró a los ojos de quien años atrás fuese su mejor amigo.

-Debí suponer que serías tú -le dijo con desprecio y una pesada decepción en su voz.

Petyr sólo sonrió.

Era triste pensar, recordar en los últimos momentos lo que la había llevado ahí.

Todavía recordaba aquella tarde, cuando habían recibido el telegrama y después escuchado en la radio el informe de Viserys sobre su reciente dominio sobre Valyria. Sobre la inclinación de dicho hombre a unirse a la guerra de la mano de Meeren y Astapor. Sobre cómo había vendido a su hermana Daenerys para conseguir una alianza Dhotraki y así invadir por fin Yunkai.

-Rhaegar necesita nuestra ayuda. Tenemos que ir.

-Es demasiado peligroso.

El consejo había estalló en discusiones de tonos elevados, conjeturas, suposiciones y en lo inminente de la guerra que estallaría sin duda también en westeros de no hacer algo al respecto. En Westeros el esclavismo estaba prohibido y si Winterfell mantenía su alianza con Valyria bajo dichas condiciones, sin importar la grandeza del reino éste mismo se vería amenazado de que el resto del continente le cerrara las puertas. Y aún con todo no podían perder Valyria.

-Lo es. Pero no podemos permitir que este conflicto se extienda. -Refutó el rey.

-Déjame ir en tu lugar. -Dijo Catelyn de pronto y la sala se quedó en silencio.

Ned la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Es un suicidio lo que me pides.

-Tengo más aliados que tú, del otro lado del Narrow Sea. Puedo descubrir lo que sea que estén planeando, sin necesidad de tener que ponerme en mucho riesgo. -Refutó. -Además la presencia de una reina dará más peso en favor de Rhaegar y no creo que Viserys sea tan estupido como para poner en la cuerda floja su alianza con Winterfell.

Por un segundo su esposo pareció considerar la idea, hasta que su corazón ganó contra dicha estrategia.

-¡Estás loca?!

La sala estalló en discusiones tras decir eso, nuevamente.

...

Y sin embargo al final había conseguido su cometido. Durante el mes que había pasado escondida en Braavos, había trazado la ruta a seguir si es que acaso no quedase otra opción más que la guerra. Había hecho alianzas y descubierto planes de desarrollo de armamento secreto que los lores en favor de Viserys habían estado desarrollando en secreto. Mientras mandaba telegramas a Winterfell con todo lo que descubría.

Incluso había logrado reunirse con Rhaegar. Pero ella misma sabia que no podría mantenerse oculta por mucho más tiempo. Había planeado el presentarse al fin ante la corte de Valyria y mientras la opinión pública se había creado el cuento de que habían estado perdidos en alta mar; estaba consciente de que sus enemigos no serían tan ingenuos.

Tal como lo había temido, había sido traicionada al final.

-Fue una trampa desde el inicio. -Dijo, sentada en la recámara en la que la mantenían prisionera en aquella mansión.

Yoren estaba de pie frente a ella.

-Lo fue... Lo lamento mucho mi reina.

Catelyn sonrió, con los ojos cerrados intentando contener las lágrimas.

-No hace falta que te disculpes... -Le dijo. Luego se irguió mirandole a los ojos con detetrminación. -No todavía al menos...

Yoren enarcó una ceja, evidentemente confundido.

-¿Su excelencia?

Y se sorprendió más cuando Catelyn se levantó de su asiento y rebuscó detrás del enorme ropero, presionando la piedra ésta cedió. Tras ésta se asomaba un viejo pasaje de piedra que descendía al parecer en espiral. La mujer rebuscó en el cofre que estaba a la entrada de dicho pasaje hasta dar con una linterna. La prendió comprobando que servía.

-Debes escapar y decirle a Ned todo lo que descubrimos aquí. Eso le dará la ventaja. -Le ordenó con apremiación en la voz.

Yoren parpadeó tres veces antes de salir de su estupor, lejanamente recordó que Catelyn Stark conocía aquella mansión desde su infancia. Los Tully habían mantenido estrechos lazos con las colonias de Valyria e incluso en algún momento se consideró la unión con el hijo del noble que era dueño de aquellas tierras en Lys. Y sin embargo, no entendía cómo sus enemigos podían pasarlo por alto.

-Es usted quien debería escapar.

Catelyn negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa triste se posaba en sus labios.

-Tan pronto desaparezca, la nación entera se me echará encima y no podemos confiar en nadie. -Le recordó. -Sería desperdiciar una oportunidad. Pues dudo que Syrio se anime a ponerse en riesgo de nuevo. Además...

Su voz se perdió y Catelyn supo que Yoren la había descubierto. Había entendido en ese momento que ella siempre estuvo consciente de que aquella emboscada sucedería y de que la había usado en su favor. Ella había planeado su propia muerte con una única esperanza.

-Winterfell se sumará a la guerra. -Concluyó el hombre.

-Dile a Ned que lo siento.

Si había la más mínima esperanza de que Petyr le perdonará la vida, ésta se había perdido en el momento en el que ella había ayudado a escapar a uno de los hombre de más confianza de su esposo. Pero así debía ser, estaba convencida. Conocía a su marido y sabia que Ned estaba intentando evitar involucrarse en aquella Segunda Gran Guerra; y Cat sabia que de no actuar pronto correrían el riesgo de ser invadidos. Debían ya elegir un bando.

Se rió al recordar lo diferentes que habían sido sus planes dos semanas atrás, cuando se había reunido con Rhaegar en Volantis.

...

Se habían encontrado el día en que Maekar había sido asesinado en frente de la corte. Rhaegar había estado concentrando la resistencia de las pequeñas ciudades que eran colonias de Valyria. Había sido difícil, pero al final Cat había logrado recorrer toda esa distancia sin ser detectada.

-No puedo creer que lo haya matado...

El rey Valyrio estaba destrozado. Le habían usurpado el trono, dividido su mansión y ahora le habían asesinado al hombre que había sido lo más acercado a un padre que hubiese conocido.

-Es un monstruo. -Asintió Cat con desprecio.

La desesperanza brilló en los ojos violetas del hombre.

-Mi hijo...!

Cat levantó las manos, parándose frente a él, clavando la mirada a la suya en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

-No cruzarán el Narrow Sea. -Le dijo, lo cual era cierto. Todavía debían ganar más territorio para poder salir de Essos. Incluso la fuerza aérea estaba débil con el país dividido. -Seguimos siendo la nación más grande, lo principal ahora es frenar el avance de los amos.

Rhaegar asintió.

-Lamento que tengas que estar aquí. -Se disculpó, Catelyn le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. -Ha sido un infierno para mí el no poder estar con mi hijo. No imagino lo duro que debe ser para una madre.

Ella suspiró.

-Sólo desearía saber que ellos estarán a salvo.

Los ojos del rey Valyrio brillaron entonces. Había magia en ellos, se dijo Cat. Descendientes de dragones, se recordó; preguntándose cuánto de las viejas leyendas sería verdad. Ella no pertenecía al Norte cuando la prometieron a Ned, y no creía en la fe de los antiguos dioses; sin embargo, tras años viviendo allí, había corroborado ella misma que las leyendas eran más verdad que fantasía. Y había aprendido a respetar las distintas fes del mundo.

-Sé que eres de la fe de los siete. -Dijo de pronto el hombre, sacándola de su estupor y sorprendiéndola con la dirección de sus pensamientos alineados al parecer con los de él. La mirada violácea se afiló. -Pero si decidieras abrir tu mente, conozco a alguien que puede darte las respuesta a tus preguntas.

Cat levantó las cejas un poco estupefacta, había oído los rumores después de todo, sobre la curiosidad del melancólico Rhaegar...

-Vas a llevarme con una sacerdotisa roja. -Concluyó, no era una pregunta.

Rhaegar dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

-Una de las razones por las que la mayoría de los conservadores de mi pueblo renegó de mí. -Admitió, de manera agridulce. -Pero no soy el único que ha recurrido a esto. Hay cosas que ni siquiera la fe puede explicar. Y cualquier cosa es válida para consolar a un padre... O a una madre.

Catelyn lo pensó en silencio y Rhaegar le dio el tiempo que ella necesitó para decidirse. Estaba demasiado lejos de su familia. Incluso si había ido a verlos antes de ir a Essos, sentía que no había sido suficiente. Para una madre jamás lo sería, se dijo. Y sentía que pronto, le llegaría el final a su empresa. Se había dado cuenta de que no volvería a casa.

-Iré. -Contestó, con las manos apretando la falda del traje gris que llevaba puesto.

Rhaegar sonrió con su clásica melancolía. Él también añoraba a su hijo.

...

Quizá fuera por eso que Catelyn Stark había podido resistir tanto. Todavía llevaba tatuadas en el corazón las palabras de la casa de su familia: "Familia, Deber, Honor"; sin embargo, llevaba lo suficiente siendo la esposa de Edard Stark, viviendo en el Norte y dando a luz a cinco herederos de sangre norteña. Era un lobo ahora y como tal no sentiría miedo.

Así lo había decidido tras haber visto las visiones que la sacerdotisa roja le había obsequiado. Desde entonces, ella había planeado su propia muerte, paso por paso. Yoren había logrado escapar; Petyr se había confiado y ahora era demasiado tarde para encontrarlo. Incluso si tardaba meses en llegar a Winterfell, Catelyn se había asegurado de que llegara; preparando toda la ruta de escape. El resto de sus hombres habían muerto.

-Siempre supe que serías un traidor.

-Fuiste tú quien me convirtió en uno.

Catelyn sonrió al escuchar aquella respuesta, su mirada se afiló y el desprecio brillaba en sus orbes azules con demasiada intensida. No sería una presa se dijo. Aquella mañana, Petyr había intentado quebrarla psicológicamente, pero Cat había sabido resistir. Y aún en ese momento, sentada en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos, su porte era fiero y su resistencia más que clara.

Por un instante el rostro de Petyr se dejó dominar por algo parecido a la angustia.

-Si tan solo me hubieses elegido Cat...

-Uno no manda en el corazón. -Refutó con fuerza, una forma elegante de decirle que ella nunca lo amó.

El rostro del hombre volvió a endurecerse.

-Pero podemos elegir no escucharlo.

Cat rió por lo bajo.

-Tú jamás me amaste; sólo querías tener más. Yo era sólo un trofeo para ti.

Las palabras salieron como gruñido cuando finalmente él la abofeteó.

-Pudiste haber sido mi reina.

Catelyn apenas y dejó salir un leve quejido, se giró para mirarlo y en sus ojos sólo había odio.

-Eres un demente. -Le dijo. -Hiciste todo esto tan sólo por un título. Uno que perderás sin duda. Ned no se quedara de manos cruzadas.

Petyr sonrió con burla.

-Dudo que lo haga. No tiene pruebas y Eddard Stark, un hombre de honor, no se sumaría a una guerra tan sólo por sospechas.

Oh Catelyn sabía eso. Ésa era su ventaja. Por eso había decidido ser ella quien se pusiera en la línea de tiro. Todos asumían sobre su esposo pero ella la única que sabía, que había aprendido las formas de provocarlo.

-Quizá. Pero le he dado pruebas. -Le dijo.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del hombre.

-Vas a morir aquí.

-Y moriré con honor. -Sostuvo ella, orgullosa. -Algo que jamás tendrás en tus manos.

Aquello había escalado de lo que él había pretendido hacer en un principio, descubrió Cat. Se había arriesgado con él, lo sabía; y sólo había confiado en que siguiese siendo como había sido durante su infancia y adolescencia, confiaba en que reaccionaría como lo había estado haciendo. Y todavía rezaba para que no la dejara con vida, necesitaba que su muerte se diese allí, en ese momento. Pero su fe no le permitiría usar la pastilla de cianuro que tenía escondida bajo su blusa...

Debía hacerlo él.

-Una vez Viserys se haya hecho de las naciones libres, Winterfell será la siguiente. Si son listos se unirán. -Dijo él entonces, buscando la manera de que ella se doblase, se retractara de aquella valentía e insensatez que a su parecer estaba mostrando. Pero Cat no le daría ese gusto. -Ahora que Rhaegar se ha quedado sin hombres y sin aliados ya no tiene modo de reclamar el trono.

Él se resistía a lastimarla, incluso delante de sus hombres. Debía tentarlo. Debía obligarlo. Incluso si ponía en riesgo ese maravilloso futuro que la sacerdotisa le había mostrado. Debía hacerlo.

-Tal vez él no. Pero sí su hijo, Jon Targaryen. -Soltó, irguiendo la espalda lo más que pudo, elevando el semblante orgullosa.

-¿Su hijo? Al que mandó lejos en un intento de mantenerlo a salvo? -Se burló él con diversión. -Debe estar en una casa menor, igual que Daenerys. No tiene aliados, no tiene ejércitos y es sólo un niño. Honestamente es más una paria que un príncipe. Quien quiera que tenga a su hijo no se arriesgará a un suicidio.

Catelyn maldijo el tener que decir aún más. Pero se forzó a hacerlo, sabiendo que de otro modo no conseguiría su objetivo.

-No sabes nada. -Se burló. Petyr dejó de reír entonces, mirándola con molestia. -Quizá no debería decirlo, pero no se puede cambiar lo que ya se ha hecho.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Finalmente el miedo a la muerte te ha dominado? -cuestionó, elevando la voz una octava.

Él sabía que no podía permitirle tanta altanería delante de sus hombres, pero una parte de él todavía estaba incómoda con seguir el curso que llevaba aquella conversación. Para su desgracia, Cat le dedicó una sonrisa afilada, una sonrisa de ganadora. Se levantó tambaleante del suelo y se mantuvo firme tan pronto consiguió ponerse en pie.

-Mi hija, ya ha sido prometida al príncipe Jon. -La mujer se alegró de ver el horror en los ojos de su enemigo. -Di mi consentimiento antes de partir a este lugar. -Mintió. -Y los dos están en el Norte... Él tiene aliados. Él tiene más de un ejército. Y una vez se levante, ¿a quién crees que seguirán? -Petyr apretó las manos en puños, las cejas casi se tocan en su gesto fruncido. Pero Cat fue capaz de ver el miedo a la derrota debajo de toda aquella molestia. -Viserys es un dictador y pasara poco antes de que su misma gente se canse de él. -Le advirtió. -Estás jugando a un juego que vas a perder. Ned te ha ganado... Otra vez.

Para su deleite, Petyr perdió los estribos. Catelyn dio el último paso que le aseguraría el que su plan se cumpliera de lleno, se rió y se rió, con burla, enteramente divertida. Tanto, que el hombre en un ataque de nervios y humillación contenida, tomó el arma de uno de sus hombres y le disparó al rostro a la mujer que se había dicho amar en otro tiempo...

Pero Catelyn Stark no había cambiado su semblante al ver el arma. Durante esos cinco segundos que él apuntó y apretó el gatillo, la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó y lo mismo lo hizo la satisfacción en sus ojos.

Sólo hasta que la hubo matado, Petyr se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. La había subestimado y había hecho lo que ella había querido.

Winterfell iría a la guerra.

...

Cuando Rhaegar la había llevado a ver a la sacerdotisa roja que provenía de Meeren, había tenido sus dudas. Y al mismo tiempo deseaba que aquella mujer le diera el consuelo de volver a ver a sus hijos.

La mujer era hermosa, reconoció Cat. Su voz era dulce pero imponente. La había recostado en un largo y mullido catre y le había masajeado las sienes y la nuca con un aceite que olía a flores. Y había velas encendidas por toda la sala.

En su sueño había visto de lejos a sus hijos, tal y como los había dejado en su última visita al Muro. Aquel día no había visto a Jon. Sus hijos comían juntos en el comedor y reían. Todos estaban a salvo.

Cuando Cat despertó tenía lágrimas en los ojos y había rogado por la certeza de que aquello sería cierto. En su sueño, sabia que ella ya no viviría para volver a verlos.

-El futuro no está tallado en piedra -le había dicho -sin embargo nuestro dios marca ciertos destinos que una vez forjados ni siquiera el mismo puede cambiarlos.

...

Ella murió casi al instante. Sin dolor alguno. Su mente le regaló aquél último recuerdo que la mujer de rojo le había brindado.

...

Catelyn se hallaba de pie en medio de la nieve, siendo parte del paisaje mismo, nadie podía verla. Pero ella vio a un hombre con facciones tan parecidas a las de su propio esposo. Los ojos grises tenían un halo ligeramente púrpura. El hijo de Rhaegar. ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo?

-¡Jon!

El muchacho que estaba de pie frente al árbol corazón volteó a sus espaldas.

-Arya -la reconoció sonriendo.

Cat notó que era la sonrisa de un hombre enamorado y el corazón se le saltó un latido. Su hija Arya corrió hacia él con el mismo amor en su mirar. La mujer dejó salir un suspiro. ...si ellos estaban juntos, había esperanza para ambas naciones.

Jon tomó a Arya de la mano y ambos se adentraron en el bosque, era de noche y pequeños pares de ojos brillaban entre los arbustos.

-Te dije que querían que nos casáramos antes -dijo Jon, haciendo alusión a los niños del bosque.

Arya rodó los ojos y Cat sintió una dicha indescriptible.

Si aquello era cierto, significaba que Valyria tendrá oportunidad de recuperarse, su hija sería reina y Winterfell dejaría de estar bajo amenaza. Era una ironía, que su hija menor, que siempre renegaba de ser una dama; vistiese tan hermosa aquella noche. Su cuerpo ya se estaba moldeando y las facciones de su rostro se habían afilado.

-No soy yo quien ha detenido todo esto y lo sabes -refutó. -Padre espera que la ceremonia sea en Winterfell, y Sansa lo apoya.

Las voces se fueron perdiendo conforme avanzaban, tomados de la mano. Ambos vestidos para una boda.

Catelyn sonrió entre lágrimas. Incluso si lo peor pasaba, todavía quedaba esperanza...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay muchos huecos en toda la explicación territorial, lo sé. Me cuesta tener que revisar mapas, así que lo resumiré de ésta manera: en mi historia Volantis, Penthos, Lys, Amyr son colonias de Valyria (del mismo modo en que Canadá y Australia son de Reino Unido). Mientras que Astapor, Meeren y Yunkai aquí todavía no son parte de Valyria.


	12. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard jura lealtad a Jon.

EDDARD

Él jamás había querido ser rey. Eso era lo que siempre decía desde que era niño. A Eddard le gustaba apoyar y ayudar a la gente desde cerca, y un rey difícilmente podía hacer eso. De manera que fue bastante bueno ser el de en medio. Pero cuando Brandon se negó al matrimonio y Lyanna se había comprometido con Rhaegar, Ned temió el que la Corona llegara a sus manos. El nacimiento de su primogénito Robb representó una nueva esperanza. Algunos hombres no nacen simplemente para el trono.

Y entonces conoció a Jon. El hijo de su amada difunta prima.

Apenas tenía siete años, pero era dueño de una mente curiosa y brillante. Tenía un talento innato para juzgar situaciones y tomar decisiones de gran peso. Lo había visto en aquella primera visita a Valyria, antes del problema con Lord Greyjoy. Lo había amado casi al instante. Tenían un gran parecido además. Jon tenía la marca del Norte.

Cuando volvió a verlo, años después, seguía siendo apenas un chiquillo. Benjen lo había llevado a salvo al Norte. Y tras mucho dialogar se decidió que estaría más seguro en el Muro, junto con la escolta que Rhaegar había dispuesto para él.

En aquella ocasión, Ned vio un parecido más palpable del padre del chico en este mismo. Aquella melancolía tan propia de Rhaegar había dominado el carácter del chiquillo. Se podía calificar incluso de nobleza. Dadas las circunstancias era entendible; pero el autocontrol de Jon era admirable. Su sobrino se ganó su respeto entonces. Y deseó que no fueran tiempos de guerra para que él pudiera quedarse y ser compañero de juegos de Robb, al igual que lo era Theon.

La tercera vez que Ned vio a Jon Targaryen, el muchacho se ganó su lealtad absoluta.

Catelyn estaba perdida. La comunicación con su compañía se había perdido una semana después de arribar a Braavos. Ned había estado desesperado, hasta que un telegrama llegó a Winterfell. Dadas las actuales circunstancias, Ned quería asegurar el lugar de su hijo Robb dentro de todo el conflicto. Después de todo, la corona debería pasar a él, y si lo peor ocurría, Robb debía estar al tanto de la situación.

Así que lo había hecho llamar. Arribaron en medio de la noche. Ned estaba todavía en el salón de reuniones cuando le informaron de la llegada de su hijo. Salió a recibirlo al instante.

Los criados estaban bajando el equipaje de los tres coches en los que habían llegado. Ned había supuesto que Theon acompañaría a Robb, pero su tercer acompañante le había tomado por sorpresa. Robb se acercó a Ned en cuanto lo vio.

-Padre.

Los dos se abrazaron con sendas sonrisas, hacía meses no se veían. Cuando Catelyn había ido al Muro a despedirse de sus hijos, lo había hecho sola.

-Veo que no vienes solo. -Le dijo Ned, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Jon.

El resto de la compañía se acercó al rey. Robb hizo un ademán para que el moreno se acercara y éste obedeció tras dudar un instante, se paró a la derecha de Robb mientras que Theon estaba a la izquierda.

-Lo conoces. Es por ti que él está aquí. -Dijo, palmeando el hombro de su compañero.

-¿Lo descubriste? ¿O fue él quien te lo dijo?

-Lo descubrí. Aunque me apena reconocer que quizá fui el último en enterarme. -Confesó abochornado.

Ned asintió sonriendo comprensivo.

-Es difícil ser un soberano. En especial cuando debes de cuidar y proteger a tu familia bajo clara amenaza. -Le dijo. -Tienes que saber todo lo que ocurre en tu reino y ganarte el respeto y la lealtad de tus súbditos. Además de algunos aliados. -Agregó, sonriendo. Y luego le miró directamente a los ojos. -Has hecho bien hijo mío.

Robb asintió. Ned se giró hacia el moreno.

-Jon

El aludido hizo una inclinación.

-Su alteza.

-No dejas de asombrarme muchacho. -Le dedicó una sonrisa. -Ser Barristan me ha informado de los lazos que has formado con mi familia.

Jon se sonrojó.

-Han sido ellos quienes me han acogido.

-Especialmente Arya. -Agregó por lo bajo el rubio y Robb le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-¡Theon!

El aludido dejó salir una risilla y Jon se avergonzó aún más.

Ned suspiró con fuerza.

-Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. -Les dijo. -Jon... -le miró a los ojos y su semblante se volvió melancólico. -Lo siento por Maekar. Te doy mi más sincero pésame.

Jon apretó los labios antes de responder.

-Gracias, su alteza.

-Lord Stark está bien.

...

De eso ya hacía un mes. A Ned le daba gusto poder decir que su hijo y el hijo de su prima Lyanna eran amigos. Era refrescante ver ése tipo de amistades en medio de tanto conflicto. Hacía poco, cerca de una semana, le habían llegado noticias de su esposa. De momento estaba a salvo, había logrado reunirse con Rhaegar y descrubrir la mayor parte de los nobles afianzando el armamento de los inmaculados. Incluso si Meeren de momento estaba ganando aquella pelea, sabía que no tendrían mucha oportunidad si Westeros se unía en su contra. Pero dudaba sobre la necesidad de tener que hacer aún más grande el conflicto.

Porque a pesar de que Catelyn le había hecho saber que estaba a salvo, no podía sacudirse el mal presentimiento que lo envolvió tan pronto terminó de leer aquella carta. Algo no estaba bien. Conocía a su esposa y en sus palabras, distinguía un mensaje oculto, algo casi como una despedida.

En eso había estado pensando ése día, cuando (usando los pasajes secretos del castillo) había salido al patio de armas y sentando a las escaleras que llevaban al recinto interior. Pocos sirvientes estaban de pie, eran apenas las primeras horas de la madrugada. Llevaba cerca de media hora sentado en aquél silencio cuando las rejas se abrieron y entró Benjen en su Cushman*. Al ver a su hermano, se acercó hasta éste y se estacionó al pie de las escaleras. Se bajó y se quitó el casco, mientras Ned ya se había puesto en pie y bajado los escalones hasta él.

-Es inusual verte a estas horas, mi amigo. -le dijo, saludándose con la mano y luego con una palmada en la espalda al momento de abrazarse.

-El correo nunca duerme, su alteza. -Respondió Benjen un vez se deshizo el contacto. -En especial el que es de alta confidencialidad.

Ned frunció el gesto y recibió el sobre que le dio su hermano.

-¿Noticias del pueblo libre? -Inquirió.

-Algunas. -Respondió, extendiéndole unos sobres más y un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de seda.

-¿Y esto?

-Los chicos han estado alejados del Muro por cerca de dos semanas, es natural que sus hermanos estén preocupados. -Explicó, señalando las cartas. -Incluso hay una carta para Theon.

-Puedo entender las cartas, pero ¿qué hay de este paquete? Es claramente un presente.

Las cejas de Benjen se alzaron y sus labios forcejearon entre dejar salir una risa o contenerla.

-Ése es para Jon... -Soltó al fin. -Por parte de Arya.

Los ojos de Ned se abrieron como platos.

-¿Arya envió esto?

Ben cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la motocicleta.

-Nuestra pequeña loba está prendada del joven dragón.

Ned inspiró con fuerza, el gesto fruncido.

-No inquieras lo que estoy pensando.

Ben levantó los hombros en gesto de rendición.

-Lo viste tú mismo. Nuestra prima Lyanna era igual. -Le recordó sonriendo, a lo que Ned gruñó. -Una vez los lobos se improntan no hay forma de romper el vínculo... Sin mencionar que a eso aspiraba Brandon desde el inicio.

Ned dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo en un forzado suspiro.

-Él siempre quiso traer a Jon de este lado. -Recordó.

Su hermano Brandon había estado enamorado de su prima Lyanna; le había roto el corazón el que ésta eligiera a Rhaegar y aún más el que tuviese que partir a Valyria. Pero desde que ésta muriera, -y tras ver los rasgos Stark dominar el rostro del niño- había estado obsesionado con la idea de unir al hijo de la misma con alguna de las hijas de Ned. Como si quisiera que la marca del norte prevaleciera por encima de la marca del dragón.

-Quizá es lo mejor. -Volvió a hablar Benjen, trayendo a Eddard de regreso al presente. -Dada la situación en Valyria, es mejor tener un plan de contingencia. Y Jon es el heredero legítimo. Y está aquí.

Ned le miró airado.

-Estás proponiendo que vayamos a la guerra.

-Hemos esperado demasiado. -Gruñó su hermano, levantando la voz una octava e irguiéndose nuevamente. -Mandaste a Catelyn lejos y sé que estás consciente, al igual que el resto, que ella no volverá.

A Ned el corazón se le estrujó con fuerza. El pecho le dolía. Aquél mal presentimiento de nuevo embargándolo.

-Espero te equivoques. -Soltó contrito. Mas su semblante se ensombreció después de decirlo. -Pero de ser así... Winterfell respaldará al joven dragón.

Benjen asintió.

-Si quieres la paz, prepárate para la guerra.

...

La torre de Guardia Oriente del Mar estableció contacto por radio con Winterfell aquella tarde. Y la noticia corrió por todo el castillo y se extendió al resto de la ciudad. Los chicos habían estado entrenando sus tiros con el rifle cuando uno de sus escoltas les informó de la conexión. Corrieron hacia lo torre de Inteligencia. Cuando llegaron, Eddard salía de la sala de operaciones con el teniente a cargo.

-¡Padre! -Robb se acercó a él aprehensivo, deseoso de que fueran noticias sobre el paradero de su madre.

Theon y Jon le seguían de cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?

Ned suspiró. Se sentía viejo y cansado. En su mano derecha descansaba un papel, advirtió Jon. El rey del Norte lo hizo añicos tras un instante de vacilación.

-Vamos al Muro.

-Padre...

-Tu madre se había desaparecido a propósito. Reuniendo información mientras espiaba al enemigo bajo sus narices. -Explicó apresurado, golpeando las palabras. Se sentía molesto. -Pero todo parece indicar que ha caído en una trampa. El resto de las noticias no pueden llegar hasta este Castillo. La red de comunicación es mucho más segura en el Muro. Pero eso no es todo.

-¿Qué más han dicho? -cuestionó Theon con aire sombrío.

-Se ha arreglado un escape, para que las evidencias de todos los crímenes de Viserys y sus aliados lleguen a nuestras manos.

-Eso es bueno -dijo Robb, con el alivio instalándose en sus ojos.

-Robb... -su padre negó con la cabeza, se veía frustrado y molesto de tener que explicarse.

Así que Jon lo hizo por él.

-La persona que deba escapar no puede ser tu madre Robb.

El aludido le miró extrañado y luego a su padre como si buscara una confirmación. El hombre le desvió la mirada contrito.

-En un lugar lleno de enemigos no hay forma de que pueda liberarse sin ser vista. -Completó Theon. -Y el plan se vendrá abajo.

-No podemos ir por ella tampoco... -Añadió Jon, al notar las palabras que estaban por salir de la boca de su amigo.

Robb se quedó sin habla, con la mirada perdida y la angustia marcada en su rostro. Tanto Theon como Jon entendían ése sentimiento. El rubio sostuvo a su amigo.

-Estaremos listos para partir en una hora Lord Stark. -Le dijo y comenzó a avanzar junto con Robb, guiándolo en cada paso.

Ned agradeció internamente aquello. Y luego reparó en la mirada atenta de Jon en él. Esos ojos estaban resolviendo misterios, se dio cuenta.

-Ella consintió a esto, ¿no es así? -soltó al fin.

Ned apretó la boca en una fina línea, antes de asentir. Al menos no era el único que se había dado cuenta de que Catelyn se había dejado atrapar a propósito.

-Como mujeres y como madres, las reinas siempre son más temerarias que cualquier rey.

Jon lo miró un largo instante antes de asentir. Ned sabía que lo había entendido. Pero no podía sacudirse la idea de que Jon había pensado en su hija Arya cuando él le había dicho aquello. Durante el tiempo que el muchacho llevaba en Winterfell, no había hablado de otra cosa -o mejor dicho de alguien más- que no fuera Arya. Y siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa.

Quizá habría sido factible pensar que lo hacía para evitar deprimirse por la situación de su familia. Pero Ned también había sido joven y se había enamorado al igual que el resto de los adolescentes; de modo que supo identificar los gestos que delataban al muchacho. La sonrisa ladina, el brillo en sus ojos cuando mencionaba el nombre de la niña. Todo su rostro se iluminaba. Y en cada una de sus anécdotas, resaltaba el aspecto salvaje de la misma. La verdad innegable de que era ella quien movía al chico.

Y Ned temió por Jon más que por Arya. Siendo apenas una niña, ¿cómo podía corresponder a los sentimientos del muchacho? El mismo se había enamorado en tiempos de guerra y su estadía en el Norte era incierta. Ned sabía que en algún momento Jon debería volver a Valyria, incluso si éste llegaba a querer algo distinto.

Rió al recordar a su hermano Brandon. Era una pena que no estuviese vivo para ver al príncipe Targaryen hechizado por la sangre Stark. Estaría encantado con la idea de que el joven dragón, prefiriera ser un lobo.

...

Estaban preparando las escoltas y revisando la seguridad que quedaría a cargo del castillo. Era un pequeño grupo de soldados el que se quedaría a hacer guardia, el Maestre regiría durante la ausencia del rey. Benjen se acercó a su hermano que se encontraba de pie en la armería, mirando al cielo estrellado. El hombre sabía que su hermano no había compartido toda la verdad a los tres herederos.

-¿Qué has decidido, hermano? -le habló al pararse a su lado, una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

Ned le miró con lágrimas contenidas, tenía un nudo en su garganta pero consiguió hablar.

-...Ya lo sabes. -Le dijo con voz estrangulada.

Benjen no necesitó que le dijera nada más para descubrir la verdad.

-Está muerta. -Declaró.

Eddard apretó los ojos con dolor y angustia, agachando el semblante; y agradeciendo internamente el que su hermano le permitiese llorar en silencio.

Cuando se hubo recompuesto, se secó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Yoren llegará a la Bahía de las Focas. Nos reuniremos en Karhold. -Le informó. -Una vez nos reunamos nos lo dirá todo.

No dijo nada más. Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia los coches.

Debía ser un rey, se dijo una y otra vez.

"Soy un rey", se corrigió mentalmente. Y repitió el mantra hasta que ya no le quedó duda alguna.

...

Les tomó un día entero llegar hasta Karhold. La nieve dificultaba el paso de los coches y en tres ocasiones, tuvieron que bajarse a limpiar el camino. Ned había dormido la mayor parte del trayecto; había soñado que era un halcón sobrevolando el Norte y el sueño se había llevado parte de su dolor.

Tuvieron que esperar un día más para reunirse con Yoren. Cuando el hombre llegó, lo primero que hizo fue postrarse ante los pies de su rey y pedir perdón por no haber podido salvar a la reina. Y Ned le pidió de inmediato que se levantase, ordenándole después que no dijera nada más sino hasta estar en un lugar más privado. Había notado la mirada de alarma en el rostro de su hijo al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Robb ya no era tan ingenuo, y Ned supo que había descubierto lo que él no había tenido el valor de decirle en Winterfell...

...su madre estaba muerta.

Hablaron por horas. Discutiendo sobre el cómo debían hacer uso de las pruebas que Catelyn había reunido. Visery había dicho la verdad al alegar que su padre Aeris había sido asesinado, pero la mano que había hecho aquello no había sido la de Rhaegar. Un mercenario de nombre Haldon había cometido aquél crimen por órdenes de Petyr. Éste último había engañado a Viserys haciéndole creer que era una rebelión por parte de su tío y lo había manipulado para después volver a ese mismo mercenario un caballero de su corte. Uno que podía trabajar en las sombras. Un doble espía.

Había sido por éste que Catelyn había sido descubierta cuando se encontraba en Lys, tras haberse reunido con Rhaegar. La reina del norte también había entregado la lista de nobles que respaldaban a "meñique"; la mayoría eran de familias militares que pretendían agrandar sus riquezas a través de la guerra.

La decisión había sido unánime, incluso si nadie necesitó decirla en voz alta, estaba bastante clara.

Esa misma noche, el rey del Norte, Eddard Stark, lanzó un mensaje internacional por radio. Winterfell declaraba la guerra a Valyria bajo acuse de traición y se sumaba a las fuerzas aliadas en contra de Meeren y Astapor.

Su segundo mensaje fue únicamente para el Norte donde, tras volver a explicar rápidamente la razón, hacia una invitación abierta para que los hombres que desearan representar al país se sumaran a las filas del ejército norteño.

Estaban los tres herederos, su hermano Benjen, ser Barristan, el teniente Jorah y él en la sala de descanso de aquella torre tras haber dado el mensaje. Ned tenía una bebida en la mano. Un fuerte tónico para deshacerse del estrés que lo abrumaba. Los chicos habían estado hablando animadamente, los mayores escuchando, asintiendo y dando uno que otro consejo, cuando de repente Ned no pudo contenerlo más.

-Regresarán al Muro. -Declaró.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Jon y Theon compartieron una mirada, las manos cerradas en puño pero se mantuvieron a raya. Fue Robb quien le miró ofendido y quien expresó su desacuerdo.

-Podemos ser útiles aquí. -Dijo, elevando la voz una octava. -No puedes excluirme ahora.

-No estoy haciéndolo. -Le contestó y le dedico una fuerte mirada que calló las siguientes palabras de su hijo. -Tus hermanos y hermanas merecen saber la verdad sobre su madre por boca de su padre o de su hermano mayor. -Le espetó. Robb cerró la boca, se veía ligeramente avergonzado. Todavía era un niño, se dijo Ned. -Y nos necesitarán a ambos. Yo no puedo quedarme. Tú todavía tienes esa libertad. Te la estoy concediendo. -Le recordó, Robb apartó la mirada. -El enemigo tiene espías en todas partes, no podemos dar cada minuto por contado.

Al final su hijo suspiró y la tensión en el aire comenzó a disiparse.

-Lo lamento padre.

Ned se masajeó las sienes, cansado.

Benjen habló por él.

-Necesitamos forjar alianzas una vez más. Antes de que los mensajeros de Petyr alcancen a alguna casa fuerte de Westeros antes de nosotros. -Les explicó a los tres chicos. -Pero también debemos hacer el luto pertinente.

Los mayores asintieron.

Ned se levantó de su silla y se plantó frente a los tres muchachos.

-A partir de ahora. Tanto tú como Theon y Jon, participarán en dichas campañas. -Declaró, los ojos de los tres se abrieron en asombro, se veía la excitación en los mismos. -Ésta debe ser la alianza más fuerte, Stark, Greyjoy y Targaryen. -Dijo, mirando a cada uno a su vez. -Llegó el momento.

Ellos tres serían la imagen de su ejército. Sabía que las Islas del Hierro no estaban en condiciones de pelear, pero podían aportar recursos y dar adiestramiento marítimo a la marina de Winterfell; en especial si su heredero estaba unido a la nación. Por su parte Jon, representaba una nueva esperanza para el resto del mundo. La fuerza militar de Valyria era temible, pero en las manos adecuadas aquella fuerza podía usarse para un bien.

Ned usaría esto para ganarse el apoyo del resto de Westeros.

...

Dar la noticia al resto de sus hijos había sido un terrible suplicio. Dos años habían transcurrido desde su separación de los mismos y casi no los reconocía. La distancia, la tensión de la guerra, los había hecho madurar a un paso acelerado. Ned nunca había odiado tanto ser rey como lo hizo en ese momento. Él era un hombre de familia y se le había obligado a mantenerse lejos de ésta.

Permanecerían ahí un mes. El homenaje luctuoso se llevó a cabo allí y se envió un mensaje por radio hacia todo el Norte desde Castle Black. Los días siguientes habían sido duros y oscuros.

Sus hijos lidiaban con el duelo cada uno a su manera. Al mismo tiempo en que se apoyaban en él, Ned notaba cómo habían comenzado a independizarse, a buscar ser su propio consuelo y a intentar sobreponerse. Rickon había sido el más difícil de todos, pero Sansa le había servido para suplir momentáneamente el lugar de su madre. Todos y cada uno de ellos asistieron a terapia familiar. Ned no quería tener que dejar las cosas a medias, en especial si pronto volvería a dejarlos solos.

Para su sorpresa, sus hijos habían agradecido aquél gesto, a pesar de no haberse visto muy convencidos en un inicio.

Faltaba una semana antes de que tuviera que retirarse, cuando decidió que quizá sería buena idea compartir una reunión con sus hijos una última vez. Habían cenado en aquella torre, incluido Theon. Cuando todo terminó los chicos se prepararon para irse a dormir. Pero de pronto Ned notó la ausencia de su pequeña loba.

-¿Dónde está Arya?

Ned se sorprendió al ver cómo se hacía aquél silencio cuando cada uno de sus hijos se habían quedado quietos como piedras, cesando sus actividades de golpe; mientras se dedicaban miradas entre ellos. Fue Rickon quien se animó a responder.

-Está con mi hermano Jon. -Le dijo.

Instintivamente Ned miró el reloj por encima de la chimenea, pasaban de las diez de la noche y su rostro se llenó de indignación.

-No te preocupes padre. -Se apresuró Bran a decir, con las manos levantadas en gesto conciliador. -Está a salvo.

Ned notó la tranquilidad en los rostros de sus hijos, la ligera vacilación en los mismos y lo comprendió casi de golpe.

-¿Esto ha pasado antes? -cuestionó, aunque parecía más una declaración.

Robb asintió a regañadientes.

-No tanto como ahora, pero sí.

-¿No tanto como ahora? -presionó su padre.

-En noches de tormenta duermen conmigo -Habló Rickon con una sonrisa, Robb le miró agradecido. -Al menos hasta que se me va el miedo.

Theon pareció sopesarlo.

-A veces es Arya la que tiene pesadillas y corre a verlo, pero Jon siempre la regresa a su cama, excepto... -su voz se le cortó, al reparar en la mirada que el rey del Norte le estaba dedicando.

Bran se palmeó el rostro, confía en Theon para que suelte la lengua de más, se dijo.

-¿Excepto cuándo? -volvió a presionar Nedd.

-Cuando Maekar murió. -Contestó Robb, su padre le miró al instante, ligeramente su expresión cambió al escuchar aquello. -Cuando la noticia llegó, Arya corrió a consolar a Jon -Ned sintió que iba a desfallecer y seguro que su hijo lo notó, pues se apresuró a corregirse con voz nerviosa y levantando las manos en gesto conciliador. -Lo arrulló hasta hacerlo dormir... Jon estaba inconsolable.

-Y lo sabes porque...?

-Los espié a través del pasaje de su habitación. -Confesó. Su padre le miró sorprendido. -Tenía que asegurarme de que estuviese bien. -Se excusó.

-¿Fue así como te diste cuenta de quién era?

Robb asintió avergonzado, a sabiendas de que su padre lamentaba la forma en que lo había descubierto. Ned sacudió la cabeza, sus hijos le decían que no se preocupara.

¿Pero cómo no preocuparse? La niña dormía cada noche en el cuarto del chico. ¿Es que no les importaba el decoro? Se reprendió mentalmente al sentir que actuaba como su difunta esposa. En otro tiempo y quizá si Jon hubiese sido cercano a su familia desde el inicio, quizá aquello no le intrigaría en lo más mínimo; quizá hasta lo miraría con buenos ojos. Pero él sabía de los sentimientos del muchacho, incluso si su propia hija no se daba cuenta. Volvió a reprenderse a sí mismo. Su hija estaba en luto y Jon estaba consciente de eso. La adoraba a tal grado que sabía que sería imposible el que el mismo le hiciera daño.

Pero no era correcto, era impropio.

Y al mismo tiempo, su hija era apenas una niña. Jon no estaba tan alejado...

-Ella sonríe -Habló Sansa de pronto, concentrada en deshacer la trenza de su cabello. Al sentir las miradas de los demás en ella se apresuró a explicarse. -A la mañana siguiente, ella sonríe. -Les dijo. -Lo que me hace pensar que muy probablemente llora en la noche. Pero ella sonríe al día siguiente. -Aquello destanteó a Ned. -Así que está bien. No debes de preocuparte padre. Jon la ama y la respeta. Y de algún modo, la consuela. ...No creo que eso sea malo.

No supo describir lo que sintió entonces... Algo cálido se extendió en su pecho. Pero al mismo tiempo, un miedo diferente se plantó en el mismo...

El miedo de que Jon terminara robándose a su pequeña y preciosa Arya. Quedaba claro que la misma correspondía sin duda a los sentimientos del muchacho.

...

El último día en su estancia en el Muro ocurrió un atentado contra la vida del rey del Norte. Un espía se había logrado infiltrar. Un salvaje que había cambiado bando, había dicho Mance. Dos hombres que habían ido a matarlo.

Ned había estado preparándose para partir cuando la conmoción llegó a sus oídos. El sonido de una Luger* se escuchó a sus espaldas, por el pasillo que llevaba al recinto interno, Ned estaba en la armería junto con Benjen, Yoren, Theon, Jon y Robb, acompañados además de sus escoltas. El salvaje que corrió por los pasillos había sido una distracción.

Las escoltas sacaron sus armas al igual que Benjen y Yoren, incluido Ned. Los tres muchachos eran los únicos que no iban armados. El salvaje consiguió evadir unas cuantas balas antes de que le perforaran el pecho. Pero el espía estaba a espaldas del rey.

-¡Lord Eddard!

Fue Jon quien se dio cuenta. El momento justo en que el hombre desviaba su blanco hacia las espaldas del rey, mientras el resto de la compañía estaba delante del mismo tras haber hecho frente al salvaje que había entrado corriendo.

El príncipe Targaryen se lanzó en contra del hombre y el disparo se desvió hacia el cielo. Los guardias giraron hacia los mismos. Más de uno disparó y estuvo cerca de dar en el blanco equivocado.

-¡No disparen! -Ordenó Ned, temeroso de que hirieran a Jon, mientras éste forcejeaba en la nieve con el traidor.

El hombre golpeó el rostro del muchacho y al tercer puñetazo éste le soltó, se irguió como pudo y apuntó el arma al chico.

-Si me disparan lo mato -gruñó con un acento que no pertenecía al continente.

Pero el muchacho al tambalearse había chocado con la mesa donde descansaban los cuchillos de pelea y, aprovechando el que el traidor tenía la mirada fija en los otros hombres, tomó uno a discreción y volvió a lanzarse con un grito contra el mismo.

-¡No! -gritó Robb

El traidor disparó pero la bala apenas y rozó el brazo de Jon antes de que éste lanzara el cuchillo por inercia. Y fue una bendita coincidencia, se dijo Ned, que al desviar el golpe el cuchillo girara en dirección al cuello del hombre, clavándose por la misma fuerza imprevista del disparo. Yoren se apresuró a inmovilizar su último posible intento de disparo mientras agonizaba, arrebatándole el arma de una patada.

El hombre se desplomó segundos después, sin vida.

-Jon... -Ned se acercó inmediatamente a éste.

-Yo... -Los ojos de Jon estaban abiertos como platos y Ned supo que el chico estaba por entrar a un estado de shock, era la primera vez que tomaba una vida incluso si había sido un accidente y en defensa propia.

-Salvaste mi vida. -Le dijo tomándole el rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Al final Jon asintió.

Cuando quedó claro que el chico se recuperaría, Ned lo soltó, pero mantuvo la mirada en él para que éste notara la seriedad en sus palabras siguientes.

-Si en algún momento hay algo que desees y que yo pueda darte, y siempre cuando esté dentro de los límites de la razón... Pídemelo y te lo daré. Puedes contar con ello.

...

Debió de haber previsto que Jon Targaryen no pediría cosas materiales. Ni que tampoco guardaría la deuda para evadir una posible tragedia en años posteriores. Lo que Jon Targaryen -meses después- pidió a Eddard Stark, el rey en el Norte, fue la mano de su hija menor, Arya Stark, en matrimonio.

Y de alguna manera, al mismo tiempo en que lo había sorprendido, no le sorprendió del todo el que en su siguiente visita a Winterfell, diez meses después tras aquél atentado, llegara con aquella propuesta; acompañado tanto de Robb como de Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos y cada uno de los avances tecnológicos que se dieron durante la segunda guerra mundial de nuestra época, también se dan aquí en este mundo ficticio ok? =P Además de algunos que me he inventado.
> 
> *Cushman 53 - Es un motocicleta de los años 40 tipo scooter.
> 
> *Luger - Es una pistola parabellum usada por los alemanes durante la primera y segunda guerra mundial.


	13. remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recuerdos de Jon

R'HLLOR

Los dos estaban sentados en medio de un campo de flores silvestres, en las laderas de Winterfell. Las piernas cruzadas, uno en frente del otro. El aire era deliciosamente cálido y soplaba suavemente. Arya terminó la corona de flores que había estado tejiendo. Sonrió y levantó el rostro, sus ojos brillaron y Jon le devolvió el gesto. El muchacho inclinó la cabeza y ella le puso la corona entre risas.

Jon rió con ella y levantó la corona de rosas azules que hasta entonces había estado descansando en su regazo. Arya inclinó el rostro y Jon la coronó con rosas de invierno.

Se miraron el uno al otro y lentamente la mirada cambió. Jon inclinó el rostro hacia ella y Arya cerró los ojos, aceptando el casto beso que él depositó en sus labios. Jon le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo; Arya posó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y se irguió lo justo para poder moverse y quedar sentada en su regazo.

Volvieron a besarse. La respiración se complicó y el calor subió desde su centro. Mas el beso no terminó.

Intercambiaron el aliento entre beso y beso y las lenguas bailaron enredadas la una en la otra; mientras las manos acariciaban el resto del cuerpo, explorando y conociendo.

Cuando fue necesario respirar, deshicieron el contacto, frentes descansando la una en la otra. Jon levantó el rostro un instante después. Admiró cada línea del rostro de Arya y le acarició con las yemas de los dedos el contorno del mismo.

Y entonces todo se vino abajo.

Explosiones por todas partes, el fuego se extendió por todo el campo hasta rodearlos. El cielo se sumió en penumbras y montones de gritos se oyeron por doquier. De pronto Jon estaba de pie caminando acelerado, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Arya, mientras se habrían paso a través de una multitud de niños, adolescentes y criados, para poder salir del recinto interior del castillo.

El corazón se le acelera porque sabe lo que va a pasar. Lo sabe. Ya lo ha vivido incontables veces. E incluso si sabe de pronto que no es más que un sueño, desea y lo intenta con fuerza. Intenta salvarla.

-¡Jon!

Pero resulta en vano...

Sus ojos se abren ante el horror de saberla perdida...

-¡No! ¡Arya!

Maldice y maldice, una y otra vez en vano. Perdido entre la multitud. Desesperado porque al final, siempre se suelta de su mano.

-¡Jon!

Y la bomba cae entonces. El túnel se derrumba, y cae como un obstáculo entre ambos.

-¡Jon!

Alcanza a oírla todavía...!

-No puedo respirar... Jon...!

-¡Arya!

Grita una y otra vez su nombre. Raspando con las manos la roca caída, sintiendo el escozor en los dedos; el rugido de su corazón retumbando en los oídos.

Desfallecido...

-¡Jon!

Esa voz cada vez más lejana, más dispersa. Inalcanzable.

-¡Jon!

-Arya... No...

Está llorando, desesperadamente. Sabe lo que sigue y quiere aferrarse a esa voz; no quiere perderla, no otra vez. Rasca el escombro con más fuerza, con más ímpetu, con más desesperacion. Más rápido, ¡más rápido! Hasta que la sangre mana de sus uñas y sus dedos destrozados.

Un silbido...

-No...no, no, no, no,

Una explosión.

...

¡No!

Y se despierta.

La oscuridad de su departamento lo recibe.

-¡Siete infiernos! -Maldice, gritando a viva voz.

El llanto viene después.

Ha sido lo mismo durante más de tres años...!

Jon deja salir el aire con fuerza, con el rostro entre las manos. Las pesadillas se han agravado últimamente, desde aquella noche en que creyó verla. Y cada vez duda más de que solo haya sido un fantasma; cada vez que lo vuelve a recordar su mente pinta el rostro de Arya por encima del recuerdo y tiembla. Porque está casi seguro (su corazón al menos) de que era ella.

Jon se deja caer de vuelta sobre la cama. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, cansado, y su mirada repara en la colección de totems de madera que descansan sobre la cabecera. Quizá ellos tuvieran la culpa, se dijo. Después de todo habían sido de Arya...

Se obliga a cerrar los ojos un instante después. Inspirando profundamente hasta volverse a dormir. Todavía es de madrugada y bajo las sombras, las figurillas parecieran hablar entre ellas; como entes al servicio de los dioses con una importante misión.

Jon es esa misión, siempre lo ha sido, desde su nacimiento. Aún más desde su viaje y llegada a Winterfell.

La luz de las farolas parpadea.

El dios de la luz había prometido un príncipe. Miles de creyentes, esperaban que dicha profecía se cumpliera y muchos pensaron que Rhaegar era aquél por el que habían esperado tanto. En cierta forma lo era.

Y en cierta forma no.

Su unión con Lyanna Stark había sido un complot mismo de los dioses. Aunque ningún mortal sabia eso. Los seres divinos tenían sus modos de jugar con los hombres.

Jon nació como estaba escrito, incluso si nadie le reconocía todavía por quién era. Era noble y honesto. E ingenuo y testarudo como su madre había sido en otro tiempo. Y también estaba incompleto. Pero eso se resolvió cuando cierta Stark nació. La línea debía seguir con la sangre pura de los primeros hombres.

Y en cuestión de años, los mismos hombres abrieron el camino para que dicho encuentro fuera posible.

-¿Cómo puedes enviarme lejos? -Reclamó Jon con fuerza.

Su padre, de pie frente a él, le miró serio pero contrito; mientras su hijo se movía como fiera enjaulada dentro de su habitación.

-Es por tu propia seguridad. -Le dijo.

El niño le miró indignado.

-No puedo creer que me engañaras

-Jon.

Rhaegar intentó hacerlo razonar pero en vano, era normal que el moreno tuviese una rabieta, en especial siendo el hijo de Lyanna.

-Estos días que has estado más cerca de mi, de verdad creí que habías hecho un cambio, que las cosas mejorarían a partir de ahora. Pero no me dijiste nada, ¡nunca me dices nada! -Espetó con el gesto herido, su padre le mantuvo la mirada con el deje de la culpa presente en ella. -Y resultó ser sólo tu forma de despedirme, tu manera de justificar el que me mandes lejos

-Jon. -Volvió a presionar, la culpa cedía.

Pero el muchacho seguía en su rabieta.

-¿y para qué? ¿Para qué tomarte la molestia?

Rhaegar levantó el rostro conectando su mirada con la de su hijo, obligando al mismo a quedarse como piedra. Rhaegar tenía la mirada de un dragón cuando se enfadaba, sus ojos púrpuras ardían en un fuego intenso y era capaz de someter a cualquiera.

Jon tragó seco, por un momento temiendo la furia de su padre. Sin embargo, el hombre al percatarse del arrepentimiento en los ojos de su hijo, inspiró con fuerza y deshizo aquella mirada imponente. Su gesto se suavisó cuando volvió a mirarle.

-Te amo hijo mío. -Le dijo y a Jon el corazón se le oprimió en el pecho. -Y quiero, deseo que estés a salvo. Para eso lo hago. -Confesó. -Necesitas crecer lejos de este mundo viciado. Me apena decir que no podemos confiar en nuestra familia.

Jon tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando suplicó.

-¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo?

-No es posible.

-¿por qué no? ¿es el poder más importante? ¿Es eso? -cuestionó desesperado.

Rhaegar se irguió, levantando la barbilla en gesto altivo.

-Soy el príncipe sucesor al trono. Aeris no durará mucho más y me ata mi responsabilidad ante mi pueblo. -Recitó. -Algún día lo entenderás. Ese peso recaerá también en ti.

-No lo hará.

-Lo hará. -Sentenció, cortando de nueva cuenta el reclamo del moreno. -Daenerys apenas es unos años mayor que tú y no tiene tu ingenio. Viserys es un despiadado. ¿De verdad piensas dejar a Valyria a merced de ellos?

Jon lo consideró un instante y luego volvió a la defensiva.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a educarme estando lejos de mi tierra?

-Lo entenderás una vez llegues allá. Una vez estés a salvo.

-A salvo... -Se burló. -Cruzando el océano, en otro continente en una nación extranjera.

-Los Stark son tu familia.

\- ¡Una familia que no he visto en años! -Estalló.

-Razón de más para que convivas de una vez con ellos. -Dijo en una voz controlada. Jon estaba rozando los límites de su paciencia. -Es la estirpe de la que desciende tu madre. Y conoces a Lord Eddard y a su hermano Benjen. No estarás tan perdido como crees.

Jon se quedó sin palabras. No tenía cómo refutar a eso. Finalmente la rabieta terminó y la tristeza invadió por completo el rostro del niño.

-Te extrañare... Ya te extraño. -Soltó sin más.

Rhaegar sonrió contrito y avanzó hasta él, y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-Nos volveremos a ver. -Aseguró, sintiendo que mentía. -Aprenderás a ser un rey. Uno que su pueblo ame. Uno que rija en favor de su gente.

El fuego del hogar chisporroteó en aprobación.

...

R'hllor lo había visto ya. Aquella noche se enredó con sus hermanos y cada uno de sus 'rostros' guiaron y siguieron el camino del joven hombre.

Lo siguieron en el mar, cuando las dudas más lo embargaron. Y se aseguraron de que siempre hubiese alguien inspirando la confianza que a él le faltaba.

Benjen había sido el primero.

-No tiene nada que temer mi señor. -Le había dicho, tras encontrarlo solo en la cocina del buque con la mirada de angustia en sus ojos grises. -Mi hermano es un buen hombre. Y el Norte es el mejor reino en el que se pueda refugiar. -Le había asegurado.

Jon había sonreído entonces, pero dicho gesto no le llego hasta los ojos. Los dioses habían escuchado lo que en susurros había dicho.

-Ojalá pudiera creerte.

Lo haría, sin duda, se aseguraron los Siete. Sólo tenía que llegar a la tierra prometida.

...

Durante el tiempo que duró el viaje, el plan funcionó. Jon le había tomado cariño a Benjen y el hombre correspondía el afecto. Sin embargo, los nervios habían dominado al muchacho cuando arribaron en Skagos.

El mismo rey Brandon y su hermano Lord Eddard Stark lo recibieron.

-Es un placer volver a vernos. -Le había dicho Ned.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, se dio cuenta Jon. Entablaron una conversación corta hasta que Brandon entró a la sala de los Acuerdos. Jon se enderezó al instante e hizo una reverencia.

-Su Majestad.

El rey Brandon le levantó el rostro, tomándolo por la barbilla. Jon se puso aún más nervioso. El hombre le miraba fijamente analizando cada una de sus facciones. Finalmente Brandon suspiró con melancolía.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre... -Soltó el rostro de Jon y éste le miró perplejo. Quedaba claro que la había amado, se dejaba ver en ese torbellino de emociones en sus ojos grises; tan parecidos a los suyos propios. -Sé que encontraras un hogar aquí en el Norte. Tú madre, Lyanna, era feliz en estas tierras frías.

El corazón de Jon se ensanchó, su padre no había mentido cuando le había dicho que en el Norte encontraría una familia, su familia.

-Hemos decidido que morarás en el Muro. -Le informó Ned. -Tu escolta es bienvenida a quedarse también. Residirás en la torre del rey y Benjen se encargará de asegurarse el que te sientas como en casa.

El aludido sonrió.

-Esperemos que este conflicto se resuelva pronto. Así no habrá necesidad de tanto secretismo.

Jon sonrió.

-Estoy agradecido de estar aquí.

Allá a donde llegó, el fuego todavía predominaba más que la electricidad; muchas de las lámparas todavía eran de gas además. Sin mencionar que las habitaciones requerían de chimeneas para calentar el aire en un ambiente tan frío como el Muro.

Si bien ya lo había previsto, el dios de la luz presenció muchos de los momentos más importantes de Jon en aquel lugar.

Él nunca estuvo verdaderamente solo.

...

Así que R'hllor consiguió calentar aún más la tierra y la llegada del príncipe dragón se consideró como un buen augurio.

Sin embargo los dioses antiguos tenían sus propios caprichos. Nada estaba todavía grabado en piedra, tenían su propia campeona y planeaban usarla para poner a Jon a prueba.

-No me agradas.

La misma princesa había puesto su postura y R'hllor sabía que el muchacho debía probar su propia valía, Jon se había mantenido tranquilo.

-Se nota.

Pero no sería suficiente. Incluso si los mismos dioses terminaban desando juntar a Jon con Val, aquello no le serviría al dios de la luz. Incluso con un complemento, prefería al chico solo.

Lo prefería más fuerte, e irónicamente más frío.

Asi que él se encargó de forjar el terreno. Una a una, las desgracias fueron cayendo.

...

Fue de esperarse que Jon perdiera la fe en aquella empresa, cuando fue reducido a nada más que la sospecha de ser un príncipe bastardo; un hijo de la nación enemiga que se estaba levantando contra el mundo.

Jon acostumbraba pasar el tiempo solo, lo cual era algo bueno según los dioses. Pero había momentos en que no toleraba sentirse tan abandonado y se la pasaba acompañando a ser Barristan en sus labores en la armeria o en los establos. Nunca hablaban, excepto cuando llegó una noticia desde Winterfell.

Jon no tenía interés en escuchar lo que se rumoraba, pero el general se sintió obligado a mencionarlo.

-Pronto tendremos compañía. -Había soltado de pronto, con un tono que denotaba esperanza y quizá algo parecido a la simpatía. -La familia real llegará al Muro. -Quedaba claro que estaba intentando levantarle el ánimo, aunque sin mucho éxito. -Vuestros parientes.

Jon resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, mientras cepillaba la melena de uno de los caballos del establo.

-Ni siquiera los conozco. -Dijo. -Y dadas las recientes circunstancias, dudo que quieran relacionarse conmigo.

Ser Barristan suspiró. A veces se olvidaba de que era el hijo de Rhaegar con quién hablaba.

-No debería ser tan definitivo. -le aconsejó. Jon le miró con sus ojos grises y vio su propio reflejo en los azules de su compañero. La mirada del hombre carecía de engaños. -¿Vuestro padre no le ha enseñado a no ser tan pesimista?

Jon soltó un bufido con cinismo.

-Difícilmente... -contestó.

El hombre se mordió la lengua. No se le daba eso de hablar con niños. Así que intentó abordar el tema de forma diferente y concluirlo de una vez.

-Bueno, estamos en el Norte. Tierra sagrada, todo puede suceder.

Jon, como lo esperó, no respondió. Los dioses lo observaron en silencio. Quedaba claro que hacía falta que alguien más avivara su fuego.

...

Las apuestas volvieron a hacerse. Los herederos al trono llegaron. Los dioses antiguos quisieron dar una oportunidad más a su campeona, pero R'hllor y los niños del bosque tenían otra idea.

Jon estaba molesto aquella mañana. Furioso por la situación, por no poder hacer nada, sentirse de manos atadas. Las noticias que había recibido al levantarse le habían agriado el desayuno. La indiferencia de sus compañeros lo irritó más de lo que normalmente le entristecía.

Todo eso, lo había llevado a huir a la zona boscosa de Castle Black, deseoso de gritar y golpear un par de árboles. Cosa que había hecho en cuanto alcanzó el primer árbol...

¡Bang!

-¡Ah! ¡Cuidado!

Un grito y una advertencia.

Y de pronto estaba eludiendo figuras de madera. Su mente entendió que había sido su culpa el que la niña soltara la bolsa, perdiera el equilibrio y terminara cayendo instantes después.

Habia sido todo tan sorpresivo, que se había quedado anonadado, apenas y capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Al final el peso de ella había sido suficiente para tumbarlo al suelo.

-Wow... Eso fue fantástico.

-No fue para tanto -dijo, recuperándose apenas. Un poco de su mal humor regresándole de pronto.

Y se habría quedado así, dispuesto a verse como un patán con tal de discutir.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me salvaste la vida!

Pero entonces ella lo abrazó. Y algo en su interior se quebró. Ya no estaba enojado. Ella lo abrazaba con tanta familiaridad, y era tan cálida... Que sus brazos se levantaban para abrazarla...!

Los dioses antiguos estuvieron de acuerdo entonces...

-¡Arya!

El hechizo se rompió y de pronto Jon sintió frío.

Pero no importaba. La chica Stark sería para él.

Asi lo había decidido el destino.

...

-Disculpa a mi hermana, no sabe juzgar a un libro más allá de su portada.

Por eso, el volver a verse en el comedor, el que ella lo buscara... Lo había llenado de una nueva esperanza. R'hllor había visto el intercambio.

Tienes una risa muy bonita. -Habló la niña, estirándole la mano por encima de la mesa. -Me llamo Arya.

Él ni siquiera se lo pensó, tomó su mano al instante.

-Jon -se presentó, todavía con la sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

-Jon. -Repitió Arya, saboreando el timbre de aquél nombre y volvió a sonreír -Me agrada.

El muchacho volvió a reír y Arya rió con él.

En medio de las risas ella volvió a hablar.

-¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Jon le sonrió con la mirada.

-Más de lo que imaginas.

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó fue magnífica. Se ensanchó hasta darle brillo a sus pupilas.

El fuego se avivó. El príncipe prometido comenzaría a prepararse para sus siguientes pruebas. La confianza en sí mismo era una de ellas. La confianza en los demás era la regla más dura. ¿Cómo saber elegir? ¿Cómo saber cuando era una invitación sincera y cuándo una burla?

Al día siguiente por eso temió que aquel encuentro no volviese a repetirse, que sus hermanos o el resto de los inquilinos del castillo la hubieran convencido de que no le convenía juntarse con él. El salón se llenaba y no había rastro alguno de ella, los chicos Stark estaban dispersos.

Debió de suponerlo, se dijo entonces con aire triste y resignado.

Pero el fuego volvió a avivarse, alguien pasó por detrás suyo y le robó una pierna de pollo de su plato; Jon se sobresaltó y al segundo siguiente...

-¡Estoy exhausta!

Arya estaba sentada frente a él y sonreía, mientras se comía la pieza robada. Jon la miró perplejo y largamente; tanto, que ella se sintió incómoda.

-¿Qué?

Jon se espabiló.

-Nada, me tomaste por sorpresa.

-No voy a devolvértela -le dijo, refiriéndose al pollo -es tu culpa por dejar olvidada tu comida.

Tras un instante Jon volvió a reír.

Por el lapso de toda una semana aquello se repitió. Poco a poco, Jon aprendió a confiar en ella. Y de la misma forma, el miedo a ser abandonado se fue perdiendo.

Luego el hermano de ella, Robb, le negó el seguir cenando con él; pero no había importado, ahora se veían por un lapso más largo de tiempo y tenían además la posibilidad de salir del castillo. Los niños del bosque, siempre les dieron motivos para jugar.

¿Dónde se quedaría el príncipe prometido? ¿En Valyria o en Winterfell?

Los dioses siguieron haciendo sus apuestas.

...

Y luego el clima cambió.

Por primera vez, Arya estaba insegura. ¿Debería ir por Rickon? ¿O debería quedarse en su habitación y dejar que el niño intente superar su miedo solo? Quizá fuera lo más recomendable, pero era apenas un bebé. Y estaba fuera de su nido.

Arya dio vueltas en la cama aquella noche, dudando entre ir o no ir. No conocía aquel lugar y podría meterse en un problema.

El fuego de su chimenea se avivó.

Y Arya pensó en Jon justo entonces.

Jon. Debía ir por Jon.

Retirando las cobijas se puso de pie casi de un brinco y descalza, corrió a la puerta y salió al pasillo. Se dirigió a las escaleras, mientras la luz de los rayos iluminaba las lozas del suelo de tiempo en tiempo. Los guardias estaban en los niveles más bajos de la torre, así que no debía preocuparse por tener que encontrarse con nadie. En todo el recorrido su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del muchacho, se sacó un pasador del pelo, dejando algunos mechones libres de las trenzas, y forzó la chapa.

Se oyó un clic y Arya abrió la puerta. Entró de prisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se recargó en la madera con los latidos del corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Dirigió la vista a la cama. Jon estaba ahí, dormido. Tenía una mano cubriéndole los ojos y una pierna se escapaba de las cobijas. Viéndolo así se le hizo más alto. Arya pasó saliva. Las yemas de los dedos de sus manos se tornaron frías en ansias. Avanzó silenciosa hacia él y se detuvo al pie de la cama.

Los labios de la boca de Jon estaban ligeramente separados, y su respiración era tranquila y pausada. Arya sintió que las mejillas le ardían, nunca antes había visto a un chico de aquella forma. Sin despegar la mirada del rostro del mismo, se levantó las faldas del camisón para poder subirse a la cama. Primero una pierna y luego la otra. Se sentía poseída por un sentimiento que no reconocía; pero estaba entusiasmada. A gatas avanzó hasta sentarse a horcajadas encima del chico, rodeándole la cintura, sintió la sonrisa en sus labios. Jon apenas y se movió, intentando acomodarse.

"Con que de sueño pesado, eh?", se dijo Arya sonriendo.

Tomó aire, puso las manos en las solapas de la pijama del chico y le llamó a todo pulmón.

-¡Jon!

-¡Ah!

Arya reprimió la risa, fue un esfuerzo casi descomunal. Debía verse seria, sin importar lo gracioso que se hubiera visto el rostro de Jon al brincar de espanto. La única razón por la que seguía sentado en la cama era porque Arya estaba todavía encima de él. Jon la miró por primera vez, todavía incrédulo y algo somnoliento, apenas y la reconoció.

-¿Arya?

-Tienes que ayudarme Jon -dijo al instante con la mejor seriedad posible.

Jon parpadeó, su mente trabajaba más lento debido al sueño y ciertas cosas todavía no le quedaban claras; como el hecho de que ella estuviera allí. Quizá fuera un sueño, se dijo.

-¿Cómo entraste?

Arya levantó y bajo los hombros con soltura.

-La ventana- señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Jon pareció despertarse de pronto, giro el rostro de prisa hacia la ventana y esta vez Arya no pudo evitar el reír.

-Es broma, tonto. -confesó, Jon suspiró relajado. -Forcé la cerradura

-¿Qué tú qué?! -Y así de fácil se había vuelto a alterar.

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que ir por Rickon. Es noche de tormenta.

-Arya -intentó razonar con ella, pero la niña fue más rápida y tomando las solapas de la camiseta atrajo el rostro de Jon al suyo.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

El muchacho volvió a parpadear, tan de cerca, los ojos de Arya parecían grises oscuro como una noche de tormenta en el océano. Se supo perdido entonces.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo sin pensar.

Arya sonrió, soltándolo un poco.

-Bien. Solo no

-no le digas a Sansa, lo sé. -completó por ella.

Arya soltó una risilla y se bajó de la cama, liberando a Jon en el proceso. El muchacho la siguió casi al instante, descalzo igual que ella, salieron ambos de la habitación. -¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-Te lo dije, vamos por Rickon

-¿Por qué no podías ir sola?

-No quería... -dijo, caminando por delante de él. Jon presionó con el silencio y Arya finalmente admitió tras soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin saber. -Y me da algo de miedo.

Jon sonrió.

-Su habitación está en el mismo piso que la tuya.

Arya le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que sólo consiguió el que la sonrisa de él se ensanchara.

-Pero la tuya estaba más cercana.

-Seguro.

-Solo cállate y camina!

...

R'hllor se dio cuenta entonces. Arya volvería a Jon un huargo, inclinando la balanza hacia Winterfell. Quizá habría sido mejor impedirlo y retomar otro camino; pero dadas las circunstancias sería contraproducente. La chica Stark era apenas una niña, debía engancharse de él, además; y todavía le faltaba.

Jon por su parte, había caído rendido casi desde el inicio. Y se confirmó aún más con la insistencia de ella a pasar más tiempo juntos. Sucedió apenas una semana después de que las noches de tormenta terminaran.

Llevaban cerca de media hora arriba en las ramas del árbol bajo el que se conocieron, cuando Arya había mirado con aire melancólico a la distancia, y soltó aquella pregunta, que llevaba días atormentandola.

-Estaba pensando... ¿Podemos vernos antes de la cena?

Jon la miró de pronto, con el gesto serio, el corazón le pendía de un hilo; si por él fuera no se despegaría de ella.

-¿Segura? ¿No tendrás problema con tus hermanos?

-No, siempre puedo inventar una excusa para llegar tarde. -respondió, y le dedicó una sonrisa. -Confía en mí.

-Lo hago. - Soltó él casi como si fuera un juramento.

Las mejillas de Arya se tiñeron de rojo.

-Entonces... Veinte minutos antes de bajar.

Jon no despegó la vista de ella, sus ojos grises estaban nublados de una emoción que Arya no reconocía.

-ok -susurró haciendo más íntimo el momento.

Arya se bajó de un salto y se echó a correr de vuelta al castillo, de pronto intimidada por aquella atmósfera cargada de deseo. Aunque no sabia identificar de quién, durante todo el trayecto el corazón le latió con fuerza.

Jon no dejó de verla sino hasta que ésta se perdió de vista. Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho. No era un niño como tal ya, así que sabia incluso que se estaba negando la verdad así mismo.

Se quedo un rato más allá arriba.

...

Ellos se dedicaron a robarle tiempo a los días, a estirar lo más posible el poco tiempo que compartían. R'hllor admiraba aquella dedicación; y no era el único.

Ocurrio un día en que Arya se había vuelto a pelear con Sansa, la niña había huido lejos de todos (incluido Jon), y se había ido escabullendo cual gato entre los pasillos hasta llegar sin darse cuenta, a un área abandonada debajo de la armería. Había parpadeado sorprendida, desprendiéndose de todos los malos pensamientos que había ido murmurando en el transcurso.

Caminó por el camino de roca hasta descubrir una serie de fosas de agua caliente. Y supo de inmediato donde estaba.

"El dragón que duerme bajo el muro", se dijo, recordando una de las historias de su vieja Nana. La sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

El dios del fuego supo entonces, que la Stark había encontrado una razón más para robarle aún más tiempo al día.

...

Horas más tarde, Jon aguardaba como de costumbre, en el salón de la torre del rey a que Arya se despidiera de sus hermanos. Cuando volvían de sus últimas actividades, Arya se escabullía con él y dejaba el baño para después de la cena. Sus hermanos no le veían problema. La más difícil siempre había sido Sansa, que exigía el que todos estuviesen presentables. Justo entonces, Jon escuchó las voces de las mismas al entrar al recinto.

-Sólo no demores mucho. Sabes que Robb prefiere que estemos todos juntos.

-Lo sé, iré en cuanto termine.

Sansa subió las escaleras, dando una rápida mirada en dirección a Jon; en los últimos días había sido más difícil ocultar el que estaban juntos que habían terminado por confesarlo, incluso si la situación seguía siendo incómoda.

Jon se puso de pie en cuanto Arya entró a la sala y su sonrisa creció al notar lo sucia que iba la misma. El vestido estaba lleno de tierra y la ropa estaba húmeda debido a la nieve, quedaba claro que había estado jugando en la misma.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? -dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Arya sonrió con picardía, quedaba claro que se había ensuciado de más a propósito.

-Tengo que darme un baño. -Dijo sin más.

La sonrisa de Jon se deshizo. Por un instante temiendo el que ella ya no quisiera pasar más tiempo con él.

-¿Hoy no nos veremos?

Sin embargo Jon se sorprendió cuando Arya tomó sus manos en las suyas, acercándose a él lo suficiente para que él le escuchase susurrar.

-Por el contrario, nos bañaremos juntos.

Los ojos de él se abrieron como platos, en algo parecido al horror, aunque secretamente su corazón latía emocionado.

-Arya no creo -empezó, pero ella lo interrumpió de inmediato, con la emoción brillando en su sorbes grises.

-Encontré una zona de baños termales bajo el gran salón, entras por un pasaje q está detrás de la armería. -Ledijo. Y él le dedicó toda su atención. -Está algo descuidado, pero se puede bañar uno sin problemas, ¿qué dices? ¿Me acompañas?

Arya presionó acercando su rostro aún más al de él. Jon sintió cómo la sangre le subía al rostro. Pero por más que lo pensaba, buscando razones para negarse a aquello, su mente sólo pensaba en razones para justificar la travesura. Porque seguro que era una travesura.

Además, por otro lado, podrían usar sus trajes de baño. Jon había incluido una pieza, su padre le había hablado de las aguas termales de Winterfell y el muchacho había esperado el poder ir a una, aunque no esperaba que fuera de aquella manera. Si mencionar, que Arya quizá también contará con ropa de nado, después de todo debía conocer una o dos fuentes en todo el Norte cuando menos.

O al menos eso esperaba. Si se presentaba en interiores, no sabría qué hacer entonces.

-Dame un par de minutos -le dijo al fin, la sonrisa de Arya se ensanchó.

Jon corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Juntó todo lo creyó necesitar, metiéndolo dentro de un morral. Dejando la toalla negra afuera. Cuando bajó, los Stark iban pasos por delante de él; así que se detuvo un instante, demorándose lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas; el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos.

Cuando llegó al salón de la torre, Arya salió de su escondite. Llevaba su propio morral y una toalla gris.

-Vamos a tener que ser muy discretos -le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y colocándose la toalla por encima del cuerpo como si fuera una capa.

Jon la imitó, evitando hacer caso de la voz en su cabeza que le decía que aquello los haría ver aún más sospechosos.

-Ok -asintió, igual de emocionado que ella.

Minutos después corrían sobre la nieve y el concreto, entre pasillos y patios traseros. Mientras intentaban mantener el rostro oculto.

-Esto es una locura -río Jon

Arya soltó una carcajada.

-Sólo corre!

Cuando entraron en la armeria, se escurrieron por los pasillos, lo más pegados a la pared posible. No había mucho movimiento en la misma pero cualquiera de los trabajadores podía iniciar un desastroso rumor.

Arya lo guió por el pasadizo de roca que había encontrado antes, (una hendidura disimulada en una de las paredes, y cubierta por un gran estante de metralletas), y Jon sintió el calor antes de ver las fosas de agua.

-Wow -susurró por lo bajo asombrado de aquella vista.

El lugar era bastante amplio considerando que estaba por debajo del castillo. Parecía una especie de cueva, pero en lo alto de la misma había intrincados caminos de grietas por donde se filtraba la luz del piso de arriba. Arya había traído además, tres lamparas de gas que estaban encendidas e iluminaban con fuerza una de las fosas.

Jon estaba tan ensimismado en estudiar aquel lugar, que no se dio cuenta que Arya había comenzado a desvestirse. Sino hasta que la misma de había quedado en el fondo azul que llevaba bajo el vestido.

-¡Qu, qué estás haciendo?

Arya entornó los ojos.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? -refutó sonando irritada, aunque estaba más divertida por la reacción de él. -Me preparo para meterme al agua, no puedo meterme con mis ropas sucias -tomó el fondo por la falda y Jon se exaltó.

-Traes traje de baño abajo, no?

Ella parpadeó y luego sonrió comprensiva.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿por quién me tomas?

El muchacho suspiró aliviado. Se escuchó un splash entonces y segundos después Arya salió a la superficie, el agua le llegaba Por arriba del ombligo. La piel blanca le brillaba bajo la luz amarillenta de las farolas y parecía estar aperlada. Se había deshecho las trenzas y el cabello, hebras de un profundo color negro, se le pegaba a los hombros y la espalda. El traje de baño era sencillo, típico corte de la época, con tirantes y holanes en el pecho. Jon notó que la imagen infantil en el cuerpo de ella estaba comenzando a desdibujarse.

Quizá ya no tuviese que esperar tanto.

-¿Qué esperas? Entra de una vez. -incitó algo abochornada por la mirada que él le dedicaba.

sin embargo, Jon tardó un instante en responder. Ella era una visión.

-Eres hermosa. -Le dijo en un susurro.

Y de inmediato las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo, se hundió en el agua sintiéndose avergonzada. Nunca nadie le había dicho aquello, salvo su padre; y el corazón había comenzado a acelerarse.

-Tonto. -Dijo al fin.

Jon sonrió para sí mismo, antes de desvestirse él también; a sabiendas de que Arya le miraba de reojo. Sintió pena y nervios, al mismo tiempo en que sintió confianza; el entrenamiento le mantenía en buena forma, después de todo.

Arya le miró con el rubor intensificándose en su rostro, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del chico. Jon también llevaba el traje abajo, un short negro de baño. Igual que ella se metió al agua de un salto. En su caso el agua apenas le llegaba a la cintura, el moreno tomo agua entre sus manos y se mojó la cabeza con ella.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal. -Oyó decir a Arya.

La miró perplejo un segundo y luego ambos se soltaron a reír en carcajadas; dejando atrás el fuerte ambiente que se le antojaba demasiado romántico.

-¿Cuándo encontraste este lugar? -preguntó él, sentándose en la roca bajo el agua.

Arya hizo lo mismo, aunque se quedo de cuclillas, semi flotando en el agua caliente.

-Apenas esta mañana.

Jon recordó entonces.

-Debió ser grave tu pleito con Sansa.

La morena infló las mejillas.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso.

Él rió por lo bajo.

Arya volvió la mirada al frente, a donde él estaba. Jon parpadeó al darse cuenta del cambio, ella se movió hacia él hasta alcanzarlo; por un instante el moreno creyó que lo abrazaría, pero ella cambio de dirección y se sentó justo a su lado. Se recargó en la roca y le tomó la mano por debajo del agua. Arya inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jon y él apoyó la suya en la de ella.

-No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí.

-Lo sé.

Llevaban cosa de pocos días así. Enlazando las manos y apoyándose uno en el otro, sin importar cuan íntimo fuera el gesto, se sentía cómodos haciéndolo. Pero había algo diferente en ese momento; en el hecho de sentir piel con piel, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-Hace calor -dijo ella de pronto.

Jon asintió, ambos miraban sus pies jugueteando con los del otro, como en una especie de duelo.

Arya se separó de pronto, sin soltar su mano, una corriente de aire frío le caló la espalda. Se puso delante de Jon y se aferró a él con fuerza, el moreno correspondió al abrazo al instante.

-¿No te fastidio, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué dices eso? Es ridículo.

Las flamas de las lámparas bailaron, el aceite de una de ellas se había acabado pero el fuego seguía vivo. R'hllor no permitiría que su campeón se perdiera en la penumbra.

-Sansa dice que atosigo a las personas -susurró apretándose más a él.

-Sansa es una tonta -soltó molesto, los holanes del traje de ella le hacían cosquillas en el pecho. -Jamas tendré suficiente de ti.

Ella perdió el aliento un segundo, el mismo que él tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero no hubo lugar para penas. Incluso si ninguno sabía cómo lidiar con esos sentimientos.

Arya escondió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Jon, y éste acabó haciendo lo mismo en el de ella instantes después.

-No quiero regresar -dijo ella.

-Debemos hacerlo -dijo él -te prometo que dejaré la puerta abierta.

El fuego de las flamas creció, a penas un segundo. El corazón de Arya se había saltado un latido y también lo había hecho el de Jon. Quizá fuera el calor del agua, o el secretismo que les proporcionaba aquella cueva; pero el príncipe dragón sentía un valor que antes le había faltado. Quería arriesgarlo todo, por ella.

Además, sabía que ella seguía molesta, incluso triste, por su discusión con Sansa. Sabía que no había sido una discusión cualquiera y sabía también que él iba incluido en el asunto. No había ignorado las miradas de reproche que la pelirroja le dedicaba cada que lo veía con su hermana. Jon supuso, que si Arya fuese su hermana también la sobreprotegeria de aquella forma, quizá incluso mal. Seguro era, que se verían muy mal escapando juntos a todas partes a cada momento libre que tuvieran...

Pero eso no evitaba el que quisiera y deseara su compañía. El que la quisiera a ella. Jon se sentía amado cada que estaba con ella y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla.

...

Había sido así, que Theon los había visto entonces.

El rubio había llegado tarde de una noche de juerga con Rob y volvía a su cuarto en compañía de una mujer de la servidumbre, con quien llevaba una semana envuelto en una especie de amorío. El alcohol le nublaba la vista, y sin embargo había sido capaz de identificar la silueta de la pequeña Stark.

-¿Arya?

Si no fuera por la compañía que tenía entonces, habría ido hacia la morena a exigir una explicación, corroborar que sus ojos no le mentían cuando la vio abrir la puerta de la habitación de Jon Snow y entrar en ella con soltura, como si fuese la suya propia.

Y lo habría dejado pasar, si no se tratara de la hermanita de Rob, su mejor amigo.

Se había quedado entre dormido y despierto y, al alba, se había asomado al pasillo, escondiéndose tan pronto escuchó las voces de ambos.

-¿Cómo puedes levantarte tan temprano? No eres normal.

Jon soltó una risilla.

-Tú eres aún más extraña, además, debes estar en tu cama para cuando la Septa te vaya a despertar.

Arya gruñó en respuesta.

Pasaron por en frente de la habitación de Theon y el rubio volvió a asomarse. Jon ya había alcanzado las escaleras y llevaba a Arya en brazos. Salió al pasillo aún más incrédulo. Por lealtad a Rob debía hacer algo. Por respeto a Arya debía preguntarle a ésta primero de qué iba aquello.

...

Cerca del medio día Theon fue al salón donde el grupo de niños de la edad de Arya tomaba clase y esperó a que salieran. La morena fue la última en salir.

-Arya.

La aludida se detuvo y se giró a verlo.

-Theon -le reconoció con sorpresa.

La seriedad relucía en el rostro de Theon y se mezclaba con un aire de preocupación.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Arya tragó seco.

Los dos estaban sentados al borde del río, junto al árbol corazón, media hora después. Arya le había dicho que no había pasado nada grave o serio entre ella y Jon, nada que pudiese considerarse impropio. Y aunque Theon había asentido, todavía tenía sus sospechas.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto Jon?

Arya suspiró.

-No lo sé. -le dijo. -Él sólo es... Es como yo. Y diferente. Es Jon... Es valiente y divertido. Y no me trata como a una cría. Siempre me sonríe y revuelve mi cabello y, hay algo en ese gesto... La forma en que sonríe... Me hace feliz. -Confesó, mirándolo a los ojos. Theon le miró atento, intentando analizarla. Luego Arya volvió a suspirar y lanzando una piedra al agua contestó. -Y se parece a papá.

-Quizá deba descubrirlo yo también.

-¿Por qué te preocupa?

Theon la miró escandalizado.

-¿bromeas? Eres la hermanita de Robb, mi mejor amigo. -Le dijo. -Tengo que preocuparme.

Ella bufó divertida.

-Jon va a ganarte.

-Lo veremos...

Jon ganó aquél encuentro y dada la forma de pelear del moreno Theon descubrió quién era. Decidió que podría ignorara quilla relación un poco más. Aquella alianza podría servirle después, se dijo.

...

Pero R'hllor veía el futuro en sus llamas. Y los Stark habían aceptado a Jon y le habían hecho madurar. Quizá les debía aquella visión.

Las llamas se avivaron en la habitación de Bran. Otra vez sumergido en sueños.

Seria la segunda vez que vería aquella pesadilla, pero no sería la última.

Brandon caminaba entre los escombros y la ceniza. Se abría paso en medio de cuerpos desperdigados en el suelo y ya sin vida. Avionetas surcaban el cielo y montones de soldados corrían agitando y disparando sus armas.

-¡Arya!

Pero Bran sólo oía aquella voz, llamando tan desesperadamente a su hermana.

-¡Arya!

Ahora sabía que se trataba de Jon. El moreno corrían entre el humo y los escombros buscando a su hermana; pero Bran se daba cuenta de que estaban separados el uno del otro. Alguien tomaba a su hermana en brazos, ésta estaba inconsciente y Jon se aventuraba aún más adelante y entonces la bomba cayó.

¡Jon!- gritó, tratando advertirle, despertándose al hacerlo.

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Rickon. Pero no le importó, salió de allí directo al salón de la torre donde sabía estaría el moreno.

Lo encontró afinando una guitarra. Misma que El Niño le quitó de las manos para poner la atención de Jon en sí mismo.

-¿Bran?

El moreno le miró confundido. Pero el niño acercó su rostro al de él y le habló con extrema seriedad y fuerza en sus palabras,

-Nunca pierdas a Arya de vista ¿entendiste?

Perplejo, Jon sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza..

-Nunca... -Repitió Bran, dejando en claro que era una orden.

Y sin más, le había devuelto la guitarra al muchacho para luego abandonar de nuevo la sala.

Jon parpadeó y se lo quedó mirando todavía más confuso.

Sobra decir que no pudo tocar la guitarra aquella tarde.

...

El tiempo pasó y Maekar murió. Aquella noticia trajo muchos cambios. Jon había aceptado sus sentimientos por Arya. Y Rob se había vuelto su amigo al igual que el resto.

Un día antes de partir hacia Winterfell, Arya había pescado un resfriado. La jovencita tenía bastante fiebre y Jon temió el que no le permitiesen verla, pero Rob había accedido.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y en todo el día Jon no había podido verla, los preparativos para el viaje lo habían mantenido ocupado. Pero jamás, ni un instante siquiera dejó de pensar en ella. Jon entró en la habitación justo cuando la Septa iba saliendo de atenderla. El muchacho sabía que la mirada que la mujer le había dedicado significaba que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, pero aquello a él poco le importaba; si Arya se lo pedía Jon se quedaría toda la noche.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, con las mejillas coloradas por la fiebre.

-Jon -le reconoció sonriendo.

El aludido se acercó hasta la cama.

-Estás enferma.

-Estaré mejor cuando regreses. -Respondió aún más contenta y el corazón del muchacho se ensanchó al escucharlo. Aquello era una promesa. -Te va a encantar Winterfell.

-Eso he oído.

Arya dejó salir una risilla, no tenía las fuerzas para discutir con él y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Ven, recuéstate conmigo. -Le pidió extendiéndole los brazos.

Jon hizo como le pidió, consciente, seguro y feliz de que pasaría la noche con ella. Se subió a la cama y se recostó a su lado, ella se recostó en el pecho de él, su respiración se volvió de pronto acompasada; como si el mero contacto con él la aliviara.

-Vuelve pronto, ¿sí? -dijo con los ojos cerrados. Empezando a dormir.

-Lo haré. -respondió, rodeándola con el brazo izquierdo. Atrayéndola aún más hacia él. -Te escribiré mientras esté allá. -Prometió.

Arya sonrió ya más dormida que despierta.

-Yo te responderé cada carta. -respondió en apenas un susurro.

Jon se acomodó para abrazarla con ambos brazos, se aferró a ella como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Tenía miedo, sentía una ansiedad terrible y las lágrimas se acumulaban en las cuencas de sus ojos, pero consiguió evitar soltarlas.

En medio de la oscuridad tenuemente iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea, Jon se dejó abrumar por aquellos sentimientos. Mientras Arya dormía a salvo en sus brazos, el muchacho reveló su más profundo sentimiento.

"Estoy completamente enamorado de ti... Y eso me aterra...!"

Apenas tenía quince años, en el proceso por convertirse en un hombre; y ya había encontrado a su compañera. Con la fuerza de sus llamas, R'hllor le concedió a Jon aquel deseo, Arya estuvo libre de enfermedad al día siguiente.

...

La noche que Catelyn Stark murió, R'hllor le concedió una visión a Arya. Esa noche había soñado con su madre e incluso hablado con la misma. En su sueño, era su noche de bodas; su madre estaba allí platicando con ella mientras la arreglaba para el gran momento.

Ironicamente, Arya se había sentido feliz al saber de aquel acontecimiento y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, había sabido que aquello sería un imposible. Y no por su renuencia al matrimonio, sino porque los dioses le decían que no volvería a ver a su madre con vida nunca más.

-...No

Cuando la campaña de Winterfell regresó al Muro (su padre entre ellos), aquél temor se vio confirmado incluso sin que nadie le dijera nada.

-Arya

Su padre se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. Arya lloró en los brazos de su padre al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

Durante todo el cortejo funebre (un homenaje a Lady Catelyn reina de Winterfell) que duró desde el alba hasta el anochecer, Arya Stark se mantuvo firme, sin derramar lágrima alguna. La familia real se mantuvo unida, aceptando los consuelos de la gente. Lord Stark, rey de Winterfell incluso dispuso de la alcoba más grande del castillo para que la familia pudiese estar junta bajo dicho duelo. Todos entendían que era un momento privado a respetarse, incluido Jon.

Y sin embargo, cuando la ceremonia concluyó, Arya Stark había salido corriendo en dirección a la torre del rey. Jon estaba a escasos escalones de terminar la subida a su piso, cuando la Stark lo alcanzó.

-¡Jon!

-Arya?!

Él se detuvo de inmediato, volviendo bajo sus pasos; Arya corrió los últimos escalones y se aferró a él tan pronto le hubo alcanzado.

-lo siento, lo siento tanto. -Sollozó entre lágrimas, él le miraba perplejo. -¡Se siente horrible!

Y al oír aquello Jon lo entendió. Entendió que ella hablaba de Maekar, del miedo que sentía de haber sido altanera con sus palabras de consuelo, al sentir ahora ella aquel dolor tan terrible de pérdida.

El muchacho sonrió comprensivo.

-Sé cómo te sientes. -Le dijo y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a clavar la mirada en la suya propia. -No voy a irme a ningún lado. Aquí estaré para ti.

Los ojos de Arya se abrieron en asombro y renovada esperanza. La mirada volvió a empañarse al llenársele de lágrimas, que derramó con mucha más fuerza.

Jon la apretó en sus brazos, la levantó y echó a andar por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Una vez dentro la depositó en la cama y la cuidó como ella le había cuidado a él cuando había estado herido. Durante la mayor parte de la noche ella se dedicó a llorar escondida en el pecho de él. Mientras que él le cantaba una canción de cuna en Valyrio.

Eventualmente, Arya al fin se durmió.

El fuego del hogar estaba por comerse los últimos trozos de madera.

Cuando el día siguiente comenzó ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo, aún envueltos en los brazos del otro. La luz se colaba entre las cortinas y daba la sensación de ser apenas de madrugada. Las cobijas y sábanas estaban revueltas y sus pies enredados en los del otro. Se sentía un calor cómodo y tenían los aromas intercambiados.

-Hey... -saludó en un susurro.

-Hey... -respondió él con voz ronca.

Arya notó por primera vez lo mucho que la voz de Jon se había tornado profunda y gruesa, desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Y de pronto sintió cosquillas en los pies.

-cantas horrible -le dijo con media sonrisa, sintiendo la necesidad de alejar aquél retortijón de estómago que no podían ser las mariposas de las que le había hablado Sansa.

Jon correspondió a la sonrisa y se reacomodó en la cama.

-Lo lamento -contestó.

Y algo en la forma en la que la miró le subió la sangre a las mejillas. Aquellos ojos tan grises reflejaban su propia imagen y Arya sintió que Jon era una especie de tormenta que la absorbía sin que ella pudiese defenderse. Lejanamente se preguntó si aquello era igual al matrimonio, si de eso se trataba, de compartir momentos tan íntimos al amanecer.

-La verdad es que no lo haces mal -confesó sin reparar en lo que decía.

Jon le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Sólo te canto a ti -confesó de igual forma.

El corazón se le saltó un latido.

Los dioses se dieron cuenta de la promesa implícita en aquellas palabras... "Sólo te cantaré a ti."

Arya sonrió conmovida. Su propia mano jugueteó con los mechones negros del cabello de él.

-Más te vale. -Le advirtió.

Las últimas llamas del fuego del hogar se extinguieron.

Mas aquello volvió a repetirse durante el lapso de un mes. Arya corría todas las noches a la habitación de Jon y éste le esperaba de brazos abiertos. La joven derribaba sus defensas envuelta en los brazos del muchacho y dejaba salir las lágrimas, el llanto por la pérdida de su madre; mientras Jon le cantaba hasta hacerla dormir, consolándola en el acto; depositando besos en su frente.

Y siempre al despertar ella conseguía volver a sonreír.

Poco a poco, ella se recuperó al fin, superando aquél luto.

...

Nueve meses después había llegado el momento, decidieron los dioses, y Arya recibió el regalo de la sangre. Para entonces, Jon Targaryen había formado la Triple Alianza junto con Rob Stark y Theon Greyjoy y los tres se habían dedicado a unir a Westeros en contra de la dictadura de Viserys. Habían descubierto movimientos de traidores y habían logrado conseguir cumplir el principal objetivo de su unión; pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

Y sin embargo, los dioses estaban preocupados por el avance del muchacho; el tiempo se acortaba y todavía no había una unión como tal con la niña lobo y el joven dragón. Así que R'hllor había encendido el fuego en las dos doncellas que moverían las piezas que se habían quedado quietas, Val y Sansa.

Los dioses eran recelosos y a veces, incluso, peleaban entre ellos. Pero aquello había sido necesario. Y había dado resultado.

Tras la provocación de Val, Sansa había tomado cartas en el asunto y Jon había reaccionado por igual. Y tras la provocación de Sansa, Jon por fin había dicho en voz alta lo que llevaba sintiendo, deseando, desde hacia ya tiempo.

Deseaba a Arya para sí mismo. La quería como su compañera.

Aquella primera cita, había sido la culminación de un elaborado plan de ya dos años de los dioses antiguos. En esa noche, las estrellas habían servido de testigos.

Jon y Arya estaban sentados afuera de la torre de juegos, donde los niños del norte tenían sus clases de deporte. Habían hablado la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras entre risas y bromas habían jugado dentro de las aulas desiertas. Pero en algún punto, ya exhaustos, ambos se habían detenido a descansar a la entrada del salón, de frente al patio.

Hacía frío pero no demasiado.

Arya se frotó las manos en un gesto de nerviosismo, Jon le miraba atentamente cada movimiento.

-Esto se supone que es una cita -dijo al fin, sin mirarle -¿no deberíamos estarnos besando?

-Ciertamente -contestó y él.

Y Arya apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear antes de que él le besara la boca con la suya propia.

Era una sensación nueva y extraña. Deliciosa y abrumadora. El querer fusionarte en un beso. El calor buscando al calor. Ese fuego interno que busca convertirse en un incendio. Los alientos mezclados... intercambiados y dulces...

Y entonces el cielo se cubre de nubes. Comienza a nevar y el frío les enchina la piel y les incita a seguir besándose; a intentar conseguir generar la mayor cantidad de calor posible.

Arya le rodea el cuello con ambas manos, sus dedos perdiéndose en los mechones negros, rizos tan parecidos a los de ella. Jon le acaricia la espalda con una mano pegando su pecho al de ella, mientras la otra baja hasta su cadera y sigue la curva de sus piernas... Pronto están los dos sobre el suelo. Él encima de ella. Ella debajo de él. Y son tan conscientes de lo nuevo que es esto, esto que hacen, esto que es íntimo, suyo...! Que algo les dice que paren al mismo tiempo en que exige que continúen.

Jon ha comenzado a acariciarle la piel bajo la falda, sosteniéndose como puede sin terminar aplastándola. Su boca ha abandonado la de ella y ha descendido hasta su cuello en donde se detiene a besar su pulso, casi como si quisiese beber de su vena. Arya le acaricia el dorso con una mano y la espalda con la otra, insegura sobre qué hacer pero deseosa de poder tocar.

Está mal, se dicen y está bien, se reiteran.

Es pronto... muy pronto...

Y se detienen. Se miran a los ojos, con los dioses como testigos y con las respiraciones aceleradas y las sensaciones a flor de piel.

Cuando regresan a la torre del rey, Arya le dice que sueña con fugarse... y que le encantaría que fuera con él.

Jon le promete que algún día, así se hará.

R'hllor sabe que Jon ha recordado lo que el rey del Norte le prometió cerca de diez meses atrás, cuando había salvado su vida. El dios de la luz sabe lo que Jon le pedirá a Eddard Stark. Ahora que ha expuesto sus sentimientos y que ha sido correspondido, no tiene nada que temer.

Es el momento de la alianza y en su siguiente visita a Winterfell, Jon Targaryen (apoyado de Rob Stark y de su hermana Sansa Stark) pide al Rey del Norte, Eddard Stark la mano de su hija menor Arya en matrimonio. Y el hombre no tiene modo de negarle aquello, da su consentimiento no sin cierto recelo, pero con gusto de forjar aquella fuerte alianza.

Arya será reina.

Arya será la compañera del rey dragón.

...

R'hallor decide entonces, que el padre del príncipe prometido merece saber aquello. Incluso si el telegrama se ha enviado, incluso si sus aliados le han hecho llegar la noticia; nada se compara con el placer de verlo él mismo.

La sacerdotisa roja lo busca aquella noche, la víspera del cumpleaños dieciséis de su hijo.

-Rey Rhaegar -le llama y el aludido le presta su entera atención desde el momento de su llegada -su visión está lista.

El hombre no duda. Deseoso de poder ver el futuro de su hijo, de poder asegurarse de que estará bien.

En aquella visión que Catelyn también había visto, Rhaegar es capaz de ver a su hijo pelear por su pueblo y sentarse en el trono al lado de su amada. Y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, de vuelta al presente, hay lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Es mi hijo. -Dice al fin. -Mi hijo es el príncipe prometido.

-¿Por qué llora, mi señor? -pregunta ser Jorah, confundido de ver tales lágrimas bajo algo que se supone son buenas noticias.

-Desearía que no tuviese que sufrir tanto. -Dice al fin.

La voz de R'hllor reverbera en la mente del Targaryen.

"Es necesario para que se convierta en quien debe ser"

Rhaegar asiente.

-Si al final es feliz, con eso me será suficiente.

Algo en su interior se quiebra. Su mente a terminado de analizar lo que él ha visto en aquella visión del futuro. Su mirada se clava en la figura de la sacerdotisa roja.

-No volveré a verlo, ¿cierto?

La mujer desvía la mirada antes de responder.

-"No en vida."

Seis meses después la noticia de la ejecución de Rhaegar se esparce por radio y llega hasta Westeros...

...

Las cosas dan un giro para lo peor, Dhorne se une a Viserys y la guerra se extiende hasta el territorio de Westeros. Interminables ataques por mar y por aire. Los primeros bombardeos llegan a High Garden y el mundo comienza una vez más a fraccionarse. Winterfell todavía sigue intocable y Arya está a días de cumplir los trece años.

El fotógrafo real ha llegado con cuatro días de anticipación. Los historiadores siguen reuniendo información y guardando evidencias del pasado, para el futuro. El Rey Eddard y su hermano Benjen han regresado al Muro, las filas de soldados siguen creciendo. Y aquella tarde la familia real es llamada para sus respectivas sesiones de fotos. Una donde estén todos juntos, otra de los más pequeños, otra del rey y su primer heredero. E incluso un par individuales y a cada uno les regalan un set de pruebas dos días después.

Arya está viendo las fotografías que le entregaron en el sobre esa mañana, cuando Sansa se ha acercado a ella.

-Deberías darle una a Jon -dice tomándola por sorpresa.

La aludida se endereza en su posición en el asiento de la ventana. Ambas están en la biblioteca, alejadas de las clases particulares desde que las condiciones de la guerra cambiaran. Sus horas con Jon también se han visto afectadas, el muchacho ha estado melancólico desde la muerte de su padre y nadie puede culparlo; incluso con el apoyo de la familia Stark, Jon todavía se muestra retraído. Excepto cuando está con ella. Y aún así, ni siquiera ella consiguió que éste sintiese interés en el trabajo de los historiadores.

-Mejor le doy una donde estemos todos. -Respondió, comenzando a guardarlas de vuelta en el sobre.

-Arya -Le detuvo Sansa, obligando a la menor a levantar el rostro para mirarla de frente. -Es a ti a quien él querrá ver -le dice.

Y el corazón se le oprime. Tiene tanto miedo de que no sea así.

Su hermana se va entonces, dejando que piense en lo que le ha dicho. Se pasa una hora más indecisa en aquél cuarto lleno de libros y al final, se retira decidida hasta la sala de prácticas en donde sabe que Jon sigue entrenando cada tarde sin falta.

Cuando entra Jon está descansando en el suelo, con la respiración irregular y el sudor adornándole el rostro y los brazos. Va descalzo, con una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón flojo igualmente negro.

Arya da dos pasos insegura y se detiene inmediatamente después, justo cuando él se ha percatado de su presencia.

-Arya, ¿qué pasa? -pregunta, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta llegar a donde está ella.

La aludida duda un momento antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Quiero darte algo.

-¿Qué es?

Inhala y exhala profundamente y luego le tiende el objeto.

-Esto.

Es un sobre y él ya lo ha tomado, en un instante saca el papel.

-Una fotografía. -Exclama al descubrir lo que es, pero su voz se pierde al ver la imagen con mayor detenimiento.

El corazón de ella se oprime.

-...si no la quieres

-Es perfecta La interrumpe de golpe. -Es perfecta, Arya... -La mira y la voz se le pierde un instante. -Es perfecta. Gracias. -Susurra, embriagado de ella.

Y al instante siguiente la ha tomado en brazos y la está besando sin intención de detenerse.

Ella está a días de cumplir los trece, él a dos meses de cumplir los diecisiete. Todavía son niños en un mundo de adultos, pero la guerra los ha hecho madurar a un ritmo más rápido y el tiempo que les queda antes de la separación es poco.

Pero lo que siguió, si bien estaba previsto como parte del plan, se escapó de las manos de R'hallor.

El fuego de la chimenea chisporrotea, el dios de la luz sigue empecinado en devolver lo que prometió a su campeón cuando le encomendó luchar por él.

Jon está de pie frente al hogar, su mirada perdida más allá de las llamas, concentrada en el porta retrato que descansa sobre la chimenea del salón privado del castillo de su tía Daenerys. Aquél que debería ser suyo.

Es un retrato de Lyanna cuando se había casado con Rhaegar.

Jon suspira cansado y hasta cierto punto triste. La melancolía le ha vencido y saca la pequeña foto de entre las páginas del diario que lleva consigo a todas partes, adentro de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo. La fotografía en sepia muestra la imagen de la loba de los Stark, Arya de Winterfell; su prometida. El hombre vuelve a guardar la foto, cerrando el diario de golpe cuando el dolor se ha vuelto demasiado intenso.

Al final el dolor de no tenerla se ha hecho más fuerte que la dicha que encontrara junto a ella. Tras guardar el libro, cierra sus ojos con las manos sobre la boca.

Daenerys entra entonces.

-¿A quién le rezas, sobrino?

Jon se yergue al instante y la mira con seriedad y algo parecido al odio.

-¿Por qué debería rezar? Los dioses son crueles.

El fuego chisporrotea, R'hllor está furioso. Ha perdido a su campeón pero no descansará hasta recuperarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiu! Sudé frío con este capi... Anyway, espero haya provocado las emociones que esperaba.  
> Se que dije que no metería capítulos del futuro de la historia. Pero se me acabaron los personajes del Norte xD al menos los q pudieran tener relación ya sea con Arya o con Jon. Y en cierta forma también era necesario hacerlo así porque de otro modo la historia no tendría mucho sentido. Éste será sin duda, uno de los capítulos más largos, de modo q la tardanza se justifica ;)


	14. caress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Tyrel llegan al Muro, justo cuando Arya necesita unas cuantas "lecciones".

MARGAERY

A mediados del invierno, Dhorne atacó High Garden. Asediaron la frontera durante semanas hasta conseguir ganar territorio. Los Lannister y los Baratheon salieron en su defensa, pero nadie estaba preparado para los bombardeos que siguieron.

La reina de Highgarden, Lady Olena, tomó la decisión entonces de aceptar la oferta del rey del Norte y mandar a sus herederos al Muro, Loras y Margaery.

Aquello vino como una gran sorpresa para la princesa, quien entonces había estado en la mitad de su tercer noviazgo, y había sido el primero que le había calado hondo en el corazón. Sin embargo, la de cabellos color fresa tenía bien marcadas sus prioridades. Tenía 16 años y ya entendía que prepararse para ser reina venía primero. Así que accedió de buena gana aquella orden.

-El mismo Benjen Stark vendrá por ustedes. -Le dijo su abuela, todavía se veía nerviosa.

-El hermano del rey -inquirió Margaery.

-Sí, el hermano -respondió mirándola con aprehensión. Pero había entendido bien lo que su nieta había cuestionado entre líneas -Los tres herederos no pueden arriesgarse a acercarse tanto al fuego -explicó -por eso es que se quedarán resguardados en el Muro al igual que tú y tu hermano.

Margaery levantó las cejas en un gesto de crítica. Había oído los rumores de la famosa Triple Alianza, de los jóvenes herederos que apenas eran unos adolescentes, pero que tenían un ingenio de admirarse. Y ella tenía el deseo de hacerse con uno al menos, quizá incluso hasta sólo por una noche.

Sentada en la cama, viendo cómo su abuela le preparaba las maletas, Margaery sopesó esto último.

-¿Deberé seducirlo?

Olena se quedó quieta al escucharla, la miró con interés.

-Eso depende de lo que quieras conseguir. O de a quién pretendas conseguir.

La joven se hizo la desentendida.

-Sólo sé que las alianzas son importantes.

-No todas querida. -Le reprendió y se paró frente a ella. -A veces es mejor moverse en solitario. Di lo que quieres realmente.

Una vez más Magaery se hizo la tonta.

-Complacerte abuela.

Olena dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

-Tú lo que quieres es ser reina. -Rectificó y la joven se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta. -Y viendo a tu hermano, ese camino es fácilmente tuyo.

La mujer se sentó a un lado de su nieta, divertida de ver el brillo en los ojos de la misma.

-Entonces no debo preocuparme por complacer a nadie. -Concluyó contenta.

-En cierta forma sí, en cierta forma no. -Volvió a corregirla. Le dedicó una mirada significativa y la joven se enserio. -Jon Targaryen está en el Norte, y a él es a quien tenemos que agradar. En especial si queremos derrocar a su tío.

Margaery asintió, convencida de entender a lo que su abuela se refería.

-Veré como seducirlo entonces.

Su abuela sonrió. Se acercó a ella y tomándole el rostro, le besó la frente.

-Ésa es mi niña.

Margaery no lo diría, pero no estaba del todo convencida con aquèl plan. No le gustaba sentir que todo el tiempo, habìa alguien a quien ella tenìa que complacer para conseguir su favor; esperaba que las cosas pudiesen ser diferente, pero tambièn comprendìa que de nada le servirìa discutir aquello con su abuela.

...

El viaje al Muro durò diez dìas y Margaery se maravillò con la belleza que despedìa aquèl paisaje nevado. El Muro la deslumbrò aùn màs. No era para nada como se lo habìa imaginado y, con tantos niños y tantas àreas especiales para la improvisada escuela, a Margaery le recordò màs a una pequeña comunidad privada.

Cuando el coche entrò en el hangar que servìa de un improvisado estacionamiento, pasaron frente a la guardia de Casterly Rock, los estandartes se mantenìan regios a falta de viento.

-Parece que los Lannister se nos adelantaron. -Señalò Loras.

Margaery no despegò la vista del cristal de la ventana.

-Su territorio es más cercano al Norte, es todo. -Respondiò.

-¿También atacaron Casterly Rock?

Margaery contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, a veces la ingenuidad de su hermano la desesperaba.

-Es mera precaución. -le dijo. -Los Lannister planean una invasión a Dhorne, así que necesitan tener bien resguardecidos a sus herederos.

El coche parò, estacionándose en el àrea contraria a la de los leones. Cuando descendieron del vehìculo, los recibiò la familia real del Norte, cada uno de los herederos formados en fila por edad, acompañados ademàs de sus guardias de compañìa.

-Bienvenidos sus altezas. -Saludò Rob.

El muchacho iba vestido con un traje de pana cafè y llevaba un suèter blanco debajo del saco. La joven notò que el príncipe estaba en bastante buena forma: era alto, con la espalda ancha y facciones afiladas, el cabello se le rizaba por los bordes y sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino. Lamentò aùn màs el que èl no fuera su objetivo en aquella empresa.

-Bienvenidos al muro, soy Rob Stark, príncipe heredero del Norte. Éstos son mis hermanos, Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon.

Cada uno de ellos hizo la respectiva reverencia. Margaery dio un paso al frente y se presentò antes de que su hermano pudiese siquiera abrir la boca.

-Mi nombre es Margaery Tyrell, y soy la princesa de High Garden, él es mi hermano Loras.

El aludido le mirò con algo de molestia pero lo disimulò delante de los Stark.

-Un placer conocerlos, esperemos estén cómodos en el Muro.

-Esperamos lo mismo. -respondiò Loras.

Margaery se fijò especialmente en Sansa, la chica mantenìa especial atenciòn en Loras, aunque èste no se daba por enterado. Aquello la destanteò un poco, pensò que quizà podrìa hacerse de una "amiga".

...

Horas màs tarde, Margaery deambulaba por los pasillos de Casterly Black en busca de su supuesta presa, pero tambièn con la intenciòn de conocer la que serìa ahora su àrea de juegos. Lo cierto era que si bien Black Castle era bastante grande, había áreas que a la adolescente le resultaban demasiado tanto, había terminado en la torre del rey, pensando que si bien era área privada, igual tendría que conocerla si llegaba a lograr seducir al príncipe dragón.

Estaba ya en el antepenúltimo nivel, recorriendo los pasillos, cuando escuchó voces discutiendo. Margaery siguió aquellos reclamos hasta descubrir una habitación abierta.

-No puedes mentirme. ¡Vi la forma en la que lo mirabas!

Era la habitación de Sansa Stark.. La dueña estaba discutiendo con un chico rubio y de ojos azules que Margaery identificó como el heredero de los Greyjoy.

-No puedes decirme nada sobre quién me parece atractivo –refutó la loba, evidentemente irritada -cuando tú te dedicas a revolcarte con las criadas del castillo. –Se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda al chico.

Margaery sonrió, decidiéndose a inmiscuirse en aquella plática.

Theon había puesto los ojos en blanco antes de exasperarse.

-Fue sólo una y terminamos hace más de un año Sansa. –Respondió, elevando la voz una octava.

-¿Y a mí de qué me sirve saber eso? ¡Jamás me has dicho nada a mí! –reclamó la chica de vuelta. -No te debo nada…

Sus palabras murieron de pronto; al darse la vuelta, había visto por el rabillo del ojo a la chica Tyrell en la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Margaery! -exclamó sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada.

La aludida decidió que de nada servía ya jugar al escondite. Se irguió y entró a la habitación, en sus labios se posaba una divertida sonrisa y sus ojos tenían un brillo pícaro que no pasó desapercibido por Theon y Sansa. La Tyrell se acercó al primero.

-Theon Greyjoy, asumo.

El rubio tragó seco, incómodo al sentirse evaluado.

-Así es, Margaery Tyrell, supongo.

-Supones bien -respondió con risa en sus palabras -un placer.

Había algo coqueto en la forma en la que Margaery se movía y hablaba. Mas que una jovencita de dieciséis años, parecía una mujer madura y segura de su atractivo y la influencia que éste ejercía en el sexo masculino. Peligrosa, fue la palabra que la mente de Theon conjuró y se decidió a irse.

-Debo retirarme. -Dijo sin más.

Ni siquiera miró a Sansa una última vez, a pesar de que ésta estaba esperando el que lo hiciera. Tan pronto el rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí, el silencio fue roto por Sansa.

-Lamento que hayas presenciado eso.

Margaery notó el rubor en las mejillas de la pelirroja. Para ella quedaba clara aquella situación y vio la oportunidad de ganarse el favor de la princesa Stark.

-Dulce nena, puedo ayudarte. -Le dijo tomándole el rostro entre las manos, clavando la mirada en la de ella, arrastrándola con su poder de seducción.

Y ¡oh!, cómo la ayudó!

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Margaery se dedico a enseñarle a Sansa todas las artes de seducción que posee una mujer para atrapar a un hombre. Desde cómo mirar para atrapar la atención de él sin permitirle escapar de tus ojos, hasta cómo provocar una reacción en cadena de palpitaciones en el cuerpo de él con una simple caricia. Le enseñó los distintos tipos de sonrisas; cómo lucir nostálgica; cómo lucir fresca y libre; cómo verse ligeramente avergonzada, hasta pasar por tímida.

Y desde luego que también le enseñó todas las formas diferentes de besar... de abrazar...

De tocar...

-¿Quién te enseñó estas cosas? ¿Fue tu mamá?

-Sí, dulce niña.

Estaban ambas recostadas en la cama de Margaery, con las respiraciones agitadas y el pulso acelerado. Acababan de terminar una sesión de caricias y besos que las habían llevado a ambas al delicioso clímax del orgasmo.

A raíz de aquello, Sansa no podía evitar sentirse atraída por su compañera, y al mismo tiempo desear hacer todo aquello con un hombre rubio y de ojos azules de nombre Theon. Pero estaba empeñada en decir lo contrario, temerosa de evidenciar lo mucho que le movía el chico Greyjoy.

-Pero no estoy interesada en Theon, si te soy honesta tu hermano es mucho màs atractivo.

Margaery bufó.

-Y le gustan los hombres.

-¿Què?

Sansa se veía escandalizada, y Margaery tuvo que recordarse que los norteños tendían a ser lo más tradicionalistas.

-Es bisexual, pero tiene preferencia por los de su tipo -explicó.

-Ah

Margaery se irguió hasta sentarse, mirando a la pelirroja que todavía estaba respirando con dificultad. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso, decidió la de cabellos fresas. Su piel tenía un tono rosado que resaltaba aún más bajo la excitación del acto que habían compartido. Tenía las caderas anchas y una cintura de reloj. Los pechos medianos, con los pezones rosados y erectos…

-No te asusta, ¿o si?

-No, no. -Se apresuró a responder Sansa. Admiraba demasiado a Margaery como para pensar siquiera en decir algo que molestase a la misma. -Me asombra.

-Los del Norte son tan frìos como su paisaje. -Dijo, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su compañera y acariciándole la parte interna del muslo. -Pero yo creo que sòlo en apariencia.

Margaery dejó salir una risilla y Sansa rió con ella.

-Es nuevo... eso es todo. -Le aseguró, apartando la mano de ella, todavía no se sentía lista para un nuevo asalto.

Sansa cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. La Tyrell la miró a detalle. Si bien Sansa era la más hermosa de las princesas Stark, no era su verdadero objetivo. Jon Targaryen, mejor conocido como Jon Snow, era su verdadera presa. Pero hasta ése momento no había hallado el modo de acercarse a los príncipes. Había pensado que quizá Sansa le diese ésa oportunidad, pero viendo sus pobres avances con Theon aquello resultaba una vana esperanza.

Quizá fuera mejor sanjar el asunto de una vez por todas. Picar la curiosidad uno por uno, de los príncipes de la Triple Alianza.

-Te gusta Theon. -Declaró, Sansa abrió los ojos al instante, lista para refutar, pero Margaery la cortó. -No intentes negarlo. -Le dijo, parándose a tomar una fruta del bowl que descansaba sobre el baúl al pie de la cama. -Pero querida, no hay razòn para pelear con èl.

Sansa entornó los ojos.

-¿Acaso no lo viste? ¡Es desesperante!

-Quizà pero debes aprender a ser màs lista que èl. -Presionó, en su voz no daba lugar a discusión. -Lo quieres comiendo de tu mano, no volando fuera de tus brazos.

Sansa se quedó mirando cómo Margaery mordía aquella fresa, derramando el jugo de la misma sobre sus labios, chupando el néctar al tiempo en que salía.

-Siempre tienes algo en la boca. -Soltó sin pensar.

Margaery sonrió complacida.

-Espero que eso sea un cumplido.

Y lo había sido.

La pelirroja se había lanzado a devorarle los labios.

...

Dos días después Sansa se había hecho de Theon, justo como Margaery la había entrenado para hacerlo. Y pronto los corredores de Castle Black se llenaron de la noticia de un posible nuevo compromiso. Rob no había refutado nada todavía, aunque se había alejado de su amigo al escuchar la noticia. Los meses pasaron y ya no hubo espacio para dudas. Aquella mañana, Margaery se había enterado de la misma Sansa que su compromiso con Theon Greyjoy era oficial, apenas dos mes después del inicio de aquellas lecciones sexuales.

Margaery sabía que la amistad que había entablado con Sansa le había ganado el favor de la misma y su familia, incluso la de Theon. Pero príncipe dragón todavía estaba lejos de sus enredaderas. ¿Cómo acercarse a él? ¿Cómo llamar su atención? Se había equivocado al pensar que un acercamiento lateral le permitiría llegar hasta éste; a pesar de la amistad de los chicos, Jon no pasaba su tiempo con ellos más allá de lo que los planes de la guerra se lo requerían. No. Jon se pasaba el tiempo con la menor de los Stark, la chica lobo.

-¿Jon ha robado tu atención hermana?

Margaery sonrió. Loras la había atrapado desprevenida, mirando atentamente al príncipe Targarye, el cual en ese momento estaba jugando con Arya en la zona boscosa de Castle Black. Desde el balcón de la torre en la que ella se encontraba, podía verlos sin problemas; la pareja corría entre los árboles, Jon intentando atrapar a Arya.

-Es atractivo, pero prefiero al Stark. -Respondió. -¿O es que acaso lo quieres para ti hermano?

Loras dejó salir una carcajada.

-No creo que Rob Stark tenga interés en los hombres. -Refutó. -Además, ha estado colgado de Myrcella desde que los Lanister llegaron, según he escuchado.

-¿Cómo es que no me sorprende? -Margaery entornó los ojos. No era oficial, pero era evidente que la belleza de Myrcella capturaba la vista del príncipe lobo, cada que ésta se hacía presente en el lugar en el que él se encontrase; para fastidio de la Tyrell. -Quizá llegamos tarde.

-También escuché rumores, sobre Jon Snow.

Margaery enarcó una ceja confundida, todavía con la vista pegada a la pareja entre los árboles.

-Creía que era Jon Targaryen.

-Oh, lo es. -Loras se recargó en el barandal igual que ella, mirando también hacia la escena en el lado boscoso de Castle Black. Jon finalmente había atrapado a Arya y ésta reía en sus brazos. -Pero sólo la realeza lo sabemos, para que no sueltes tu lengua hermanita. -Le advirtió. -Pero no te lo digo por eso, según escuché está comprometido... con ella.

Si bien no lo sabía, había tenido la sospecha. Aquello le estropeaba un poco los planes, quizá si no hubiese visto durante el tiempo que llevaba en el Muro, lo mucho que Jon adoraba a esa niña, se habría planteado el arrebatárselo. Además, Jon era un tipo diferente de hombre, ni siquiera la belleza de Val llamaba su atención. Era como si él buscara algo más significativo en quien eligiera para ser su compañera. Una chispa especial. La misma que vio entonces, cuando Arya consiguió engañar a Jon para que la soltara y pudiese volver a escapar de él entre los árboles.

-Es linda, pero es una niña, quizá doce o trece.

-Trece, de hecho.

-Pobre Jon. -Silbó. Un recuerdo le brilló en la mente. -Aunque, creo recordar que yo empecé a los trece. Y tú también.

Loras inspiró con fuerza y su hermana supo que estaba por hablar de algo serio.

-Necesitamos una alianza más segura, fue lo que dijo la abuela. -Le recordó, a sabiendas de que no era necesario, Margaery no había olvidado cuál era su deber, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo conseguirlo, a menos... -Necesitamos ganarnos a los Stark, y los dos sabemos que sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

La mirada que su hermano le dedicó, le hizo saber que él pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-Y sugieres que lo haga a través de Arya.

Loras sonrió de medio lado.

-Es bastante divertida, quizá un poco más que Sansa. -Le dijo. -Además dada su edad y lo mucho que está fascinada con Jon...

Margaery atrapó el mismo hilo de pensamiento que él.

-Será una excelente aprendiz. -Concluyó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. -Sin mencionar que eso complacerá por mucho al príncipe dragón. -Convino. Su hermano asintió. Podía ganársela, igual que había hecho con Sansa. Y los aliados de Arya Stark serían por ende los de Jon Targaryen. Margaery sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas. -Ok. Puedo hacerlo.

-Si necesitas ayuda házmelo saber.

Una brisa helada pasó entonces, cosa de un par de segundos; Margaery se arrebujó en el abrigo rosa de lana que llevaba puesto.

-Sólo dame algo de qué hablar. Algo que pique su curiosidad, yo haré el resto. -Dijo segura. -Y desde luego que habla también con ellos. -Señaló a la distancia, hacia el patio principal donde Rob y Theon estaban. -Jon debe empezar a darle prioridad a sus necesidades.

Sin decir nada más, se internó en la torre. Los Tyrell y los Lannister compartir el área en la que descansaban sus aposentos y éstos estaban lejos de la Torre del Rey. Lo cual era de esperarse, pero aquello le había complicado las cosas a Margaery. Sin embargo ahora tenía un nuevo plan, se recordó, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras.

Usaría a Sansa, se dijo. Después de todo, era como un pajarillo, ella picaría sin querer la curiosidad de su hermana y a partir de ahí todo sería más fácil.

...

Dos días después, Margaery sabía ya el itinerario de aquella semana de las actividades de Jon y Arya, cortesía de Sansa. Había sido fácil sacar el tema como quien no quiere la cosa y después, la pelirroja había hablado por su cuenta. Quién diría que Jon y Arya serían tan serios en su relación, se dijo. Ya había informado a Loras, y sólo le quedaba un pequeño encuentro "fortuito".

-Hey. -Saludó, levantando la vista desde el banquillo en el que estaba sentada afuera de la biblioteca.

El aludido, Jon, se detuvo casi de golpe al escucharle, totalmente tomado por sorpresa. La chica sabía que él tomaría aquél camino para llegar a donde estaba Arya.

-Oh, hola Margaery.

La joven se puso de pie, con su característica sonrisa.

-Vas apurado. -Señaló.

Jon sonrió en respuesta algo avergonzado e inconscientemente una de sus manos terminó detrás de su cabeza. La Tyrell notó el rubor en las mejillas del muchacho.

-Tengo una cita con Arya. -Confesó y luego dejó salir una risilla.

Margaery no perdió la sonrisa, incluso si se mostró confundida.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?

Jon la miró y volvió a reír, antes de responderle.

-Que es raro, yo y ella… decir que estamos en una cita, es… raro.

-No lo comprendo.

Jon sacudió la cabeza, de pronto consciente de la cercanía de ella.

-Tendrías que haber estado aquí cuando empezó todo. -Dijo, apartándose un poco.

Ella se percató al instante del cambio.

-¿Puedo acompañarte al menos? –Pidió y se apuró a acompletar. -Llevo ya un rato aquí. Me temo que no sé por dónde regresar. -Dijo, consiguiendo sonar avergonzada y honesta.

Jon sonrió comprensivo.

-Seguro.

Y le ofreció su brazo como era debido. Ella lo tomó casi al instante. A pesar de la premura, Jon era todo un caballero (se dio cuenta Margaery), caminaron a buen paso, ni lento, ni rápido y en ningún instante él la presionó a acelerarse. Ése pequeño detalle entibió el corazón de la Tyrell.

-¿Cómo soportas el frío viniendo de Valyria? -cuestionó, intentando abrir conversación, quedaba claro que Jon no lo haría.

-Pues no era fácil al inicio, por lo que procuraba mantenerme ocupado, ya sabes, entrar en calor. -Contestó. -¿Tú?

La sonrisa de Margaery se extendió.

-Soy de sangre caliente. -Dijo. Y Jon sintió cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos. –Al menos eso dice mi abuela. El sol nos ha hecho como ellos. La flor es nuestro emblema y podemos ser una flor de invierno de ser necesario. Si es que eso tiene sentido. -Se rió.

Y Jon rió con ella.

-Te entiendo. -Asintió, recordando su propio hogar. -Mi padre también era recio con las palabras de nuestra casa "Sangre y fuego".

-¡Ah!

Habían alcanzado el final del pasillo que llevaba a los patios frente a la armería, cuando escucharon aquél semi-grito.

-Cuidado mi pequeña dama.

Los dedos levantaron la vista de golpe. Loras y Arya estaban allí.

Margaery sintió como el calor irradiaba del cuerpo de Jon, como un furioso fuego que crecía. "Sin duda un dragón", se dijo. Su postura se tensó y ella sabía que la causa estaba delante de ellos; en la forma en la que Loras abrazaba el cuerpo de Arya, sosteniéndola tanto por la cintura como por la espalda a la altura de los hombros. La chica estaba ligeramente inclinada y quedaba obvio que el muchacho la había atrapado, pero aquella cercanía de rostros y la tímida sonrisa en los labios de la Stark era lo que realmente tenía ardiendo en celos a Jon.

-Estoy bien, me atrapaste antes de que pudiera lastimarme. -Dijo la loba, con las mejillas arreboladas e intentando erguirse sin conseguirlo. Loras no parecía dispuesto a soltarla.

-Como es mi deber. -Respondió éste sonriendo y la sangre a Arya le subió hasta las orejas.

-Sí, bueno… gracias. -Contestó nerviosa.

Un carraspeo sonó con fuerza. Los dos jóvenes giraron la vista en dirección a éste y Arya se irguió de golpe.

-¡Jon! -le habló, esta vez la fuerza de Loras no la detuvo.

El muchacho no dejó de sonreír, sin embargo. Arya se arregló la falda del vestido, consciente de lo mal que pintaba la escena de instantes atrás y conociendo la inseguridad de su pareja.

Margaery decidió intervenir entonces, soltándose del brazo de Jon.

-Parece que no pierdes el tiempo Loras. -Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. –La princesa Arya se ve exhausta.

Arya bufó con fuerza, todavía sudando frío.

-Tonterías, sólo me enseñaba algunos movimientos de defensa -explicó. –Loras es-

-Tenemos que irnos.

Pero Jon la cortó de golpe. Su voz había sonado profunda, grave y autoritaria. Y su mirada, clavada en Loras, ardía en un fuego que hacía el que sus ojos parecieran de un gris intenso, casi negros.

Arya tembló, era la primera vez que veía a Jon tan enojado. Incluso Margaery se sintió incómoda.

-Loras, Jon me dice que él y Arya tienen una cita. -Explicó, intentando ser conciliadora. -Será mejor que vuelvas conmigo.

-Por supuesto. -Asintió con sorna. Y luego giró hacia Arya y tomó su mano en la suya, dispuesto a besarla. –Hasta otra vez pequeña dama.

Jon inspiró con fuerza con las manos apretadas como puños, Arya intentó retirar la mano.

-No tienes que hacer eso.

-Insisto. -Presionó, y depositó un beso en la palma de ella, como resultado de que ésta hubiese intentado retirarla.

Margaery contuvo el aliento, aquello había sido un gesto mucho más íntimo y dada el aura tan pesada y temible que estaba irradiando el de cabellos negros, sabía que él también pensaba igual que ella y no le gustaba ni un poco. Margaery sintió pena por la niña, y volvió a intervenir.

-Nos vemos Jon, gracias por la compañía. -Le dijo con su mejor sonrisa y acariciando el brazo de él con soltura, en gesto que demostraba confianza. Aquello sirvió para desviar la atención de ambos.

Arya parpadeó, ligeramente confusa, ligeramente molesta.

-¿compañía? -cuestionó, mirando directamente a Jon, el cual trago seco, antes de volver a fruncir el gesto.

-Jon ha sido todo un cabellero -prosiguió Margaery -ha sido mi culpa el que se haya retrasado, estaba perdida y él accedió a acompañarme por los pasillos para dejarme en un lugar más conocido. -Explicó. -Pero les hemos hecho perder suficiente tiempo, nos vamos. Que disfruten su cita.

Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para avanzar con Loras, ambos atravesaron el patio.

-Hermana parece que has plantado los celos en la pequeña Arya -dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-Oh hermano, tú te me adelantaste con el príncipe Jon. -Dijo, con gesto exagerado. –No hay duda de que discutirán. Es una cuestión de tiempo.

-Teníamos una cita. -Se escuchó a Jon decir por detrás de ellos.

-¿Ves?

-Tú fuiste el que llegó tarde. -Contestó Arya.

Loras asintió.

-Claramente.

"Perfecto", pensó Margaery. Con las dudas plantadas, la inseguridad de los celos, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Arya quisiese hacer a Jon totalmente suyo y viceversa. Y Margaery sería la promesa que ambos necesitaban para conseguirlo.

-Ahora a tentar al dragón -dijo.

Su hermano se echó a reír junto con ella.

...

Maegaery esperó un día para que las cosas se calmaran, conciente de que si presionaba demasiado podía obtener el resultado contrario al deseado. Se mantuvo lejos tanto de Arya como de Jon y se aseguró de que Loras hiciera lo mismo. Ambos metidos en fortalecer el resto de sus relaciones con las otras casas; aunque los Lannister no eran tan divertidos como los Stark y el pueblo libre eran demasiado enérgicos.

Por la noche, Loras se presentó en su habitación y le contó de un pequeño descubrimiento. Cerca de la torre del rey se encontraba una alberca privada que era en realidad una cuenca natural de agua termal. Solamente los Stark hacían uso de ella, (era donde normalmente tomaban su baño en los días de invierno, en vez de los aseos que estaban en las habitaciones de cada uno) pero se le ocurrió que si le comentaba a Sansa ésta podría permitirle el paso, dado que la misma estaba en deuda con ella. Loras se ganaría su propio pase al entablar relación con los muchachos.

Y durante el resto de la semana estuvieron preparando aquello.

Margaery se aseguró de convencer a Sansa de nadar un rato. La pelirroja se lo permitió e incluso fue con ella. Ambas nadaron juntas hasta que la chica Stark tuvo que subir con la Septa; dejando a Margaery sola en aquella habitación, no sin antes decirle que se diera prisa, pues los chicos solían entrenar en aquellas áreas aunque tenía la sospecha de que lo hacían más por diversión que por entrenamiento.

Una vez Sansa se fue, Margaery salió y se preparó para recibir a los que sin duda llegarían minutos después. Y luego se volvió a meter al agua, dejándose la melena libre para flotar a su alrededor como un halo.

Fue entonces que escuchó las risas y las voces por detrás suyo. Se mantuvo de espaldas, dejando que éstos se acercaran ingenuos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde volver bajo sus pasos. Ella supo el momento en el que lo hicieron, se giró justo entonces, como si no fuera consciente de la presencia de ellos.

-¡Princesa Margaery!

Rob fue el primero en callar y exclamar al verla.

La aludida sonrió con picardía y consiguió verse de todas formas, inocente en aquella escena, mientras movía brazos y piernas para permanecer a flote.

-Oh por los dioses, esto es algo embarazoso. –Dijo Jon, parado a la derecha de Rob, Loras estaba a su lado y Theon del lado izquierdo de Rob.

Margaery subió y bajó los hombros con soltura, todavía sonriendo.

-No veo porqué.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que los chicos se pusieron rojos como tomate (salvo Loras), mientras miraban o intentaban mirar, a través del agua.

Theon fue el primero en hablar, como si trajera algo atorado en la garganta.

-Obviamente está desnuda.

Loras soltó un bufido.

-¿Y?

Los demás muchachos lo miraron escandalizados.

-Es tu hermana. –Señaló Rob, elevando la voz una octava.

Margaery les veía divertida, momentáneamente olvidada. Loras entornó los ojos.

-Oh, por favor. No van a decirme ahora que jamás han estado con una mujer

-Él no. –Dijo el rubio señalando a Jon.

-¡Theon! –Éste por supuesto se molestó y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

El rubio lo miró irritado, sobándose el brazo herido.

-Es la verdad. –Recalcó, casi canturreando.

Jon hizo una mueca y Rob apretó los dientes.

-Y más le vale que lo sea. –Advirtió el pelirrojo.

Loras le miró incrédulo, como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza al chico Stark.

-Pensé que Jon estaba comprometido con Arya.

-No casado, -recalcó Rob y luego le dedicó una mirada al moreno -por lo cual debe mantener las manos lejos del cuerpo de mi hermana.

-No lo dirás en serio. –Cuestionó Loras.

Y esta vez Rob le dirigió la mirada a él. El Tyrell tragó seco.

-Lo dices en serio. –Concluyó.

Margaery rió por lo bajo y nadó de vuelta hacia ellos.

-Caballeros, -les llamó y los cuatro volvieron a recordar que estaba ahí, la sangre les subió a las mejillas al ver su cuerpo difuminado por el agua, nadar hacia ellos, -quizá lo que ustedes están discutiendo es decisión de la dama de quien hablan.

Eso fue suficiente para que a Rob se le volviese a helar la sangre.

-Es tan sólo una niña.

-¿En serio? –refutó Margaery, sonriendo. -Se han casado princesas más jóvenes.

-Bueno, claramente ella no la hará.

-Con la guerra, debería. –Interrumpió Loras.

Rob iba a alegar pero Theon se le adelantó.

-Extrañamente opino igual que Loras. –Dijo. -Y una vez se casen, deben consumar el acto, en presencia del consejo he de hacer notar.

Rob gruñó con fuerza.

-Gracias Theon añoraba por esa imagen en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo que el consejo?

Jon habló por primera vez en aquella discusión, su rostro lucía una expresión confundida.

El resto le miró con perplejidad.

Margaery fue la primera en romper el silencio con una risa cantarina

-¿No lo sabías? –Cuestionó, aunque quedaba claro que era una pregunta retórica.

Jon se sintió aún más incómodo.

Theon se apiadó de él y le explicó. -Es tradición en una unión mixta el que se dé presencia de la consumación del acto. Ya sabes, por eventos anteriores en donde la alianza era meramente política y no había forma de asegurar el que la pareja trabajase como tal.

Pensar que lo verían a él y a Arya compartir su primera vez… Jon se escandalizó.

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-Pero sucedió –refutó Loras.

-¿Con quién?

-Los Lannister. –Contestaron todos al inicio.

Todos sabían que Cersei Lannister y Robert Baratheon habían sido un escándalo con el primer hijo que había resultado ser un bastardo. El segundo era con seguridad legítimo, pero de los dos últimos que quedaban era un misterio que al final nadie quiso responder.

-Eso explica un par de cosas –Asintió Jon, recordando aquél escándalo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. -Pero eso no importa. No deberían de estar hablando de algo que es asunto mío y de Arya.

Margaery asintió.

-Exactamente lo que yo dije. –Recalcó. -Aunque es más decisión de ella que tuya.

Rob se cruzó de brazos, la molestia todavía dominándolo.

-No deja de ser una niña. Y es mi hermana.

Theon puso los ojos en blanco, había sido lo mismo con Sansa, así que podía entender a Jon.

-Supéralo Stark, ya está prácticamente entregada.

Rob brincó al instante.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? –Reclamó, elevando la voz una octava.

Margaery y Loras rieron para sus adentros. Jon levantó ambas manos en forma conciliadora.

-¡No la he tocado, lo juro!

-¿De verdad? –Volvió a interrumpir Margaery, fingiendo que aquello la escandalizaba (incluso si no debería hacerlo) -Siendo así no me sorprende que se sonroje con las atenciones de Loras.

-¿Qué? –cuestionaron tanto Rob como Jon, ambos molestos.

Ahora fue el turno del Tyrell de levantar las manos en rendición.

-En High Garden todos tenemos una libertad mayor. Y nuestra forma de ser suele ser coqueta, pero respetuosa, claro. –Explicó, tratando de no reír.

Margaery volvió a intervenir por su hermano.

-Las mujeres también tenemos necesidades Rob, y eso va para ti también Jon. –Les dijo a ambos. -Arya está en la edad en la que las jovencitas descubren todas estas sensaciones, no queremos que consulte información en donde no debe, ¿cierto? –inquirió y ninguno supo qué responder. -Ahora si me disculpan.-Loras, cariño, ¿me ayudas?

El aludido se acercó a su hermana, tomando la mano que ésta le ofrecía y la ayudó a salir de la piscina de agua termal. El agua escurrió de su cuerpo como una cascada.

Y los otros tres príncipes se quedaron mudos y estupefactos ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de la princesa Tyrell. Esta vez la sangre no sólo subió a sus mejillas, sino que también bajó a otras partes.

Margaery rió para sus adentros, mientras se escurría el agua del pelo. Pasó de largo a los príncipes, volviendo a darles una vista completa al pasar por delante de ellos y caminó hasta el banquillo en el que descansaba su toalla junto con su traje de baño y el resto de su ropa.

Tan pronto se envolvió el cuerpo en la toalla rosa, el control de sí mismos volvió a los tres príncipes.

Rob carraspeó.

-No me importa lo que ella dijo, por mucho que tenga razón. –Volvió a retomar el anterior tema. Mirando fijamente a Jon. -Arya sigue siendo una niña.

Aquello último desató la ira en el Targaryen.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Espetó con más fuerza de la que pretendía. -Estoy siendo paciente, Rob. Agradecería el voto de confianza.

Una vez más, Theon quiso ayudarlo.

-Eso no significa que no puedan experimentar un poco.

-Theon tiene razón. –Aportó Loras, antes de que Rob pudiera reclamar nada más. -Incluso si no estás cómodo con ello, es decisión de ellos. Y hay un compromiso de por medio que no fue forzado. –Le recordó. -Es demasiado obvio el que se aman.

-Aún así...

-Aún así, no es tu decisión. –Esta vez fue Margaery quien interrumpió. La visión de su cuerpo húmedo envuelto en aquella corta toalla, fue suficiente para cortarles el habla. La joven se acercó a Rob. -Y ella buscará ayuda. Créeme que lo hará.

-Sansa no lo hizo. –Gruñó.

Pero su amigo Greyjoy habló antes de pensar.

-Oh, lo hizo.

-¡Theon!

-No conmigo. –Se defendió éste y contestó la pregunta en el aire que la mirada de Rob dejaba en claro. -Un compañero de su salón.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo ves? –Volvió a hablar la Tyrell. -Deja que sea Jon. –Reforzó aún más aquella idea, consciente de lo mucho que alteraba aquello tanto a Rob como a Jon. -Es más, te propongo algo. Lo haré yo. –Dijo sonriente e inocente. -Eso lo retrasará un poco más, aunque en algún momento... –se giró a Jon, clavando la mirada en los ojos grises de él -ella querrá hacerlo contigo. –Susurró. -Quizá no todo el acto aún, pero sí un par de caricias.

Cuando Margaery se fue, los dejó sumidos cada uno en su propio conflicto. El aire que dejó tras su partida se había vuelto tenso.

Justo como lo había planeado.

...

Siguiendo con su plan, volvió a alejarse del grupo de amigos de los Stark, dejando que ellos crearan sus propias tormentas. Se pasó los siguientes días con Myrcella y Tommen, y Margaery sabía que Rob fantaseaba con ambas desde lo ocurrido en aquella piscina. Seguro era que pensaba que ella se dedicaba a adiestrar también a la rubia.

Luego, paseó de un lado a otro de cada grupo de chicas, siempre incitando la conversación de los temas que siempre serían un tabú. Y de a poco, aquellas pláticas llegaron a oídos de la loba de los Stark.

Margaery no era tonta, estaba consciente de lo mucho que Jon se había alterado tras la advertencia que le había hecho, se dejaba ver incluso desde la distancia. Su incomodidad en presencia de Arya, la cual no pasaba desapercibida para la misma. Lo que hizo que ésta se refugiara en su hermana. Y las conversaciones que ésta mantenía con Jeanne Poole le causaron aún más inseguridades en sí misma. Ni siquiera Meera fue capaz de tranquilizarla. La chica Reed estaba igual de perdida que ella en aquellos temas.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, se dijo, mientras aquellas palabras seguirían haciendo mella en el corazón de Arya Stark. A quien en todo momento, Margaery mantenía vigilada.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, apenas un par de semanas y los comentarios que ella sabía que más calaban en la mente de la morena pronto la orillaron hasta ella.

"No sabes lo que los hombres quieren."

"Eres sólo una niña, apuesto a que ni siquiera sientes las ansias."

-Pero sí las siento.

La princesa Tyrell rió para sus adentros, al escuchar aquél murmullo salir de los labios de la loba de los Stark, parada insegura a la entrada de su habitación.

-¿Arya? –le habló, jugando a la inocente.

La aludida levantó el rostro, completamente avergonzada. Sus ropas estaban increíblemente libres de suciedad; lo que dejaba en claro que la misma seguro era que se había pasado el día encerrada en Castle Black.

-Margaery. –Le habló, tragando seco.

La joven, desde su posición recostada en la cama, le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¿Qué sucede Arya? –cuestionó, dejando de lado el diario en el que había estado escribiendo.

La aludida se apretó la tela del vestido con manos temblorosas. Cada sacudida, cada forcejeo en su respiración, lo notó Margaery con ojos de experta.

-Tú ya... has tenido pareja, ¿cierto? –cuestionó, en un pobre intento de hacer una oración con doble sentido. Al ver que la Tyrell se erguía hasta sentarse en la cama, con la expresión seria, Arya temió el haberla ofendido. -Son más libres en High Garden, según escuché.

-No estoy segura de lo que quieres implicar dulce niña.

Arya apretó los labios, y Margaery hizo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar a reírse en ese momento. Podía facilitarle aquella confesión sin problemas, pero necesitaba que fuese Arya quien pidiera aquello. Incluso lograr el que la misma sintiera que era ella quien obligaba a Margaery a hablar de aquellos temas tan privados.

Entonces Arya se soltó a murmurar, hablando de prisa y ahogándose con las palabras.

-Yo... es algo, que todos hacen. No el acto en sí. No, los dioses saben que no estoy lista todavía y mucho menos Jon.

Margaery se levantó la cama.

-Wow, suena bastante serio. –Le dijo, avanzando hasta donde estaba ella y pasándola de largo para cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Luego se giró hacia su compañera. -Habla abiertamente, no voy a enojarme. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Quiero que me enseñes... –Dijo, y luego inspiró con fuerza, profundamente, intentando darse valor para decir lo siguiente, -a complacer a Jon.

Margaery tuvo que bajar el semblante para esconder la sonrisa triunfante que no había sido capaz de deshacer.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo sabría cómo?

-Jeeane dijo que tú le enseñaste a Sansa.

Eso terminó cambiando todo. La sonrisa se deshizo.

-Oh, así que la serpiente al final habló. –Gruñó. Y luego cambio el semblante, no tenía caso preocuparse por lo que Jeene Poole había dicho; si a final de cuentas Arya estaba allí, quizá habría que agradecerle a la castaña. -¿Te has tocado tú misma?

-Lo he intentado. –Soltó sin más, sintiéndose nerviosa en cuanto la Tyrell comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, como analizándola. -Me avergüenza, y no siento… -Exhaló sonando cansada, irritada incluso. -No siento lo que se supone que debería sentir.

-Lo haces mal porque no conoces tu cuerpo.

-Sé cómo es el cuerpo de las mujeres. -Refutó sonando molesta.

Margaery rió para sus adentros.

-No me refiero a la anatomía dulce niña. Sino a las sensaciones. -Le dijo. Las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a dibujar la silueta del cuerpo de Arya. La princesa Stark inspiró con fuerza, haciendo hasta lo imposible por no brincar ante las sensaciones que le provocaba el roce de su compañera. -Debes conocer tu cuerpo bien para saber qué te gusta y qué le puede gustar a él.

-¿A Jon? -Le miró con curiosidad.

-Mhmm. -Asintió caminando hasta ponerse detrás de Arya. Sus manos subieron hasta la altura del pecho de la Stark, y usando únicamente las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar los pequeños montes, caricias circulares alrededor y encima de los pezones. -Algo así. -Arya dejó salir una exclamación y estuvo a punto de separarse, pero Margaery la abrazó con fuerza, le ganaba en altura después de todo, y fue capaz de retenerla. -Hush nena, si vas a aprender, tendrás que permitirte sentir. -Le susurró al oído. -A algunos se les hace más fácil, cuando es otro el que les toca.

Se mantuvieron abrazadas hasta que la respiración de Arya volvió a regularse, hasta que se sintió cómoda en los brazos de su compañera. Margaery volvió a girarla entonces, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y fue estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos. Los ojos grises de la chica Stark eran hermosos, se dijo, un color como ningún otro. Muchos norteños tenían los ojos claros, pero eran tonos pardos, entre el verde y el miel, un café ambarino. Sólo la familia Stark poseía miembros de ojos grises, pero los de Arya eran diferentes, estaban vivos de una forma que no presentaban ningún otro. Como si miles de explosiones de colores bailaran en los mismos, al reflejarlos dependiendo de la luz que los iluminara, pero siempre grises. Era extraño. Ella era una extravagante flor. Igual a las rosas azules de Winterfell.

-Iremos parte por parte. -Le dijo al fin. Arya parpadeó nerviosa. -Empezaremos con los besos.

-Sé cómo besar y no me gustan las chicas.

La Tyrell dejó salir una risa cantarina.

-Créeme, no es tan desagradable como parece. Cierra los ojos. -Renuente, Arya hizo como le dijo. -Siéntelo, no lo pienses. -Le susurró a milímetros de distancia, justo antes de tomar la boca de la morena.

Margaery presionó con fuerza, Arya inspiró con dificultad. Los labios de la joven estaban tibios, delgados y suaves. Se dejó guiar por su compañera, abriendo la boca sin necesidad de que tuviera que presionarla. La Tyrell se percató entonces de que Arya era la alumna perfecta, aprendía rápido y no tenía miedo de experimentar por su cuenta, de osar moverse fuera de la línea establecida por quien fuera su maestro.

-Eso es dulce niña. Siente. -Le dijo, antes de volver a reclamar su boca tras dar un respiro.

Pronto dejaron de ser besos huecos. La lengua de Margaery invadió la boca de Arya y ésta respondió gustosa a la batalla; sus manos se aferraron a la tela del vestido de su maestra, mientras ésta le hundía los largos dedos entre los mechones de su negra melena, sosteniendole el rostro por la nuca. Margaery acercó su cuerpo al de la pequeña y pronto estuvieron encajadas.

Jon se había conseguido una buena compañera, pensó.

...

Pasaron días en los que las dos princesas se dedicaron a compartir besos y caricias. Mientras una enseñaba y la otra aprendía. Margaery le enseñó a Arya cómo darse placer ella misma, pero jamás le pidió que lo hiciera delante de ella. Se notaba que la Stark lo había intentado pero sin llegar a concluir la experiencia. Así que la princesa Tyrell le dijo que quizá necesitara saber que no era la única que se sentía de aquella manera.

La mandó a experimentar con Jon.

-Jon. -Exclamó con sorpresa.

El muchacho estaba en la habitación de Arya. Margaery sabía que el mismo estaría libre aquél día, Rob y Theon habían partido a Casa Austera y él había tenido que quedarse atrás. Dispuesta a comprobar ella misma el avance de su alumna, había mandado a Jon a la habitación de la Stark, diciendo que ésta le estaba esperando. Grande había sido la sorpresa del chico al encontrarse con la habitación vacía, y aún más al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su compañera.

-Arya... Margaery me dijo que querías verme.

Los dos se veían desconcertados al estar en presencia del otro en un lugar tan íntimo, llevaban después de todo cerca de un mes, sin visitar la habitación de su compañero.

Arya al fin reaccionó, entendiendo de qué iba aquello. Paseó la mirada por el cuarto sin éxito de descubrir dónde estaba su compañera. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para darse valor.

-Creo que hay algo que tienes que decirme. -Soltó, decidida como siempre ha no andarse con rodeos.

Jon, acostumbrado a esa actitud, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y avanzó hasta su compañera, que estaba de pie cerca a la puerta.

-¿Y qué sería eso?

-Haz estado muy extraño conmigo, incluso distante.

Jon se detuvo al oír aquello, apenas a tres pasos de distancia, y desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea. Se veía avergonzado.

-Lo sé, es que yo...

-Acabó de recordar. -Pero Arya lo interrumpió, no dispuesta a desviarse de lo que la había llevado allí en primer lugar. Consciente de que Margaery los espiaba escondida. Estaba siendo "probada", y no quería fallar. -Dos años a partir de ahora.

Por dos segundos él le miró confuso, luego sus ojos brillaron y Arya supo que había recordado su acuerdo.

-Arya no puedes-

-Lo prometiste Jon -Volvió a interrumpirlo, ésta vez con un tono desafiante. -Lo prometiste.

-Lo hice. ¿Pero necesitas realmente que lo diga? -Se veía desesperado, atragantándose con las palabras, le dedicó una mirada que Arya respondió con mayor fuerza. –Por supuesto que sí. -Concluyó desesperanzado.

Arya se cruzó de brazos esperando. Jon se removió en su lugar, pero no hizo afán de querer enseñarle nada. El ambiente se sentía tenso.

-Esto es incómodo -decidió.

Jon la miró aún más irritado.

-¿Y cómo pretendías que fuera?

-Si tienes miedo puedo hacerlo primero -le dijo.

-¿Qué?

Y antes de que su compañero dijera nada más, la joven se había movido hasta la cama. -¡Arya!

-Sólo mírame. -Le dijo, sentándose sobre el mullido colchón y desabotonándose el abrigo hasta quitárselo y dejarlo caer al suelo. -Yo te muestro y después tú me muestras.

"Muestra algo de piel, niña." Pensó Margaery desde su escondite.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Arya se quitó las zapatillas y levantó las piernas dejando descansarlas sobre la cama y se levantó la falda del vestido por encima de los muslos. Jon tragó seco.

"Eso es." Sonrió mirando la escena, satisfecha de ver los nervios reflejados en la expresión del príncipe Targaryen.

Arya se sacó las pantaletas azules que llevaba y Jon se obligó a girar el rostro.

-¿Realmente tienes que quitarte la ropa?

-Sólo la que me incomoda. -Le dijo. Se acomodó hasta la cabecera, recostada sobre los almohadones y se desabrochó el frente del vestido, deshizo el moño por detrás y una vez flojo se lo sacó por encima de la cabeza; lo arrojó hasta que éste cayó al suelo. Un fino fondo de lino beige le cubría el cuerpo. –Puedo hacerlo incluso sólo con mi mente Jon. Pero quiero mostrarte.

Jon volvió a mirarla entonces, aquello le había llamado la atención al grado de hacerle olvidar el decoro.

"Eso es, provócalo."

El aire se electrificó entonces. La mirada de uno estaba clavada en la del otro. Parecían haberse sincronizado, sus respiraciones habían dejado de ser acompasadas. Arya se removió incómoda, nerviosa, la sangre se le subió al rostro.

-¿Podrías... sentarte a mi lado? -habló a media voz.

Jon le respondió en el mismo volumen.

-¿Estás segura?

-Incluso podríamos hacerlo juntos… -soltó de pronto, -mientras nos miramos.

Sólo un segundo.

Jon sólo requirió pensarlo un segundo... antes de que sus manos desabrocharan el cinturón de su pantalón, mientras se sacaba los zapatos, y se desprendiera de dicha prenda, quedando en interiores. Se sacó la camisa dejando la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo de ésta en su lugar. Con las prendas olvidadas en el suelo y la piel caliente a pesar de lo frío del lugar, Jon avanzó hasta su compañera, subiéndose a la cama y sentándose de frente, a un lado de ella.

-Quiero verte primero -murmuró él.

Arya asintió nerviosa. Se recargó de nueva cuenta sobre las almohadas y fue bajando sus manos por encima de su cuerpo, delineando cada curva como Margaery le había enseñado.

"Sólo tenues caricias... saboréalo."

Su mano derecha alcanzó su feminidad, la izquierda se quedó su seno izquierdo. Arya dobló las rodillas y abrió las piernas, consciente de que Jon la veía. Se tocó tentativamente los labios de su feminidad y luego fue bajando y subiendo con un ritmo que fue creciendo. Mientras su otra mano se acariciaba los senos, de vez en vez apretando los pezones.

Esto era diferente, se dio cuenta. Hacerlo sola, hacerlo con Margaery... no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, incluso si era sólo la mirada de Jon, la presencia de éste, la variable en aquella experiencia.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y de sus labios empezaron a salir leves jadeos y tenues gemidos. Dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Jon por encima de la suya. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la imagen de él tocando su propia intimidad. Con los ojos nublados en deseo. Hincado a un lado de ella, con una mano dándose placer a sí mismo y con la otra sobre la de ella, incitándola a acelerar el ritmo.

No despegaron la vista del otro a partir de ahí, y la sensación sólo fue en aumento. Bebiendo el éxtasis del otro, Arya sintió el deseo de tocarlo pero no tuvo la suficiente osadía, no de momento. El miembro de Jon estaba erecto y podía vislumbrarlo por la abertura del bóxer. Sintió el agua correr entre sus labios íntimos cuando él la incitó a introducirse un dedo entre ellos.

Necesitaba aquella caricia...

Cada vez más inclinados hacia el otro... sus bocas al fin cayeron la una sobre la otra.

Y luego el cielo se abrió frente a ellos... obligándolos a romper el contacto, descansando la frente en la del otro, se dejaron invadir por la sensación del clímax de aquella masturbación compartida.

La mano de Jon aferrada a la suya.

...

-¿cómo fue ayer?

Arya dio un respingo, estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación de historia que su profesor les había dejado a su grupo. Llevaba toda la mañana intentando no cruzarse con la princesa Tyrel; desde que compartiera aquél acto íntimo con Jon, su perspectiva había cambiado, no estaba del todo segura ya de que Margaery hubiese estado escondida en su habitación como en un principio había pensado. Pero de una forma u otra, ya no quería compartir aquello.

-Nos divertimos, si es lo que preguntas. -Respondió cortante.

La Tyrel se dio cuenta del cambio en las emociones de la Stark.

-¿Te he ofendido?

Arya parpadeó, consciente al fin de que estaba siendo grosera.

-No, para nada. -Respondió avergonzada, dejando sus libros de lado para mirar a su compañera. –Estoy avergonzada, más bien.

-No lo estés. -Sonrió y se sentó a la mesa de estudio con ella. –Es algo bueno y hermoso, y ustedes están comprometidos además de todo.

-Lo sé. Pero… no importa. -Sacudió la cabeza y siguió escribiendo.

Margaery la analizó un instante.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Arya la miró. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y comenzó a asincerarse.

-Antes podía estar en su habitación, sin problemas. Y él en la mía. -Empezó. –Pero ahora, tras haber practicado juntos... cada instante que estamos juntos, quisiera que nos encerráramos en la habitación de alguno de los dos y hacer lo mismo que ayer. –Margaery sonrió de manera cómplice, Arya rió un instante antes de volver a verse desesperada. -Y ahora pensar en, tenerlo en mi habitación.

-Llena el aire de electricidad. -Completó por ella.

-Sí. ¿Es normal?

La sonrisa de Margaery se llenó de ternura.

-Mi niña, por supuesto que lo es. -Le dijo, su mano sobre la de ella en señal de apoyo. –Acabas de descubrirlo, son bebés que apenas han probado los dulces.

Arya pareció asustarse un poco.

-¿Entonces después ya no querremos?

Margaery rió con ganas.

-Por el contrario Arya, lo desearás más, pero… aprenderás a tener más control sobre tus ansias.

-Creo que tiene sentido. -Lo sopesó. -¿Entonces no es que yo sea una pervertida?

La sonrisa se le extendió de medio lado.

-No eres una ninfómana al menos.

-¿Una qué?

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que todos tenemos algo de perversos. Y no hay nada malo con ello. -Le respondió. -¿Te he dejado más tranquila?

La aludida lo consideró un instante antes de asentir.

-Sí. Pero igual no creo volver a recuperar la confianza de estar a solas con él en mi habitación o en la suya. -Se quejó, se notaba que aquello le pesaba sobre manera. –Siento que todos piensan mal sobre lo que hacemos, ya tengan razón o no.

Margaery le restó importancia al asunto, abriendo el libro que llevaba entre las manos.

-No te mortifiques. Si lo que quieres es no ser tan obvia, puedes buscar otros lugares.

Su compañera le miró escandalizada.

-¿No sería eso peor?

La castaña le dedicó una mirada retadora.

-No si nadie te descubre. -Y luego volvió su atención a su trabajo.

Dejando a Arya sola con sus pensamientos, a pesas de estar una al lado de la otra. La Tyrel sabía que la princesa del Norte estaba haciendo a trabajar a su mente, en los posibles lugares en los que podría reunirse con Jon. Sólo tenía que esperar y verse desinteresada para que la misma le dijera a dónde planeaba ir. Loras estaba haciendo su trabajo con Jon, de eso estaba segura. Y al hacerlo, los dos hermanos se estaban volviendo íntimos del futuro de la corona Valyria.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

...

Pero Arya era un poco más introvertida en cuanto a éstos temas y muy recelosa de su tiempo con Jon. El cual escaseaba con los deberes del mismo en su papel en la presente guerra. Así que cada que se veía con el pelinegro lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sentir su piel contra la suya. Margaery lo sabía, la pequeña de las princesas Stark se había asincerado con ella.

Y confiaba en que el resto de su compañía le facilitara el trabajo.

-¿Exactamente qué fue lo qué pasó contigo?

A penas tres días después, mientras las chicas estaban en la habitación de Sansa compartiendo la tarde tras un día de lecciones, Sansa stark hizo por fin el comentario que Margaery no podía pero que necesitaba que alguien más dijera.

-¿Sobre qué?

Arya estaba sonriendo, sin ser consciente de ello.

-Habías estado con un humor de perros hasta ahora y de repente ya estás bien. -Señaló la pelirroja con cierto fastidio.

Su hermana le restó importancia con un sacudir de hombros.

-Sólo resolví mis problemas y ya.

-¿No estás molesta entonces? -Intervino Jeene Poole. –Ya sabes, por los temas que no te quisimos contar.

Margaery resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

-No, le pedí a Jon que me lo explicara.

-¿Hiciste qué? -Preguntaron las tres chicas al tiempo, Meera, Sansa y Jeene; mientras Myrcella se veía sólo algo sobresaltada..

Arya continuó armando el rompecabezas que estaba armando en el suelo junto con Meera y Myrcella sin inmutarse ante el escándalo de sus compañeras.

-Le pregunté a Jon. -Repitió.

Sansa y Jeeane compartieron una mirada. Pero fue la última quien dijo en voz alta su sospecha.

-¿Es lo que haces cuando se encierran en tu habitación?

La morena cerró las manos en puño en respuesta, pero se contuvo de voltear a ver a Jeeane, sabía que se le notaría en el rostro lo mucho que le molestaba el que pensaran aquello. Intentó el que su voz saliera tranquila.

-No es así. -Contestó.

Myrcella salió en su defensa entonces.

-Creo que estás insinuando algo que ella no dijo haber hecho.

Meera asintió.

-Y no es de tu incumbencia.

Sansa bufó, Jeene volvió a trabajar en la trenza que le estaba tejiendo a su amiga.

-Pero lleva razón en algo, eres una señorita ahora y no está bien visto el que un muchacho entre en tu habitación y menos aún el que tú entres en la de él.

Aquello fue el colmo, Arya se levantó de un salto y encaró a su hermana.

-No intentes reprocharme nada Sansa, tu habitación está al lado de la mía y sé bien lo que haces con Theon allí adentro.

-¡¿Arya?! -Sansa se escandalizó, al igual de que lo hicieron Jeene y Myrcella. –No puedes decir eso en voz alta, además, Theon y yo estamos comprometidos.

-Yo llevo comprometida con Jon desde antes que tú y Greyjoy. -Refutó, elevando la voz una octava.

-Sí. Pero él y yo nos casaremos la siguiente semana, tú todavía no tienes una fecha. -Señaló para disgusto de la morena. –Eres aún muy pequeña para casarte.

Margaery decidió intervenir entonces, desde su posición en la mesa en la que había estado simulando el que leía.

-Sansa. No debes de ser tan dura.

Y aunque las demás asintieron, Arya ya avanzaba rumbo a la puerta.

-Estaré con Jon. -Soltó, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando la puerta un instante antes de caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Lo arruiné, ¿cierto?

Margaery le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Hablaré con ella.

-Gracias.

Y salió con prisa detrás de Arya. Ninguna de las otras chicas dijo nada, para entonces todas sabían que la menor de las Stark admiraba a la princesa Tyrel tanto o más que la misma Sansa.

-¡Arya!

La alcanzó justo cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras, mas la morena no se detuvo, bajó los escalones rumiando.

-¡Ahora va estar todo el tiempo sobre de mí!

-Tranquila, no es tan grave. -Trató de razonar con ella pero la Stark estaba alterada.

-Lo es. Van a estar juzgándome continuamente y Jon…

-Jon sabrá entender. -Le interrumpió, consiguiendo alcanzarla al fin, la había detenido por los hombros.

Arya hizo un puchero.

-Pero es un chico.

Margaery sonrió.

-Pero no es cualquier chico.

La morena resopló y se deshizo del contacto de su compañera.

-De igual forma será una decepción. Yo misma me siento decepcionada.

-Recuerda lo que te dije. -Le dijo, apretando esta vez su mano. –Busca otros lugares. Lugares que sólo tú y él conocen. Y nadie sospechará, con lo conservadores que son, que están aprovechando el tiempo para conocerse mejor. -Inquirió.

Y al ver la expresión en el rostro de la pequeña lo supo. Supo que había ganado.

-Quizá tenga un lugar. -Confesó.

Margaery no resistió el sonreír.

-Cuéntame al respecto, quizá pueda ayudarte. -Le ofreció. –Es mejor tener un aliado cuando se quiere pasar desapercibido.

Por el resto de la tarde, las dos se dedicaron a planear el siguiente encuentro entre ella y Jon. Arya tenía el lugar perfecto...

…

Las fuentes termales bajo la armería.

-No tenías que ir tan lejos.

-Quería hacerlo.

Fue así como al día siguiente, poco antes del alba, Margaery la había ayudado para que se encontrara con Jon en aquellas piscinas de agua caliente. Le había informado a Jon ella misma y se había asegurado de que, de notar la ausencia de ambas, todos dedujeran el que las dos estaban juntas y Jon ocupado en alguna otra parte. La princesa Tyrel estaba oculta al pasillo que daba a aquella cueva. Prestando su servicio haciendo guardia en caso de que alguien se acercara; aunque no era necesario había convencido a la morena de que era mejor que ella estuviese cerca (incluso si no le dijo qué tan cerca, pero es que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a la deriva nada, quería comprobar todo por ella misma).

Jon había accedido desde luego, un tanto inseguro al inicio pero se rindió ante las súplicas de Arya; no había cosa que pudiera negarle a su compañera. Y ahora estaban los dos, metidos con el agua hasta el pecho y hablando en murmullos. Desde su posición pegada a la roca, Margaery era capaz de ver cuando menos las siluetas de los mismos; la luz de las farolas que habían traído proyectaban alargadas sombras sobre los muros.

-No habías estado aquí desde-

-Que nos hicimos pareja. -Completó Jon, acercándose a ella.

Arya le tomó de las manos.

-Es raro, ¿no?

-Es excitante… y algo incómodo. -Respondió con risa en las palabras.

Silencio.

Jon la miró directamente, Arya tenía el semblante agachado, mirando sus manos enlazadas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -preguntó.

Arya calculó mentalmente.

-Unos treinta minutos a lo mucho. -Respondió.

Jon le levantó el rostro por el mentón con una mano.

-Tendrá que ser suficiente. -Le dijo, antes de reclamar su boca con la suya propia.

El calor aumentó entonces. Margaery juraría que también lo hizo el fuego de las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban la piscina.

Arya se aferraba a Jon, abrazándole la espalda, la diferencia de alturas no se notaba tanto en aquella piscina. Los dos envueltos en agua. Jon sostenía el rostro de Arya por la nuca, enterrando los dedos en los mechones negros de ella, mientras la besaba con la boca abierta, su otra mano repegándola a su cuerpo por la parte baja de la espalda. Estaban encajados por todas partes.

El muchacho sintió la necesidad de apoyarse en algo, y empujó a su compañera hacia una de las orillas de la piscina, descansando su cuerpo sobre la roca. Despegó los labios de los de ella y fue plantando besos en el cuello la misma. La mano que tenía libre subió por el vientre de ella hasta llegar a su pecho y lo estrujó con gentileza. Arya dejó salir un gemido y sus propias manos empezaron su recorrido en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Las piernas se enredaron en las del otro y en algún punto, Arya sintió los dedos de Jon invadierle la feminidad y pegó un brinco, asustada de pronto ante la intrusión.

-Lo siento. -Jon se separó al instante.

Con un segundo para caer en cuenta de las cosas, Arya se apresuró a negar.

-Está bien si quieres.

-No Arya. -Refutó, deteniendole las manos. –No tiene que ver con lo que yo quiera. -Su mirada se clavó en la de ella, que le miraba de pronto desconcertada. –Quiero que ambos estemos listos… seguros al menos.

Arya parpadeó, sintiéndose pequeña de pronto.

-Creo que siempre me dará algo de miedo. -Confesó a media voz.

Margaery se dio cuenta del cambio y presenció algo que jamás creyó posible.

-Igual a mí. -Jon le sonrió.–Es por eso que debe ser cuando el miedo sea menor.

-¿Cuándo nos casemos?

-Quizá.-Asintió con risa en la voz. –Si te soy franco no sé si podré aguantar tanto, viendo lo mucho que se ve retrasado. Pero créeme que intentaré hacerlo al menos. Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar, por ti.

Ella vio a un hombre enamorado, entregado y devoto a quien consideraba su mujer, su compañera.

-Tengo trece ahora, no debería de faltar tanto.

-Te sorprenderías. -Dijo con ironía.

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras el aire perdía la electricidad que había tenido antes.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Esto… -Dijo antes de besarla en los labios. -Y esto… -luego la abrazó. -Lo demás vendrá después. -Le dijo con seguridad en la voz, Arya sonreía como jamás sonreiría para alguien que no fuera Jon. –Estoy enamorado de ti, Arya Stark.

Escuchar aquello hizo que el corazón se le estrujara a Margaery, consciente de que su compañera estaba sintiendo lo opuesto. Y apartó la vista.

–Te amo Jon.

-Te amo Arya... Y juro que siempre lo haré.

Ella había presenciado tantas escenas que no le pertenecían, no eran los primeros amantes a los que espiaba de aquella manera. Y sin embargo, era la primera vez que sentía que estaba invadiendo algo que no le correspondía.

Se fue sin decir una palabra. Sin avisar a sus compañeros. Segura de que ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que había dejado de hacer guardia.

Pero es que tenía que salir de allí. ¡Ahora!

Las lágrimas ya estaban resbalando por sus mejillas...

-No nos doblamos... -se repitió una y otra vez.

Llegó hasta la habitación de su hermano y se dedicó a terminar de llorar entre sus brazos.

…

El día terminó antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho. Ya se encontraba más tranquila, se había pasado el día con Loras.

Margaery iba saliendo del comedor cuando se cruzó con Arya en el pasillo.

-No te había visto en toda la cena. ¿Qué tal te fue con Jon? ¿Finalmente lo hicieron?

La sonrisa de Arya era inmensa.

-No. Dios, no. -Rió nerviosa. -Casi, pero no. No creo estar lista todavía. Incluso si se trata de Jon.

-¿Y Jon está de acuerdo?

-Jon dice que mientras se trate de mí, esperará lo que se tenga que esperar.

-Ya veo.

Comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo rumbo al área de dormitorios, la torre del rey estaba justo enfrente; estaban por llegar cuando la curiosidad de Arya pudo más.

-¿Cómo fue para ti Margaery? ¿Lo amabas?

La aludida lo pensó un instante. Parecía haber pasado toda una vida desde su primera experiencia y se descubrió sintiéndose triste, casi desdichada, de no haber tenido lo mismo que Jon y Arya tenían.

-Quizá no lo suficiente. -Contestó al fin.

La tristeza en sus ojos debió de haberla delatado, se dijo, al ver cómo Arya desdibujaba su propia sonrisa.

-¿Fue dulce al menos?

-Lo fue. -Sonrió con nostalgia. –Fui yo quien rompió su corazón. -Confesó, para el total desconcierto de su compañera. –No estaba lista.

Sintiéndose molesta de pronto, se dio la vuelta comenzando a avanzar de nuevo, sin dedicarle una sola mirada a su amiga.

Ella no tenía un amor como el de Arya Stark, y quizá nunca lo hiciera. Entendía cuál era su papel y sabía que hacía mucho tiempo lo había aceptado, todo con tal de ser Reina. Pero era la primera vez que aquello le había calado en el alma.

…

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

Margaery se despertó en la madrugada con el sonar de campanas, sirenas y gritos.

-¡Margaery!

Con la voz de su hermano y la fuerza de sus manos sacudiéndola para que despertara.

-¿Qué sucede? -respondió al fin, el sueño todavía en su sistema.

-Atacaron Winterfell, tienen la capital sitiada y dos aviones llegaron hasta el Muro.

-¡Qué?!

Aquello la despertó por completo, salió de la cama con prisa, dejándose guiar por su hermano y aceptando el abrigo que le ofrecía.

-La milicia del Norte logró derribarlos, pero uno de ellos se estrelló demasiado cerca de la Puerta de la Reina y un par de soldados se adentraron a las afueras del Castillo, debemos resguardarnos.

-Loras, ¿hay noticias de High Garden? -Preguntó, de pronto asustada por el bienestar de su familia, pero su hermano sólo aferró más su mano mientras salían de la habitación de ella rumbo al pasillo. -¡Loras!

El aludido se detuvo un instante.

-Conseguimos recuperar los estados que habían sido invadidos. Pero hubo demasiadas bajas.

-Loras. -Presionó.

-Nuestra abuela está muerta.

El corazón se le rompió a Margaery entonces.

-Y también nuestro padre. Willas está al frente… -La voz se le apagó y tras respirar profundamente dos veces, volvió a echar a andar de la mano de su hermana. Caminando con más prisa, los guardias los alcanzaron al fin y los escoltaron el resto del camino. –Hablaremos de eso después, ahora eres Reina Margaery. Y tenemos que refugiarnos.

Perdió un latido un segundo.

Reina.

Al fin, era la Reina.

Y no estaba feliz en lo absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo mucho tiempo prometiendo a Arya, pero bueno... hay una parte de mí que no quiere escribirla, no aún... siento que no va con la historia por la forma en la que la estoy redactando, pero bueno... prometo de menos hacer el intento y ya veremos si sale.


	15. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya navega entre su deseo de ser de Jon y su deseo de seguir siendo invierno.

WARNING: algunos personajes morirán u.u otros disfrutarán de un agradable momento erótico. xD

FADED

ARYA

Desde el principio Arya solía tener sueños de lobo.

¡Arya!

La nieve caía envolviendo por completo el paisaje en un manto blanco. El cielo gris se perdía en medio de la tormenta y no se distinguía donde terminaba el suelo y empezaba el cielo.

¡Arya!

Y mientras voces distantes le llamaban...

¡Arya!

Arya corría por la nieve, el aire frío causándole cosquillas en la piel.

"Sueños de lobo", le había dicho la vieja Nana; visiones, sueños al fin.

A veces era un lobo en medio de la cacería, asechando a la presa, corriendo por bosques nevados, con los colmillos y garras a la vista.

A ratos se veía a sí misma, desde fuera, mirando el resto del paisaje que la rodeaba.

"Mira hacie el Norte." "Arya" "Hija de lobos" "Sangre de dragón" "El príncipe que fue prometido".

Incontables voces, todas hablando a destiempos.

Y en medio de todas esas voces, Arya corría. A veces a cuatro patas, a veces como una niña.

"Cambia pieles"

Desde que era una niña...

-Arya.

La voz que la llama es gruesa y la obliga a detenerse. Ya no es una loba, cuando gira hacia atrás, es de nuevo una jovencita. Con las mejillas y la nariz rojas, parada en medio de la nieve. Y delante de ella su compañero.

Un huargo blanco de ojos rojos.

Un muchacho de ojos grises y cabellos negros.

Desde que era una niña, tenía sueños de lobo...

Pero todo eso cambió en el momento en el que lo conoció a él... A Jon.

-Arya.

La sonrisa que le dedicaba era cálida, igual que el sentimiento que brillaba en sus orbes grises.

Él estaba ahí en sus sueños, como nunca nadie más lo había estado. Ya no estaba sola. Y entonces eran dos lobos corriendo sobre la nieve.

Arya había aprendido a amar estos sueños, mucho más que los primeros. El aire frío cortando la piel helada. Pasando de ser huargos a humanos cada que se detenían. Riendo a carcajada abierta mientras él le seguía los pasos. Al punto en que llegó el momento de fusionarse.

La primera vez que le había soñado, había sido un día antes de llegar al Muro. La segunda vez que corrió con él en sus sueños, fue cuando Maekar había muerto y desde entonces Jon había sido una constante. Cuando la sangre le llegó, había soñado que lo besaba, había sentido cosquillas en el vientre y había algo dulce en su paladar. Cuando comenzó a desvanecer la línea que separa sus intimidades, los sueños se volvieron salvajes.

El huargo blanco intentaba domarla, mostrando los dientes, mordiéndola, atacándola. Y ella, en su vesión de huargo gris respondía a la batalla. Con la imagen superpuesta de su cuerpo desnudo y el de Jon forcejeando por penetrar la piel del otro.

Pero entonces su madre volvió a aparecer.

Los Thenn van a rebelarse. Mira al Norte, Arya.

El primer sueño que había tenido con ella había sido un regalo de R'hllor, lo sabía. Una oportunidad para despedirse de su madre. Un sueño imposible en el que Catelyn Stark vestía a su hija más pequeña de novia.

Mira hacie el Norte, Arya.

Y entonces visiones de rostros inexpresivos la perseguían, encontrándose de pie sobre una montaña de craneos. Gritaba. Con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo entre los huesos, mientras una lluvia roja (sangre) la bañaba.

-¡AH!

Irónicamente su grito nunca traspasaba las murallas del sueño. Despertaba agitada con la piel bañada en sudor y los dedos fríos. Un ligero jadeo abandonando su boca.

-¿Tuviste un sueño húmedo?

Arya parpadeó para desprenderse por completo del sueño. Jeane la miraba con burla en los ojos.

-¿Qué?... No. -Negó sacudiendo la cabeza tras entender la pregunta.

Jeane la miró atenta.

-Estabas gimiendo. -Le dijo.

Arya inspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire lentamente.

-Era más como una pesadilla.

-Oh.

Sólo entonces, la joven dama de compañía pareció darse cuenta del cansancio en los ojos de la joven Stark, el semblante contrito plantado en su rostro; las manos sacudiéndose en pequeños temblores.

-¿Estás bien?

Arya se sobresaltó, y por fin pudo sacudirse la nube de sueño por completo. Miro a Jeane un instante antes de asentir y entendió cuando ésta se sintió incómoda, sin saber qué hacer.

-Debemos irnos, la boda de tu hermana está por empezar. -Terminó diciendo.

Arya volvió a asentir, ésta vez con un poco más de ánimo.

...

Tras el ataque fallido a Queen's Gate, las Islas de Hierro decidieron adelantar la boda entre la casa Greyjoy y la casa Stark. Muchos cambios se habían hecho y había quedado claro el que la guerra estaba alcanzando el Norte. Incluso si habían recuperado High Garden y derrotado a Dorne; todavía seguía la guerra en el literal del continente.

Arya entendía que aquél arreglo era algo temporal, pero nunca pensó que se involucraría tanto con personas que al final terminarían partiendo de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares. Y había comenzado a temer el día en que Jon tendría que irse también.

Porque incluso si estaban comprometidos; Jon debía recuperar su reino de las manos de su tío Viserys y no podía hacerlo peleando a la distancia. En algún punto, (probablemente cuando fuese más seguro para él) tendría que regresar a Valirya. En especial ahora que se sabía que su tía Daenerys seguía con vida y que estaba dando batalla contra los amos de Meeren al grado de tomar el país.

Fue con este pensamiento, que Arya terminó caminando sin quererlo en dirección a la habitación de Jon.

El muchacho estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, ajustándose la corbata antes de abrochar el chaleco del traje. Durante el último año, el príncipe Targaryen había crecido en estatura, su voz se había vuelto más gruesa y su espalda más ancha.

-Nada bueno sale de espiar a alguien Arya.

La aludida despertó del trance que representaba admirar a su prometido. Viendo su propio reflejo en el espejo, entendió que así fue como él la había visto, a pesar de estar en el umbral de la puerta. Aunque sabía que incluso si no podía verla, Jon siempre sabría que se trataba de ella.

-No estaba espiando. -Refuto, entrando al fin y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La sonrisa de Jon creció de medio lado.

-¿Admirándome entonces?

Arya entornó los ojos.

-No seas ridículo. -Respondió parándose por detrás de él. -Estaba mirando mi propio reflejo.

-Seguro. -Respondió sarcástico. Y entonces, en la cercanía, JOn fue capaz de ver el pesar que la envolvía. -¿Todo bien?

Arya desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera había comenzado a llover, vaya clima para una boda, pensó.

-Tuve un mal sueño. -Dijo al fin. -No lo recuerdo del todo, pero...

El rojo caía cubriéndolo todo.

-Había mucha sangre...

Su cuerpo envuelto y temblando...

-Tanta sangre.

De pronto Jon la tenía envuelta en sus brazos. Aquél sueño terrible era también el suyo propio después de todo. Con el rostro a medio esconder en el pecho de él, Arya siguió desahogándose.

-Sansa se irá con Theon. Algo malo siempre le pasa a mi familia cuando se aleja... incluso a ti te dispararon.

-Han pasado dos años Arya. -le interrumpió.

-Y mi madre está muerta... tu padre también... la abuela de Margaery...

Jon se separó de ella entonces, lo justo para agarrárla por los hombros y nivelar su mirada con la de ella.

-Estaremos bien. No voy a irme a ningún lado... y si tengo que irme te llevaré conmigo. -Prometió. -Estaremos bien.

Y había algo en la forma en que lo decía, con esos ojos cargados de amor, que Arya sólo podía dibujar la palabra mentiroso en su mente. Sin embargo, eso jamás se lo diría, no podía decírselo. No podía transmitirle la certeza que sentía en sus entrañas de que aquello era una mentira.

Así que optó por tratar de olvidarlo.

-Bésame...

Lo hizo.

Con la boca abierta y llena de promesas. Con las manos acariciándola con la adoración que sólo se le dedica a un santo. Con el aliento entre cortado y los pechos en contacto. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas embonando por el centro.

Arya no sabía determinar en qué momento había ocurrido, pero el trato de Jon hacia ella había cambiado. Estaba en la forma en la que su mirada permanecía más tiempo sobre ella que el de costumbre, con brillo de hambre en sus pupilas grises. En la manera en la que caminaba mucho más cerca de ella sin tener que enlazar las manos; de moverse alrededor de ella y dejar siempre en claro que él la estaba protegiendo y que nadie más tenía derecho a acercársele.

Mía. Era lo que decía su comportamiento, sus moviemientos, sus miradas y la forma en la que parecía protegerla del resto del mundo. Como si de pronto la hubiese metido en una especie de burbuja de cristal y nada ni nadie podía tocarla. Sólo él. Siempre él.

A Arya le gustaba este nuevo Jon. Incluso en las pequeñas veces en que el mismo le intimidaba.

Pero a ratos, extrañaba al Jon risueño, taciturno. El Jon niño que la había recibido en sus brazos tras haber provocado su caída de un árbol.

"¿Habré cambiado yo también?", se preguntó, dándose cuenta de que sus manos habían deshecho el nudo de la corbata que con tanto esfuerzo Jon había anudado...

...

Sansa estaba hermosa.

Y debía reconocer que Theon se veía bastante atractivo también. Pero era Sansa quien se robaba aquella escena. Dada la precaria situación económica en que habían quedado las Islas de Hierro, la boda entre ambas casas se había llevado a cabo en el Norte. Gran parte de los gastos, sin embargo, corrieron por parte de Dorne como parte de las condiciones de perdón tras su derrota. Y Westeros no tuvo que preocuparse por provisiones aquella temporada. Bajo la alianza, la casa Stark ayudaría a la casa Greyjoy y pronto las Islas de Hierro volverían a levantarse sin duda.

Era todo un complot político, Arya lo entendía. Pero sabía con certeza que a su hermana aquello poco le importaba. El sueño de Sansa siempre había sido casarse con un príncipe, vivir una aventura de cuento y eventualmente llegar a ser reina. Asi que se podría decir que se había sacado la lotería. Sin mencionar que la propia Iglesia parecía un castillo en miniatura.

Y Sansa vestida de blanco en medio de todo eso.

Arya se estremeció entonces. Ver a su hermana intercambiar votos con Theon, fue algo que le caló en lo más profundo de su alma. Estaba feliz por ambos, pero también estaba triste. De pronto la vida pasaba más rápido y poco recordaba ya de su sonada infancia. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto? Se preguntó una y otra vez. La ceremonia fue larga y Arya tuvo la oportunidad de robar miradas con Jon.

El príncipe Targaryen era apuesto, de eso ya no quedaba duda. Fuerte, talentoso y amable. Su queridísimo Jon Snow, al que ya nadie se dirigía con aquél nombre. Arya deseó entonces ser ella la que se casaba en ese momento y no su hermana. Con el fuego de la guerra ya en el Norte, Arya temía que el momento en el que Jon tendría que irse, aún no estuviesen unidos en matrimonio.

Ella no creía en cuentos de hadas, pero durante la ceremonia de bodas de su hermana, se encontró rezando por uno.

...

El ruido precedió a la ceremonia de bodas. El gran salón de Castle Black estaba repleto de la gente que había atendido la boda. Gente importante del Norte, los mismo generales del ejército del Muro y la nobleza de los siete reinos. Al menos la mayoría de ellos. Y Arya agradeció aquél alboroto. En medio de tantas caras sonrientes logró conseguir olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones incluidos sus malos sueños.

El alcohol abundaba por todos los rincones y pasillos del salón, e incluso si no era mayor de edad, su padre le permitió llenarse la copa de vino e incluso un poco de brandy. Meera y Mircella se mantuvieron con ella durante la mayor parte de la celebración, mientras Margaery y Jeanne estaban con Sansa. En algún punto, en medio de tanto baile, todas las chicas quedaron juntas; riendo a carcajadas y girando con las mejillas arreboladas. Por un segundo, Arya se recordó que aquél festejo también era una despedida a Margaery; su nueva encontrada amiga íntima partiría de vuelta a su hogar. Y tras aquella noche, Sansa también se iría.

Ambas chicas debieron darse cuenta de lo que sentía, pues las dos la abrazaron en ese momento y la obligaron a seguir bailando y riendo. Dejó que la hicieran girar, y mientras lo hizo, su mirada captó a Jon, mirándola como siempre; con su sonrisa adornandole el rostro y ese sentimiento cálido en los ojos... Arya se detuvo de pronto, sabiendose observada le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y entonces se escucharon gritos de un grupo de hombres y mujeres. La Stark demoró tres segundos en caer en cuenta de que había llegado la hora de la encamación.

-Vamos Arya -le incitó una sonrojada Myrcella.

La morena iba a seguir al resto de las jóvenes para desvestir a Theon y encaminarlo a la habitación, cuando de pronto Margaery la jaló del brazo. Sin decirle nada la arrastró fuera del salón; Jeanne las esperaba en el pasillo.

-De prisa -les dijo.

Y las tres se echaron a correr en dirección a los aposentos de la nobleza, el edificio justo al frente de la torre del Rey. Durante todo el recorrido el corazón de Arya latía con fuerza, retumbándole en los oídos. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una habitación que parecía de servicio.

Margaery se giró hacia Arya.

-Quiero darte un último regalo. -Le dijo sonriendo con picardía y sosteniéndole ambas manos. -Ven.

Arya iba a hacerlo pero entonces Jeanne destapó el vitral tras la cortina, y la imagen de la habitación que su hermana compartiría con Theon se abrió ante sus ojos.

-No podemos... -dijo al instante, el alcohol desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. -Esto no es un regalo es... es invadir.

Margaery y Jeanne compartieron una mirada, antes de volver a ver a la princesa Stark.

-Ya está siendo observada. -Comenzó Margaery -Y ella sabe que vendríamos, ella me lo pidió, te lo juro por los dioses; podrás preguntarle después si quieres.

La morena les miró confundida, Sansa no sería capaz... y sin embargo, ambas habían cambiado tanto en esos casi tres años.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vas a casarte con Jon, y tendrás que vivir algo igual, incluso peor dada su procedencia. -Contestó Jeanne -Sabes que es así. -Presionó al ver que Arya dudaba.

Margaery suspiró y volvió a tomar las manos de Arya en las suyas propias.

-Prepárate desde ahora Arya Stark de Winterfell. -Le dijo, la aludida no pudo por más que mirarla directamente a los ojos, abrumada por la seriedad con la que le estaba hablando la Tyrell -En dos semanas más, Loras y yo volveremos a High Garden, hemos recuperado el dominio de nuestro reino, pero ahora estamos al frente, Willas debe dirigir el ejército no puede seguir rigiendo en mi lugar. No tendrás a nadie más que te enseñe. -Le recordó.

Arya apartó la vista al instante, había sentido una espina clavársele en el pecho. Margaery le tomó el rostro por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarla otra vez de frente.

-Tienes que prepararte desde ahora... para lo que vendrá, para el deber que te corresponderá como futura reina de Valyria.

Los ojos grises de Arya se abrieron en asombro.

Reina de Valyria. Se repitió en la mente y el eco de las voces de sus sueños reverberaron con fuerza por un instante.

"Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya"

-Incluso si Jon es el heredero al trono, eres tú quien tiene la fuerza política, y como eres una mujer debes ganarte el favor de los nobles desde abajo. -Le explicó, jalándola hacia la ventana espejo. -Ya estás en el juego Arya, aún estás aprendiendo a jugarlo; mejor que aprendas disfrutándolo.

-Como ha sido para ti. -Inquirió.

-No. -Margaery sonrió, había una ternura inconmesurable en sus ojos. -Mucho mejor.

...

Y sólo momentos después, Arya corría escaleras abajo.

La piel se sentía caliente, la sangre parecía hervirle en las venas. La respiración se le dificultaba... Y las imágenes de su hermana debajo del cuerpo de Theon no paraban de invadir su mente.

Lo había observado todo. Desde la vacilación en el rostro de su hermana, hasta la seguridad que reflejaba el porte del chico Greyjoy.

"No los mires a ellos Sansa... Mírame a mí." Había dicho el rubio, tan suave que Arya por poco no lo escucha. Había amor en esas palabras y la Stark se sintió abrumada de pronto.

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras para recuperar el aliento. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la planta baja, el gran salón se alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaba. Jon estaba ahí.

"Algún día haré eso con Jon", se dijo y el calor volvió a cegarla.

Recordar las ropas caer bajo las manos áviles de Theon... escuchar los supiros y los dulces gemidos salir de los labios de Sansa... Mirar cómo él se enterraba en ella...

-¡Meera!

La aludida, que recién había salido del salón, levantó la vista al escucharla y le miró sorprendida. Arya sabía que debía verse bastante descolocada y no tenía duda de que sus mejillas estarían teñidas de rojo.

-¿Qué ocurre Arya? -cuestionó con preocupación, acercándose al pie de las escaleras.

La princesa Stark tragó seco.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Su voz se redujo hasta ser casi un susurro, Meera tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar las palabras y entenderlas. Arya pidió a Meera buscar a Jon en el salón por ella, y aún bajo la verguenza que sentía, tuvo que explicarle el porqué a la chica Reed. Aquello debía notarse precario pero sin ser alarmante.

-¡Jon!

Arya esperó en las escaleras, a salvo entre las sombras y mirando al objeto de su afecto. Jon había estado bebiendo, sentado a una mesa con su hermano y otros amigos dentro del castillo; se le notaba alegre y Arya lo deseó aún más.

-¿Qué sucede? -cuestionó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Arya no pudo escuchar el resto de las palabras que Meera le susurró al oído a Jon, su expresión corporal dejaba en claro que estaba incómoda con dar aquél mensaje; aunque ignoraba lo que le había dicho, estaba segura de que se había ahorrado algunos detalles. Y lo comprobó al ver como Jon desviaba la vista en su dirección, la preocupación plantada en su rostro, y al instante siguiente ya había salido con prisa hacia ella.

-Arya.

Avergonzada, la morena se giró dándole la espalda y avanzó subiendo a brincos las escaleras. Jon le siguió de inmediato, entendiendo sin necesidad de palabras que ella quería hablar con él en un lugar más íntimo. Arya sintió que la habitación de Margaery (que ella le había prestado de momento) estaba más lejos de lo usual y se sintió desesperar con el palpitar de su corazón retumbándo en sus oídos.

Finalmente dio con la puerta, la abrió, entró en ella y tan pronto Jon entró tras ella, cerró la puerta de golpe. Respiró hondo.

-Arya, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Jon detrás de ella.

La Stark se giró hacia él, con las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas arreboladas y el pecho subiendo y bajando notoriamente bajo cada respiración.

-Bésame -pidió en un susurro ahogado.

Y Jon, que nunca, jamás le negaría nada; le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó con la boca abierta. Notó el cambio al instante, como era de esperarse de él, Arya estaba respondiendo al beso con mucha más fiereza de la usual, compitiendo por dominar aquél beso. Las manos de la joven subieron por el torso de él y deshicieron el moño de la corbata con brusquedad.

-Arya. -Gruñó Jon, rompiendo el contacto.

Pero Arya se colgó de él y él fue capaz de sentir la desesperación irradiar de ella.

-Vi la encamación -soltó sin más.

Él le miró confuso.

-¿qué?

Arya se obligó a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundament para calmarse un poco.

-Vi cómo fue... -comenzó, mirándolo fijamente pero con la mente sumida en los recuerdos de su hermana y Theon -y los ruidos... el calor. -Se llevó las manos a su pecho. -Y ahora siento ésta fiebre y no puedo deshacerme de ella por mi cuenta. Jon... -dijo en voz ahogada -ayúdame.

El príncipe Targaryen bebió aquella imagen, sabiendo que la línea que impedía el que se fusionara con ella, se hacía cada vez más estrecha. Arya, insegura y pequeña delante de él, se dejó absorber por los ojos grises del muchacho. Sintiendo el aire electrificarse momento a momento. Y después sus ojos se cerraron de golpe tras sentir los labios de él fusionarse con los suyos propios.

Y fue diferente de todas las otras veces, tan dulces e inocentes. Había algo salvaje en ésta, en el modo en el que las manos de él se movían sobre el cuerpo de ella reconociéndola, dominándola, transmitiendo la seguridad de que le pertenecía a él.

Jon jaló la tela del vestido por la espalda y los botones cayeron al suelo al ser arrancados. El calor se volvía insoportable. Arya estiró el cuello permitiendo el que él le dejara un camino de besos en el mismo, mordiendo la curva, dejando una marca...

A trompicones chocaron con la cama. Jon encima de ella. La levantó hasta dejarla en el centro y se acomodó entre sus piernas; sus manos invadiendo la piel bajo la falda del vestido. Arya le desabrochó el cinto y le abrió los pantalones. Sabía que Jon no la penetraría, no en esa noche al menos; pero bajo el intercambio de alientos los dos estaban de acuerdo en que al menos por esta vez, las ropas no estarían de por medio. Necesitaban sentir piel con piel.

Y lo hicieron.

Con los cuerpos desnudos, las bocas unidas, los alientos mezclados, las manos enlazadas y las piernas enredadas, los pechos tocándose...

-Te amo...

Dijeron.

¿O había sido sólo él?

-Te amo...

La espalda de Arya se arqueó cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó, la boca de Jon entretenida en uno de sus senos. Él se vino sobre vientre, justo después de ella.

E incluso aún después de terminar, Arya siguió besando a Jon hasta el amanecer.

"Te amo".

Y esta vez estaba segura de que había sido ella quien lo había dicho.

...

Dos días después de la partida de su hermana, llegó el turno para la nobleza Tyrell el regresar a su país. Toda una compañía de nobles del Muro estaban en el patio principal, despidiéndose.

Arya abrazó a Margaery con fuerza, tenía un nudo en el pecho.

-Adiós amiga mía. -Le dijo la nueva Reina de HighGarden, su voz ligeramente quebrada.

-Adiós Margaery -respondió, seguían abrazadas.

-Sé valiente...

-No tendré miedo... -sonrió.

Arya sintió el cuerpo de Margaery tensarse entonces, sintió la desesperación en sus manos que la estrechaban más fuertemente.

-Pero sobre todo sé lista. -Y susurrándole al oído con voz seria soltó -Haz un heredero cuanto antes.

E inmediatamente después, sin dar oportunidad a una respuesta, le besó la mejilla y se separó de ella. Se giró hacia Loras y con la ayuda del mismo subió al coche. Sentada altiva y orgullosa, no dedicó ni una sola mirada más a ninguno de los presentes. Ni siquiera a Arya.

La joven se preguntó si sería que acaso estaba evitando el llorar delante a ella.

La caravana se alejó por el camino hasta perderse. "Haz un heredero", le había dicho. Y Arya temió por la advertencia bajo la superficie de aquellas palabras, fue la primera vez que sintió escalofríos, lo más cercano al miedo.

Sintió a Jon acercarse a ella y pararse a su lado.

-¿Qué te dijo que te tiene tan consternada?

Arya se lo pensó un instante, las manos le temblaban muy ligeramente.

-Que debería cogerte cuanto antes. -Jon se exaltó avergonzado al oírle, su rostro rojo como un tomate. Arya rió por lo bajo, feliz de poderse librar de la inquietud que la había dominado hasta entonces. -Tonto.

Jon desvió el rostro.

-Quizá deberías. -Murmuró.

Arya parpadeó sorprendida, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Quizás. -Asintió volviendo a mirar al frente, percatándose entonces de que los presentes estaban volviendo a la rutina de sus actividades diarias. Una idea le brilló en la cabeza y se giró hacia Rob, que estaba detrás de ella. -¿Podemos salir al bosque hoy?

Rob pareció pensarlo. Técnicamente, seguían en territorio seguro...

-No veo porqué no, han pasado más de dos semanas y no han habido más ataques, -Arya sonrió ampliamente y su hermano se apresuró a completar -pero tengan cuidado y lleven una escolta con ustedes.

Arya rodó los ojos, gruñendo internamente.

-Mientras se mantenga a veinte metros de nosotros.

Rob iba a decir algo, pero Jon se le adelantó.

-Lo tendremos. -Medió.

Jon miró con reproche pero con brillo de diversión en sus ojos a ambos.

Pero Cersei Baratheon se interpuso de pronto entre los tres.

-Deberías escuchar a tu hermana -le dijo, había un deje de desdén en sus palabras y el ambiente se tornó pesado. -Uno nunca sabe en quién está poniendo su confianza.

Tommen intervinó entonces.

-Madre, vamos adentro, estás cansada. -Le dijo, tomándola del codo y guiándola de regreso al interior del castillo.

A regañadientes la mujer se dejó arrastrar de vuelta adentro. Myrcella se detuvo para disculparse en lugar de su madre.

-Lo lamento, está así desde que falleció nuestro padre y mi hermano desapareció.

La guerra del Narrow Sea. Sólo hasta entonces Arya recordó aquella batalla ocurrida ya hace meses. El terrible enfrentamiento entre Dhorne, las fuerzas de Quath y el ejército de Bastión de Tormentas; del que éste último había salido victorioso pero con grandes costos. Robert no había sobrevivido a un ataque sorpresa, un último proyectil que se llevó la vida del soberano y desapareció la de su heredero, Gendry Baratheon.

-Está bien, -contestó Rob sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos -no tienes porqué disculparte, lo entendemos.

Myrcella asintió, con la misma expresión que Rob en su rostro y luego siguió el camino tras su madre. Arya miró el semblante triste de su hermano y el pecho se le oprimió.

Se suponía que Rob sería el primero en casarse. Se suponía que él tendría que haberse casado ya con Mycella. Uniendo las casas Stark y Baratheon finalmente. Pero tras el ataque y derrota de Dhorne, se buscó la manera de asegurar que el mismo no volviera a revelarse y la opción más lógica era una unión por medio de una boda. Quizá ambos husiesen conseguido su final feliz si no hubiese sido por ése último acto de una de las serpientes de arena. Aquél proyectil había cortado la línea sucesoria, derribando a Robert, desapareciendo a Gendry y dejando el poder en manos de Tommen.

Había sido Tyrion Lannister quien había convenido aquél arreglo, en un intento de calmar la terrible ira de su hermana tras perder a su esposo y a su primogénito en un mismo día. Ya que en Dhorne no había distinción entre el rol de un hombre y una mujer, el perdón hacia dicho país para evitar un posible bombardeo por parte de las fuerzas de los aliados, fue el que Myrcella se convirtiese en la Reina legítima del reino de arena. Era una apuesta por demás arriesgada, si consideraba que sería realmente una reina extranjera con poder por encima del legítimo príncipe de Dhorne. Pero Tyrion tenía la esperanza de que la dulce Myrcella pudiese generar el amor por parte del príncipe Tristan.

Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Jon pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo.

-Será mejor que por hoy volvamos todos adentro. -Le dijo.

Y Arya no pudo por más que asentir.

...

Pero al día siguiente, Arya no soportÓ un día de encierro más y consiguió el que Rob le diese permiso de salir. Jon salió con ella y una compañía por su seguridad. Pero la verdadera razón tras su ansiedad estaba en sus sueños.

Sueños de lobo.

Arya había tenido un sueño especial justo la noche anterior. Y sabía que había sido más bien una visión. Ahora estaba segura. Había escuchado de niña que los Stark son todos warg, cambiapieles, pero no lo había creído mucho entonces; además de que no había estado segura de a lo que se refería la vieja Tata con eso. Y sin embargo, nada de eso importaba ahora.

Arya consiguió que la compañía les dejara solos del otro lado de un páramo pasando el árbol blanco. Tenía algo que mostrarle a Jon.

-Son lobos.

Los ojos de Jon se abrieron tan grandes como platos, arrebujado entre las hojas de los pinos, a pocos metros de distancia sobre el suelo; Arya estaba de pie en una rama más alta.

-Algo mejor. Huargos. -Respondió ésta con la misma expresión de asombro.

Jon se sorprendió sonriendo.

-Creí que eran criaturas míticas. -Dijo sin apartar la mirada, secretamente recordando haber visto ya a una de las lobas.

Arya ignoraba esto, desde luego. Por delante de ellos, una pequeña manada de lobos (seis para ser exactos), jugaban entre el campo nevado. Ahí estaba el lobo blanco de ojos rojos; aquél que había dominado a su parte lobuna en sus sueños.

-Ya deberías saber que el Norte es un lugar lleno de magia.

-Sin duda. -Asintió Jon. -Es una manada pequeña.

Arya miró a Jon, éste al sentirse observado volteó a verla.

-Como nosotros -respondió.

Se quedaron un rato más observando a los lobos hasta que éstos desaparecieron entre los árboles, probablemente se habían marchado para cazar. Pero no importaba, el día todavía era largo aún y ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a Jon que el Norte era mil veces mejor que cualquier otro lugar del otro lado del Narrow Sea.

Jon bajó primero del árbol y Arya saltó a sus brazos, sin aviso.

-¡Ah!

Lo que hizo que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Arya encima de Jon, y se miraron riendo. El morral que Jon traía se abrió al caer sobre la nieve y algunos de sus contenidos se salieron. Entre todos ellos, hubo un objeto que llamó la atención de la Stark.

-Una *Very... -dijo tomando el objeto en sus manos y admirándolo a detalle.

Era un pistola con un cilindro de metal de aproximádamente 200mm de longitud, tenía un color amarillo tipo ámbar e inscripciones alrededor. -¿por qué traemos esto? Creí que en el cuartel no deseaban que tuviésemos este tipo de adelantos teconológicos. -Inquirió, aunque su expresión era cínica.

-Por precaución, ¿por qué más? -Contestó Jon sonando algo irritado. Arya le dedicó una mirada de malicia. -Ni se te ocurra lanzarla. -Espetó al entender lo que la morena pretendía.

-¡Aw, vamos!. Estamos muy lejos, nadie la verá. Será un ensayo. -Pidió.

-Arya

-¿Por favor? -Esta vez hizo un puchero.

Jon se resistió lo más que pudo, pero al final terminó bajando los hombros vencido. Suspiró resignado.

-Supongo que necesitamos ver el alcance de la misma.

-¡Sí! -Arya aplaudió la idea.

-Avisaré a la escolta. Alguien debe avisar al cuartel general de esto. -Dijo él y se alejó por el camino que habían venido.

Arya se regocijó aún más internamente. Sabía bien lo mucho que Jon deseaba complacerla, a veces incluso en contra de la razón y lo amaba aún más por eso. Era una característica que le recordaba a su propio padre y se preguntó si el hecho de que Jon la consintiera tanto hubiese sido un determinante en su enamoramiento hacia él.

Jon volvió tan sólo después de unos cuantos minutos. Arya le miró ansiosa.

-¿Y bien?

Jon la miró serio y Arya tuvo que contenerse las ganas de reír, sabía lo mucho que a él le costaba el intentar no verse complaciente.

-Sólo una. -Advirtió. -Y deberás lanzarla en esa dirección. -Le dijo, indicando hacia el norte.

Arya le miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

Jon puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo en tono de reproche. -Porque de ese lado está el pueblo salvaje y nadie del ejército del Norte lo confundirá con una verdadera emergencia.

Por toda respuesta, Arya hizo un puchero.

-Eres aburrido.

-Yo no hice las reglas, little sister.

La morena gruñó para sus adentros. Desde su anunciado compromiso, Jon no había vuelto a llamarla de esa forma, salvo cuando ella estaba por colmarle la paciencia. Así que en ese momento optó por dejar zanjado el tema.

La joven tomó la estela en su mano y la tendió hacia Jon. Ëste la incertó en la pistola y la ajustó. Luego la puso en manos de Arya, posicionándose detrás de ella, sostuvo las manos de la joven en las suyas propias.

-Bien, aquí va. -Su aliento le hizo cosquillas a Arya en el cuello.

Y luego ¡bam! La bengala salió disparada, dejando tras de sí un camino luminoso de humo; se elevó lo suficientemente alto como para perderse de vista. Y ambos siguieron con los ojos el camino que siguió, observándolo hasta que comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Es algo un poco... ¿hermoso?

Jon volvió la vista hacia ella y asintió.

-Lo es.

Arya se recargó en el pecho de él, bajando al fin las manos que seguían sosteniendo la pistola Very, y Jon le abrazó por la cintura.

-No duró tanto como esperé. Se difuminó muy rápido. -Inquiró Arya.

-Pero la estela todavía se aprecia.

Arya iba a decir algo más, pero entonces el ruido de pisadas presurosas sobre la nieve los alertó a ambos. Se giraron de prisa.

-Debí suponer que serían ustedes.

-Jarl

El muchacho se veía agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo durante un largo rato. Llevaba un morral colgado y un revolver en su mano derecha, notó Arya. Entonces sintió el calor de Jon abandonarla cuando éste deshizo el abrazo y se puso por delante de ella.

-¿Estabas siguiendo el rastro? -cuestionó el moreno.

Jarl gruñó sonoramente, guardó la pistola no sin antes poner el seguro a la misma.

-Estoy haciendo una de mis diligencias como mensajero cuando de pronto veo una luz en el cielo. -Se quejó, Arya tragó seco, pero se mantuvo tranquila. Quizá JOn debería de empezar a negarle un par de cosas, se dijo. -Estamos en medio de una guerra después de todo, tenía que investigar.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

La Stark se mordió el labio, pero el sonido de un silbido la destanteó por segunda vez y giró la vista buscando el origen del mismo. Mientras los muchachos siguieron discutiendo.

-Por supuesto que la tengo. -Volvió a gruñir Jarl.

Arya jaló la manga del abrigo de Jon, intentando llamar su atención.

-Jon -le llamó, en tono bajo, con la mirada distraída en el paisaje por detrás de ellos.

-Tengo más experiencia que tú en el campo.

Un estruendo y el cielo se iluminó.

-¡Jon! -gritó Arya.

Los dos muchachos voltearon al mismo tiempo. Una estela de luz de color naranja subía por el firmamento y ya comenzaba a difuminarse. Estaba en la dirección éste, siguiendo el río que desembocaba en el mar.

-Pero no hay nadie de ese lado...

Jarl se enserió al instante.

-Debemos irnos. -Les dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No es seguro aquí, sus altezas. -Les dijo, pero su voz sonaba para nada preocupada, tenía un deje de molestia e irritación. Y algo más, como desesperada.

-Pero alguien está pidiendo ayuda. -Presionó la Stark.

Jarl se mantuvo firme.

-Y no sabemos de qué clase.

El corazón de la morena se oprimió.

-¿Estás insinuando que es una trampa? -Gruñó, sentía que la sangre le hervía. -Si fuera así es una bastante obvia. -Declaró y luego miró a su compañero. -Jon.

Jon, que había estado mirando en dirección hacia donde había salido la estela, se sobresaltó al escuchar a Arya, como si despertara de un trance parpadeó y la miró y al instante supo lo que la misma le pedía.

Jarl le miró también.

-Dile que es una tontería, no puedes apoyarla. -Dijo, elevando la voz una octava.

Jon le dedicó una mirada, parecía estar analizando sus opciones y luego levantó el semblante.

-Está comenzando a nevar. -Dijo.

-Exacto, lo que significa que si esperamos más será imposible ayudar a quien sea que está allá fuera sufriendo. -Recalcó Arya, contenta de que su compañero le diera pie a su fundamento. -Si fueras tú Jon, ¿no querrías que alguien te respondiera?

La tensión duró tres segundos, y luego Jon miró a Jarl, con fuego en los ojos.

-Iré yo.

El moreno se sintió desfallecer.

-Estás demente, no puedo dejar que vayas solo!

Arya intervino.

-Entonces vuelve por la escolta y pídeles que vengan preparados.

-Bien. -Aceptó Jarl al fin. -Arya.

-Iré con Jon. -Interrumpió.

Jarl iba a volver a discutir, pero Jon se le adelantó, tomándolo por el brazo.

-Estará a salvo conmigo, lo prometo.

-Son la nobleza más ridícula que he conocido -Dijo tras un instante de duda. Sacó el revolver y se lo entregó a Jon. -Dispara si algo sale mal.

-Lo haré.

Arya se desesperó, la estela ya no se veía en el cielo.

-Vamos Jon, de prisa. -Urgió y salió corriendo hacia el camino que la bengala le había indicado.

-¡Arya!

Jon corrió detrás de Arya, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pero aún así la Stark no se detuvo ni para mirar que fuera detrás de él siquiera. La sangre le latía en las venas, el recuerdo de sus sueños de lobo dominandola mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas.

-¡Apúrate!

-¡Arya!

La voz de Jon se había perdido cuando Arya se introdujo en el bosque de abetos, brincando entre las ramas, la tierra y la nieve, subiendo y bajando niveles siguió un camino que parecía ya conocer desde antes.

"Mira hacia el Norte"

Escuchó la voz de su madre.

"Mira hacia el Norte"

Giró sobre los talones y descendió una pendiente, dio un salto para llegar a la planicie y cuando lo hizo el corazón se le saltó un latido.

-Oh dioses... -Murmuró, y el aliento se le dibujó en el aire...

Por delante, había un muchacho al parecer inconsciente, los dedos de sus manos y los labios de su boca tenían un color morado. Sus ropas estaban roídas y manchadas de sangre, tanto seca como fresca. -¡Lo encontré! ¡Jon! -Se giró al fin, pero el aludido no estaba detrás de ella. -Lo encontré. -Susurró, demasiado abrumada por el hallazgo como para preocuparse de que su compañero no estuviese con ella.

Arya se acercó al muchacho y se hincó a un lado de él, observando a detalle la condición en la que el mismo se encontraba. Tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo, casi a la altura del hombro, y múltiples heridas tipo cortada a lo largo del torso.

-¿Quién pudo hacerte esto? -Se cuestionó en voz alta, mientras pensaba en cómo atenderlo. -Estarás bien. -Se aseguró más para sí misma que para él.

Entonces el joven se removió, como si al oírla hablar se hubiese percatado por fin de que ya no estaba solo.

-¿Quién...? -Cuestionó, abriendo los ojos con dificultad e intentando enfocar la imagen que tenía por delante.

Arya le acarició el rostro, intentando calmarlo.

-Soy Arya, estarás bien. -Le dijo. -Estaremos bien.

El muchacho pareció asentir y luego volvió a perder la conciencia.

-¡Arya! -Se escuchó la voz de Jon.

Y la aludida se giró en dirección a la misma.

-¡Jon! -Le llamó una y otra vez, hasta que el Targaryen logró ubicarla y saltó dentro del desnivel. -¡Lo encontré!

Jon se acercó a ella corriendo, llevaba el revolver en la mano y Arya se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo preocupado. Jon sin embargo, no le dijo nada; se dedicó a evaluar la situación del muchacho.

-Necesitamos detener la hemorragia. -Declaró tras un instante. Se abrió la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y arrancó a tirones un pedazo de la camisa que llevaba debajo. Hizo un improvisado torniquete alrededor del brazo herido. -Esto debe servir por ahora, Jarl no debe tardar en llegar venía justo detrás de mí.

Arya miró el rostro del chico, estaba pálido como un muerto.

-¿Resistirá Jon? -cuestionó, sorprendiéndose de la vacilación en su tono de voz.

Jon le tomó ambas manos.

-Estaremos bien. -Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

El efecto fue inmediato, Arya se calmó casi al instante.

-Estaremos bien. -Contestó. Pero entonces Jon bajó la mirada y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -¿Qué pasa?

-Sé quién es. -Le dijo, sonando incrédulo de sus propias palabras.

-¿Quién? -Inquirió Arya.

Jon la miró entonces-

-Mira el emblema en su pecho...

Arya parpadeó confusa de que él no le diese una respuesta directa, pero hizo como le dijo. En la vestidura roída del chico, se apreciaba un emblema bordado a pulso.

-Un siervo... -Imposible...

Arya miró a Jon, que le sonreía con un gesto irónico.

-Encontramos a Gendry Baratheon.

...

-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

Arya parpadeó entonces, sobresaltada. La fuerza de aquellas palabras dichas le había sacudido el sueño que se había apoderado de ella tan pronto habían llegado a Castle Black. Justo como había dicho Jon, Jarl llegó instantes después con dos soldados médicos y entre los cuatro hombres, habían conseguido llevar al joven Baratheon hasta la base del Árbol Blanco, ahí lo habían atendido, sin descanso, hasta conseguir que los signos vitales del mismo fueran normales. Tenía fiebre y estaba deshidratado. Pero aquél tratamiento era sólo temporal, Gendry necesitaba ser atendido quirúrgicamente, tenía una herida grave en un costado y necesitaban ver hasta dónde se extendía el daño interno. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien para resistir el viaje en la camioneta blindada, se habían regresado al Muro.

Ya era de noche cuando entraron a Castle Black, y ni un solo instante Arya había querido separarse del muchacho, algo en su corazón le decía que debía quedarse. Jon se quedó con ella también. Y cuando el chico había entrado a la sala quirúrgica, Arya se había desplomado en los brazos de Jon (que al parecer también se había quedado dormido), hasta ése momento en el que Cersei se había hecho presente.

-Está siendo tratado. -Le informó uno de los cadetes.

Sin embargo, la mujer no parecía que entendería de razones, en ese momento Arya podría haber jurado haber visto un reflejo de su propia madre en la mujer Lannister.

-Yo debo pasar, soy su madre.

-Cersei, -Jamie Lannister se dejó ver entonces, y la sostuvo por el codo -deben operarlo. -Le dijo. Arya notó que aunque las palabras eran dichas en un tono bajo casi amable, había una especie de orden bien fundada en la misma, que no daba lugar a reclamos. -Esperaremos afuera.

-Te dije que estaba vivo y ¡tú no me creías!

-Lo sé y lo siento. -Contestó el rubio. No parecía que lo sintiera realmente. -Hablaremos de tus teorías después de esto.

-¡Jamie!

-¡Cersei! -Gruñó, por un instante Arya había creído que la golpearía, pero no lo había hecho. Su mirada se había clavado en la de su hermana. -Después.

Cersei se calmó después de eso, a regañadientes. Y se soltó del brazo de su hermano, con un movimiento brusco.

-Te escolto a tu habitación. -Le dijo Jon a un lado suyo.

Y sólo entonces Arya apartó la vista de los gemelos.

-Seguro.

Los dos se pusieron de pie. Incluso si quería quedarse, Arya sabía que ya no le correspondía estar ahí.

Sin embargo, estaban por salir de la sala, cuando la voz de Cersei les detuvo.

-Arya Stark... espera. -La aludida hizo como se le dijo, Cersei ya estaba a escasos pasos de distancia de ella. -Quiero hablar contigo. -Pidió, tan pronto estuvo en frente, luego miró a Jon. -Tú puedes venir también Jon Targaryen. Viendo que te afecta por igual.

La mujer salió por delante de ellos. Jon y Arya se dedicaron una mirada desconcertada, antes de acordar en silencio ir detrás de ella.

Arya sintió la mano de Jon deslizarse en la suya, enlazando los dedos y sujetándola firmemente. Le dedicó una mirada, pero Jon tenía la atención fija en la reina leona. Arya se recordó que los Baratheon y los Lannister llevaban cerca del año ya en el Muro. Ahora Bastión de Tormentas estaba a cargo de Renly, mientras que Stannis estaba al frente del ejército. La guerra del Narrow Sea había debilitado los reinos involucrados. Casterly Rock había tenido mejor suerte, gracias a sus minas y sus terrenos fértiles y a que sus tropas no combatieron en el mar.

Pero a pesar de haber dominado a Dhorne y acabado por completo con las fuerzas de Quarth, la familia real Baratheon seguía en el Muro. Jon se lo había explicado antes, al igual que Margaery. El porqué su situación era mucho más precaria que el resto. Desde antes de comenzar la guerra, the Stormlands tenían problemas internos y mucho se había hablado de un golpe de estado. Sin duda, incluso si dadas las circunstancias Tommen debía ser coronado rey, de momento lo mejor era dejar el control en manos de sus tíos.

Pero todo eso daba un giro si Gendry estaba vivo.

Llegaron a los aposentos de la Reina Cersei, ubicados en el cuarto piso del edificio frente a la torre del Rey, donde toda la nobleza se hospedaba. Cersei pidió a una de sus damas que trajera té para los tres. Los invitó a sentarse en el espacio de descanso, una sala de estar frente a la habitación privada. Arya estaba sorprendida, siempre había creído que sólo la Torre del Rey tenía tales acomodaciones; ni siquiera las habitaciones de Myrcella y Margaery habían sido así.

La criada entró entonces y sirvió las tazas, dejando una canasta con panecillos sobre la mesa de estar. Cersei se sentó frente a los muchachos y despidió a la criada, pidiéndole que cerrara la puerta tras ella.

Arya le dio un trago a su té. Era de menta y estaba dulce.

-Hay un traidor en este castillo. -Soltó Cersei sin más.

La morena le miró con sorpresa, pero la expresión de Jon era seria, no delatando nada y la princesa Stark se preguntó internamente si Jon ya lo sabía.

-Ésa es una acusación muy seria, mi señora.

-Es verdad. -Interrumpió ella.

Jon entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

Cersei rió por lo bajo, con sorna; y se acomodó en el mullido sillón.

-Sé que has estado hablando de esto con Ned Stark, no tienes que pretender Jon Snow

A Arya el corazón se le saltó un latido.

-Jon? -cuestionó. Él no le había dicho nada de eso.

Y sin embargo, Jon seguía sin mirarla. Su atención estaba fija en la reina leona.

-De ser así, ¿qué es lo que busca? ¿Qué gana con decirnos esto, especialmente a nosotros?

Cersei negó con la cabeza y su expresión se volvió apesadumbrada. El ambiente cambiaba de un estado a otro en cuestión de segundos.

-Necesito hacer un trato con la casa de Blanco y Negro. -Dijo al fin. -Pero no puedo dejar que nadie se de cuenta de que lo hago. Si hablo directamente con Benjen Stark, temo que todo se esparcirá y mi intento habrá sido en vano.

-¿Qué es la Casa de Blanco y Negro? -cuestionó Arya.

Jon inhaló con fuerza, apretando los puños sobre las piernas, su postura era tensa.

-Son asesinos a sueldo. -Le dijo, pero todavía sin mirarla. -Y son de los mejores, por lo que he escuchado.

-¿Por qué no contratarlos entonces para que ellos lleven acabo las peleas en vez de una guerra?

Cersei soltó una sonora carcajada al oírle decir aquello, maravillándose con la ingenuidad de la Stark; algo que a la misma no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-No es tan simple. -Le dijo tan pronto dejó de reír. -Se mueven bajo un código, no cualquiera puede contratarlos, debes de ser dignos de su servicio. No matan sólo por matar.

Arya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está diciendo que matan con justicia...?

Jon rió por lo bajo a modo de burla.

-Más bien que ayudan a los que pagan el precio correcto.

-¿Insinúa que nosotros podemos pagar ese precio?

La expresión de Cersei volvió a tornarse seria, sus labios en una fina línea, mientras sus manos apretaban la falda del vestido. Pero eran sus ojos los más expresivos, había lágrimas contenidas en ellos.

-Insinúo que ya hay uno de ellos aquí. -Soltó al fin. Arya notó que esta vez, no sólo ella se sobresaltó ante aquello, Jon tenía también una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. -Fue mi hermano Jamie quien consiguió capturarlo. -Completó bajando la vista sobre su regazo.

Aquello no parecía hacerla feliz.

-No son tan invencibles entonces. -Soltó sin querer. Y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no verse asustada bajo la expresión que Cersei le dedicó entonces.

-Hay formas de someterlos... -Le dijo. -Pero quiero saber quién pagó el precio y porqué.

Arya miró a Jon. Consciente de que aquella decisión era enteramente de él, incluso si ella quería tener algo que decir al respecto. No podía hablar, no aún al menos; y se preguntó si Cersei sabría del control que tenía sobre las decisiones de Jon y que por eso era realmente que la había llamado a ella también.

Jon levantó al fin la mirada y con la expresión más seria que le había visto jamás contestó.

-No podemos ayudarla.

Los ojos de Arya se abrieron en desconcierto. Si bien había esperado el que Jon dubitara sobre la situación, jamás esperó que diera un rotundo 'no', completamente seguro de aquella respuesta. La joven no estaba segura de que siquiera ella pudiera convencerlo.

Cersei se veía furiosa y desesperada.

-¿Vas a decirme que no? -cuestionó incrédula.

Jon le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de hombros.

-Va a morir de cualquier forma. -Le dijo e inmediatamente después arregló las tazas sobre la mesa, levantándose y jalando a Arya con él al tomarla de la mano. -Gracias por la té, nos retiramos.

Arya no pudo por más que dejarse mover por su compañero, le dedicó una mirada a Cersei; la mujer estaba temblando de enojo.

-Cobardes. -Les gruñó cuando salieron tras la puerta.

El príncipe Targaryen la escoltó a su habitación como era debido. Pero su postura era tan rígida, que la princesa Stark no se atrevió a decir nada que pudiese irritarlo aún más. Había apremiación en los movimientos del moreno. Ni siquiera al llegar a la habitación cambió su postura. Jon se sentía distante, y aquello la hizo sentir incómoda.

Pero siempre serían Jon y Arya.

Así que antes de que su compañero se marchase, ella se animó a hablar.

-¿Por qué no lo usamos? Estoy segura de que podemos hacer un trato. -Le dijo, yendo al grano. -Mi madre solía decir que la información es poder.

-Incluso si lo hacemos no recibiremos respuesta -Interrumpió él, todavía sin mirarla.

Aquello era grave, se dio cuenta.

-¿Serían capaces de abandonar a uno de los suyos?

Jon inspiró y exhaló con fuerza. Se le veía cansado. Finalmente la miró.

-Los hombres sin rostro sirven al dios de la Muerte, y si tal dios ha decidido que uno de los suyos debe morir ellos lo aceptarán con gusto. -Le explicó. -Todos los hombres deben morir. Valar Morgulus. Todos los hombres deben servir. Valar Dohaeris.

El corazón se le oprimió a Arya y Jon se dio cuenta como siempre. Su gesto volvió a tornarse dulce, pero sus palabras no lo fueron.

-Es inútil Arya. -Respondió tajante.

Le dio un beso en la frente y después se marchó.

Esa noche, Arya sólo tuvo la misma pesadilla que la atormentó el día de la boda de Sansa.

Hombres sin rostro, formando un río teñido de rojo.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Arya se despertó de un sobresalto. No era día de lecciones, lo que significaba que tendría el día para ella sola. Quizá lo pasaría con las chicas Meera, Jeane y Myrcella; o tal vez podría pasarlo con Jon. Pero pensar en él le hizo recordar su sueño y la conversación que habían mantenido con la Reina de Stormlands. La mujer rubia no se parecía a su madre físicamente, pero había algo del coraje de la misma que le hacía relacionarla con Catelyn Stark.

"Mira hacia el Norte."

Le había dicho en sueños. Y Arya seguía sin entender a qué se refería con exactitud. Tras encontrar a Gendry había pensado que se refería a él, pero pronto había vuelto a soñarla con esas palabras probándola equivocada.

"Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya."

Quizá fuera por eso, que había terminado yendo al área médica tras haberse levantado de la cama y desayunar. Todos se hallaban conectados de algún modo ahora. Los cadetes al verla, la habían dejado pasar sin más. Una de las enfermeras le había informado que la Reina Cersei acababa de regresar a sus aposentos, y oír aquello le sorprendió, aún a pesar de que no debería de hacerlo.

Resultó que la herida de Gendry había sido peligrosamente cerca de la médula ósea y de momento no podría levantarse, ni mucho menos caminar. Pero ya estaba fuera de peligro y en cuestión de meses con terapias de rehabilitación podría volver a levantarse. Tenía otras heridas menores a lo largo de su cuerpo, más el trauma de lo que fuese que hubiese vivido.

Nadie podía entender que hubiese llegado tan lejos tras la batalla, incluso si la misma se había llevado en el Narrow Sea, había una gran distancia entre el punto de la misma y el Muro. Cierto era que habían pasado meses desde tal enfrentamiento, casi un año. ¿Cuánto habría tenido que recorrer Gendry Baratheon para llegar hasta donde estaba? Se preguntó, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de su cama. ¿Y con ayuda de quién? No pudo haber llegado hasta ahí solo.

Un pitido se escuchó por unos instantes y al momento siguiente el muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, sacudiendose en temblores.

-Padre...! -Sollozó.

Arya se levantó de inmediato y le tomó el rostro, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, intentando hacer que se calmara.

-Hush... estas a salvo, lo juro. -Dijo, aunque sonaba un tanto alterada, el chico dejó de forcejear y el pitido cedió.

Miró a Arya con un deje de desconfianza y miedo.

-¿quien?

-Arya -le dijo sonriendo, sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía.

-Arya... -Repitió, saboreando el nombre en sus labios, la postura tensa del mismo cedió, mientras admiraba el rostro de la joven, -¿eres un ángel? ¿Estoy muerto?

-No...! -Contestó con fuerza, sobresaltada. -Estas vivo. Y a salvo. -Soltó de prisa, atropellándose con las palabras. Respiró hondo para calmarse. -Estas en el Muro del Norte.

Aquello pareció despertar algo en el interior del muchacho, notó la Stark; un brillo se abrió paso en los ojos azules de Gendry.

-¿El Muro?... -cuestionó incrédulo y luego soltó una risa corta, sonriendo todavía con incredulidad y algo parecido a la dicha. -Logré llegar.

Y aquellas palabras, hicieron aún más vivas las sospechas de Arya. Gendry sin duda, no había llegado ahí por mera suerte. Toda una historia estaba detrás de su llegada al Norte. Y seguro era que abría más personajes esperando hacer su entrada.

-Le hablaré a tu madre -Se levantó entonces.

Pero Gendry la detuvo apretándole la mano.

-¿Ella está aquí?

La fuerza de sus ojos, aquella mirada azul la hipnotizó dejándola congelada. Tenía su propia fuerza, su propia tormenta en ella.

-Sí -Contestó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-¿Mis hermanos...?

Parecía, se sentía como que él le estaba analizando el alma con solo mirarla.

-Sí. -Volvió a asentir.

Gendry sonrió y Arya sintió un jalón en el pecho. Luego, tan rápido como se había dibujado la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-No le digas a nadie que tengo la memoria intacta, sólo a mi madre. Pero no dejes que le diga a Jamie. -Advirtió.

"¿Memoria?" Se cuestionó internamente.

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó.

Gendry dedicó una mirada a sus alrededores; sólo entonces Arya notó que la mano de él todavía sujetaba la suya.

-Porque hay traidores aquí. -Dijo al fin. Y después la soltó, viéndose exhausto. Sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio y volvió a desvanecerse, quedando sumergido en la inconsciencia.

Arya decidió entonces, que ése era el momento justo para irse de ahí. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho.

Avanzó por los pasillos, exactamente igual que como había hecho el día anterior, sujetando la mano que Gendry le había tomado como si le hubiese hecho daño. La adrenalina le corría por las venas, tenía el recuerdo de las palabras de la reina leona. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba avanzando a la habitación de la misma. Una vez más su rango y el quien era le permitió pasar más allá de los guardias. Y pronto estuvo de pie frente a la entrada de los aposentos de la reina de Stormlands.

Tocó la puerta con fuerza una vez y esperó. La puerta se abrió.

-Reina Cersei

-Arya

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a Jamie Lannister de pie frente a ella. El hombre sonrió de medio lado, y algo en su expresión le resultó chocante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

-Si no es la hija de Ned Stark, -dijo. -Pasa y hazle compañía a mi hermana. Insiste en no dormir. -Se quejó a modo de burla, haciéndose un lado lo suficiente como para poder ver a Cersei tumbada en el sillón, Tommen estaba sentado en el suelo a un lado de ella.

-En realidad. -Empezó sin saber qué decir, pero al ver a Tommen su cerebro comenzó a funcionar otra vez. -Estaba buscando a Myrcella.

La sonrisa de Jamie creció de medio lado.

-Bueno pequeña, me temo que no puedo ayudarte.

-Está con Meera y Rob -Habló Tommen entonces, interrumpiendo a su tío.

-Bueno ahí tienes tu respuesta -completó Jamie, luciendo ligeramente irritado.

-Sí, gracias -dijo y se apresuró a irse.

Caminó con prisa sin detenerse, los dedos de las manos y pies se sentían fríos, casi helados. En su cabeza los cabos se estaban atando. Cruzó el patio que separaba los aposentos de la nobleza y la Torre del rey y se detuvo en seco a la entrada de la misma.

-Ella no puede alcanzarlo. -Concluyó.

El hombre sin rostro del que Cersei había hablado... si bien su hermano Jamie lo había atrapado como decía, no sabía en dónde lo mantenía oculto el mismo. Y si las palabras de Gendry eran tan ciertas como las de la reina... el traidor estaba mucho más cerca.

-Jamie Lannister -susurró.

Arya pasó el resto del día en el árbol corazón. Se había llevado su propia escolta, pero no le había dicho nada a Jon. Esto era algo que no le podía contar a él, el Targaryen había probado tener sus propios secretos también. Y de pronto Arya no sentía deseos de compartirlo todo.

Esto al menos no.

Para cuando volvió al castillo ya era noche. Pasó de largo el gran salón y se fue directo a la cama sin mediar palabra con nadie. Jon no la había ido a buscar, y aunque de momento agradecía el que no lo hiciera, una parte de ella se sentía triste. No sabía cómo compartirle aquello. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Apenas y se sacó los zapatos se arrojó sobre la cama y sin darse cuenta del momento, se quedó dormida.

...

"Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya."

El viento y la nieve eran una constante, pero el gran árbol corazón en medio del paisaje nevado no.

Era enorme. Con el rostro de lágrimas rojas sobresaliendo en el largo tronco. Asomos de hierba se apreciaban en el manto que era el suelo y a pesar del clima el árbol estaba verde.

"Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya."

-¿Quién eres? -Cuestionó.

Esa noche los sueños de Arya no fueron sueños de lobo. Pero las voces estaban ahí. Constantemente llamándola, y a diferencia de los anteriores, esas voces ahora tenían rostro.

El viento sopló y agitó las ramas del gran árbol, las hojas danzaban susurrando su nombre.

"Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya."

Y entonces esos rostros, personas de piel verde, le sonrieron extendiéndole los brazos.

-Ven -Le decían.

Arya de pie en la nieve, vestida de gris, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-¿A dónde? ¿Quién eres?

Eran niños. O al menos eso parecían. Sus ojos eran como el ámbar, de un color claro amarillo.

-Brandon está aquí. -Decía uno danzando.

-Bran... -susurró la Stark, sin poder recordar quién era Brandon.

-Lyanna también. -Dijo otro.

Y una voz más grave habló desde el tronco del árbol.

-Ven. -Le llamó. -Ven.

El aire sopló con más fuerza, hasta convertirse en una cruel ventizca.

-Están destruyendo la tierra.

Voces y voces. Hablando todas al tiempo.

-Debes detenerlos.

-¿Cómo? -Cuestionó sintiéndose desesperada, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento por protegerse de la brisa helada.

-El chico Targaryen. Debes unirte a él ya.

Arya reconoció la voz al instante.

-¡Madre!

Y de pronto estaban de vuelta en Winterfell, en su antigua habitación en el palacio del mismo. Su madre le sonreía, mientras le arreglaba la corona de flores que descansaba en su negro pelo. Luego la miró a los ojos todavía sonriendo.

-Mira al Norte Arya. Mira hacia el Norte.

...

-¡Ah!

Se despertó con un sobresalto. Sabia lo que tenía que hacer.

...

Encontró a Jon dormido en su cama, boca abajo, abrazando la almohada. Se sintió sentada de recostarse junto a él y dormir en su compañía. Pero el recuerdo de su sueño todavía estaba fresco en su memoria. Se acercó a él y lo sacudió por los hombros.

-Jon. -Le llamó.

Y el sonido de su propia voz atrajo la conciencia del chico hasta la superficie. Como sin importar lo lejos y perdido que él pudiera encontrarse, la voz de Arya siempre sería capaz de mostrarle el camino de vuelta.

Jon apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos por fin.

-Hey. -Saludó, tras ver su rostro, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

Arya imitó el gesto.

-Necesito mostrarte algo.

Jon parpadeó confuso, mas no la cuestionó. Sin decir nada más, el chico se levantó de la cama y se puso un grueso abrigo de lana antes de comenzar a seguir a su compañera por los pasillos de la torre. Contrario a lo que esperó, Arya lo hizo subir hasta la cima.

La puerta de la azotea estaba entre abierta y salieron por esta a la fría noche. Arya se acercó a uno de los bordes y Jon la siguió deteniéndose a un lado de ella. Arya miraba hacia la distancia, en dirección al bosque de pinos y abetos. Jon siguió la mirada de ésta. Comenzó a buscar lo que sería que Arya quisiera que él viera.

Por segundos, nada ocurrió. Hasta que de pronto, varias luces fueron encendiéndose cual hogueras. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron en asombro. Las luces se movían y avanzaban hacia el castillo y luego volvían a alejarse.

-Nunca deja de asombrarme este país. -Expresó lleno de asombro, notando que parecían ser pequeñas personas del otro lado. -¿Qué son?

Arya respiró hondo. De pronto se sentía insegura.

-Los famosos niños del bosque.

A su lado Jon se sobresaltó.

-Bromeas. -Dijo incrédulo, pero su expresión estaba adornada por una sonrisa.

Por suepuesto, Jon siempre le creería. Aquello le entibió el corazón a la joven.

-Desearía. -Contestó.

Se dedicaron a ver a los niños hacer algo parecido a un baile. Pero Arya sabía que aquello era más bien una especie de mensaje.

-¿Qué quieren? -Preguntó Jon al fin, tras un rato de silencio.

Arya enlazó ambas manos detrás de la espalda. Su mirada estaba fija en dirección opuesta al chico.

-Que nos casemos. -Murmuró por lo bajo.

Jon parpadeó en una mayor sorpresa. Se irguió al instante de su postura y dedicó su total atención en su prometida. Arya se sonrojó aún más ante lo intenso de su mirada. -Lo sé. Es ridiculo. -Balbuceó.

-No lo es.

Arya le miró entonces. La expresión de Jon era amable, pero decidida. Sus ojos la arrastraban hacia una tormenta gris con atisbos de púrpura. A veces se le olvidaba que Jon era Targaryen.

-Hablaré con tu padre. -Le dijo.

Y algo en sus palabras sonó a juramento. Sintió que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies y que el corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. Asintió tras unos instantes sonriendo con nerviosismo. Jon la sostuvo entre sus brazos y unió su boca a la suya. Arya tembló de emoción bajo el calor de su abrazo.

¿Estaba realmente lista?

...

Dos semanas transcurrieron, antes de que la caravana real de Winterfell llegara al Muro. Habían transcurrido seis días desde la coronación de Theon y en vez de volver a Winterfell, el rey del Norte había decidido volver al Muro.

Arya salió corriendo a recibirlo con Bran y Rickon pisándole los talones, tan pronto escuchó la llegada del mismo. Se detuvieron en la entrada y esperaron a que el coche se detuviese justo enfrente. Ned Stark fue el primero el bajar. Arya se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Padre!

-¡Arya!

Su padre le besó el rostro y le acarició un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-He venido por ustedes. -Le dijo tras haber absorbido la imagen de su rostro; quedaba muy poco de los rasgos infantiles en el rostro de Arya, ella misma lo sabía, cada mañana se miraba a sí misma buscando cambios; deseosa de madurar. -Sansa vendrá de visita a Winterfell y me ha hecho prometer que no te casarás sin su presencia.

La morena dejó salir una risilla.

-Debí imaginarlo.

-¡Padre!

Ambos giraron la atención hacia los menores Stark, quienes por fin habían alacanzado a su hermana.

-Bran, Rickon... -Ambos se lanzaron a los brazos de su padre; quien los llenó de besos y les revolvió los cabellos. -¡Dioses! Están enormes.

-Han sido casi tres años desde que nos fuimos. -Le recordó Bran, tan cerca de alcanzar la altura de su padre.

-Extraño a mamá... y a Sansa también. -Dijo entonces Rickon.

Arya sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, y supo por la expresión de su padre que él sintió lo mismo, aunque quizá con más fuerza.

-Lo sé... yo también las extraño.

-¡Tío Ned!

El Targaryen salió entonces y a la princesa Stark el corazón se le saltó un latido. Habrían pasado quizá dos semanas desde su encuentro nocturno, pero todos los días el muchacho se había encargado de recordarle que hablaría con su padre en el respecto de la boda.

-Jon -Ned sonrió y abrazó a su sobrino con un abrazo. -Escuché que encontraron al hijo de Robert -Jon asintió, dedicándole una rápida mirada a Arya, haciendo que a la misma el corazón se le volviera a saltar un latido. -Ése chico es lo último de su linaje. -Les dijo a ambos. -Hablemos adentro.

-¿Donde está Robb? -preguntó Bran, al notar que su hermano no venía en la caravana.

-Se quedó en Winterfell con Benjen.

Tomaron el almuerzo juntos, y hablaron sobre temas cotidianos como si no hubiese una guerra mundial ocurriendo en ese momento. Pero cuando el encuentro terminó, su padre y su hermano se fueron junto con otros generales al área de Ineligencia del Muro; dejándola atrás junto a sus hermanos, quienes sonrientes se fueron a seguir con sus tareas diarias.

Arya sin embargo, se quedó en el jardín donde habían comido, con los nervios en flor de piel. Temblando en ansiedad y mordiéndose las uñas; preguntándose una y otra vez, si de verdad su boda se adelantaría.

El aire sopló justo entonces, causándole escalofríos. Las ojas de los árboles parecían susurrar.

Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya.

Había un peso en sus hombros que no sabía cuándo se había instalado.

...

Más tarde, esa noche, Jon seguía sin visitarla, se había extendido su ducha con tal de aguantar la espera. Pero ya había pasado la hora apropiada y con su padre en el Muro, sabía que el moreno procuraría (para su mala suerte) guardar el decoro. Suspiró desairada. Así que se dispuso a prepararse para dormir. Pero tras salir del baño, se encontró con su hermano sentado en su cama con aire contrito.

-Bran.

Su hermano la miró entonces, en sus ojos se reflejaba algo parecido al miedo.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? -pidió.

Arya sintió al instante.

-Seguro. -Le dijo, caminando hasta poder sentarse a un lado de él en la cama. -¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero regresar a Winterfell.

Arya le miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué no?

Bran suspiró con pesadez, su mirada se perdió en las llamas del hogar.

-A veces tengo pesadillas que se vuelven realidad.

"Yo también", respondió la voz en la mente de la princesa, pero optó por obviar aquello.

-Al principio tampoco querías venir al Muro. Te lo he dicho antes Bran. -Tomó la mano de su hermano en la de ella. -Estaremos bien.

Bran miró sus manos entrelazadas, su semblante pareció deprimirse aún más.

-Nosotros sí. -Dijo al fin. -Pero otros no.

La mirada que le dedicó le heló la sangre por un largo instante. Arya no pudo decir nada para refutar aquello, ya habían tenido varias bajas durante la guerra; algunas demasiado significativas. Y si a eso le sumaba sus extraños sueños, la magia del mismo Norte que había presenciado en compañía de Jon y las declaraciones de Cersei... ¿Cómo podía asegurar que todo estaría bien?

Bran pasó aquella noche en la habitación de Arya. La última apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño.

Algo de pronto, sentía, estaba mal.

...

Y sucedió días después de que hubiesen abandonado el Muro.

Habían viajado en relativa paz. Sin ningún obstáculo que pudiese retrasar su camino, salvo las necesarias paradas para descansar. Durante todo el camino, Bran había permanecido en absoluto silencio. Y Arya se preguntó si lo que había soñado tendría alguna relación con su boda. A eso iban a Winterfell después de todo. Finalmente ella y Jon estarían unidos. Y si el momento llegaba de que Jon tuviese que volver a Valyria, estaría obligado a llevarla con ella.

Todo debía salir bien.

Así que hizo a un lado sus miedos. Era un lobo, un huargo de la casa Stark, y como tal no debía tener miedo.

Habían hecho una parada en el cruce del bosque de los lobos, era una pequeña villa apenas, que carecía de varios de los adelantos tecnológicos de la era; pero a los norteños les encantaba por lo mismo. Arya visto a Jon salir sin compañía y se decidió a seguirlo.

-¡Jon!, le gritó tan pronto lo vislumbró, a escasos metros de la posada. El muchacho que estaba de pie frente al árbol corazón volteó a sus espaldas.

-Arya -La reconoció sonriendo, su mirada estaba llena de un inconmesurable amor y Arya corrió hacia él con la misma emoción en sus ojos.

Jon tomó a Arya de la mano y ambos se adentraron un poco más en el bosque, ya casi era de noche y pequeños pares de ojos brillaban entre los arbustos.

"Niños del bosque", se recordó Arya.

-Te dije que querían que nos casáramos antes -dijo Jon.

Arya rodó los ojos, sin estar realmente irritada. Estaba igual de ansiosa que él y le apretó la mano.

-No soy yo quien ha detenido todo esto y lo sabes -refutó. -Padre espera que la ceremonia sea en Winterfell, y Sansa lo apoya.

Pensar en Sansa la llenó de dicha. En unos cuantos días más vería a su hermana de nuevo. Y seguro era que la atosigaría con anécdotas de su nueva vida y su nuevo reino. Y a pesar de sí misma, Arya esperaba con ansias el poder escucharla.

Jon se detuvo de pronto, obligándola a detenerse con él. No había brisa entonces, pero el ambiente se sentía algo frío. Arya levantó la vista hacia Jon. El príncipe Targaryen tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, mas le devolvió la mirada al sentirse observado. Y el calor en sus ojos...

Arya supo lo que seguía entonces.

Apenas y cerró los ojos antes de sentir los labios de Jon sobre los suyos. Jon la atrajo hacia él por el agarre en su mano y luego la soltó para abrazarla por la cintura, mientras su boca seguía robando el aliento de su amada. Sus manos resbalaron por la figura de la joven con la clásica desesperación de los amantes. Arya se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del abrigo de Jon, parada de puntillas, respondía con el mismo entusiasmo a la fuerza de sus besos.

Jon la empujó y la guió hasta el tronco de un abeto. Sus labios descendieron por el cuerpo de la morena, mientras sus manos le abrieron el frente del abrigo. Arya le abrazó por el cuello, sus dedos perdidos en los mechones negros de su compañero. El Targaryen se acomodó entre las piernas de ella y la levantó en vilo con ambas manos; la sostuvo pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Levantó la mano derecha y se quitó con prisa, usando los dientes el guante que la cubría; tan pronto lo consiguió su mano se perdió por debajo de la falda del vestido de ella.

-Pronto -le escuchó susurrar.

"Pronto", se repitió a sí misma en su mente.

Sólo un poco más... tan pronto llegaran a la capital, no habría nada el que impidiera el que se unieran.

...

Pero nunca llegaron a Winterfell.

...

Cuando regresaron a la posada, había un Rolls Royce negro a la entrada que Arya reconoció al instante. Y había una guardia de soldados de la marina de Winterfell rodeando toda la calle.

-¡Rob!

Incluso si su corazón le decía que algo andaba mal, Arya corrió esperando hallar a su hermano, quizás incluso a Theon y a Sansa con él. Sonrientes, dispuestos a molestarla en el respecto a su boda. Pero tan pronto entró en la recepción de la posada, aquél deseo se volvió un imposible.

Ahí estaba su hermano, con el semblante cargado de una profunda tristeza, sosteniendo a Sansa en sus brazos, ambos sentados en uno de los sillones. Asha Greyjoy estaba de pie a un lado de ambos, con su escolta personal rodeandola y su padre y sus consejeros sentados con el mismo semblante en frente de Rob y Sansa.

"Sansa".

De todos, su rostro era el más triste. Casi vacío.

-Theon está muerto.

Arya levantó la vista. A su lado, Jon había sido el que había dicho aquellas palabras, deduciéndolo sin duda del semblante de los presentes y la ausencia misma del rubio; de la que Arya no se había percatado sino hasta ese momento.

"Theon"

Asha se irguió con gesto altivo, pero se le notaba desconsolada.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo también Jon Targaryen.

Por inercia o quizá por miedo, Arya no estaba segura, su mano se había enredado en la de Jon casi al instante. Y Jon le había devuelto el gesto, asegurándole con ello que no la dejaría sola.

"Hay traidores aquí."

La voz de Gendry hizo eco en su mente entonces.

...

Iban de regreso ahora, su padre volvería a Winterfell, Rob y Jon irían a las Islas de Hierro a presentar sus respetos a la casa Greyjoy y asegurar con ello la alianza. Arya, Bran y Rickon volverían al Muro junto con Meera y Jeanne.

No habría boda.

Sansa era la única de la que no tenía claro qué sucedería. Arya deseaba poder borrar aquél recuerdo. Cuando su hermana les había contado cómo había sido.

-Murió en mis brazos -le había dicho, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas -había tanta sangre...

-Estuvimos bajo asedio -había dicho Asha -fue alguien del Norte.

Arya cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar aquello. Asha les había explicado que habían pretendido dejar a Sansa como la responsable, a pesar de lo estúpido que eso sonaba. Por suerte no les había resultado el plan como esperaban. Sansa había sido la esposa perfecta y Theon disfrutaba en exceso de su compañía. No había forma de que la pelirroja hubiese estado detrás de aquél ataque. Sin embargo, Bear Island ya había informado de una rebelión en el Norte, cuyo objetivo parecía el querer destruir la alianza de las tres casas. Sin embargo, nadie había esperado que el ataque fuese tan al sur.

-Padre.

Ned Stark entró en sus aposentos entonces, Arya se recorrió en el sillón para dejarle sentar junto a ella. Su padre se veía cansado.

-Es el precio de estar al frente. -Dijo directo. -Sansa está inconsolable.

-Se ha confortado con Asha. -Respondió ella. -¿Se irá, no es cierto?

Ned sacudió la cabeza.

-Necesita estar cerca de algo que le recuerde a Theon. -Le dijo. -No puede dejarlo ir todavía, no así.

-Ni siquiera pudieron concebir... -dijo, recordando el lamento de su hermana.

A su lado su padre inspiró con fuerza.

-Superará esto... Es su una mujer fuerte igual que su madre. -Arya decidió que aquello lo decía más para sí mismo. -Superaremos esto.

No muy segura, Arya asintió, dedicándole una leve sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

-¿Qué hay de los rehenes que lograron capturar? ¿Van a ser juzgados? -cuestionó. Ned se levantó apartándose de ella, con las manos en la cintura y la mirada distante. -¿padre?

-Mataron a un príncipe, -habló de pronto, interrumpiéndola -un heredero en línea nada menos. No merecen tal misericordia. -Aseguró. -Se les sacará la información necesaria a base de tortura y se ejecutarán justo después.

La Stark tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía las puntas de los dedos helados. El recuerdo de las palabras de Cersei vibraron entonces. El corazón le latía pesado en el pecho.

-Padre, si fuesen a ser juzgados, ¿en qué parte del Muro se les encarcelaría?

Eddard volteó a ver a su hija, desprendiéndose de los pensamientos que lo habían capturado hasta entonces y sonrió.

-No debes preocuparte Arya. Castle Black no tiene celdas de prisioneros de guerra. -Le explicó. -Todos ellos, los criminales más peligrosos están en Nightfort.

El corazón se le saltó un latido.

Arya asintió. Su padre se quedó apenas un instante más, se fue tan pronto se aseguró de que ella estuviese tranquila.

Pero tan pronto su padre se marchó, la mente de Arya comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos.

-Él lo sacó. -Concluyó al fin.

Tomó uno de los mapas que se encontraban en la habitación y lo extendió sobre la cama. Cersei había dicho que un hombre sin rostro había llegado al Muro a llevarse un nombre consigo. Pero que su hermano Jamie Lannister, había conseguido capturarlo justo después de que el asesino a sueldo cumpliera con su misión. Sin embargo, por las palabras de la reina, Arya intuyó que no fue que lo hubiese vencido, ni mucho menos.

Tras ver la distancia entre un punto y otro, pudo entender lo que la reina leona le había dicho entre líneas.

-El ataque a Queen's Gate no fue un ataque externo. -Dijo incrédula.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse complicada, más rápida.

"No veo porqué no. No ha ocurrido nada en dos semanas" Las palabras de su hermano.

-Ellos sabían. -Se dijo a sí misma.

Rob no la dejaría salir si supiese que había un peligro afuera, por muy pequeño que fuese. Pero dado su comportamiento tras la partida de Margaery, parecía como si estuviese seguro de que ya no había peligro inminente.

"No tienes porqué aparentar, Jon Snow"

A menos, que estuviesen haciendo justo eso. Aparentando haber bajado la guardia para atraer al enemigo. Incluso si era una movida arriesgada, no tenían mucho hacia dónde moverse. ¿Pero dónde cuadraba Jamie Lannister en todo esto? Si el ataque había sido para aparentar...

-O para desviar la atención -inquirió, y volvió a ver el mapa. -Está aquí. -Concluyó, la sangre se le heló en las venas.

"Hay traidores aquí" , le había dicho Gendry; con una seguridad que no parecía ser un pensamiento meramente paranoico tras todo lo que vivió; sino como si el mismo pudiera reconocer a los traidores.

-Pero...¿Dónde te puso?

Si había un hombre sin rostro en el Norte, uno que había sido capturado y liberado justo después; no podría haber llegado tan lejos...

"Mira hacia el Norte."

-El Mole's Town -concluyó al fin y su respiración se reguló.

Tenía sentido, se dijo, durante los últimos años aquella se había vuelto la ciudad más viciada del Norte. Dada su cercanía a la base militar no era tan extraño. Además...

Si un pueblo merecía un servicio de la Casa de Blanco y Negro, bajo los conceptos que Cersei le había dicho, ése era el pueblo libre. ¿Qué clase de precio habrían tenido qué pagar? ¿Y por qué estarían intentando quebrar su alianza con el resto de las casas del Norte?

Quizá todavía podría descubrirlo.

La morena se puso su abrigo con prisa y con la misma velocidad salió de su habitación escaleras abajo, avanzando por el pasillo rumbo al área dedicada a la casa Greyjoy. Había una sala de estar antes de dichas habitaciones y la única heredera del trono de sal estaba ahí junto con dos soldados más.

-Asha Greyjoy -le llamó, el corazon le latía con fuerza en el pecho.

La aludida volteó a verla, dedicándole una larga mirada volteó después a ver a sus compañeros. Tras hacer un movimiento de cabeza los mismos se alejaron, dejándolas a solas.

-Arya Stark, ¿a qué debo la visita?

La aludida no se anduvo con rodeos.

-Puedo vengar la muerte de Theon.

Asha la miró un segundo antes de soltarse en carcajadas. Las mejillas de la Stark se tiñeron de rojo, en molestia y vergüenza.

-¡Hablo en serio! -gritó.

Asha detuvo su risa de golpe. Había una tormenta en los ojos grises de la Stark y aquello a la Greyjoy le gustó.

-Habla.

La morena respiró profundo antes de comenzar.

-Hay un hombre sin rostro en Mole's Town, capaz de dar con el asesino de tu hermano. El verdadero. El que dió la orden.

Asha entrecerró la mirada. Mirándola con cautela y algo de desconfianza. Se irguió cuan larga era y caminó hasta quedarse de pie frente a la princesa norteña, le sacaba cabeza y media a la misma en altura. Pero la Stark no dio muestras de intimidarse y eso a Asha le gustó aún más.

-¿Por qué crees que lo sabré? y más aún, ¿que nos ayudará?

-Porque nosotras lo ayudaremos primero. -Contestó. -Mi padre no debe saberlo, pero tengo que ir yo. Podemos llevar a Sansa también, para aparentar.

Asha sonrió de medio lado, en un gesto tan varonil que la morena tuvo que recordarse que se trataba de una chica.

-Tú hermana merece un cambio de aire. -Asintió y luego se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella, se cruzó de brazos. -Muy bien Arya Stark, dime qué tienes en mente.

...

Ésa había sido la parte difícil. Arya no tenía realmente un plan y había esperado el que la Greyjoy pudiese hacer la mayor parte de la búsqueda. Si bien Arya conocía una cierta región de la ciudad que pertenecía a una extensión de la milicia del Muro; no contaba con la información interna ni mucho menos el cómo infiltrarse en la misma. Y dirigir un ataque interno estaba fuera del mapa.

La realidad era que no tenía nada.

Pero justo como lo había predicho, la sed de venganza de la chica Greyjoy de vengar la muerte de su hermano, había conseguido los contactos directos. Pasaron cerca de una semana intentando conseguir el favor del guardia Lannister que había estado cuidando de la presa conseguida por su amo; que no había sido otro más que Jamie. Al final consiguieron llegar al precio del hombre y se acordó que se diría que el asesino había conseguido escapar usando precisamente su magia de rostros.

Había sido toda una proeza el pasear con Sansa sin que ésta se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. Aunque en algún punto, Arya se cuestionó si su hermana de verdad estaría en contra de hacer aquello... En especial considerando que Theon y ella se habían unido como hombre y mujer.

La noche antes de volver hacia el Muro, Asha la llevó a un claro fuera de la ciudad, entre las sombras de los árboles, se encontraba el asesino. Arya le dedicó una mirada a Asha, antes de comenzar a avanzar hasta el hombre, cuyo nombre era Jaquen le había dicho.

No era para nada como se lo había imaginado. Su cabello era rojo y blanco, sus ojos azul claro y las facciones de su rostro finas y atractivas.

-Te debo mi vida, dulce niña. -Le dijo el hombre con la voz aterciopelada. -Pero se le debe una vida al dios de la muerte y debe pagarse.

Arya apretó las manos en puño. Ésa era su oportunidad.

-¿Y cómo pagarás por ella? -cuestionó con voz digna.

El hombre sonrió.

-Con otra vida. -Le dijo. -Una niña sólo debe decir el nombre que desee ofrecer al dios de la muerte.

-¿Y si no conozco el nombre?

Algo brilló en la mirada del hombre y su sonrisa se hizo más extensa sin llegar a ser maliciosa.

-Un hombre puede buscarlo por tí.

"Mira hacia el norte" La voz de su madre volvió a hacer eco.

Arya se enserió. Si con esto conseguía que el alma de su madre descansase en paz...

-Es un Thenn, trató de matar a mi hermana. No pudo hacerlo, pero su asesino mató a mi hermano de ley.

Jaquen asintió.

-Este hombre encontrará ese nombre.

Arya soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Si todas las guerras pudiesen pelearse así...

...¿sería más fácil? ¿O incluso mucho más cruel?

...

Despidió a su hermana todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Asha también la abrazó para sorpresa de muchos. Sansa volvería a las Islas de Hierro, segura de que su lugar ahora estaba ahí. Jon y Rob, como acordaron, se fueron con ella.

Arya sostuvo las manos de sus hermanos Bran y Rickon durante el viaje de vuelta al Muro. Ahora era la mayor y debía cuidarlos. Quizás había sido mejor así, se dijo, debía cuidar de sus hermanos todavía. Su boda podría esperar un poco más. No se podía permitir ser tan egoísta. Debía ser paciente.

Se dedicó a visitar a Gendry los días siguientes. Jamie Lannister había vuelto a Casterly Rock, o al menos eso era lo que él había dicho que haría. Arya no sabía ya qué pensar al respecto; pero se notaba el alivio en la expresión de Cersei Baratheon. La morena supuso que la reina debía sospechar de lo acontecido en Mole's Town, después de todo su propio hermano había sido el captor del asesino. Aunque Arya todavía no conocía el porqué.

-Has estado terriblemente callada estos días.

Arya parpadeó, de vuelta al presente. Gendry estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas. Los dos se encontraban en uno de los patios del área médica, cerca del Escudo de Roble. Durante las últimas semanas el heredero de Stormlands había progresado en su recuperación considerablemente. Todavía no era capaz de caminar pero ya era capaz de ponerse de pie y sostenerse por varios minutos.

Arya sonrió con pesar.

-Extraño a mi familia, es todo -le dijo.

Gendry le dedicó una larga mirada.

-Quieres decir Jon.

Arya entornó los ojos.

-Jon y Sansa y Rob y mi padre. -Le dijo con sorna.

-Al menos te hice sonreír de verdad -señaló.

Arya se sorprendió, y le miró con la sorpresa aun en sus ojos.

-Por cierto, -le llamó -te dejaron este sobre -le dijo dándole un sobre de no más de quince centímetros de largo. Arya lo tomó al instante. -Supongo que piensan que tenemos un sórdido amorío si están empezando a dejarme tu correspondencia.

La Stark no pudo por más que echarse a reír, Gendry rió con ella.

La sonrisa le duró por el resto de la tarde.

...

Ese día, al volver hacia Castle Black, pasó cerca de la sala de juntas. Caminó más lento y se detuvo cerca de la entrada. Todos los días desde su regreso al Muro, había seguido aquella rutina, esperando escuchar la noticia que llevaba días esperando. Y finalmente ese día parecía haber llegado.

-Mance Ryder está muerto.

Aunque nunca esperó que fuese exactamente como lo escuchó entonces.

-No sabemos quién lo mató. -Era la voz de ser Rodrick. -Se unió a los Thenn. Y estos pidieron la cabeza de Robb.

-¿Por qué? -Aquél era su tío Benjen.

-El heredero del Norte debió tomar a una princesa del Norte. -Y ése era el comandante Mormont -Querían que se casara con Val.

Arya se acercó aún más a la puerta, el sobre giraba entre sus manos nerviosas. Era cierto que Rob había viajado al sur, hacia el puerto del Norte para recibir a Theon y a Sansa; pero Asha había dicho que habían intentado hacer parecer que Sansa había sido la culpable. Sólo entonces comprendió la estrategia de aquél plan. Querían crear un conflicto interno.

-Creí que querían que ella se casara con Jon.

Arya parpadeó con sorpresa al escuchar aquello, el corazón se le saltó un latido. Sansa le había advertido de aquello, pero entonces no lo vio como nada más que una riña entre niñas. Su mirada se clavó en el sobre azul en sus manos, sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de que no tenía remitente.

-En el sentido de poder sí. -Respondió el comandante Mormont -Pero Val siempre se rehusó y su gente odia a los Targaryen de cualquier modo. La habrían casado para que lo matara en la noche de bodas. Incluso si era un suicidio.

La Stark comprendió entonces de quién era aquél mensaje, lo abrió hasta descubrir las palabras escritas en el interior del mismo.

-Hacer herederos es todo lo que importa. -Concluyó ser Rodrick.

Pero Arya ya había comenzado a avanzar de nuevo por el pasillo, alejándose en dirección al castillo.

"Mi deuda está pagada"

"Valar Morgulus"

Decía la nota...

Arya la apretó en su mano hasta hacerla una pequeña bola de papel.

-Valar Dohaerys -respondió.

Un gran peso se levantó de sus hombros entonces.

...

Aquella noche hubo un aviso por radio. Las tropas de Westeros, sumadas al ejército de Daenerys habían conseguido liberar Braavos y dominar la costa de Valyria; Myr, Pentos y Volantis se consideraban ya territorio seguro y de los aliados.

Tras la noticia, hubo una gran celebración en el Muro y Arya fue informada de que tanto Rob como Jon llegarían al paso de dos días al Muro. Todo parecía de pronto volver a soplar en la dirección correcta. Su tío Benjen iría a Guardia Verde a preparar más tropas para mandar provisiones a sus soldados del otro lado del Narrow Sea.

Cuando Jon volvió en el tiempo en que se le había prometido, Arya lo bañó de besos. Se permitió soñar con un futuro en el que pronto no tendrían que preocuparse de ningún tipo de enfrentamiento.

Pero también llegaron otras noticias. Myrcella cumplió la edad mínima para casarse y debía partir hacia Casterly Rock, donde su tío Tyrion la recibiría y la prepararía para su viaje a Dhorne y su coronación como reina de la misma. Poco a poco, Castle Black se estaba vaciando de sus refugiados. E incluso si aquello debía considerarse como buena señal, Arya se sintió triste de tener que separarse de Myrcella.

La princesa Baratheon era la viva imagen de su madre, pero con gesto mucho más amable. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, se recordó, Myrcella habría sido su hermana política.

-Quiero quedarme aquí. -Fueron las palabras de la rubia, todavía aferrada a las manos de su madre.

Cersei se mantuvo firme a pesar de la ocasión.

-No siempre podemos tener lo que queremos. -Respondió, dándole un beso en la frente. -Mantente a salvo. -Pidió dejando el que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas. -Te visitaré para la coronación, ¿de acuerdo?

Tommen y Arya observaban la escena de lejos, Mycerlla ya se había despedido de ellos cuando Cersei la había tomado en brazos.

-¿Regresarán? -cuestionó Arya al rubio, tenía curiosidad de cuántos más se quedarían en el Muro todavía.

Tommen negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo hasta que Gendry mejore. -Respondió. -Mi madre no desea arriesgarse, puede que lo hayamos recuperado, pero perdimos a nuestro padre al igual que a Joffrey y es obvio que alguien más está en busca de nuestras cabezas. -Informó. -Esperaremos a nuestro tío Tyrion y nos iremos con él.

Irse con Tyrion Lannister... sopesó.

-¿No volverán a Bastión de Tormentas? -cuestionó confusa.

-Aún no se decide. -Le dijo con semblante triste. -Si bien Gendry tiene que hacerlo, mi madre y yo no estamos obligados. Y ella sigue inestable. Dudo que incluso después de alcanzar la paz, ella pueda estar tranquila. Eso si es que esta guerra termina.

-Lo hará. -Intervino de inmediato Arya. -Del otro lado del Narrow Sea ya sólo quedan dos naciones por derrotar.

Tommen bufó.

-Sí, pero son las más fuertes, ¿no?

Finalmente la caravana de Myrcella partió. Arya se mordió el labio inferior. Dos meses atrás había sido Margaery quien se había marchado, la primavera ya estaba entrando en estación.

Suspiró.

Cersei avanzó de vuelta hasta donde estaban ellos, cuando de pronto una alerta sonó por lapso de veinte segundos en el Castillo.

-Eso no parecen buenas noticias. -Inquirió Tommen.

Una caravana de motocicletas y tanques de guerra entro por el acceso izquierdo.

-¿Tío Benjen?

Benjen Stark estacionó justo al frente. Se bajó con prisa, sin disculparse por delante de los demás, tomó a Arya por el codo.

-De vuelta a la Torre del Rey, Arya, busca a Rickon. -Le ordenó.

A Arya la sangre se le heló en las venas.

...

-Bran está muerto.

El mundo perdió color entonces...

-Meera también.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Arya, pero la joven estaba demasiado consternada como para parpadear lo suficiente para liberarse de ellas. Así que éstas terminaron resbalando cuando fueron demasiadas, nublándole la vista al hacerlo.

-Atacaron Guardia Verde

Había sido un ataque sin precedentes. Paracaidistas suicidas, le habían dicho.

Bran, que al final había decidido involucrarse para dejar de tener miedo. Bran que había partido con su tío cinco días atrás. Bran que le había sonreído a partir. Bran que podía escalar tan alto como nadie más.

-Atacaron desde el océano también. Dos submarinos que no pudimos detectar a tiempo.

Rickon se aferró a ella, llorando desconsoladamente. Arya apenas y tuvo fuerzas para abrazarlo de vuelta.

-Sabían que estábamos apoyando a Daenerys y trataron de impedir que le enviáramos municiones.

Todos hablaban a su alrededor, e incluso si entendía lo que estaban diciendo...

Su mundo se estaba desmoronando.

-¿La encontraron?

Jon.

Jon tenía interés en saber.

-Ella nos encontró a nosotros. -Fue la respuesta de ser Davos.

Y se desconectó.

El ataque apenas había durado cosa de doce minutos... Doce minutos en el que cientos de vidas se perdieron, incluida la de su hermano y su amiga. Meera, siempre tan dispuesta a seguir a Bran a todas partes...

Arya permaneció todo el tiempo con Rickon, sólo hasta que éste se durmió, Arya había salido al balcón de su habitación y había llorado a lágrima viva. Desgarrándose la garganta con cada grito.

Cuando las lágrimas finalmente se secaron, cuando el sueño comenzó a reclamarla, el sol estaba empezando a salir. Las palabras de Bran hicieron eco en su cabeza.

"No quiero regresar a Winterfell"

-Ahora no lo harás. -Le dijo al viento.

...

El funeral había durado una semana completa, casi lo mismo que el de su madre. Su hermano fue llevado a las catacumbas de Winterfell, donde su madre y sus ancestros descansaban. Lo único bueno de aquello, había sido el que Sansa había regresado y se había hecho cargo de cuidar de Rickon, dándole un respiro a su hermana para descargar su propio dolor.

Jon había estado ahí para ella. Como siempre lo había estado. Pero desde la noticia del ataque a Guardia Verde, Arya lo había sentido distante. Con el semblante taciturno, se le veía hasta desesperado en ocasiones. Las visitas nocturnas se habían ido reduciendo hasta casi desaparecer. Arya no sabía si tenía algo de la culpa, ella también había estado distante pero algo se sentía diferente en él, mucho más pesado...

Estaba mirándolo a través de la ventana, mientras practicaba tiroteo junto a Rob en la sala de armas; Jeanne estaba con ella y ya no pudo soportarlo más. No podía hablar de esto con Sansa pues estaba demasiado ocupada encargándose de su hermano y de lidear con su propio luto. Margaery se había ido al igual que Myrcella y Meera estaba muerta.

Y ahora Jon...

-Jon ha estado extraño. -Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que decía.

A su lado Jeanne sonrió con ternura.

-Sólo tú notarías el cambio. -Le dijo.

Arya se removió incómoda.

-Pero es diferente, cada que me ve pareciera que va a quebrarse.

"Al grado de que me evita"

Jeanne la miró entre asombrada y confundida.

-¿No te lo ha dicho?

Arya parpadeó, alejando su mirada de Jon para mirar a su compañera.

-¿Decirme qué?

La expresión de Jeanne dejaba en claro que se arrepentía de haber soltado la lengua, pero ya era tarde y Arya no la dejaría irse hasta que le dijera la verdad que estaba escondiendo.

Cuando Jeanne se rindió y finalmente le dijo lo que sabía, Arya sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

...

Y sin saber cómo había pasado a sentirse furiosa, avanzando en dirección al chico. Jon estaba caminando hacia la torre del rey cuando ella lo alcanzó.

-¡Jon!

El aludido se detuvo y se volteó a verla, ambos ya adentro de la torre.

-Ary

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de saludarla bien siquiera. Arya lo había abofeteado, con fuerza, su rostro encolerizado.

-Dijiste que no ibas a irte. -Soltó con voz ahogada.

Jon apretó los párpados, y respiró hondo.

-Arya

La aludida lo empujó por el pecho con ambas manos.

-¡Prometiste que no te irías!

Jon la miró entonces, decidido, con fuego en su mirada; le sostuvo ambas manos en las propias con una fuerza que jamás había usado con ella.

-Necesito darle mi apoyo, ella es mi familia

-¡Yo soy tu familia! -Le gritó dejando caer las lágrimas al fin, interrumpiéndole.

Aquello le cortó las palabras al moreno. Arya temblaba pequeña entre sus manos.

-Ella no estuvo aquí todos estos años o sí? No estuvo ni siquiera antes.

Jon inspiró con fuerza, apretando el gesto, intentando controlar la tormenta de emociones que estaba despertando en su pecho.

-Tengo que ir. -Respondió golpeando las palabras.

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, desesperada.

-¡No es justo! -Le gritó, sacudiéndose en su agarre, intentando soltarse sin éxito. -Deberías llevarme al menos también.

El gesto de él se ablandó bajo algo parecido a la culpa.

-Sabes que no puedo.

Arya se mordió el labio inferior, algo se estaba quebrando dentro de ella.

-¡Mentira! -Gritó con más fuerza. -Mentiste... ¡Mentiroso!

Jon reaccionó entonces, jalándola de las manos la llevó al salón de la torre y la puso contra una de las paredes cerca del hogar donde el fuego crepitaba.

-No mentí. -Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tenía una pierna entre las de ella y el torso pegado al suyo, la tenía inmovilizada. -Lo dije porque lo sentí como verdad. Fue la verdad en ese momento.

Arya pareció calmarse, y Jon aflojó su agarre en ella, pensando que a partir de ahí podría razonar con ella. Pero no fue así. Arya se sentía traicionada, ver que él había tomado ya la decisión sin consultarla, sin considerarla siquiera, y que no había tenido el valor de hablar con ella, de decirle la verdad.

-¿Dónde? -susurró en medio de un sollozo, Jon la miró consternado, y luego ella se retorció consiguiendo soltarse por completo, volvió a abofetearlo, pero no se detuvo ahí -¡¿Dónde está tu honor?, -con las manos cerradas en puño, le golpeó el pecho una y otra vez -¡¿Dónde está tu amor por mí?!

Así que Jon tuvo que pelear contra ella, volvió a dominarla, volvió a sujetarla y atraparla entre su cuerpo y la cayó con su propia boca. Como era de esperarse, Arya siguió resistiéndose. Lo mordió con fuerza, al grado en que Jon tuvo que sujetarla del cuello y volvió a besarla, mordiéndola por igual, metiendo la otra mano entre sus cuerpos, acariciando sus senos.

Hasta que Arya cedió y respondió aceptando los besos con amor y no con ira...

-Yo soy tuyo. Y tú eres mía. -Le dijo él al romper al fin el contacto de sus bocas, tenía todavía la mano izquierda en el cuello de ella, sus ojos fijos con los del otro. -Ésa es la única verdad. -Prometió y Arya pudo ver en sus ojos que era verdad. -Pero nos une la sangre, y debo responder a esta llamado, de otro modo la guerra no terminará.

-Ella quiere tu trono -soltó.

Jon sonrió y la soltó.

-Puede tenerlo. Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Arya sintió un atisbo de esperanza. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil.

-Entonces quédate. -Pidió casi a modo de ruego.

Pero Jon volvió a fruncir el gesto.

-Tengo que ir.

Arya iba a volver a responder, pero se llevó las manos a la boca y luego a la cabeza. Se alejó de él un par de pasos de distancia, respirando con dificultad.

-Arya.

La aludida le detuvo con un gesto de la mano, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas cuando volteó a mirarlo.

-...Te odio. -Le dijo en un susurro.

Y luego corrió fuera de la torre.

...

Durante los días siguientes Arya se mantuvo lejos de Jon, incluso si le cuidaba desde la distancia. Se sentía perdida y sin saber qué hacer. Con quién hablar.

Así que terminó corriendo hacia la única persona que podía darle su sincera opinión sin considerar sus sentimientos, el único amigo ajeno a su familia que le quedaba en el Muro.

Corrió hacia Gendry.

-¿La conoces?

De nuevo en el jardín, con la diferencia de que esta vez, Gendry ya no estaba en silla de ruedas, ahora avanzaba con una andadera de soporte. En ese momento estaban ambos sentados cerca de uno de los árboles arcianos.

-La vi una vez. Antes de la batalla en el mar. -Le dijo.

Un cuervo graznó desde uno de los árboles. Arya tenía miedo de preguntar lo siguiente. Y se reprochó por ello.

-¿Cómo es ella?

Gendry levantó las cejas, por un instante sin palabras.

-Es bella, si te gustan los rasgos de los Targaryen. -Inquirió.

Arya se defendió al instante.

-Jon es más del Norte.

Gendry sonrió, contento de ver la actitud fiera de vuelta al semblante de la chica Stark. No le gustaba verla triste.

-Lo sé. Se parece más a tu padre que al suyo.

Arya entornó los ojos.

Hubo un instante de silencio, Gendry parecía querer decir aquello correctamente.

-Es buena. Daenerys es... una buena persona.

Arya suspiró con pesar.

-Esas son las peores. -Dijo con la voz quebrada.

Gendry asintió.

-Lo son. -Y luego tomó la mano de la morena en la suya propia. -Está un poco loca de enojo, no se ve en la superficie pero guarda resentimientos. -Agregó, -pero se preocupa por su gente y no le gusta la violencia sin sentido.

-¿La violencia alguna vez la tiene? -le interrumpió. No acababa de gustarle aquello. -Jon sería un mejor rey.

-Lo será. -Gendry estuvo de acuerdo. -Es bueno. Y a pesar de todo no guarda rencor. Pero creo que eso es por ti.

Ella le miró confusa.

-¿por qué lo dices?

Gendry dejó salir una risa cantarina. Se le veía maravillado de la ingenuidad de la joven.

-Se mantiene al pendiente de ti. -Le dijo. -Desde el principio se aseguró de que yo no fuera un peligro para ti, incluso si tú no te diste cuenta. Él siempre supo cuándo venías a visitarme. Y aún así ni una sola vez me amenazó.

Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos en asombro y luego sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar aquella emoción.

-¿Por qué lo haría? No eres nuestro enemigo.

-¿Cómo lo aseguras? -Respondió él al instante, apretando la mano de ella en la suya. -Te dije qué hay traidores por todas partes.

Arya respondió a aquél apretón de manos.

-¿Me matarías?

Gendry la miró un instante. Con esos ojos que la atrapaban, bebió su imagen. Arya fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la de él. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Finalmente Gendry desvió la mirada rompiendo aquél contacto.

-No. -Le dijo. -No a ti, ni a Jon. Les debo mi vida.

Gendry soltó su mano y Arya se la llevó al pecho, estaba caliente.

-¿Entonces a quién?

Gendry le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

-Tengo mi propia lista de venganza.

El corazón se le estrujó.

-Ya oí suficiente.

La princesa se levantó molesta y con prisa, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando él habló por detrás de ella.

-Ten cuidado Arya Stark. -Le advirtió. -Puede que termines no siendo la reina que ellos desean. Después de todo, ¿no son los Targaryen famosos por romper promesas de matrimonio?

"Haz un heredero." -Le había dicho Margaery, se recordó.

Y salió corriendo entonces en busca de Jon.

...

-¡Jon!

Pasó por los pasillos, por el gran salón, por la armería, corrió hacia la torre del rey, revisó el salón y echó carrera hacia el cuarto de Jon, escaleras arriba. Lo conocía bien. Sabía que estaría en su habitación lamentándose de su patético encuentro de horas atrás.

-¡Jon!

Entró sin avisar.

-Arya...!

Y ahí estaba él.

Herido, triste, arrepentido y culpable.

Igual que ella.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, Arya se lanzó a los brazos de Jon, quien la recibió de brazos abiertos. Dos corazones latiendo con fuerza y cantando juntos en un intento de reconciliarse con el otro.

Él le acarició el rostro y Arya se dejó envolver en la caricia. Se besaron el uno al otro. Pero había una desesperación palpable en las caricias de ella. Y Jon se dio cuenta por supuesto.

-Dame un heredero -susurró ella de pronto al oído de él.

Jon se separó casi de golpe.

-Arya

Pero Arya no se retractó, se apretó aún más a él y le miró con la tormenta del océano en sus ojos.

-Estamos en guerra Jon, todo puede pasar. -Le recordó. -¡Y vas a irte!

-Estaremos bien -Trató él de asegurar, pero incluso sus palabras a él le sonaron huecas.

-¡Por favor Jon! No quiero terminar como mi hermana. Por favor...! -Rogó.

¿Cómo olvidar a Sansa? Que se había quedado sin Theon, sin un heredero, sin un retazo de su otra mitad en su cuerpo. Nada. Pensar que Arya pudiese quedar igual ante al hecho de que se pondría él mismo bajo el fuego cruzado, acabó por derribar las paredes del chico.

-Dame esto al menos. -Sollozó.

Jon le tomó el rostro entre las manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te daré el mundo si me lo pides.

Y de repente... todo cambió.

Él se toma su tiempo en desvestirla, besando cada parte que descubre. Sin darse cuenta del momento, ya se ha hecho de noche; y las luces tras la ventana junto con las llamas del hogar dibujan sombras danzantes por toda la habitación.

Arya descubre un modo nuevo de besar. Está temblando igual que la primera vez de sus encuentros. Pero incluso con las mariposas en el vientre y el frío en las extremidades, Arya se siente segura por vez primera. Quiere hacer esto. Y quiere hacerlo con Jon.

Él la toma en sus brazos y la lleva hasta la cama. Y la mira. La bebe. Paseando la mirada por cada una de sus curvas, de las líneas de su cuerpo.

Jon deja atrás sus ropas, dejando que sea ella quien lo mire ahora. Se le une en la cama y se miran ambos, por un instante inseguros sobre cómo exactamente proseguir. Será la primera vez de ambos, e incluso si no resulta tan fantástica como se supone que sea, la sola idea de estar conectados en uno solo es suficiente para llenarlos de dicha.

Las manos de Jon, resbalan por la piel de ella, llegan a sus muñecas y la sostiene con fuerza. Él está encima de ella. La besa en la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios... Y se desliza por la curva de su cuello, desciende hasta sus senos y los prueba con la boca.

Arya gime. Su espalda se arquea, pero Jon no se detiene. Desciende hasta la feminidad de ella. Y la bebe.

Ella siente el instinto de querer alejarse, la sensación es muy intensa, pero antes de que se de cuenta Jon la sostiene por las caderas manteniéndola quieta. Y vuelve a probarla... chupando y lamiendo, su centro...

Es un espiral de sensaciones, una caída en picada que la desmorona y la llena al mismo tiempo. Y ella sabe que el orgasmo está por reclamarla. Cuando lo hace, Jon la recibe completa.

Su cuerpo tiembla, todavía en los remanentes del orgasmo cuando Jon regresa a su boca. La acaricia y la mueve, y pronto es ella quien está sobre él. Arya no tiene que cuestionarle nada, Margaery se lo había dicho también. De esa forma le dolerá menos y podrá hacerlo a su ritmo.

La adrenalina corre por sus venas, pero le cuesta moverse; el corazón le retumba en los oídos y el aire le llega con dificultad a los pulmones. Esto es lo que quiere... No.

Es Jon a quien ella quiere.

Arya cierra los ojos cuando él la penetra. Desciende sobre su miembro apretando los párpados. No le ha dolido mucho, contrario a lo que esperaba el dolor le fue casi imperceptible. Pero es incómodo. Moverse con él en ella, le resulta incómodo...

Se desespera entonces, sin saber qué, cómo...

Jon la abraza entonces y gira con ella cambiando de posiciones. La mira a los ojos antes de besarla. Un casto beso que la tranquiliza y la hace respirar al ritmo de él. Sin despegar su boca de la de ella, Jon comienza a moverse y entonces sí duele... Y se queja, tenuemente, y él sofoca su llanto con caricias y besos. Una... y otra... y otra vez...

Hasta que entonces es sólo la sensación su piel con la suya la que se sobrepone al dolor hasta apagarlo por completo.

No hay palabras. Y sin embargo Arya es capaz de escucharle decir "te amo", en cada gesto, en cada caricia, en cada embestida. Las estrellas brillan del otro lado de la ventana. La oscuridad es más fuerte ahora, el fuego crepita, la madera cruje. Las cigarras cantas y el viento aulla. Ella puede sentir y escuchar todo esto. Jon está dentro de ella y dentro de esta misma conexión, están conectados con el resto del mundo. Y todo tiene sentido.

Ella se aferra al cuerpo de él, cada vez más amoldados el uno al otro, el calor aún más intenso que antes. Las manos enlazadas, las miradas fijas en la del otro y el placer creciendo en su centro donde sus cuerpos se unen.

Su espalda se arquea y él se viene dentre de ella.

Arya tiene 13. Jon tiene 18.

Y son uno ahora.

...

Y pasan el resto de las noches compartiendo la cama. Enterrados el uno en el otro, con las bocas unidas y los corazones sincronizados.

Y todas las noches es la misma plegaria.

-No te vayas. Puede que ella te quiera para sí misma.

Y el mismo voto de él.

-Yo sólo te amo a ti.

Están desnudos en la cama de él, con las piernas enredadas en las del otro y abrazados.

-Pero tu deber, tu honor.

Jon la calla con un beso. La mira y le sonríe, prometiendo.

-Tu eres mi corazón Arya.

Con estas palabras en mente, Arya se despide de Jon dos días después. Con la pequeña esperanza de tener algo más dentro de sí que el recuerdo de lo que han compartido.

...

Ella le escribe todos los días, sabiendo que él no podrá contestar. Y todas las noches no se va a dormir sino hasta antes asegurarse de escuchar de voz del mismo Rob, que todo va bien del otro lado del océano.

-Arya

Tres meses después, es una de estas noche que Jeanne llega a su habitación con el semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Jeanne? -Arya iba a levantarse de la cama cuando vislumbra a la compañera de la castaña. -Val...?

La princesa salvaje, le mira contrita y con desesperación.

-Necesito tu ayuda. -Ruega.

Y Arya es incapaz de decir que no.

...

Hacia el Norte, donde la rebelión de Mance no había tenido éxito, se ha vuelto a desatar el conflicto. Los clanes se culpan los unos a otros y pronto alguno comete un descuido, y ahora el clan de Val peligra. Ella confiesa haber sabido del ataque al puerto y le da los nombres de los principales traidores. Todo con la intención de que Arya salve a su hermana y a su sobrino de apenas dos meses.

-Rob, por favor.

Y es así como se encuentra rogándole a su hermano en medio de la noche.

-Es un traidor Arya.

-Uno que sólo se movió por el amor. -Refuta con fuerza, su mano en su vientre. -No puedes castigar a todo un pueblo por eso.

Rob se remueve irritado en la sala de mando, sólo ser Rodrick y el comandante Mormont se encuentran ahí con él, además de Arya y Val por detrás de ella. Sólo hasta entonces, Arya se da cuenta de cuánto le puede a su hermano la falta de su mejor amigo como consejero. Por un instante se siente culpable por haber pasado por alto tantas cosas que seguramente su hermano llevaba tiempo aguantando.

Rob se giró entonces, miró a ser Rodrick antes de dirigirse a ella otra vez.

-Si intervengo, pongo en riesgo la alianza con el pueblo libre.

Y no podía hacer eso, que ellos solos hiciesen la limpieza de sus traidores. Arya lo entendía, apenas y habían conseguido mantenerse al margen de las luchas entre los clanes, que ahora se peleaban entre ellos por haber perdido el apoyo de los nobles del Norte en cuanto al suministro de ciertos bienes tras el ataque hacia Rob por parte de Mance y el clan Thenn en el que Theon había perdido la vida.

-Nadie tiene que enterarse que lo hiciste. -Refutó.

-¿Y cómo exactamente evitaré eso? -Cuestionó, elevando la voz una octava.

-Yo te daré toda la información que necesitas para asegurar el terreno. -Val habló entonces, se notaba pequeña a pesar del porte fiero que siempre le había distinguido. -Y me ofreceré como rehén.

Arya miró a Rob. El joven lobo sintió la mano del comandante posarse en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Rob soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Espero por los dioses que esto resulte.

Arya sonrió en alivio. Su mano todavía sobre su vientre.

...

Rob logra llegar a un acuerdo con Tormound Giantsbane, quien temporalmente está al frente en las decisiones de los clanes. Y consigue poner a salvo a la hermana de Val y a su hijo. Tras perdonarle la vida a la familia de Mance, están temporalmente en una tregua. Mientras hace esto de frente, una escolta de soldados especiales se hacen cargo de la lista que Val les entrega. Con dichas bajas, de momento nadie más de los clanes se atreve a hacer nada; nadie puede probar además que fue la nobleza del Norte quien realizó tales ataques. Con lo salvajes que son los clanes del pueblo libre, bien pudieron matarse entre ellos.

Dos días duró aquello. Y Arya tiene dolores de cabeza cuando Val la encuentra para agradecerle. Arya está en la que era antes la habitación de Jon. Val es toda sonrisas y la Stark siente que en cualquier momento vomitará.

-Estoy en deuda contigo, Arya Stark, toda mi familia lo está.

La aludida asiente, intentando verse impacible.

-Tienes suerte de que la casa Mormont haya accedido a ayudar. -Contesta.

-Me quedaré aquí. -Asegura Val. -Seré su rehén política por decisión propia. Nos ayudaron al final. -Sonríe, pero el rostro de Arya sólo refleja pesar. -¿No estás feliz?

-No es eso. -Le corta al instante y su mano ya ha ido de nuevo a su vientre.

Val sigue el movimiento de la misma y sus ojos se abren en asombro e incredulidad.

-¡Arya! Tú...

-No puedes decírselo a nadie.

Las dos se voltean al tiempo en dirección a la entrada, de donde provino la voz.

-Gendry...

Arya ya lo sabía, incluso si no había querido aceptarlo. Había siguiendo viendo al chico, viendo el avance de su recuperación hasta que el mismo pudo caminar a su lado. Y el Baratheon había llegado a conocerla tanto o más que el mismo Jon. La había descubierto con la mano en su vientre un mes atrás y lo había entendido todo al ver la expresión de temor en el rostro de Arya.

Val le miró confusa.

-Debe decírselo a Jon. -Refutó con fuerza. No hacía falta preguntar, estaba claro quién era el padre.

Pero el moreno no cedió.

-No. -Dijo tajante, cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar en la habitación.

Arya intentó razonar con él.

-Gendry...

-Es muy peligroso. -Le interrumpió elevando la voz una octava. -No debemos decírselo a nadie, no todavía. Especialmente a Jon.

Arya lo entendió entonces y supo que Val lo había hecho también al escucharle decir lo siguiente.

-No diré una palabra.

Arya perdió la conciencia justo después.

...

En sus sueños, corría en su forma de lobo. Pero ya no era la cazadora, era la presa.

Y corría y corría desesperada con las mismas palabras en la mente.

"Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo, Jon... No quiero tener miedo."

Ella nunca se detenía. Tenía que seguir corriendo, por sí misma y por...!

-Arya

La voz de Jon al final, siempre terminaba sacándola de la pesadilla.

-Estaremos bien.

Despertaría a salvo en su cama y la rutina seguiría.

...

Y entonces...

-¡Están atacando el Muro!

...

Finalmente pasó.

...

Avionetas surcaban el cielo, disparando por distintos intérvalos. Los refugiados corrían y la milicia del Muro comenzaba el contra ataque.

-¡Arya!

Corriendo, mientras guiaba a un grupo fuera de Castle Black, la persona que tanto extrañaba llegó corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Jon!

Y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Él había regresado, en medio de todo ese caos.

-No debí haberme ido. -Le dijo tan pronto la abrazó. -Lo siento.

Jon, había regresado.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! -Gritaron a sus espaldas. 

Jon no venía solo, un escuadrón le acompañaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían viajando hacia el Muro? Jon le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos cuando ella se tambaleó al intentar avanzar.

-¿Estas bien? -le miró preocupado.

-Estoy mareada.

Jon asintió. Entre tantos ataques era normal que la tierra se sacudiera bajo sus pies.

-Si seguimos moviéndonos dejaras de sentirlo.

Le tomó la mano y comenzaron a avanzar.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-El padre de Meera. -Respondió como respuesta. -Se enteró del loco plan de Viserys. Mando un comunicado y mando a la marina por nosotros. -Explicó. -Lo lamento Arya, no debí haberme ido.

-Volviste, es todo lo que importa. -Le aseguró.

Y luego se llevó las manos a las sienes. Jon se alarmó al instante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herida?

Arya negó con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia.

-Me duele la cabeza. 

-Es demasiado, lo sé. Pero debemos seguir avanzando. Las avionetas no pueden llegar hasta acá debido al clima. -Le dijo, dedicando una mirada al cielo, por el momento se habían concentrado en atacar sólo el frente. -Pero eso no significa que no lo intentarán.

Se abrieron paso entre el grupo de gente que corría. Jon iba armado, se dio cuenta Arya. E incluso si ya debería esperarlo, sintió un retortijón en el estómago, le costaba seguir el ritmo del chico.

-¡Arya!

-Voy tan rápido como puedo. -Refutó.

"Resiste" Se decía mentalmente.

-Tenemos que salir por los túneles. El escuadrón médico recibirá a los niños. -Informó uno de los oficiales.

Jon miró a Arya.

La morena se sintió desesperada, no podía hablar ahí.

-Estoy mejor, de verdad Jon -trató de sonreír, pero su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos.

Sabía lo que la expresión seria en el rostro de Jon significaba, la estaba analizando. Dándose cuenta sin duda, de que había bajado de peso, de lo cansados que debían lucir sus ojos debido a la falta de sueño, además del resto de los imperfectos...

-Está bien. -Dijo al fin. -Debemos irnos, ¿donde están Rob y Rickon?

-No te preocupes por ellos, Rickon fue de los primeros en abandonar el castillo. -Le informó. -Y Rob está en el cuartel subterráneo, por ahora estará bien ahí.

Volvieron a avanzar, deteniéndose cuando los oficiales se los indicaban.

-Me alegra que estés enterada de su paradero, viendo que ellos no sabían dónde encontrarte -Arya se sobresaltó ante lo duro de su voz, sabía que él le estaba llamando la atención, que la había puesto a prueba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba realmente Jon en el Muro? -Fuiste tú a quien tuvimos problemas para localizar. ¿Arya por qué no estabas en tu cuarto?

-Debía mantener en secreto lo de... -Se calló de golpe, no podía decirle todavía, no ahí. -Estaba con Val, ella me ayudó durante todo este tiempo que estuve sola. Gendry también.

Jon volvía a analizarla, sus ojos le dijeron que sabía que no le estaba contando toda la verdad y que hablarían después.

-Su alteza debemos irnos. -Habló uno de los oficiales, sólo entonces Arya cayó en cuenta de la insignia en el uniforme de la escolta que iba con ellos. No eran del Norte.

-Tienes tu propia escolta ahora.

-Siempre la he tenido. -Refutó de inmediato. -Hablaremos después, debemos irnos.

Quedaba claro que él había ido tan sólo por ella. Ella, a quien el ataque había sorprendido en medio de la noche, encerrada en la habitación de Val. Corrío con los refugiados del pueblo libre, totalmente desorientada y aterrada, hasta que Jon la había encontrado.

Sabia que Val seguía con Gendry cuando el ataque comenzó, ambos se habían encargado de darle las atenciones pertinentes para su condición y era seguro el que estuviesen en el áre médica. Su hermano Rickon estaría sin duda custodiado por su mismo tío y ser Rodrick y Rob al frente del ataque en el interior del cuartel. Ella era la única que se había puesto en peligro sin saberlo.

Que Jon hubiese ido a buscarla, significaba que Rob también estaba al tanto de su ausencia en la torre del Rey y se sintió aún más estúpida. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si algo le hubiese sucedido?

-Bloquearon el paso.

Parpadeó fuera de sus pensamientos, tras escuchar aquello. Uno de los accesos principales que conectaba al Escudo del Roble, había sido derribado. Escapar por el camino real ya no era una opción. ¿Cómo era que había logrado llegar el enemigo tan lejos?

-El Muro es demasiado grande, hay otros accesos. -Dijo Jon -Vamos.

Corrieron de regreso a Castle Black. Para Arya aquello era un caos total, incluso siendo guiados por los soldados, no parecía que hubiese una verdadera vía de escape.

-¡Jon!

-No te separes de mí.

Arya se aferró a su brazo.

-Vienen detrás de nosotros.

-Su alteza por aquí.

Y luego el ruido de las avionetas se hizo más fuerte. Éstas no estaban lejos como las otras, se podían distinguir con claridad, volando demasiado bajo.

-¡Jon! -El muchacho también las veía. -¡Creí que dijiste que no podían volar!

-¡No lo hacen!

Y después una de ellas se estrelló contra la pared del Muro. La colisión hizo temblar aún más la tierra, cientos de gritos se escucharon en medio de la noche. El fuego crepitó entre el paisaje nevado.

-Avionetas suicidas... -Arya contempló la escena totalmente en shock, su mano en su vientre, temblando.

-Maldición... -Gruñó Jon

-¡Corran! -Gritó uno de los soldados. -Cruzando el túnel está un grupo de camiones blindados, los llevarán hasta White Oak -Les informó.

-Debemos mezclarnos. -Le informó el líder de su escolta.

Jon asintió y jaló a Arya con él.

Pero de pronto la escena se había vuelto demasiado lenta. O quizá su percepción se había acelerado. Fuera como fuera, las voces volvieron a hacer eco en la mente de Arya, mientras avanzaba de la mano entre la multitud de niños nobles, de soldados del Norte y escoltas Lannister y Baratheon. Sus oídos estaban sordos, sólo la vibración que seguía a la colisión de un ataque hacia el ruido suficiente como para ser ligeramente percibida por sus oídos.

"Van detrás de mí." Se dijo mirando la mano de Jon sosteniendo la suya, a sabiendas de que aquello era cierto.

-No te separes de mí, mantente cerca. -Le dijo él con fuerza, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

"Él será un buen rey" Había dicho su padre alguna vez, cuando las preparaciones de su compromiso se llevaron a cabo.

Más avionetas se estrellaron contra el Muro.

"Es demasiado amable, necesita ser más duro." Le había dicho Margaery cuando estaban en la intimidad de sus enseñanzas de alcoba.

Arya sabía que aquello era verdad. Jon tan taciturno, tan dispuesto a hacer lo correcto, tan creyente de la justicia y la verdad. Que nunca, jamás le había mentido.

"No guarda resentimientos" Le había dicho Gendry, e incluso entonces, Arya había sido capaz de detectar la envidia en las palabras del Baratheon, como si le avergonzara el no poder ser igual.

"Él cuidará estas tierras. No debes dejar que se vaya lejos" ¿Y no habían sido esas las voces de los niños del bosque, rogando porque salvara sus tierras?

Si Arya se iba con Jon... Si Arya se volvía la reina de Valyria... ¿Qué pasaría con Winterfell? ¿Con el Norte? Jon no debía irse del Norte.

El aire susurró cuando fue cortado por una avioneta más que se estrelló justo a las afueras de Castle Black.

"Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya." 

Ahora sabía que aquella voz, era la de su hermano Bran. Ella no podía irse, no todavía. Y no podía dejar que Jon se fuera.

"Mira hacia el Norte." Le había dicho su madre sonriendo.

Debía hacerlo...

...

Los ojos de Jon se abrieron como platos, en un horror y alarma total cuando Arya se había soltado de su mano. Y pronto la multitud de niños y adultos, soldados, nobleza y civiles acabó por tragársela.

-¡ARYA!

Sólo entonces, Arya entendió la gravedad de su error.

"¿Qué hice?"

Otra avioneta surcó el cielo.

-¡ARYA!

Desesperada respondió con la misma fuerza, intentando inútilmente abrirse paso entre la gente.

-¡JON!

Un silbido y después.

...

Oscuridad.

...

¡Arya!

Cuando Arya Stark abrió sus ojos de nuevo, la noche estaba iluminada por sendas llamas de fuego ardiente. Las cenizas danzaban en el aire y el eco de su nombre reverberaba por todo el ambiente a su alrededor.

Jon. Jon la estaba llamando.

Pero Arya no podía moverse, sus piernas estaban heridas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. pero su brazo derecho, estaba atrapado bajo de un bloque de escombro. Ni siqueira intentó levantarse cuando escuchó el sonido de tenues pisadas. Una figura se irguió por encima de ella, conocía ese rostro.

-Jaquen... -susurró con voz débil y ahogada.

¡Arya!

Jon seguía gritando, intentando alcanzarla.

-¿Alguien te ha dado mi nombre? -Cuestionó, cuando su voz por fin le había regresado.

Jon le miró con algo parecido a la tristeza en sus ojos y un deje de melancolía.

-El dios de la muerte dice "no todavía". -Le dijo. -Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu bebé.

Si hubiera podido, Arya se habría llevado la mano al vientre, en vez de eso, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

¡JON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you hate me now.
> 
> Una disculpa por el retraso, con esto de fin de año anduvimos como locos en el trabajo! Luego a mitad de enero cambié de trabajo y volví a entrar a estudiar LOL Probablemente a partir de ahora tarde un poco más, ya que los capis son más complejos debido al humor y los temas que abundan.


	16. El limpiador.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay finalmente hace su aparición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le doy el warning de que las escenas de tortura están muy mal redactadas o descritas. Dado que es la primera vez que escribo algo así y generalmente este tipo de escenas no me gustan en lo absoluto.

RAMSAY

"No le diré a mi padre."

Era un sueño que se repetía constantemente.

Ramsay era apenas un niño de once años cuando llegó por primera vez al castillo de los Stark. Le faltaban modales para ser un noble, y tenía un grave problema de hiperactividad. Sin realmente buscarlo se había visto envuelto en una pelea con la menor de los Stark, Arya, quien apenas tenía seis años. Aquél juego había escalado proporciones y Arya había sufrido una grave herida en su pierna izquierda. Sangre escurría de la misma.

En ese momento él temió lo que pudiera pasarle, el castigo que recibiría por haber herido a alguien de la realeza podría ser incluso hasta la misma muerte, sin importar que él fuera un niño. Incluso si la realeza rea benevolente, sabía que su padre no lo sería, aquello era una clara vergüenza para su nombre.

"No le diré a mi padre."

Y sin embargo, ella no dijo nada que lo pusiera en evidencia. "Me caí de un árbol" había dicho, "mi pierna se rasgó con una de las ramas"; y todos le creyeron. Incluido su padre.

"La próxima vez, seré yo quien gane.", le había dicho.

No hubo una próxima vez. Pero Ramsay sentía que de igual forma ella le había vencido.

...

-Nos están enviando de regreso.

Ramsay había estado durmiendo a la intemperie desde hacía dos semanas. Tiempo en el que habían recorrido una larga porción del país norteño en dirección a Aguas dulces, en su secretísima misión de despellejar vivo a todo espía que encontraran. Bueno quizá no despellejar, pero a Ramsay se le daba tan bien la carnicería y no había otro medio de distracción por el momento, que tenía que sacarle cuanto jugo pudiera a esa abulica tarea.

Estaban siguiendo una pista que los llevaría a encontrar al asesino del rey Brandon, cuando de repente habían recibido una llamada por parte del cuartel general. Ramsay se había alejado de su grupo de mercenarios para tomar una siesta entonces, y ahora Miranda lo veía con las mejillas infladas y el enojo brillando en sus pupilas azules por encima de él.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? -exigió la mujer elevando la voz una octava -¡Nos están enviando de regreso!

Ramsay consideró abofetearla en ese momento para que lo dejara en paz, pero pasó de esa idea al recordarse que el resto de sus compañeros de batallón estaban presentes. Además de que si le pegaba ahí, probablemente le costaría más trabajo cogérsela más tarde.

-Te oí la primera vez -contestó en su lugar, gruñendo. -¿Cuál es la razón?

Mirando bufó con más fuerza, el rostro contrito bajo la fuerza del enojo que sentía. Manos en las caderas, miró hacia otro lado cuando le respondió.

-Tenemos que limpiar el camino al Muro para la familia real -escupió cada palabra con desprecio. No era un secreto que Mirando odiaba a los nobles.

-¿Otra vez? -Inquirió el pelinegro con algo de tedio. No le molestaba el trabajo, lo que le molestaba era que lo movieran como pelota de ping pong bajo los caprichos de los nobles, lo mismo que a Miranda.

-Los Tyrel y los Lannister irán al Norte aparentemente.

-¿Y seremos escolta?

Miranda estalló.

-¡¿Y qué otra cosa si no?! -Respondió sarcástica, elevando la voz una octava. -¡Nos alejan de la guerra del pacífico!

-La guerra del pacífico es una coña. -Se burló Ramsay, poniéndose de pie y estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza; sus movimientos todavía perezosos por la influencia del sueño. -Lo nuestro es el contrabando y lo sabes. ¿Tenemos que matar a alguien?

Miranda negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irritada en el rostro, seguía molesta pero al menos ya había dado por terminada su rabieta.

-Los mismos de siempre -contestó.

Ramsay sonrió de medio lado, sacando su pistola y quitando el seguro de la misma.

-Tendrá que ser suficiente. -Declaró.

Levantó la pistola de manera despreocupada, apuntando hacia el cielo y luego de la nada, giró sobre sí y disparó hacia la hierba, matando de un sólo disparo al hombre que se escondía entre ésta.

-Dáselo a los perros.

Mirando sonrió. Ya no estaba molesta.

...

La guerra continuó. Todavía no se decidía bien la postura de Westeros frente a los acontecimientos en Essos. Incluso como partícipes de la guerra misma era difícil establecer una postura clara. Varias naciones de Westeros tenían problemas internos además. Pero al menos el escuadrón de Ramsay junto con el del sargento Howland Reed habían conseguido dar con el asesino del rey Brandon y evitar el que la conspiración alcanzara el Norte. De momento, era una de las pocas naciones en Westeros que no presentaba una división interna.

Pero debían estar atentos a cualquier cambio. Lo que significó el que Ramsay tuviera muchísimo trabajo, especialmente tras la noticia de la ejecución de Rhaegar Targaryen y la reina del Norte, Catelyn Stark. Habían noticias preocupantes con cada día que seguía la guerra. Pero ninguna como la que recibió aquella tarde.

Miranda había llegado demasiado entusiasmada, sentándose a la mesa con él.

-No creerás de lo que me enteré hoy. -Había una marca de cinismo que Ramsay no dejó pasar por alto, evidentemente lo que fuera a contarle era una burla hacia alguien más.

Siguió comiendo mientras le contestó.

-¿Me viste cara de deseo de chismorreos?

Miranda lo ignoró y soltó de golpe las palabras.

-Arya Stark va a casarse.

La cuchara quedó a medio camino de su boca. Ramsay la miró por fin entonces, la miró de verdad. Miranda sonreía ampliamente enseñando los dientes, extasiada ante aquella noticia. Ramsay volvió a repetir las palabras en su mente.

-Eso es imposible. -Dijo al fin.

La muchacha, todavía divertida, le quitó la cuchara de la mano y comenzó a comer de su plato.

-Era imposible.

El moreno repasó mentalmente los nombres de la realeza de Westeros que actualmente residían en el Muro, pasando lista por los prospectos disponibles de otro reino al no dar con ningún noble del Norte calificado para ser la pareja de Arya.

-No me digas que con el Tyrel -gruñó.

Su compañera dejó escapar una risa fresca. A veces Ramsay olvidaba que Miranda era hermosa.

-Mejor. Con el Targaryen.

El moreno inspiró con fuerza. Su entrenada mente descubriendo toda la gama de consecuencias políticas que tendría dicha unión.

-El Norte planea brincar el charco. -Dijo, con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios.

La pelirroja asintió aún más emocionada.

-Sería una carnicería -completó por él.

Ambos reían ahora.

-Ojalá que nos dejen abrir el banquete.

-Ramsay

Pero las risas se apagaron tan pronto Lord Bolton hizo presencia en aquél recinto. Con su gesto duro casi inexpresivo y su aire de superioridad. Tanto Miranda como Ramsay se levantaron al mismo tiempo, la primera agachando la mirada.

-Padre -el segundo saludando a su progenitor.

-Miranda, déjanos.

La aludida hizo una reverencia antes de salir con prisa de ahí. Una vez solos, el mayor de los Bolton inspiró con fuerza dejando salir el aire lentamente después. Echó a andar por la habitación con las manos en la espalda y se detuvo frente a la chimenea.

-No tienes a nadie a quien culpar más que a ti mismo. Elegiste ser un carnicero.

Años atrás cuando había sido tan sólo un crío, había aspirado a formarse en un noble adecuado que pudiese cortejar a Arya; pero al final, había terminado eligiendo la vida que tenía al lado de la hija del carnicero. Disfrutaba ensuciarse las manos y sabía que no podría hacer eso si se convertía en un noble que aspira a la realeza.

-Y lo mantengo -contestó seguro, con una sonrisa rebelde en los labios.

Su padre asintió.

-Bien. Porque te convertirás en el guardaespaldas del chico.

La sorpresa destruyó el gesto feliz del chico.

-¿Qué? ¡Padre! -se quejó.

-Yo no hice las reglas e igual tenemos que seguirlas. -Le recordó, cortándole las quejas con tan solo elevar su voz un instante. Su altura convirtiendo a Ramsay en un crío otra vez. -Juega bien tus cartas Ramsay y puede que este trabajo te convenga más de lo que imaginas.

Estaba molesto, fúrico incluso. Él no era un guardaespaldas, ¡él no era la niñera de nadie y mucho menos de un Targaryen!

Pero su padre había estado en lo correcto al final. Él no tenía que seguir precisamente a Jon a todas partes. Él era más bien como su arma en las sombras; tenía que estar a una pertinente distancia para ser capaz de ver a todas las posibles amenazas antes siquiera de que éstas tuviesen la oportunidad de acercarse a su objetivo. Y en hacer esto, había tenido bastante diversión.

Además, otro de los beneficios más reconfortantes era...

-Hey Ramsay.

-Hey Arya.

...que podía estar cerca de su Stark favorita y hacer un par de travesuras como cuando eran niños.

Pero más importante, que pudo conocer al heredero Targaryen y descubrir con placer que el chico tenía más semejanza con el Norte que con su tierra natal, Valyria. Era un diamante en bruto, según él, tan lleno de resentimientos.

Ramsay sabía que si quería mantener su escuadrón después de la guerra, sería Jon quien lo ayudaría a lograrlo, podía sentirlo.

...

Los meses pasaron y se convirtieron en un año.

A mitad de la noche, su padre lo había hecho llamar, ordenando preparar a su escuadrón para hacer una "limpieza extrema" de urgencia. En menos de media hora, su equipo estaba listo para partir, sólo faltaba recibir la orden para saber hacia dónde moverse y a quiénes tendrían que matar.

Se puso de pie tan pronto su padre entró en la oficina. Tras el cristal del ventanal de la misma, se veía el hangar en donde sus hombres aguardaban.

-Robb tiene una misión para nosotros.

-Finalmente nos recuerda. -Soltó con sarcasmo, desde Guarda Verde no habían tenido más acción.

-Alégrate, podrás hacer lo que más te gusta. -Le dijo su padre, igualmente divertido notó Ramsay. Pocas veces se le veía así, casi como excitado. -Serán salvajes a los que mataremos.

Los ojos de Ramsay se abrieron con asombro y entendimiento. No todos los norteños estaban de acuerdo con el pacto con el pueblo libre, los Bolton eran uno de ellos. Ahora entendía la emoción que sentía su padre.

...

¡Y qué carnicería había sido aquello!

Aquella había sido la primera vez que el escuadrón de Ramsay había tenido que comportarse como verdaderos salvajes, arrasando con clanes casi por completo sin hacer ningún tipo de distinción. Y al mismo tiempo, buscando ser lo más silenciosos posibles. Era como matar bebés en sus cunas. Sus hombres tendrían pesadillas después de esto sin duda.

Mataron con cuchillos, lanzas, hachas e incluso algunos bats y martillos. No podían usar armas de fuego pues podrían delatar que Winterfell estaba detrás de aquello. Y se suponía que ese montaje era para calmar a las distintas tribus de salvajes. Para permitir que Rob apareciera casi como una especie de salvador y fuese escuchado por Tormund, de modo que pudiesen llegar a una tregua.

A tal punto de la guerra mundial no podían permitirse tener problemas internos, incluso si no eran directamente de ellos.

Al final, lo habían conseguido. Habían apagado el fuego de una posible rebelión. Al menos de momento.

-Éste era el último. -Informó Lord Bolton.

Estaban a las afueras de una de las bases de los Thenn, el líder de los Bolton se limpiaba con un paño negro la sangre de las manos. Él también había participado en la masacre. A su lado, su hijo sonrió.

-Jamás pensé que el primogénito de los Starks tuviera el estómago para hacer esto -soltó, con verdadera admiración, sonreía de medio lado, -ni siquiera su padre ni su tío se atrevieron.

Su padre rió por lo bajo.

-Eso es porque no fue su idea hacerlo, él sólo dio la orden.

Ramsay le miró confuso.

-¿Quién la sugirió entonces?

Su padre le miró a los ojos y fue la primera vez que le sonrió mientras lo veía de aquella manera.

-Tu Stark favorita.

-Arya

El muchacho sonrió de igual manera.

-La princesa una vez más te ha dado trabajo. Y dando su predilección a la milicia, quizá podamos mantener el batallón por más tiempo aún si la guerra termina. -Le explicó. -Sé bueno y da las gracias. Ella pidió verte de cualquier forma.

-Lo haré padre.

Lord Bolton sonrió satisfecho. Sabía internamente que su riqueza estaría asegurada. Su hijo seguiría su legado y su casa se mantendría por encima de las otras casas en riqueza por mucho más tiempo.

...

Ramsay se apresuró de regreso al Muro, no estaban tan alejados de cualquier forma. Llegó al Castillo Negro a la mañana del día siguiente. No se molestó con presentarse ante Rob, sabía que el rey en el Muro (como se le llamaba a Rob entonces) preferiría ver a su padre antes que a él. Así que, recordando la última orden de su padre, Ramsay se internó en la torre del rey, donde sabía que Arya estaría.

Era extraño ver aquella torre tan vacía. Rob prácticamente vivía en la sala del cuartel general desde el ataque a Guardia Verde, Sansa vivía ya en las Islas de Hierro al decidir permanecer como una Greyjoy, Jon en Lys haciendo alianzas con su loca tía (al menos en su opinión) y Bran muerto...

Se detuvo. Estaba frente aquella habitación que había sido del moreno. Tanto silencio no combinaba con los sobrevivientes de la familia real, Rickon (todo el tiempo con la septa) y Arya. Los más ruidosos. Y también los más salvajes.

Sonrió. Y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su destino.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y entró sin hacerse anunciar. Se detuvo, sin embargo, al ver a una chica que no era Arya de pie acomodando comida sobre la mesa, las puertas del recinto interior estaban cerradas. La joven al sentir su presencia se puso en alerta.

-¿Quién eres tú? No luces como alguien de Winterfell, una salvaje quizás?

-Soy Val del pueblo libre. -Respondió cortándole. -¿Quién eres tú?

El moreno sonrió. Tras recordarse que Arya era famosa por hacer las amistades más extrañas. Lejanamente se recordó que ésta debía ser la salvaje que les había proporcionado la información sobre la revuelta del pueblo libre. Una belleza como se rumoraba que era.

-Ramsay Bolton. Amigo íntimo de Arya Stark. -Se presentó.

Val se mantuvo quieta, ignorando la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía.

-Por alguna razón lo dudo. -Respondió siseando.

Ramsay iba a decir algo.

-Pero lo es.

Sin embargo, Arya se le adelantó.

-Es mi amigo. -Dijo ésta de pie a la entrada del recinto interno de su habitación.

Val se apresuró hacia ella.

-No deberías estar de pie. -Le dijo, con tono preocupado.

Ramsay se dio cuenta de la condición de su amiga. Se veía cansada y pálida. Llevaba un camisón holgado que se dejaba ver que no era suyo, le quedaba demasiado grande. Iba descalza y tenía la cara roja, como si tuviera fiebre.

-Estoy bien. -Refutó la Stark, alejando a su compañera de forma un tanto brusca, se notaba irritada. -Discúlpala, no confía en extraños.

-Sabía decisión. -Bromeó Ramsay, con la sonrisa extendida de medio lado.

Arya y Val compartieron un par de palabras, antes de que ésta última abandonara la habitación; no sin antes mandar una silenciosa amenaza al muchacho con la pura fuerza de su mirada. Sobra decir que el moreno ni se inmutó, al contrario sonrió aún más satisfecho.

-Supe que tuve trabajo gracias a ti, así que gracias. -Soltó tan pronto Val hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella.

-No me lo agradezcas. -Le dijo irritada, llevándose una mano a la sien para masajearla.

-No lo hago, sólo repito lo que mi padre pidió que te dijera. -Soltó cínico, y avanzó con Arya hacia la mesa, se sentó en la silla a un lado de la de ella. -¿Por qué me llamaste?

Arya le miró y le sonrió.

-Quería verte.

Ramsay dejó salir una risilla, casi como burla ante aquello. Por mucho que quisiera a la joven que tenía a su lado, sabía bien que la misma jamás le llamaría de aquella manera tan íntima si no tuviera algún tipo de encargo. Cualquier asomo de comedia se desvaneció del rostro del muchacho y le miró con el semblante serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿De quién temes?

La morena se irritó al instante.

-Yo no siento miedo -respondió, casi ofendida.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté -presionó él, sin ceder ante las ganas de seguir picándola.

Observó cómo la irritación y la molestia se difuminaban del rostro de su compañera. El silencio se extendió, mientras la angustia dominaba el cuerpo de la Stark. Ramsay, por segunda vez en su vida, sintió miedo. Lo que fuera que Arya fuese a decirle, era pesado y peligroso; una carga que sin duda no podía y no debería de estar llevando sola. Jamás la había visto tan nerviosa.

Finalmente le miró, tras forcejear con sus propios miedos.

-Estoy embarazada Ramsay. -Susurró y la angustia se reflejó en cada una de sus palabras, como si fuesen dagas que le desgarraran el alma una tras otra.

Aquello lo desarmó.

Los labios se le separaron queriendo formar palabras que ni siquiera tenían forma. Le miró por el lapso de dos segundos sin emitir sonido alguno, sin moverse, sin pestañar siquiera. Incrédulo y con la sensación de frío en todo su cuerpo.

-Apenas y tienes trece -soltó al fin. Y volvió a ahogarse con las palabras justo después.

Ambos desviaron la vista del otro casi al mismo tiempo. Ramsay sentía un calor inmenso que se extendía desde su corazón al resto de su cuerpo. Sabía que era algo parecido al enojo; pero no hacia ella, nunca hacia ella. No hacía falta preguntar de quién era ni el cómo había pasado o porqué lo había hecho. Siempre había sido obvio para todo el Norte lo mucho que Arya y Jon se adoraban el uno al otro.

Pero un hijo...!

Ramsay volvió a mirarla, sintiendose desesperado al recaer en cuenta de un algo, en medio de todas las teorías que su mente estaba forjando.

-¿Lo querías?

-Sí. -Respondió Arya de inmediato.

Por supuesto que lo quería. Arya no hacía nada si no lo deseaba, se reprendió mentalmente. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba él ahí?

Pasó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Aún lo quieres? -se atrevió a cuestionar.

Y el gesto de Arya se endureció en determinación.

-Sí. -Declaró con más fuerza en su voz. Mucho más segura.

El moreno inspiró con fuerza, con las manos sobre las rodillas para limpiar el sudor que había en éstas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Y ésa era la verdadera pregunta. ¿Cómo encajaba Ramsay en todo eso?

La vacilación se asomó a los ojos de su amiga una vez más, aunque fue apenas un segundo.

-Gendry y Val lo saben. -Le dijo. -Gendry quiere que lo mantenga en secreto de momento.

-¿Es tu amigo? -Cuestionó interrumpiendo.

A ella la respiración se le complicó.

-Quiero creer que sí. -Dijo con voz ahogada.

-Pero dudas. -Concluyó él.

Arya lo miró suplicante.

-Ramsay, él tiene razón. -Le dijo. -No puedo decírselo a nadie.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo dices a mí? -Cuestionó sonando desesperado.

-Porque eres el único al que puedo confiárselo sin que pierdas los estribos y sin que lo uses en mi contra. -Confesó. -Me debes más de una. Pero estaremos a pares si me ayudas con esto. -Aseguró. E inmediatamente después su rostro se tornó fiero.

La adrenalina le corrió por las venas al chico, el corazón le latió desbocado. Aquí venía la enmienda que ella tenía para él y él tenía ya una sospecha de lo que iba a pedirle. -No permitas que se disperse el secreto y si éste ya ha sido disperso, encuentra a quien me traicione y acabalo lentamente como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. -Ordenó.

Ramsay volvió a sonreír al fin.

-Algo de mí se te ha de haber estado pegando princesa; -soltó, su mano había volado hasta el rostro de ella, enredando un dedo en uno de sus mechones, le dio vuelta soltándolo de pronto cual resorte -cada que vuelvo a verte te vuelves más sanguinaria.

Arya le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No es eso. -Le dijo. Tomó ambas manos de Ramsay en las suyas propias. -Es el hecho de que eres un asesino, tus manos no protegen, tus manos vengan.

Estaba ardiendo ahora.

-Haré cuanto pueda. -Prometió.

Ramsay besó las manos de Arya antes de irse, tenía trabajo que hacer.

...

Tristemente descubrió que el secreto había sido revelado desde antes. En un principio por mera suposición y después debido a que hubo alguien espiando a la Stark desde el momento mismo en que la morena se diera cuenta de su condición.

Ramsay masacró a aquellos que conocían el secreto, pero sabía que había más trabajo del otro lado del Narrow Sea; alguien más llegaría como intruso a robar ese secreto. Estaba seguro.

Y no se equivocó.

...

"No le diré a mi padre."

...

-¡Nos necesitan!

Ramsay todavía recordaba aquella noche.-Se convirtió en su segunda pesadilla.

Miranda, la portadora de noticias de su escuadrón, había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo cerca de las 10 de la noche.

-¡Están bajo asedio.!

La alarma había llegado directamente desde Winterfell, que en ese momento padecía su propio infierno. El escuadrón de Ramsay estaba cerca de la zona del Árbol Blanco y se les asignó la misión de limpiar el paso, para permitir que los refugiados del Muro consiguieran escapar del mismo y tomar refugio en los dominios del pueblo libre.

Tras entender la situación y vislumbrar en su mente el plan a seguir, había saltado al frente a dirigir a su tropa.

-¡De acuerdo perras, tomen sus armas! ¡Llenen los tanques y limpien el camino para la tropa!

Los hombres corearon tras sus palabras con gritos de guerra.

En tanques, coches y camionetas. A pie y a caballo se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla, marcando una ruta de fuga que pudiesen seguir los refugiados hacia un territorio seguro. Pudiendo ver los objetos que sobrevolaban el Muro en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia cercana.

-¿Por qué usan avionetas en lugar de aviones de guerra? -Cuestionó Miranda, con los ojos enfocados en las navecillas.

A su lado, Ramsay le contestó.

-Es una área prácticamente imposible para volar en avión, las tormentas a mayor altura son un suicidio. Pero las avionetas tienen un cierto alcance.

Justo entonces una de las avionetas se inclinó en dirección al Muro y se hizo pedazos en medio de una gran explosión tras chocar contra éste.

-Y ahora sabemos que no las quieren para eso.

Llegaron disparando sus armas, tomando por sorpresa a las líneas enemigas y consiguiendo el que las mismas se retrajeran. Apuntaban, disparaban, atacaban a matar. No tenían deseos de tomar rehenes.

Rob se había comunicado con Lord Bolton por radio, informando del estado del Muro. Sólo entonces Ramsay recordó la condición de Arya, tomó a Miranda del brazo cuando ésta pasaba de él, y la arrastró hacia uno de los arcos del pasillo de la armería.

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó ésta, sin perder detalle de la batalla que se llevaba afuera.

-Necesito que encuentres a Arya. -Le dijo. -Y cualquiera que no sea del Norte que esté detrás de ella.

Miranda no le hallaba sentido a aquello.

-Debe estar segura con Rob -dijo.

-No, sobre oí la conversación entre Rob Stark y mi padre -le dijo -Arya no estaba en la torre del rey.

-Debe estar con su amiga la salvaje.

-¡Está embarazada! -le soltó cabreado.

Miranda al fin lo miró, olvidándose de la batalla afuera. Y entonces entendió todo en cuestión de segundos.

-Seré una sombra.

Se zafó del agarre de él, guardando el arma de fuego y tomando cuchillo en mano se internó de vuelta en el campo de batalla. Miranda era una buscadora y la mejor que tenía.

Ahora Ramsay podía concentrarse en acabar con cuanto enemigo se le atravesase.

Pero algunas veces, ni siquiera los mejores soldados pueden crear milagros.

"Está con el chico Targaryen"

"¡No la pierdas de vista!"

"Tres sujetos detrás. Ahora sólo queda uno."

"Estoy en camino"

"Mierda. Se perdió entre la multitud de niños"

"Sácala de ahí"

"¡Miranda! Sal ahora!"

"La perdí..."

"Un hombre se la llevó...

Ramsay...

Ella estaba sangrando..."

...

El resto de la batalla era una nube borrosa.

-¿Podemos decir que ganamos?

Apenas y habían sobrevivido. Castle Black estaba casi en ruinas. El humo negro todavía elevándose por el cielo, tras finalmente haber extinguido las llamas. Cuerpos inertes llenando el campo y la nieve. Ni un sólo sobreviviente del bando enemigo. Pero con dos terribles bajas.

Jon Targaryen y Arya Stark estaban desaparecidos. Presuntamente muertos, bajo las pilas de cuerpos caídos. Y peor aún, ahora había tropas enemigas dispersas en el Norte, grupos que habían conseguido meterse en el continente con ayuda obvia de traidores.

-Barrimos con los que quedaron aquí que es lo que importa. -Lord Bolton estaba de pie junto a Ser Rodrick y el comandante Mormont. Los tres hombres estaban de pie en lo que quedaba del patio principal de Castle Black. -Falta ver cómo reaccionará el rey en turno.

¿Cómo reaccionará de hecho?, se preguntó Ramsay. Sus manos no protegían, sus manos vengaban. Y tenía un par de ideas sobre cómo regresar aquél golpe.

Aquella tarde compartió cama con Miranda. Desahogó toda la ira que sentía mediante el acto del sexo y se sintió vacío tras haber terminado. Volviendo a repetir el ciclo al día siguiente. Pero en todo momento su mente maquinaba y maquinaba, dibujando el camino que seguiría.

-¿A dónde vas?

Miranda le miraba desde la cama, Ramsay justo estaba terminando de vestirse.

-A revisar el hospital. -Le dijo. -Necesito ver con cuántos contamos antes de empezar la misión.

-Vas a reclutar. -Figuró ella.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si ya sabes para qué preguntas Miranda. -Refutó. -Serás estúpida. -Murmurando lo último mientras salía de la habitación.

...

Su plan era simple. Haría una carnicería de traidores y para eso necesitaba más perros de cacería. Debía reclutar los hombres suficientes para liderar masacres, y el tiempo era ahora, justo cuando el resentimiento está más que fresco. Avivaría aquellos sentimientos de odio en los hombres que recogiera para su escuadrón de limpieza.

Y había esperado dos días, antes de ir a buscarlos. Asegurándose de que los más mansos hubiesen partido con su padre. Esos no le servían. No. A él le servían los minusválidos que quedaban rezagados atrás. Esos que eran aún más capaces de odiar.

-¿Buscando a sus hombres Mayor Bolton?

Ramsay sonrió de manera coqueta y hasta cierto punto educada a la enfermera que estaba en recepción en el área de Traumatología.

-Algunos de ellos. -Respondió, recargándose en la barra.

-Su padre ya se llevó a la gran mayoría.

-Los que estaban listos supongo. -Contestó, ya estaba preparado para aquella respuesta. -Pero verás, mi batallón es diferente.

-Son mercenarios. -Le dijo la mujer, con algo de irritación en sus palabras pero sin verdadera intención de molestar.

El moreno rió por lo bajo. Se inclinó para mirar directamente a los ojos a la enfermera y decir en tono calmado y suave lo siguiente:

-Necesito revisar hasta el último de los rescatados. No quisiera perder a ninguno de los miembros de mi escuadrón.

La mujer rodó los ojos, sin estar del todo convencida.

-Por supuesto. -Asintió. -Tiene veinte minutos, después quedará encerrado junto con el resto del personal del turno de la noche.

Ramsay le sonrió.

-Gracias bombón.

El Mayor Bolton avanzó por los pasillos, mirando las habitaciones una a una. Obligándose a grabarse los nombres de los soldados que reclutaría. Al llegar al final del pasillo, dio con la sala de recreación, varios hombres estaban sentados ahí con diferentes heridas, algunos en sillas de ruedas. Se dio la vuelta para irse, ninguno de aquellos le servía.

Y luego, por el rabillo del ojo, alguien llamó su atención. Una silueta que recordaba de un año atrás. La enfermera que cambiaba los vendajes sobre los ojos del hombre que estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana, terminó justo entonces y se dirigió a la salida. El Bolton la detuvo tan pronto la tuvo cerca.

-¿Qué pasó con él? -Preguntó señalando en dirección al chico.

La joven siguió la mirada de él y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Ceguera temporal.

Ramsay enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eso existe?

La enfermera rió por lo bajo, una risilla tenue, evidentemente divertida por su pregunta.

-Cenizas calientes le cayeron en el rostro cuando la última bomba estalló. -Le informó. -Es el tejido de los párpados el que está irritado y no le permite abrir los ojos.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuál es el nombre?

La enfermera sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Se le veía cansada.

-No lo sabemos, no ha querido decir nada de sí mismo. Y no había nada que lo pudiese identificar, salvo por el escudo Targaryen.

Ramsay sonrió de medio lado, sus sospechas se confirmarían si tan sólo pudiese oír la voz del mismo.

-Qué interesante. ¿Cuándo le quitan los vendajes?

-Mañana. -Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, sabía por lo que el Mayor estaba ahí. -Con todo respeto, no creo que ése le sirva. -Le aseguró antes de marcharse.

-Ya lo veremos. -Dijo el pelinegro para sí.

Caminó hacia el muchacho, se quitó el abrigo al llegar hasta él y lo depositó en una silla vacía. -Es raro que un Targaryen se refugie todavía en un hospital del Norte -soltó de repente, divertido, esperando una reacción pero sin recibir ninguna. Se inclinó al frente. -Soy el Mayor Bolton y necesito que me contestes o me veré obligado a enviarte de regreso a tu asquerosa nación. -Advirtió. Admirando la manera en la que el muchacho permanecía impasible y notando que entendía la posición en la que se encontraba en el lenguaje de su cuerpo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El muchacho apretó ambas manos sobre las rodillas.

-Soy un Snow.

Ramsay se enserió entonces.

-Tu uniforme decía algo diferente -le recordó con una amenaza implícita.

-Mi madre era norteña.

-Por supuesto que lo era. -Le interrumpió, con cierta burla. -El mismo Rhaegar Targaryen cruzó el Narrow Sea por una de nuestras mujeres -le dijo, ahora sí con burla.

El muchacho frente a él se tensó aún más y Ramsay ya no tuvo la menor duda. No había sido el guardaespaldas del mismo durante diez meses por nada. Volvió a ponerse de pie y se paró por detrás del chico. Le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y se inclinó para hablarle en susurro al oído.

-Sé quién eres Jon Targaryen.

El aludido casi salta fuera de la silla, de no ser porque Ramsay lo sujetó con fuerza y lo volvió a sentar con la misma brusquedad. La sonrisa que tenía entonces era la de un maniaco. El chico dejó de forcejear al darse cuenta de que era inútil intentar escapar cuando era incapaz de ver nada; pero se notaba la desesperación que sentía en el tensar de los músculos de su cuerpo y el temblor de una de sus piernas. El Bolton sonrió para sus adentros. -Pero... tal vez pueda mantenerte el secreto, si... decides ayudarme.

-No veo cómo pueda hacerlo -gruñó Jon, sin intentar ya de encubrir quién era.

-Espero que no sea literal -se rió Ramsay, soltando una carcajada que luego apagó tras carraspear. Soltó a Jon y volvió a sentarse en la silla frente a él. -Perdón. Fue un mal chiste. Pero ya hablando en serio. ¿No te gustaría ser un soldado raso?

-¿Por qué asumes que yo querría algo así?

Ramsay lo miró a detalle. El silencio se extendió por espacio de cuatro tormentosos segundos para Jon. Éste era el hombre que su salvaje Arya amaba. El padre del niño que la misma había querido proteger por todos los medios de los que pudiese disponer. Se dio cuenta de que estaba midiendo su valía. Ése potencial que había visto en él hacia un año podría explotar como dinamita.

-Porque conocí a Arya y sé que es por ella que te estás quedando en el Norte. -Ramsay dejó crecer la sonrisa de medio lado, tras ver la reacción de Jon; el muchacho apretaba sus rodillas hasta clavarse las uñas. -Acerté, ¿no es cierto? -Inspiró con fuerza, tornándose serio nuevamente. -Si doy aviso de quién eres, el rey regente Rob Stark vendrá él mismo por ti y se asegurará de que su preciado amigo no vuelva a ponerse en peligro. Pero al hacerlo, te priva de todas las oportunidades de poder buscar de cerca a Arya, tu prometida.

-¿Y por qué me ayudarías? -Cuestionó con desconfianza.

-Porque vas a pagarme el favor. Y descuida, no es precisamente dinero lo que quiero, sino prevalecer. -Le aseguró. -Déjame mostrarte la importancia de mi escuadrón y cuando llegue el momento, convencerás al rey de no desaparecernos.

Después de todo, ¿no había sido ése su objetivo desde el inicio?

Jon se mantuvo en silencio. Ramsay sabía que no le daría una respuesta entonces y presionarlo sólo serviría para generar una negativa. Se puso de pie y se puso el abrigo mientras le hablaba.

-Te daré el resto de la semana para que lo pienses, según sé, mañana te quitarán los vendajes.

...

Tres días después Ramsay se disponía a marchar con su escuadrón de limpieza. Jon estaba incluido entre los nuevos reclutas, había llegado al final del discurso del Mayor. El Bolton sonrió al verle, ahora su grupo de mercenarios estaba completo.

-Habiendo hechas las presentaciones, preparémonos para nuestra primera cruzada. -Anunció, el resto de los hombres comenzaron a preparar sus armas y los vehículos que usarían. No podían llevar los tanques, era una misión en secreto de nuevo. Los coches y las motocicletas eran un mejor transporte y ya tenían trazadas las rutas en las que les convendría ir a pie.

Como lo esperó, su segunda al mando se dio cuenta al instante de quién estaba disimulado entre las nuevas filas tan pronto mirarle. Miranda se dirigió hacia su Mayor, con el reproche en sus ojos y después en su voz.

-No soy una tonta, ése es Jon Targaryen.

El moreno le echó una mirada rápida al príncipe valyrio. Y luego le restó importancia al reclamo con un sacudir de hombros.

-Trabajamos en las sombras, no creo que nadie más lo note.

-Te arriesgas demasiado. -Presionó ella.

-¿Qué puedo decir? -Le sonrió, una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos los dientes. -Me encantan los baños de sangre.

Miranda no tuvo más que guardarse sus reclamos y ayudar a mantener aquél peligroso secreto.

...

Por los siguientes días las cosas marchaban bien. Sorprendían movimientos enemigos en emboscadas que éstos no creían posibles. Y pronto se rumoreó la existencia de un escuadrón clandestino, formado por renegados que actuaban fuera de la jurisdicción del ejército norteño, pero que sin duda estaba de parte de Westeros. Gracias a sus ataques sorpresa tenían muy pocas bajas.

Todo iba bien.

Hasta que dieron con un pueblo del Norte que estaba acogiendo a los traidores.

-¡Me pides que mantenga vivo tu escuadrón, pero no son más que asesinos!

Jon, que se había integrado tan bien al escuadrón. Jon, que participaba activamente en cada uno de los enfrentamientos. Jon, que no tenía problema con tomar las vidas de sus enemigos... estaba furioso entonces. Los hombres al aire libre, a las afueras del pueblo, escondidos entre los bosques.

-Por favor, ¿qué clase de escuadrón de limpieza deja vivos a sus presas? -contestó Ramsay con fastidio.

No habían hecho distinción en aquél ataque. Sus hombres habían disparado a matar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de aquél pequeño pueblo, cerca del paso de los lobos. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños y bebés. Todos masacrados. Todos muertos.

-¡Esto está más allá de eso! -refutó Jon.

Y entonces algo estalló en el interior de Ramsay.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. -Le cortó, gruñendo las palabras y poniéndose de pie para encararle. -Has visto tan poco de la guerra que por eso no lo comprendes.

-Nosotros no trajimos la guerra. -Contestó Jon de la misma forma.

Y entonces Ramsay se quebró en carcajadas.

Una risa que empezó burbujeante y estalló como el champagne al salir de la botella. Sin dejar de reírse, el Bolton caminó por delante del Targaryen girándose para ver a sus subordinados.

-Esto es guerra. -Le dijo extendiendo los brazos y con la sonrisa de maniaco que mostraba todos sus dientes. -¿De qué otra forma piensas doblegar voluntades? -Le cuestionó con burla y avanzó por entre sus hombres, señalando a cada uno. La risa se fue perdiendo de sus palabras conforme seguía con su discurso. -Mira las caras de cada uno de ellos. Tienen un empleo de mierda y probablemente montones de pesadillas por las noches; así que qué mas da que lo disfruten! -Gritó en reclamo, dejando en evidencia ahora su cólera. Volvió a acercarse a él. -Eso es lo que nos permite seguir quitando vidas, sin volvernos locos, sin sucumbir a convertirnos en verdaderos asesinos. Somos limpiadores. -Escupió. -Y discúlpame si no lo hacemos lindo, pero hay una razón para evitar el que parezca que fue el mismo Norte el que ha hecho tales fechorías.

Jon inspiró con fuerza, consciente de que no tenía mucho qué argumentar ante aquello más que el propio peso de su conciencia.

-Concordaría contigo si no los hubiese visto destrozar la villa entera. -Reprochó, siendo consciente de las miradas que le dedicaban ahora sus compañeros.

-No lo entiendes. -Dijo más para sí, la risa pegada a sus palabras, la incredulidad resaltada en su expresión. -Esto. Es. Guerra. -Gritó. Y su desplante se volvió el de un profeta predicando su mensaje de salvación. -Un niño que dejes vivo, cobrará venganza años después. Nosotros eliminamos las posibilidades. Somos el medio de un fin más grande. Y lo más importante, no torturamos "inocentes".

Una vez más, Miranda llegó con noticias nuevas. Un jeep se internó en el área entonces, la chica se bajó antes de que el vehículo siquiera frenara.

-¡Ramsay!

El aludido no podía estar más contento con la interrupción de su segunda al mando. La había mandado después de todo en una misión y le había dado la orden de no volver hasta cumplirla.

-Miranda, ¿qué noticias nos traes? -preguntó en tono alegre, consciente del preso que iba en la parte trasera del jeep.

Miranda se detuvo a dos pasos de distancia de su superior. La expresión satisfecha de su rostro parecía hacerla brillar. El Bolton podía haberla besado entonces.

-Finalmente lo encontramos. -Le dijo ella.

-¿A quién?

Ramsay sonrió aún más al escuchar a Jon, por detrás de sí, preguntar aquello. El Targaryen era un manojo de nervios, podía sentirlo. El Mayor inspiró largamente, respirando el aire saboreándolo.

-Quizá cambies de parecer con el prisionero que Miranda te acaba de conseguir -Le dijo, satisfecho de ver el temor en los ojos grises de su compañero.

-Lo dudo mucho. -Contestó éste apenas.

El moreno rió por lo bajo.

-Ya veremos. ¡Prepárenlo! -Ordenó.

Sus hombres se pusieron sobre la marcha. Bajaron al prisionero y se encaminaron hacia la base instalada a las afueras de aquella ya destrozada villa. Ramsay notó el nerviosismo del Targaryen, que caminaba por detrás suyo y que, a diferencia del resto del grupo, su expresión no reflejaba excitación.

-Bienvenido a la sala de la verdad. -Exclamó el Mayor al entrar al recinto con los brazos extendidos, tras haber llegado a éste por un lago pasillo que parecía más bien un túnel.

Jon miró a detenimiento aquella sala.

Estaba hecho de pura roca y el piso era de concreto. A pesar de tener el techo alto, daba la impresión de estar en una habitación pequeña debido a lo cargada que estaba ésta de humedad, y en parte también a la oscuridad que la dominaba. Salvo dos sencillas lámparas, que colgaban del techo y desprendían una tenue luz amarilla, aquél lugar estaba en sombras. Una única ventanilla alta se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, la puerta principal y una puerta semiescondida en la parte derecha de la misma.

Jon tragó seco. El cuerpo le sudaba y las manos seguían hechas puño. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver las dos mesas repletas de distintos "utensilios" de tortura, muchos de los cuales no sabía para qué servían y otros tantos de uso común que jamás creyó que pudiesen usarse para tales medios. La pared opuesta a donde se encontraba el acceso oculto estaba cubierta de lazos y cuerdas colgando la misma. Muchas con el propósito de ahogar a los presos y otros con el de azotar el cuerpo de éstos.

-Esta es una cámara de tortura. -Declaró, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Miranda soltó una risa cantarina.

-Bueno, estamos tratando de conseguir respuestas o no? -le dijo, ordenando con la mirada a dos de sus compañeros el que ubicaran al prisionero en el suelo.

Los hombres siguieron la silenciosa orden y arrojaron al hombre en el centro, el cual cayó de rodillas, evitando caer de lleno contra el concreto. El príncipe sintió un dolor en el pecho, algo parecido a una mezcla de compasión y lástima le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te dicen sólo lo que quieres escuchar para que los dejes en paz? -cuestionó, todavía intentando sonar retador, pero el temblor de su cuerpo lo delataba.

Ramsay le sonreía de medio lado.

-Estás a punto de comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Jon enarcó una ceja con sospecha.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El Bolton se sentó en una de las sillas ubicadas a la derecha, en donde había una mesa larga limpia y vacía de cualquier objeto.

-Tú serás quien interrogue esta vez -le informó.

Los ojos de Jon se abrieron en sorpresa y miedo.

-¿No vas a interferir?

Ramsay volvió a reír, fue una risa casi silenciosa, con cadencia y verdaderamente divertida.

-En lo absoluto, aunque puede que haga un par de comentarios. -Confesó. Miró entonces a sus hombres. -Descúbranlo. -Ordenó.

A Jon el alma se le fue hasta los pies, tras ver el rostro que había estado oculto hasta entonces.

-¡Jarl! -exclamó, avalanzándose a éste.

Mas fue detenido al instante por dos más de sus compañeros que estaban por detrás de él.

-Ah, no, no, no. -Le reprochó Ramsay de manera juguetona. -Prohibido desatar al prisionero.

Jon estalló en rabia.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Él no es un enemigo! -Soltó, forcejeando con sus captores. -¡Es un aliado del Norte, por años lo ha sido!

La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Ramsay, se acomodó en la silla, una pierna doblada encima de la otra.

-¿Estás seguro? -cuestionó con solemnidad y de pronto Jon fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. -Verás Snow, las traiciones se llaman traiciones, precisamente porque no vienen de un enemigo, sino de un amigo. -Le recordó y sus palabras hicieron que a Jon la sangre se le helara. -Ahora, como lo prometí. Si quieres saber la verdad, tendrás que sacársela tú.

Jon respiraba con dificultad, pero había dejado de forcejear y los mercenarios que lo habían retenido lo soltaron entonces, alejándose apenas dos pasos de distancia. El moreno miró a Jarl con expresión desesperada, todavía incrédulo y deseando que cada una de las palabras del Bolton fuesen mentira, pero temiendo en su corazón que su deseo era uno imposible.

-Jarl, di algo. -Le dijo. -Defiéndete. -Rogó.

Por su parte el muchacho del pueblo libre, permanecía con la misma expresión clavada en algún punto distante del suelo frente a sí. Llevaba las manos amarradas al frente, las sogas usadas manchadas con sangre tanto seca como fresca. Tenía una cortada en el labio inferior que no era tan profunda y moretones dispersos por su cuerpo; las ropas sucias de días de estar a la intemperie. La mandíbula tensa, al igual que su postura.

Se escuchó un suspiro, uno largo y aburrido, además de decepcionado. Había sido Ramsay.

-Miranda, ¿por qué no traes algo de cenar? Parece que Snow se llevará toda la noche intentando conseguir una respuesta del prisionero.

Una serie de risas se repartieron por la sala. La aludida por su parte, que estaba de pie por detrás del prisionero, sacó uno de sus cuchillos de su cinturón de armas.

-¿Por qué no lo ayudo mejor? -ofreció sonriendo, avanzando hasta Jarl.

-¡No! -Gritó Jon, congelado en su lugar tras ver cómo sin ningún miramento, la chica cortó uno el pulgar de una de las manos de Jarl, imposible saber cuál a esa distancia.

El salvaje gritó. Respiró con dificultad entre el dolor y la voluntad de mantenerse impasible. La teniente le tomó la cabeza por la negra melena y se la jaló hacia atrás para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Habla, si no quieres ser machacado a pedacitos -Le advirtió y luego bajó la voz hasta ser casi un susurro... -y ya sabes a quién se los enviaríamos.

Jarl le enseñó los dientes pero se notaba que se había rendido, Miranda le enseñó a su vez en una sonrisa maniaca.

-¡Dijiste que sólo yo lo interrogaría! -Reclamó Jon a Ramsay.

El aludido, que para entonces ya se había encendido un puro, le miró con expresión adusta.

-Dije que yo no interferiría, jamás mencioné nada de Miranda -se burló. Y sus hombres lo hicieron igualmente. -Y yo que tú me apresuraría. Quizá no lo sepas, pero este sujeto es muy codiciado aquí, después de todo era un doble espía.

A Jon el corazón se le saltó un latido.

-Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad que no Jarl? -le cuestionó.

Jarl, que para entonces ya se había tranquilizado y que apretaba las manos manchadas de sangre, escupió por delante de él.

-No soy tu amigo Jon Targaryen. -Confesó, con desprecio en cada una de las palabras dichas.

La risa de Ramsay se había extendido entonces.

-Finalmente habla -dijo. -Y su primer confesión es que no es tu amigo -volvió a reír. -Si, recuerdo bien, fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo a Theon Greyjoy antes de matarlo. ¿No es así?

Las risas se apagaron. El Bolton se percató de toda la gama de terribles emociones que el Targaryen estaba sintiendo en ese momento, además de que caía en cuenta por fin, que parte de aquél improvisado escuadrón de limpieza tenía algunos hombres de Hierro. Ramsay vio quebrarse la imagen que Jon tenía de su supuesto amigo, entender por fin que aquél era un escuadrón de venganza.

Desfallecido, miró al prisionero con la incredulidad y el horror brillando en su rostro.

-Era tu amigo -susurró.

Jarl rechinó los dientes antes de responder.

-Él era mi enemigo. -Refutó. -Esa unión era un insulto para mi pueblo. Y las provisiones que recibíamos del Norte se verían reducidas si Winterfell se comprometía a levantar las Islas de Hierro a su antigua gloria. Era un pueblo que dependía de los Targaryen, no eran reyes pero se sentían como tal. No podíamos permitir que restablecieran la monarquía.

Jon analizó cada palabra.

-No tiene sentido. Theon jamás hubiera hecho lo que insinuas.

-¿Ah no? -cuestionó con cierta burla -quizá no sabes mucho de historia, chico Targaryen, pero ellos fueron los primeros piratas, saqueadores del Norte. -Su voz se fue elevando mientras hablaba. -¿Realmente crees que por que una generación se volvió tu amiga el resto de los nobles seguirían un pacto en el que no creían desde el inicio de la guerra? Eres tan ingenuo como estúpi-

Mirando lo golpeó. Un golpe limpio a la quijada que lo cayó al instante, sangre le escurrió al mismo de la boca.

-No me gustan los tipos que alardean -dijo como justificación.

-Está bien Miranda -habló Ramsay -es aburrido de cualquier forma si no hay algo de violencia de por medio.

-No es necesario -volvió a sostener Jon.

El Mayor le miró entre irritado e incrédulo.

-Dices eso porque crees que fue su único crimen y que ese crimen tiene hasta cierto punto una justificación. -Señaló, ya no había rastro de sonrisas en su rostro.

-Dijiste que esto era una guerra -Le recordó Jon.

-Claro, finalmente decides reconocerlo. Pero estás siendo un hipócrita. -Se inclinó al frente -Dime. ¿Serías tan considerado si no se tratase de alguien a quien considerabas tu amigo?

El silencio se extendió.

-No. No lo serías. -Contestó lo obvio por él. - Pero verás Jon Snow, hay algunas cosas, algunas traiciones que ni siquiera la mejor de las justificaciones y ni mucho menos una ¡maldita amistad de por medio son suficientes para perdonar!.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ramsay se levantó de un salto, percatándose de que Jarl había agachado la cabeza casi al instante, el labio inferior le había comenzado a temblar. El Bolton le señaló con la mano mientras avanzaba hasta quedar de frente a éste.

-¡Él es la razón de que Arya Stark esté perdida!

Jon notó que Jarl se había encogido en sí mismo, hasta parecer un niño regañado. Evidenciando en ese gesto lo culpable que se sentía y lo cierta que era aquella acusación.

-No siempre fue así. -Murmuró con voz ahogada.

-Oh, ¿entonces dices que tu amistad con Arya no fue fingida pero de repente te dejó de importar? -dijo con cinismo. -¿Qué pasó chico salvaje? ¿Molesto porque ya no te dejó jugar con sus muñecas?

-No fue siempre así. -Repitió con más fuerza.

La rabia se instaló en el pecho de Ramsay. Tan densa que el resto de los presentes, incluido Jon, fueron incapaces de moverse o decir nada para detenerle.

-¿Qué cambió entonces? -Cuestionó con sorna. -¿Una nueva amenaza? ¿Una nueva oferta? -Se inclinó a la altura del rostro de Jarl y lo tomó del cuello. -¿Una nueva vida? -susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan. Luego se alejó de éste como si le repugnara mirarlo siquiera.

Jarl se removió en su posición en el suelo.

-Winterfell abandonó al pueblo libre tras la unión de Sansa Stark y Theon Greyjoy. -Soltó, elevando la voz una octava las palabras le salieron a borbotones al instante siguiente. -Se olvidaron del pacto hecho empezaron a tomar recursos de las tierras libres para suministrar las tropas de la guerra; incluso cuando nuestra postura había sido clara en no participar. Mance sabía incluso de los experimentos que se realizaban en el Muro, el desarrollo de bombas que sólo prometen erradicar la vida y cuyas pruebas contaminaron distintos ambientes. Hubo muchos desacuerdos y siempre se obvio la voz del pueblo libre.

Ramsay estuvo sobre él al instante siguiente, había tomado una soga de cuero grueso y le había abofeteado el rostro con ésta. La sangre le salpicó las ropas.

-¡¿Y es por eso que mataste a una niña inocente?!

Jarl, con la cara sobre el suelo, apenas y murmuró una respuesta.

-No se suponía que terminaría así. -Se lamentó.

El corazón se le oprimió a Jon.

-¿Entonces está muerta? -Dijo apenas...

-¡No lo sé! -Respondió entre lágrimas.

Miranda lo levantó de los cabellos, obligándolo a hincarse una vez más. Ramsay volvió a azotarlo mientras su segunda al mando lo sostenía.

-¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? -Cuestionó. -Tú fuiste, después de todo, el que vendió la información del embarazo de la princesa Arya Stark de Winterfell a Viserys Targaryen.

-¿Qué?

A Jon el alma se le cayó hasta los pies. Pero ni Ramsay ni Jarl se dieron cuenta de su reacción.

-Vinieron con una oferta, nos enviaron lo suficiente para sobrevivir el invierno. -Se justificó el salvaje. -Nos dieron medicinas, insumos que Winterfell daba a cuenta gotas. ¿Cómo podíamos decir que no? Jamás imaginamos que harían un ataque masivo.

-Así que ahora culpas a la propia condición ignorante de tu gente. -Gruñó el Mayor.

Mientras Jon seguía procesando aquella información que hasta ese momento había desconocido.

-¿Embarazada?

Miranda fue la única en darse cuenta.

-Ramsay. -Le llamó la atención a su compañero con la vista clavada en el Targaryen.

El aludido al ver la expresión de la mujer, se giró en dirección a Jon. Éste, tenía el rostro pálido como si estuviese viendo fantasmas, y se miraba las manos con ojos desenfocados; su respiración era complicada y el sudor le marcaba la piel.

-¿Arya estaba embarazada...? -soltó en voz estrangulada. Una declaración que sonaba como una pregunta a sí mismo.

Y Ramsay supo que en ese momento, Jon estaba viendo el fantasma de su amada. En su expresión se notó que estaba recordando una escena pasada, una que había dado por alto y que le habría podido informar de aquello desde mucho antes.

"Me siento mareada."

-¡oh! No lo sabías -soltó el Bolton, sintiendo cómo Jarl levantaba la vista igualmente sorprendido de que Jon ignorara aquello. -¿Entonces cómo es que esta rata supo? -el salvaje volvió a bajar el semblante. -¡Oh, lo sé! -Soltó divertido, volviendo a dar un azote al chico. -Porque la espiabas, desde el inicio tenías la misión de matarla.

-¡No! -ritó con fuerza. -Se ordenó llevarla a Valyria, con vida. -Confesó, pero sus ojos miraban a Jon, de repente suplicante. -Era sólo el bebé al que teníamos que...

La voz se le perdió tras decir aquello, las lágrimas cayendo libres por sus mejillas, unas seguidas de otras. Jarl apretó los párpados, mientras dejaba salir un sollozo; dejando claro que se arrepentía de aquello.

-Así que en verdad, eres tan vil como la gente que desprecias. -Volvió a presionar Ramsay. -Matar a un niño no nato.

-No fui yo. -Tartamudeó y luego levantó la vista hacia a Jon -¡Lo juro!

Afonía.

El silencio se extendió.

Jon seguía con la mirada perdida, el semblante caído y las manos a los costados en postura vencida.

-No importa, tú fuiste el que soltó la información al enemigo. -Ramsay rompió aquél silencio por fin. Arrojó el látigo, dándose cuenta del cambio en el Targaryen y dio medidos pasos lejos de éste. -Y si fue pedida por quien dices, si ella recorrió aquella distancia... no puedo comenzar a imaginar la clase de cosas que le habrán hecho. Y al mismo tiempo imploro, aunque sé que es en vano, el que no le hayan dado la peor de las torturas para una jovencita de su edad.

Por una vez la expresión de Miranda era adusta, marcada de desprecio.

-¿Cuántas veces la han de haber violado ya? -Inquirió con las manos hechas puño.

-Tuve que elegir entre Val y ella, Jon. -Se apresuró Jarl a justificarse, sintiendo él también el cambio en el aire, la tensión y el peso de un odio que irradiaba el cuerpo de Jon Snow. -¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo! -Gritó desgarrándose la voz en el acto.

Mutismo.

Todos los presentes miraban al príncipe.

-¿Jon? -Le habló Ramsay intentando lucir confuso, pero internamente seguro de lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Lo dijiste tu mismo... -dijo Jon al fin.

Jarl abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos, entendiendo su sentencia entonces. Las palabras no dichas flotando invisibles en el aire.

"Tú eres mi enemigo."

...

Y el último recuerdo de la sonrisa de Arya en la mente de Jon...

"¡Jon!"

...fue lo que terminó jalando el gatillo.

...

-¡Aah!

Jon se abalanzó sobre él.

Histérico. Loco de ira.

Las manos directas al cuello del salvaje, lo levantó en un movimiento y lo empujó contra la pared al fondo. Azotándole la cabeza una y dos veces contra la piedra húmeda. Lo arrojó de vuelta al suelo. Lo pateó en el estómago repetidas veces. Se puso por encima de él y a puño cerrado lo golpeó.

Perdió conciencia de sí mismo, él sólo quería hacer sufrir. Desarmar y quebrar como lo habían quebrado a él.

Mientras todos observaban quietos, cómo poco a poco y luego más rápido el príncipe Targaryen se iba convirtiendo en un carnicero.

Sus manos dieron con pinzas, con cuchillas... y cortaron cuanta piel se les atravesó en el camino.

Iba y venía con prisa de la mesa al salvaje que tras los primeros ataques con arma de corte, había perdido la fuerza para defenderse.

Jon gritaba...

Las lágrimas invadiéndole el rostro.

En algún punto un martillo llegó a sus manos y le quebró las piernas y los brazos a su enemigo, todo mientras en su mente se dibujaban recuerdos de su amada Arya.

Sollozaba...

Bajo la maldición de aquellas memorias y lo que significaba tener que pensar en ella, pequeña e indefensa en las manos de asesinos y violadores. En manos del monstruo de su tío Viserys... y entonces las manos agarraban con mayor fuerza el arma y golpeaba.

Arya se abría defendido, se dijo. Su valiente loba, habría peleado con uñas y dientes...

Ella habría peleado de vuelta...! Trató de convencerse.

¿Y para qué?

Al final, se la habían llevado, la habían arrancado de sus manos... La habían hecho madre de un niño muerto.

"Hazme un heredero"

Tomó una daga, con el filo mordido y le abrió el vientre.

Jarl no duraría más tiempo, notó Ramsay, ya había perdido el conocimiento. Aquello debía ser un festín se dijo.

Pero al ver las expresiones de todos, incluida la de Miranda, esa criatura que no se inmutaba ante nada. Ramsay supo que no era el único que sentía tanta tristeza. El corazón oprimido en el pecho, era la miseria de Jon lo que estaban sintiendo todos en ese momento.

Jarl estaba muerto.

Pero Jon seguía masacrando el cuerpo, en medio de lágrimas y gritos...

Que Ramsay no pudo soportarlo más. Tomó a Jon por el torso y comenzó a alejarlo del cuerpo destrozado en el suelo.

-Es suficiente Jon, ¡es suficiente! -gritó intentando contener al muchacho que forcejeaba por liberarse y volver a lo que había estado haciendo. -¡Jon, basta!

Tan pronto se movió el hechizo se rompió en el resto. Tres hombres más se acercaron de inmediato a ayudar a su superior. Mirando y otro más alejaron el cuerpo, arrastrándolo por el suelo.

Ramsay golpeó a Jon en el estómago, consiguiendo sacarle el aire. El moreno tardó un instante antes de recobrar el aliento, su mente al fin libre de aquél lapso de locura. Dejó de forcejear al fin y su cuerpo languideció. Los hombres de Ramsay lo sostuvieron apenas.

Miranda tenía lágrimas en el rostro al igual que todos los demás.

Jon seguía desgarrándose el alma a sollozos. Se aferró a Ramsay y éste, sin saber porqué, sin entender lo que estaba sintiendo, envolvió al Snow en un abrazo, permitiendo que el mismo llorara hasta calmarse. Por encima del hombro de Jon, su mirada se cruzó con la de Miranda y el corazón se le estrujó aún más en el pecho.

Sabía lo que Jon sentía. Y sin reconocerlo, él también se aferró al chico en un momento en que sentía que se ahogaría si no lo hacía.

"¿En qué me he convertido?"

...

Horas después, habían terminado de limpiar aquella sala. Las manchas de sangre que antes habían cubierto el suelo ya no se veían. El Bolton le había dado al Targaryen el suficiente tiempo para calmarse, para admitir su derrota en la rencilla que habían tenido un día atrás. Y por la expresión que vio en el semblante del príncipe entonces, aún horas después de aquél arrebato de ira, sabía que el muchacho estaba de su lado enteramente por fin.

-Pensé que serías tú quien lo mataría. -Le dijo Miranda abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Arya me pidió que lo matara lentamente con las peores torturas. Pero realmente odiaba a este tipo, tanto, que lo habría matado de un solo tiro. -Confesó, mirando a Jon de pie a orillas del campamento.

-No valía la pena para ti. -Le dijo ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No era mi pelea.

-Deberías ir a hablar con él. -Le aconsejó, soltándolo.

La postura de Jon era tensa, su expresión adusta, dura y su respiración marcada. Miraba sin mirar hacia la distancia, afuera a la intemperie, con los ojos todavía cargados de ira, pero también de dolor. Uno profundo. Uno que no le permitía llorar ya. Era un dolor que lo estaba matando internamente pero que no le permitía llegar al final. Se había enterado de demasiados secretos en aquella sala. De una traición tan grande...

De que había podido ser padre...

Si tan sólo...

¿Si tan sólo qué? No sacaba nada de pensar aquello, había perdido esa posibilidad; pero Ramsay sabía que incluso así, él estaba pensando aquello. Caminó hasta pararse a un lado de éste, mirando en la misma dirección que el mismo.

Por un instante ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Mirando el paisaje delante de ellos.

-Quiero seguir -soltó al fin.

Ramsay rió por lo bajo, un sonido apenas.

-Sabía que elegirías bien. -Contestó.

Y el pacto estaba sellado.

Se abrieron camino de vuelta al Muro. Ned Stark seguía en estado comatoso tras el ataque a Winterfell y Rob seguía gobernando desde la base militar. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, Jon por fin se había convertido en un limpiador. Ramsay veía el vacío en los ojos del muchacho y se sorprendió sintiéndose ofuscado, molesto incluso; como si hubiese cometido un terrible crimen. Pero se obligó a no pensar en ello.

No podía echarse atrás ahora.

Y, sin embargo, día tras día sintió el cambio en sus emociones.

Éste no era el Jon que su Arya amaba e igualmente no tenía dudas, de que su amiga le aceptaría de igual forma.

Y eso lo enervaba.

...

Estaban a días de llegar a Puerta de Hielo, con un Jon dispuesto a revelarse con tal de conseguir el modo de ir en busca de Arya hacia Valyria. Dispuesto a trabajar de la mano de Daenerys incluso, todo con tal de recuperar a su prometida. Pero el destino tenía otros planes para ellos.

-Ramsay telegrama.

Recién habían instalado el campamento para pasar la noche, decidiéndose las primeras guardias, cuando la base de Lord Bolton había hecho contacto con ellos. El aludido leyó la tira de papel y tras terminar de hacerlo la arrugó con fuerza apretando la quijada.

-No va a gustarle esto. -Dijo al fin.

Miranda lo miró con verdadera preocupación.

-¿Qué dice?

Ramsay se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hundiéndolas en su negra melena en un gesto claro de frustración. Todo por lo que había trabajado se había desmoronado frente a él con aquella noticia.

-Rob Stark va ha dado la orden de lanzar una bomba atómica sobre el país de Valyria. -Soltó, con la cabeza todavía entre las manos.

Miranda parpadeó confusa, sin saber qué decir en un primer momento.

-Pero Arya fue enviada allá.

-Y él no lo sabe. -Le recordó con desesperación.

-¿No podemos avisarles?

El pelinegro se levantó con pesadez, un halo de derrota en sus orbes grises.

-El avión ya ha partido del Norte, el aviso se dará a las 23 horas de hoy, precisamente para evitar el que lo prevengan.

Su teniente se llevó las manos a la boca tras una exclamación.

La princesa Stark estaba perdida. Esta vez sería para siempre.

...

Las noticias del silencio tras la bomba atómica se extendieron como la marea al caer la noche, cada vez con más fuerza hasta convertirse en gritos. Fue el fin oficial de la guerra. Prácticamente porque no quedaba nadie en pie del franco enemigo para seguir peleándola. Mereen se rindió apenas cuatro días después de aquél terrible holocausto y se convirtió en tierra de Dhotrakis. El Norte se mantuvo como ganador de la Segunda Gran Guerra, era el único país con bombas atómicas y un halo de temor se cernió por encima del resto de los países del mundo. El Norte se había convertido en la primer potencia mundial.

Y a su vez en el primer enemigo del mundo.

Ramsay encontró a Jon en el jardín del área médica del Muro. El Bolton se sentía tan culpable, como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido; al grado de casi aceptar que se sentía triste. Incluso él no era inmune a las emociones humanas y Jon sin duda lo había vuelto más empático de lo que hubiese gustado admitir. Por otro lado, tras ver las terribles repercusiones de la bomba atómica sobre la que antes era la capital de Valyria, el Mayor temía que ya no había forma de lograr el que el Targaryen mantuviera su escuadrón con vida.

Todavía le causaba escalofríos el recordar la reacción del Targaryen cuando se enteró de la noticia. Había seguido con el plan de rebelarse frente a Rob y lo había hecho, pero había omitido la información de que Arya había sido enviada a Valyria; el Bolton entendía perfectamente el porqué lo había hecho, sólo provocaría dolor a la familia Stark saber aquello.

Suspiró.

Entró en el recinto y se sentó al lado de Jon en la misma banca que éste estaba. Pero se sorprendió de ver la expresión en el rostro del moreno. Contrario a lo que esperaba, no se veía vencido; al contrario, se veía decidido. Ramsay lo entendió entonces.

-Todavía no crees que ella esté muerta.

Jon inspiró con fuerza y dejó salir el aire lentamente, como si requiriera hacerlo para mantener la calma.

-Tengo que hacerlo. O me volveré loco. -Le dijo.

Ramsay asintió, en total desconcierto. Era nuevo en este tipo de emociones, así que se destanteó aún más cuando Jon le miró un instante después y le dijo...

-Mantendré el escuadrón.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, esperanzados.

-¿Lo harás?

Jon sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Incluso yo estoy lleno de demonios. -Confesó.

Ése fue el inicio de la organización de espías bajo el nuevo régimen Valyrio, una vez Daenerys se instaló en lo que quedaba del reino dragón. Ramsay se hizo una promesa a sí mismo entonces, durante los siguientes años, se dedicó a buscar a Arya Stark de Winterfell...

...y casi la encuentra.


	17. The mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cuervo de los tres ojos observa las piezas moverse en el tablero.

**EL CUERVO DE TRES OJOS**

La visión se abrió paso entre un montón de luces cegadoras. El cuervo graznó una, dos y tres veces antes de posarse en uno de los mastiles de un barco pesquero. Lejos estaba del frío Norte, pero la imagen seguía siendo lejanamente familiar.

Ramsay Bolton sujetó la mano que se atrevía a hurgar en su bolsillo. Giró a la dueña de la misma hasta tenerla de frente.

-Intenta volver a robarme y te rebanaré los dedos uno por uno. -Amenazó.

Sin embargo la joven frente a él, menuda, de piel dorada por el sol y cabellos negros, no pareció inmutarse ante la mirada asesina del mercenario. Éste iba a golpearla para obtener una respuesta cuando otra jovencita salió al rescate de la primera.

-Por favor discúlpela -Le dijo. La joven era apenas media cabeza más baja que el oficial, su piel blanca como porcelana contrastaba con la de los lugareños, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, aunque era difícil discernirlo debido a la luz del sol que estaba en su punto más alto entonces. -Está ciega. -Explicó, acercándose aún más.

Ramsay le dedicó una mirada a su presa.

-Se ve bien para mí.

La recién llegada sacó una caja de cerillos del bolsillo de su falda y encendió uno por delante del rostro de la otra chica, ésta no tuvo reacción alguna.

-¿Convencido?

El moreno al fin la soltó, aunque de mala gana.

-¿Qué? ¿Aparte es muda?

La aludida, tras sentirse segura al lado de su amiga, le dedicó un gesto asesino.

-No me gusta hablar con estúpidos -soltó

-¡Beth! -su compañera se escandalizó.

Y Ramsay soltó una risotada.

-Está bien, me gusta que tengan carácter. -Le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, enteramente divertido.

La chica más alta le miró con detenimiento. El moreno vestía un traje negro militar, que si bien no tenía ningún emblema, se dejaba ver que era extranjero en los cortes del mismo y los tonos oscuros tan diferentes de los colores vivos de ESSOS.

-¿cómo puedo ayudarlo oficial? -Preguntó algo insegura.

El aludido sonrió con más ganas, pero su mirada se tornó calculadora. El cuervo de tres ojos lo había adivinado entonces. El chico Bolton estaba ahí en una misión por Jon. Estaba buscando a la prometida del mismo.

-Primero puedes darme tu nombre -soltó.

La joven pareció dudar un segundo antes de contestar.

-Soy Cat, y ella es Beth. -Dijo señalando a la otra, que seguía con el gesto molesto y desconfiado. -Y dudo que usted esté de paseo.

-Ando en busca de una compañera. -Confesó éste con soltura. -Quedó de recibirme en el muelle pero nunca apareció y ahora me temo que no tengo posada en la cual quedarme, y eso que había traído a mi novia a conocer a mi amiga -Explicó, señalando en dirección a Miranda que se encontraba a metros de distancia de ellos, cerca de uno de los estantes frente al templo de la casa de Blanco y Negro.

-Quizá por eso lo dejó plantado -murmuró Beth por lo bajo.

Ramsay volvió a sonreír divertido.

-Quizá tienes razón. Me han dicho que soy irresistible a las mujeres, y supongo que no eres la excepción.

Cat puso los ojos en blanco y Beth dejó salir un gruñido antes de responder.

-Soy ciega pero no estúpida, no me gustan los patanes -le dijo.

Cat suspiró. Beth no era buena para el negocio.

-Beth, ve atrás a ayudar a Sam -le pidió, pero quedaba claro que no daba opción a que la misma se negara. Y Beth se fue a regañadientes. -Es ciega de nacimiento -le dijo a Ramsay, al notar que el mismo se quedaba mirando a Beth con algo parecido a la admiración; y era de entenderse, ya que Beth se movía como si mirara con algo que no fueran los ojos.

-Parecía obvio -inquirió.

Cat inhaló con fuerza y luego puso las manos en la cintura.

-Ahora, que le parece si me convierto en su guía en lo que encuentra a su amiga

La sonrisa de Ramsay se ensanchó.

-Me gustaría mucho.

El cuervo de los tres ojos volvió a graznar. Estaba lejos de casa y no le gustaba estar en aquél clima tan cálido; pero necesitaba más respuestas. Razones al porqué había sido imposible evitar el que Arya Stark se perdiera bajo el ataque al Muro.

Así que siguió observando aquella escena. Durante los cinco días que siguieron a ese encuentro, el cuervo de los tres ojos observó la misión de Ramsay Bolton desenvolverse, y el triste final que le aguardó a éste.

La respuesta que buscaba, no estaba aquí...

* * *

_La oscuridad en el reino de los sueños era una masa espesa, no siempre negra, que adoptaba formas y texturas a ratos luminosas, a ratos inconclusas. El mundo en sí era un tapete tejido de submundos múltiples; cada sombra una nave distinta._

_El cuervo de tres ojos miraba hacia el futuro y, mientras lo hacía, enviaba mensajes hacia el pasado. Mensajes con la intención a veces vana, a veces acertada, pero siempre desesperada, de quienes tenían en sus manos la probabilidad de cambiar y moldear un futuro todavía incierto, pudieran tener la ventaja del conocimiento._

_**"** Respira Jon."_

_Jon, cuyo futuro había sido una sombra difusa, ahora se dibujaba claramente sobre el destino que le aguardaba._

_De pie sobre un campo lleno de cuerpos inertes, en medio de sonidos de explosiones, gritos y balas. Jon miraba sin ver, por delante de sí Bran estaba de pie frente a él y luego ya no. Un cuervo estaba en su lugar, graznando, un cuervo de tres ojos, volaba por delante de él. Justo entonces, un pensamiento le dominó._

_"Arya...!"_

_¿Dónde estaba Arya?_ _Desesperado como estaba, comenzaba a moverse sin realmente hacerlo, a mirar y buscar al tiempo en todas direcciones. El humo cada vez más denso, el aire inalcanzable. El rostro de Bran serio._

_"Respira Jon."_

_El aire no llegaba._

_"Respira"._

_-_ ¡Respira!

La voz de Arya lo trajo de vuelta.

-¡Ah!

Y Jon inhaló con fuerza, llenando al fin de aire sus pulmones.

Miró alrededor reconociendo las paredes y los recovecos de su propia habitación. La luz del alba era demasiado tenue para considerar que ya era de mañana, pero la promesa del día estaba ahí. El fuego apagado en la chimenea. Y el rostro de Arya, esos ojos grises (evidentemente preocupados) reflejando su imagen asustada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Arya

Jon se aferró a ella por los hombros, apretando la tela del camisón con fuerza; sentía que de no hacerlo seguiría cayendo sin parar.

Arya le besó la frente.

-Me asustaste... -confesó.

Él no podía mirarla todavía a los ojos.

-Tuve un sueño horrible. -Dijo, y se apretó de lleno contra el cuerpo de ella, abrazándola por completo, inspirando el aroma de su piel, de sus cabellos. "Está aquí", se dijo, "ella está aquí".

-Estoy aquí -soltó ella, como si hubiera sido capaz de escuchar la plegaria de su mente. Y se recordó, que en verdad así era.

Estaban unidos. Por siempre Jon y Arya. Y más aún tras las evidencias sobre las sábanas, las lozas del suelo y el aroma compartido de ambos inundando la habitación. Él era de ella y ella era de él.

-¿Qué soñaste? -Cuestionó su amada en apenas un susurro, casi un suspiro, tan cargado de emociones, que Jon no pudo por más que separarse lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

¿Cómo explicar lo que había soñado, sin embargo?

-Yo...

Las palabras morían en su boca, conscientes de que si salían corrían el riesgo de herir de gravedad a su vocero. Pero Jon miraba a Arya mientras tanto. Gris contra gris, en ese segundo en el que él olvidó la conexión que tenían sus almas, ella lo dedujo.

-Me perdiste...

El peso que cayó entonces sobre el ambiente, era denso y lúgubre, y Jon tuvo ganas de llorar. Porque ella lo entendía, de verdad lo entendía; y eso sólo lo volvía aún más cierto. El miedo que ella sentía era el mismo que moraba en el pecho de él. -Quizá no debas ir.

-Arya... -Él sabía que eso pasaría.

-Quizá no debas ir. -Continuó ella, desesperada, apurada. -Jon, hemos tenido muchas bajas, Bran no está y Bran también tenía sueños, sueños parecidos a los tuyos. Que tal si es verdad-

-No lo digas...!

Él podía todavía ver el rostro serio del chico, dentro de su sueño.

_"Respira Jon"_

Por un momento fue incapaz de respirar, mientras el recuerdo de ese semblante perdido se dibujaba en su mente. Absorto en una burbuja que de apoco se reventó, regresando las palabras que continuaban de la boca de su compañera.

-Que tal si te vas y algo horrible pasa-

-¡Arya! -La cortó.

No había podido soportarlo más. Sus ojos fieros, llenos de frustración y algo lejanamente parecido a la ira, congelaron en su sitio a su compañera.

-Fue. sólo. un. sueño. -Gruñó.

Y un brillo distinto, cobró vida en los ojos grises de la joven. Tan ardiente e igual de fiero que el de su compañero, fue ganando terreno en los del muchacho, cuyo sentimiento cedió y se daba cuenta al fin de que ya ninguno de los dos se sostenía al otro.

-Estarás en el mar, lejos de mí... -Comenzó ella, agotando el calor en el ambiente, dejando el frío dominar cada uno de los poros de la piel de ambos. -Cuando tengas las pesadillas... No estaré ahí.

No había otra emoción en esos ojos.

Y mientras ella se levantó rompiendo el contacto, caminando a la entrada hasta desaparecer tras la puerta, Jon sintió por primera vez que estaba perdiendo a Arya.

...

E incluso si durante su travesía por el Narrow Sea y en su empresa en Lys y Valyria las pesadillas se mantuvieron lejos de su conciencia, fue años después, cuando la certeza de haberla perdido ardía en la mano que había soltado la suya, que la amenaza de Arya se había cumplido.

El cuervo de los tres ojos lo sabía, lo había visto incluso más veces de las que el chico Targaryen lo había hecho.

Un Jon sepultado entre sueños llenos de arrepentimiento. Y quizá el espíritu del Norte debía culparse a sí mismo de aquello. Después de todo, había sido él el que había ligado los sueños de Arya a los de Jon, asegurando el que ambos soportaran la distancia hasta volver a reencontrarse; pero aquello sólo había servido para evitar el que el Targaryen consiguiera salvar a la Stark. Un error no sólo de R´llor, sino también de los dioses del Norte.

La respuesta que el cuervo de los tres ojos buscaba, tampoco estaba aquí.

* * *

Quizá la sangre de lobo tuviera más magia para generar un cambio.

_-¡Ah...!_

_"Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya, Arya,"_

_Fue así que la loba de los Stark se encontró teniendo sueños de lobo desde su llegada al Muro._

_-¿Quién? -cuestionaba siempre en cada sueño._

_Al tiempo en que veía a su compañero, su huargo blanco de ojos rojos, revelarse ante ella._

_"Haz que se quede"_

_Había sido la orden._

_"Mira hacia el Norte"_

_Había sido la advertencia._

Y si bien aquello había sevido para intrigar a la niña al grado de seguir a Jon como un cachorro a su madre a todas partes, no había sido suficiente para lograr que la misma consiguiera la unión antes de separarse para siempre de su compañero. Pero el cuervo de los tes ojos tenía el mundo de los sueños en su favor.

_Él los vió. Perdidos entre paisajes desiertos. Siendo Arya la más abandonada de ambos._

_La loba de los Stark corría sin detenerse, un camino de cráneos se abría paso a sus pies, ríos y ríos de sangre manchaban la nieve por sobre la que corría; el cielo gris cubierto de nubes y niebla espesa._

_Arya sabía que estaba siendo perseguida._

_Debía correr. Debía huir...! Debía proteger al bebé que tenía en su vientre._

_Y Jon..._

_Jon caminaba sin rumbo fijo en un mar espeso de negrura infinita. Perdido sin un propósito, inseguro y confuso sobre cuál era su papel en aquella empresa._

_Así que el cuervo de tres ojos hilo aquellos mundos. Noche tras noche, hizo lo mismo._

_Cuando la oscuridad era tan espesa que amenazaba con tragarse a Jon..._

_Cuando el miedo y la desesperación, la sensación de que estaba a punto de ser atrapada y sería su final..._

_Jon escuchaba a Arya._

_¡Jon!_

_El miedo encerrado en el sonido de su nombre_

_¡Arya!_

_Y él correría al instante en dirección a esa voz, despertaría de aquel abismo que estaba devorándolo, liberándose con el único propósito de encontrarla._

_Y correrían el uno hacia el otro, sin tener la certeza de ello sino hasta que sus mundos colisionaban._

_-Jon_

_-Arya, todo está bien, Arya._

_Él la sostendría en sus brazos, le buscaría la mirada y la sellaría con la suya. Le haría entender que estaba a salvo. Y ella le creería, respiraría en alivio al saberse en sus brazos. Siempre al final de la pesadilla, siempre encontrándose y consiguiendo despertar tras hacerlo._

Pero el arciano ya había visto esto, y no había una solución en aquellas interacciones.

La respuesta quizá, estuviese más adelante...

...

Al momento justo en el que su hermana fue arrancada del Norte. El momento en el que la sentencia de muerte cayó sobre el bebé que ella llevaba dentro. Cuando el cielo estaba encendido entre los fulgores del fuego de las bombas y las metralletas. Cuando Jaquen H'agar había liberado a su hermana de los escombros y la había levantado en brazos, avanzando con ella hacia la oscuridad del bosque, lejos de la batalla.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -sollozó Arya, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas y el dolor punzante de donde la piel le sangraba, -¿por qué no me dejas simplemente morir? ...quiero morir... -lloró, mirando la inmensidad del cielo vacío de estrellas.

-No todavía pequeña. -Fue la respuesta del hombre, que por vez primera no sonreía.

-Jon...

Jaquen se detuvo al oirle susurrar el nombre del muchacho, se permitió una última mirada en dirección al mismo; aunque su imagen estaba desdibujada en medio de tanto caos.

-El extraño tiene otro destino para él. -Confesó.

Y entonces, el hombre sin rostro miró directamente a los ojos del cuervo de tres ojos...

Y este último, al fin lo entendió.

Para tener un futuro, éste presente debía ser puesto en pausa. Ése bebé no habría sobrevivido de todas maneras, su hermana se habría ido con él. Pero ya no era su hermana. Él había dejado de ser Bran Stark hacía ya mucho.

...

Y a pesar de eso...

_-Bran..._

_Se había revelado ante la misma en su antigua forma, en la última que había tenido. Y era de verdad Bran entonces. El mismo que había muerto en Guardia Verde. El hermano menor de la jovencita que tenía justo enfrente._

_-No todavía Arya. -Le dijo, queriendo decir que no debía morir aún, había tanto que tenía que lograr antes de llegar al merecido descanso._

_Y ella pareció entenderlo._

_-Jon...! -cuestionó, con el dolor perforandole el pecho._

_-Sigue con vida, y no parará de buscarte hasta encontrarte -le aseguró "permítele encontrarte" quiso decir._

_Pero su hermana estaba destrozada. Iba descalza en aquél sueño, con un camisón blanco manchado de tierra, nieve y sangre, sangre que adornaba también sus delgadas y pálidas manos. Marcas de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y los ojos hinchados por el llanto._

_-Ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir siendo yo. -Confesó, mirando su deplorable aspecto._

_A Bran el corazón, hundido y olvidado hasta ese momento, se le estrujó._

_-Habrías muerto. Y todavía tienes mucho que hacer. -Le aseguró con la voz sumida en un sollozo que ni siquiera el mismo entendía._

_-No entiendo. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? -Se quejó entre lamentos._

_Bran se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a escasos pasos de distancia de la misma. El lugar del sueño era agradable, blanco y frío igual que Winterfell, con el arciano en medio de ambos._

_-Tú y Jon, evitarán el camino a una nueva guerra_

_-Ni siquiera ha terminado ésta -se quejó._

_-Pero lo hará. -Le aseguró, tomándole las manos en las suyas propias. -Más pronto de lo que te imaginas, habrá terminado. Sólo necesitas ser paciente. -Le aseguró, le rogó. -En cuanto a tu pequeño..._

_Bran se giró hacia atrás, permitiendo que Arya mirara lo que había a sus espaldas._

_-¡Ah! -La misma se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando acallar la turba de emociones que casi se libera de ésta._

_Allí, delante de ella, estaban los niños del bosque, uno de ellos con una pequeña criatura entre sus manos. Un espíritu nuevo._

_-Permanecerá con nosotros -Le dijo Bran -Y vivirá. -Le prometió._

_Y Arya cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, mientras lloraba y lloraba, escuchando la plegaria de quien había sido su hermano._

_"Tienes una decisión que tomar. No puedes ver a Jon todavía."_

_-Lo haré... -prometió, una vez las lágrimas cesaron._

_..._

Pero intentándolo como lo hizo, había fracasado una y otra vez.

-¡AAAAAHH!

Las pesadillas la dominaban de día y de noche.

-¡JON, JON!

Clamaba el nombre de alguien que no vendría por ella.

-¡MI BEBÉ! ¡JON!

Lloraba por una criatura que ni siquiera había comenzado su vida.

Había sido demasiado, tanto, que a Arya Stark se le tuvo que mantener sedada para asegurar el bienestar de la misma. La loba de los Stark perdió los colmillos y las garras...

* * *

"Hacia adelante entonces"

El cuervo de los tres ojos avanza, de prisa, y se empeña en encontrar al campeón de la luz; al que se dedica a atormentar de ahí en más. Jon no puede, no debe olvidar a Arya...

"No _voy a irme lejos de ti"_

_Arya._

_Conectando recuerdos y haciendo que todos estos bailen y se superpongan en la mente del príncipe Targaryen, la maldición se vuelve mucho más fuerte._

_"Pero estás conmigo"_

_Arya_

_Jon mira cada uno de esos recuerdos y las promesas hechas y deshechas incluso cuando no estuvo consciente de la vida de las mismas._

_"No puedes negar lo que sientes... Estás enamorado de ella"_

_Dentro de sí mismo, él sabe que él es el principal culpable de aquella catarsis, y sin embargo, desea con todas sus fuerzas culpar a los mismos dioses, a su familia, al destino, a quien sea que le haya parecido divertido darle la máxima felicidad para después arrebatársela._

_"Si abro esa puerta para tí, no habrá vuelta atrás"_

_"Eres mi hermano Jon"_

_Arya_

_"No podría soportar que me traicionaras"_

_"Jamás lo haría"_

_Arya_

_Y se quiebra y se rompe una y otra vez en mil pedazos. Y cuando el vacío es tan grande que ya no tiene lágrimas para llorar, el niño Stark está de pie frente a él, mirándo a través de su alma, juzgando._

_-Bran_

_Jon no puede creer lo que ve. Se pone de pie con dificultad, inseguro de si debe acercarse o no, pero Bran habla antes de que él pueda decidirse a hacer nada._

_-La perdiste de vista_

_Si acaso fuera posible, el corazón parece quebrársele aún más._

_-Traté- Comienza._

_-Te dije que no la perdieras de vista -Pero el Stark lo corta a media frase y Jon calla sin oponer resistencia._

_El Stark lo analiza, y entonces en un atisbo diminuto hacia el futuro, ve a su hermana sentada al trono al lado de él. Toma una decisión entonces. -Puede que todavía tengas una oportunidad_

_Y abandona la morada del Targaryen_

_-¡Bran! -Grita éste último, intentando alcanzarlo sin éxito._

...

El cuervo de los tres ojos no está sorprendido en absoluto de ver al Targaryen días después en el campamento de Ramsay Bolton, él provocó aquello después de todo. Conciente de que un hombre roto, es el campeón perfecto para las campañas que siguen.

Ramsay lo saluda sin poder ocultar su satisfacción, incluso si Miranda expresa lo contrario en su semblante.

-Como lo predije, pudiste abandonar el hospital -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo hice -contestó Jon, la mirada semi vacía tras registrar su nombre en la plantilla que Miranda le ofreciera instantes atrás.

-Viniste, -repitió el Bolton, como si no pudiera creerlo.

El semblante del príncipe se enserió justo entonces, y el cuervo de tres ojos puede ver el propósito del chico dragón, brillando con fuerza en sus irises grises, resaltando la línea púrpura alrededor de ellos.

-¿Podré buscar a Arya, desde el frente?

Ramsay le mantiene la mirada.

-Tienes mi palabra. -Le promete.

Las ojas de los arcianos se sacuden. La respuesta que busca el cuervo de tres ojos, está cerca de aquí.

* * *

La bruma se vuelve aún más espesa y el cuervo de tres ojos forcejea para conseguir llegar hasta donde la respuesta que busca lo guía. Ya ha aprendido a hacerse presente en su forma humana sin que nadie de cada tiempo sea capaz de verle, pero no puede confiarse del todo. Cuando llega a su nuevo destino, se oculta en las sombras, aguarda, mira y escucha la siguiente escena de aquella obra llamada vida.

-Recuerda lo que nos hicieron.

Es la sala de operaciones del cuartel general del Muro. Una junta del consejo se está llevando a cabo, pero es una reunión mixta, con líderes y representantes de otras naciones de Westeros presentes. La discusión se ve acalorada con claras divisiones entre los miembros reunidos.

-Sería una locura hacer volar a media ciudad -habló ser Barristan, con la pena todavía marcada en su rostro.

Jon sigue perdido.

-¿Cuántos más de nosotros deben morir hasta que decidamos parar con esta masacre? -Inquirió Cersei Lannister, elevando la voz una octava.

La mujer está reacia a no abandonar la sala hasta que Rob acepte lanzar la bomba atómica sobre Valyria.

-Nos convertiremos en verdugos -Refutó Rob, evidentemente contrariado. Se ve más grande de lo que en realidad es, su rostro luce cansado y hay ojeras bajo sus ojos; la guerra y las pérdidas en ésta le han ido cobrando factura en su cuerpo y en su alma.

-Con todo respeto, su majestad, esta es la forma más rápida de terminar el conflicto -soltó Sansa, sentada a un lado de Asha Greyjoy.

Rob apenas y la reconoce. Está tan cambiada. Tan tranquila adoptando un papel y un nombre que apenas un año atrás era ajeno a ella. Pudo haber vuelto a Winterfell, al no tener descendencia que la atara tenía esa opción; muchos estaban seguros de que volvería al frío Norte. Pero la joven les había dado una sorpresa al elegir quedarse en las Islas de Hierro y aún más, cuando la misma fue proclamada Reina Regente.

-La mitad de tu familia se ha perdido, y también la mía. -Habló la mujer de las islas de hierro. Asha, había sido una de las razones de mayor peso en conseguir que su cuñada se quedase con ella en su reino. -Acabemosla antes de que terminen con nosotros también.

-Si no atacamos ahora, ellos lo harán primero -presionó Cersei

Las discusiones siguieron, pero Rob ya había tomado su decisión, se giró hacia su tío Benjen.

-Dé la orden -le dijo y la sala se quedó en silencio.

El aludido le miró en shock un segundo, sin dar crédito a lo que oía, fue ser Rodrik quien contestó en su lugar.

-No es el rey aún; rey regente o no, esta decisión le concierne al consejo y al rey oficial

Rob inspiró con fuerza. El cuervo de tres ojos se sintió tentado a darle valor, pero al ver el brillo intenso en las orbes del joven lobo, supo que no tenía necesidad de intervenir en aquél conflicto.

-Mi padre, ya no está aquí. -Declaró. -No gastaré más insumos en mantenerlo suspendido en este mundo.

-Mi señor -se alarmaron varios de los presentes, mientras que otros contuvieron el aliento por un instante.

-Es muerte cerebral después de todo, no un coma. -Apoyó Cersei, incapaz de ocultar el asomo de una sonrisa a sus labios.

-La orden... -Empezó Benjen sin poder terminar aquella frase.

-Es desconectarlo. -Asintió Rob -Una semana de luto y la coronación justo al concluirlo. -Ordenó, como si la orden en sí no le causara ninguna pena.

Cersei sonrió por fin satisfecha. Por fin la nación en la que ella vertía todo su odio sufriría las consecuencias de la guerra, por fin pagaría por haber destrozado su reino, su familia cuando por fin habían comenzado a funcionar como una.

-Como reina regente de Stormlands, apoyo la coronación de Rob Stark. -Declaró, y luego miró a sus compañeras motivándolas a hacer lo mismo.

-Como reina de Iron lslands apoyo la coronación de mi hermano Rob Stark -Declaró Sansa -Y todos sabemos que tanto la reina Margaery como el rey Tyrion Lannister apoyaran también esta decisión -completó antes de que nadie pudiera refutar más nada.

-Sin mencionar que Myrcella, siendo ahora reina de Dhorne y aconsejada tanto por su madre como por su tío, apoyaran por igual la decisión que ofrecemos -convino Asha.

Los demás no pudieron por más que asentir. Un decreto real era algo de gran peso, cinco decretos reales era ley inquebrantable; en eso todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo.

-Sí, mis señores.

Excepto Benjen que parecía haberse quedado sin aliento. Rob entonces le tomó la mano y la apretó obligando al mismo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Si quieres la paz, prepárate para la guerra.

El corazón de Benjen entonces, lleno de culpa y remordimiento (tras recordar haberle dicho las mismas palabras a su hermano Ned), se quebró entonces.

¿Qué había hecho?

...

Los arcianos participaron en el luto, dominaron y absorbieron el alma de Eddard Stark de regreso a los suelos fríos del Norte. Y dieron fe de la coronación del joven lobo, al igual que la gente de su nación y el resto de los reinos de Westeros. El mismo Stark al que se le había dicho durante los pasados años lo que tendría que hacer llegado ese momento, que se había preparado para ése momento.

Cuando la ceremonia de coronación terminó, Sansa habia ido a ver a su hermano. Rob miraba el paisaje tras la ventana, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver el rostro de Arya o el de Jon, preguntándose si siquiera éstos seguían con vida. La pelirroja se paró a su lado y le tomó de la mano.

-¿Y ahora? -cuestionó.

-Soltaremos la bomba -confesó sin más.

Ella asintió.

-Darás el anuncio primero-

-No. -La cortó. Sansa le miró entonces, confundida. Rob le devolvió la mirada. Y si bien ésta no estaba ausente de emoción, quedaba claro que una parte importante de Rob se había perdido. -El avión ya salió en dirección a Valyria. Para cuando se dé el anuncio, la ciudad ya estará ardiendo en llamas.

Los ojos de Sansa se abrieron en asombro. Algo había cambiado en su hermano y por primera vez se cuestionó a sí misma si no habría cambiado ella también.

"Es sólo una bomba. En sólo una ciudad", se dijo, intentando convencerse una vez su hermano la dejó sola en aquella habitación.

Pero había sido más de una ciudad la que había ardido en llamas.

Los arcianos lo vieron, lo sintieron en sus raíces. Y el cuervo de tres ojos lo vivió en carne propia.

Todos ardían, se deshacían, se mutaban y perecían. Todo lo que tocaba aquella explosión, todo lo que sobrevivía a la misma, moría.

...

Sin embargo, el mundo miró los estragos mucho después de que la bomba atómica detonara. Cuando ya era imposible juzgar que un arma así no debía bajo ningún motivo usarse.

Sobra decir que Rob Stark, vivió arrepintiéndose los años siguientes de haber tomado ésa decisión; incluso si en su momento había sido la única opción viable para acabar de lleno con aquella batalla.

Pero no todos tenían la misma conciencia.

Cersei Lannister era una de ésas. De regreso al fin en su castillo en Stormlands, con los motines contenidos y la promesa de su hermano Tyrion a reconstruir el reino, degustando una copa de su vino favorito; la reina suspira satisfecha tras escuchar por radio las noticias que hablan de una Valirya desaparecida. Se regocija en el placer de saber muertos a todos y cada uno de los que cree culpables de haberle arrebatado la estabilidad de su reino y a su esposo. De haberle hecho creer que había perdido a su primogénito y de haberle hecho el luto al mismo hasta casi caer en la locura.

-¿La enviarás de regreso ahora?

Gendry está ahí también. Tras haber vuelto a Stormlands una vez los caminos se había vuelto seguros. Su coronación será en dos días y ya no queda evidencia de las heridas que sufrió en su camino al Muro. Su madre lo mira con orgullo, satisfecha de ver lo mucho que el mismo se parece a su padre cuando éste era joven, a su Robert.

-No todavía. -Contesta aún sonriente.

-Madre. -Insiste con molestia el muchacho de ojos azules.

Y la ira de Cersei se asoma por un instante.

-No. todavía. Gendry. -Gruñe cada palabra, mirandolo con la amenaza en sus ojos color miel. -Apenas perdió a su bebé, no puedo mandarla así y lo sabes.

El cuervo de tres ojos se agita al oír aquello e intenta ampliar la imagen pero sin éxito.

-Necesita su familia -vuelve a insistir.

Cersei deja la copa con fuerza sobre la mesilla de centro.

-Lo que ella necesita, es estar lejos de todo esto. -Le dice, elevando la voz una octava. -Tú la conoces, sabes bien que un mundo sin su príncipe dragón y sin su retoño no es un mundo en el que ella querría estar.

Aquello consigue callar a su hijo, quien desvía la mirada contrito. Se levanta y camina hacia los enormes ventanales del salón. Afuera hay una tormenta, las calles están vacías.

El cuervo de tres ojos lo sabe. Recuerda haber visto a Jaquen entregar a su hermana a Cersei Lannister, al haber sido ésta la que pagó por la vida de aquél bebé, para asegurar la vida de la Stark, para evitar una desgracia aún mayor. Y también sabe que Gendry está al tanto de lo mismo, fue él después de todo, quien confió a su madre aquél secreto; cuando ya habían habido varios intentos por secuestrar a la princesa del Norte, la prometida del rey dragón.

-¿Qué harás entonces? -cuestiona el muchacho, su mirada todavía perdida tras el paisaje de la ventana.

-Esperaremos -contesta su madre, quien se ha recostado a lo largo de uno de los sillones.

-¿A qué?

-Lo sabrás cuando el momento llegue.

Incapaz de poder ver más allá de esta imagen, el cuervo de tres ojos decide girar hacia el pasado y ver en los recovecos de la historia del prícipe Baratheon. Siente la tormenta vivir en las venas del chico y es capaz de sentir un poder latente en el mismo, el poder de inclinar una balanza que había estado desequilibrada en su contra. Sus tíos, Renly y Stanis han reconocido su derecho a gobernar, el segundo con más honor que el primero, las revueltas se hallaron sofocadas una vez el hijo de Robert se descubrió aún vivo. La gente de Basstión de tormentas lo mira como una señal de los dioses, la semilla es fuerte y la línea sucesoria debe seguir.

* * *

La bruma se extiende y luego se difumina, pero el cielo sigue oscuro, es apenas de madrugada, años atrás. Las voces llegan antes que las imágenes.

-Hijo, tengo el presentimiento de que moriré hoy.

-Padre, no digas tonterías-

-Escúchame bien -interrumpe el hombre.

El cuervo de tres ojos puede distinguirlos tras un momento. Es una terraza de una base marítima, el rey y su hijo se encuentran fuera discutiendo.

-Nuestra guerra civil está motivada por un problema entre tu madre y yo. -Continuó el hombre, que no era otro mas que Robert Baratheon -Un error que no supe corregir en un incio.

Gendry asiente.

-Joffrey

Su padre sonrie con cierta tristeza.

-Era tu hermano, incluso si resultó ser un bastardo y un cobarde. -Bufó. -Pero ése pecado fue lo que causó esta división.

El arciano lo sabe. Sabe de los problemas que tuvo Robert para concebir, sabe del caos de decidir que un hijo nacido del incesto era mejor que ningún hijo en absoluto; y también sabe que aquello no había sido decidido, había sido impuesto sobre Cersei. El rey nunca tendría la culpa, siempre sería la mujer la que fallaba en un caso así y Jamie no había estado dispuesto a permitir que su hermana fuese juzgada por eso.

-No fue tu culpa

-Lo fue. Y lo entenderás una vez tomes el trono. -Le asegura. -Como sea, esta guerra, es la oportunidad de limpiar el problema de raíz. Si lo peor pasa, debes ir al Muro y buscar a los Stark.

Aquello destantea por completo al príncipe. ¿Por qué tendría que huir de sus propias tierras?

-¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? -cuestiona sin poder dar crédito todavía a las sospechas que han comenzado a abrirse paso en su centro.

Robert suspira con pesadez y algo que parece tristeza y resignación. Toma a su hijo de los hombros y sella su mirada con la de él.

-Algunos sacrificios son necesarios para forjar un futuro mejor.

Y Gendry entendió después que aquellas palabras habían sido una despedida. Él lo sabía, sabía que moriría, lo había dispuesto a que ocurriera así. Y en sus rezos a los antiguos dioses, iba siempre por delante su hijo. Y los arcianos le escucharon.

...

Cuando el torpedo alcanzó el barco, los dioses antiguos tomaron al joven y lo pusieron a salvo. Él era la tormenta. Él sería el campeón de aquellas tierras y todavía tenía mucho que hacer. Gendry había sido encontrado por un barco pesquero cerca de la bahía al Norte, la corriente y los vientos tempestuosos lo habían llevado ahí.

-Mi lord.

Estaba consciente cuando el dueño del barco se bajó del mismo y se acercó a él. Gendry estaba sentado sobre las rocas del arrecife, la mirada perdida pero despierta, hilando todos los mensajes que había recibido de la tormenta. Parpadeó al escuchar la voz del hombre, despertando de su trance le dedicó una larga mirada antes de hablarle.

-Dime tu nombre -ordenó, consciente de que aquél extraño sabía quién era él.

-Soy Davos, su majestad -respondió éste al instante.

Gendry asintió.

-Ser Davos

-No soy un caballero -le interrumpió.

El moreno afiló la mirada.

-Ahora lo eres. Y vas a llevarme al Muro. -Le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Davos miró en todas direcciones, intentando en vano ocultar su desconcierto.

-Con todo respeto su majestad, ¿no sería mejor volver a vuestro castillo?

-No cuando intentan matarme en el camino a éste. -Explicó, dejando al hombre aún más desconcertado. -Mi padre lo sabía. -Soltó, más para sí mismo que para él. -¿Y bien?

El hombre inspiró con fuerza y algo similar a la resignación. Sólo los dioses sabían porqué había sido él precisamente el que lo había encontrado. Quedaba claro que era el indicado para ayudar al príncipe en aquella empresa.

-Primero debemos hacerlo invisible a los ojos de los demás.

Gendry se miró por primera vez las ropas, que aún en sus terribles condiciones exponían su linaje a cualquiera que lo mirara.

-Suena como un plan. -Asintió sonriendo por primera vez en aquél día.

El cuervo de tres ojos se alejó de aquél recuerdo, avanzando en dirección hacia la respuesta que buscaba, se adelantó en tiempo hasta año y medio después.

...

Gendry seguía siendo el centro de su visión. La casa era pequeña y la habitación en la que se encontraba era aún más pequeña. Apenas una cama pegada a una pared, un sencillo ropero pegada a la pared opuesta una ventana entre ambas con una mesa en el centro de la habitación. El muchacho estaba de pie mirando a través de la ventana, esperaba por alguien.

Un carro negro finalmente apareció en el camino, se estacionó en el frente y del mismo descendió una mujer menuda, rubia de ojos color miel; vestía una túnica azul marino y su sencillo corte de cabello estilo bob la hacía parecer una niña.

Gendry suspiró con algo de nervios, se limpió las palmas de las manos en la tela del pantalón y se sentó en una de las dos sillas frente a la mesa. Instantes después la puerta se abrió, la mujer miró de reojo a la persona durmiendo en la cama antes de posar la mirada en el recién nombrado rey.

-Tengo un favor que pedir -habló éste yendo al grano, inclinó la cabeza para invitarla a sentarse, ella así lo hizo.

El joven le ofreció una taza llena de té verde que la misma negó al instante y acabó por tomárselo él de un trago. La seriedad de la mujer le estaba dando dudas al muchacho sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

-Tomamos vidas y pagamos con vidas -habló al fin la rubia.

Gendry asintió.

-Ésta será una vida en servicio -Aseguró y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo, la puso sobre la mesa y luego habló -Valar Morgulus

La mujer miró un instante la moneda antes de decidirse a levantarla con los dedos y examinala a la luz.

-¿por qué con nosotros? -cuestionó, desapareciendo la moneda ante los ojos del rey.

Él dedicó una larga mirada a quien dormía bajo las sábanas. El cuervo de tres ojos se animó a mirar también, y un graznido se escapó de entre sus fauces, la mujer pareció oirlo más no dio señas de reconocerlo.

-La dama desea olvidar. -Explicó. -Ya no desea ser Arya Stark, la prometida de un príncipe muerto y la madre de un niño perdido.

...

_Aquél recuerdo se pintaba claro en los ojos azules del muchacho._

_Tras semanas de llantos y una depresión latente, tanto Gendry como su madre Cersei habían acordado mantener sedada a la Stark. Ése momento del que la reina había hablado había llegado. Y, tras debatirse en una acalorada discusión, se decidió que era momento de informarle al ahora rey Rob Stark sobre el paradero y la condición de su hermana._

_-Lo que hicieron bien puede considerarse un acto de guerra -había dicho éste con veneno en su voz._

_-Cuando veas el estado en que se encuentra, comprenderás porqué tuvimos que esperar a comunicarte su paradero -había asegurado la reina._

_-He pasado meses buscándola -escupió éste. -Arrojé una bomba nuclear creyendo que Viserys la había asesinado igual que a mi madre._

_-Y no te equivocaste -aseguró Gendry -hubo muchos intentos, pero estuvimos ahí para evitarlos. Juzga una vez la veas._

_Rob le sostuvo la mirada, en su pecho una tormenta se desataba con furia y las palabras se le anudaban en la garganta. Coraje, pero sobre todo miedo. Miedo de esperar, de permitirse ilusionarse y descubrir una mentira._

_-Muy bien. Iré -accedió por fin._

_Tan sólo él y ser Rodrik habían estado presentes en aquella reunión privada. Rob se había dirigido hacia Bastión de Tormentas al día siguiente, con la escolta apropiada. Pero a la habitación en la que se encontraba su pequeña hermana tan sólo entró él._

_-Rob_

_El muchacho se había deshecho al mirarla, lanzándose a abrazar a la misma y llorando a la par con ella._

_Cuando las emociones del encuentro habían cedido, Arya le contó la verdad sobre su relación con Jon, sobre su embarazo, sobre haber perdido al bebé y sobre su deseo de olvidar._

_-No quiero vivir sin ellos -le había sollozado escondida en su pecho -si tan sólo padre o madre estuvieran aquí._

_Culpa._

_Rob también tenía sus propios secretos. Rob había tomado la decisión de desconectar al padre de ambos para poder hacerse del trono. Él también, quería olvidar, pero lo ataba su corona._

_-¿Estás segura de esto? -le cuestionó mirándola a los ojos, tan lleno de lágrimas._

_-Sí... -sollozó._

_-Me olvidarás a mí también -se quejó él en vano, con la voz en un hilo._

_-Por favor Rob... por favor...!_

_Sin hallar el modo de convencerla sin tener que revelar más malas noticias, el reporte de sus últimos actos y sin poderle darle a Jon como ancla para mantenerse siendo Arya... Rob había accedido._

_Se despidió de su hermana y juró guardar el secreto mientras ella así lo quisiera. Tras la coronación de Gendry, el joven rey había hecho la llamada a la casa de blanco y negro._

_Sin embargo, al volver al Norte y ver a Jon... vivo..._

_¿Qué había hecho?_

_..._

La mujer se puso de pie y dio dos pasos para posicionarse a la altura del rostro de la doncella, miró por encima de su hombro para reconocer al arciano antes de volver a analizar a la encomendada.

Estaba pálida, con la marca de la muerte en todo su cuerpo.

"Perfecta", pensó la mujer, la cual se irguió de nueva cuenta para mirar al rey -Cuidaremos de ella. -Aseguró sonriendo.

Y Gendry suspiró en alivio. Su deuda comenzaría a saldarse a partir de ese momento.

Por fin, se dijo el cuervo de los tres ojos. Encontró la primera parte de la respuesta que buscaba.

* * *

De vuelta en Braavos, y tras una semana de turistear y husmear por debajo sin éxito, Ramsay se despedía de quien había sido su guía hasta ese momento. Sus hombres esperaban en el puerto a que éste regresara. Habían ido por él y Miranda como lo acordado, aunque la última llevaba un día perdida; no era que le preocupara en realidad, Ramsay sabía que la misma aparecería a tiempo para la partida.

-Buen viaje entonces -Se despidió Cat.

-Ai, buen viaje. -Contestó él.

Durante la semana que había permanecido en su presencia, Ramsay se había encariñado de la joven de temperamento fuerte pero con una calma que resultaba el balance entre cualquier parte que tuviese un conflicto; sin mencionar que Cat era experta en la pelea con las espadas bravossi. Aquello no tenía muy contenta a Miranda quien incluso se había dado a la tarea de provocar a la muchacha, aunque sin éxito. Al final la mercenaria se había decidido a hacer su propia búsqueda, no sin antes advertirle que no confiaba para nada en Cat, quien le resultaba demasiado falsa.

Pero Ramsay opinaba diferente, Cat le había resultado mucho más agradable que la ciega Beth, a quien tachaba de asocial e irritante; creía que Miranda estaba siendo paranoica.

-Lo siento

Hasta el momento en el que la joven se negó a despedirse de mano.

-soy una cortesana -le dijo sonriendo, -no puedo tomar las manos de un asesino.

Al general el corazón se le saltó un latido y las manos perdieron calor casi al instante. Su mente trató de pensar, de recordar si es que en verdad no se había tocado durante aquella semana y se alertó aún más al caer en cuenta de que, efectivamente, la cortesana había evitado por todos los medios (aunque de manera sutil) el no tener absoluto contacto con él.

-Ramsay -Miranda llegó entonces, por fin, interrumpiéndole a medias los pensamientos -Nos vamos -le dijo, de pie por detrás de él.

El aludido se giró hacia su compañera todavía con la mente trabajando en deshacer la fachada de la joven que segundos atrás había estado con él.

La piel pálida.

La sonrisa lacónica de quien tiene una mente maquiavela trabajando por debajo de su sonrisa.

El carácter, su sarcasmo, su tendencia hacia el humor negro.

_"Tus manos no protegen."_

Su pasión por las peleas y la forma en la que danzaba con la espada.

_"Tus manos vengan"_

Los ojos grises.

Grises como una tormenta en mar abierto.

"Oh mierda"

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, había sido un tonto. El rostro de Miranda al fin se distinguió por delante de él tras haber terminado de resolver el acertijo. ¿Desde cuándo Miranda era tan callada?

-Maldición -murmuró, cuando supo que ella vislumbró lo que él había descubierto.

Su mano voló hacia la *walther que traía en el cinturón de armas, pero fue demasiado tarde, "Miranda" había sido más rápida.

-¡ugh! -el moreno dejó salir un gemido en cuanto la daga se había clavado en su costado. -Lo sabía -dijo entre dientes.

"Miranda" lo miraba con desdén.

-Lo siento  _lonely boy_ pero la orden fue mantenerla oculta -le dijo con sorna, retorciendo la navaja, mientras con la otra mano apuntaba al cuello del muchacho con una luger, aunque él le sostenía con su mano libre por la muñeca, resultaba un vano intento por defenderse -y no creo que tú sepas guardar un secreto.

A pesar de la situación, el Bolton sonrió de medio lado.

-Es justo -concedió -Pero soy capaz de muchas otras cosas -advirtió.

Y al instante siguiente, salió un cuchillo de la muñeca que sostenía la mano de ella, el cuel se clavó en la misma.

-¡Ah!

Ramsay consiguió safarse a tiempo, doblando el cuerpo hacia atrás. El disparo salió elevándose en el aire, la gente en las calles corrió en distintas direcciones al escuchar el estruendo. La mujer había soltado la daga y Ramsay giró para golpearla por la espalda, consiguiendo que la misma cayera de cara contra el suelo. Pero ella se recuperó casi de inmediato, se irguió como pudo y se arrancó el cuchillo de la muñeca.

El Bolton sacó su arma, echando a correr por instinto; mientras ambos se disparaban uno al otro, esquivando corriendo, semi cubriéndose del ataque de su oponente, y también recibiendo de momento heridas.

"¡Arya!" pensó el moreno.

Su misión era Arya, no podía perder el tiempo ahí. En medio de la multitud que corría histérica se perdió y echó a correr en dirección a la posada donde ella se encontraba viviendo como Cat.

-¡ARYA! -gritó abriéndose paso entra la multitud.

Había sido un error de novato.

-¡ARYA!

Pero dentro de su retorcida mente y aún más decaído corazón, amaba a la hija del carnicero. No conseguía concentrarse en la pelea, ni disparar donde debía hacerlo. No podía lastimarla. No de verdad. No a ella.

-¡Ah!

Y fue por eso, que la bala terminó en su espalda, mientras estiraba la mano en dirección a la chica de ojos grises.

Cayó de bruces contra el suelo. El dolor se sentía como hielo penetrándole desde la médula y distrubuyéndose por las venas. La mujer por fin lo alcanzó, se hincó a un lado de éste y le levantó el rostro por los cabellos.

Ante los ojos de Ramsay el rostro de "Miranda" comenzó a desvanecerse y en su lugar, quedó una joven rubia de ojos miel.

-Tu amiga, dió más pelea. -Confesó.

"Así que está muerta."

Su último pensamiento, fue para la hija del carnicero.

_"Miranda"_

Ramsay Bolton murió en Bravos. El reporte decía que había sido en un conflicto callejero del que había sido presa por error. Nadie en Bravos dijo lo contrario. Miranda desertó el escuadrón al día siguiente de que el cuerpo fuese mandado de regreso al Norte. Nadie volvió a saber nada de ella.

* * *

-Ramsay está muerto.

Cuando Val había ido a ver Jon aquella tarde lo había encontrado haciendo las maletas. Había pensado al principio que quizá el príncipe Targaryen volvería por fin a su reino, incluso si la capital del mismo seguía destrozada e inhabitada; su tía Daenerys se encontraba ya instalada ahí de todos modos y llevaba meses pidiendo por su regreso.

Sin embargo cuando Val había cuestionado el motivo de su partida y Jon le había contestado aquello, casi pierde los estribos.

-¿Y esa es tu razón para ir? -cuestionó incrédula e irritada. -Era un espía, esas cosas pasan. -Dijo restándole importancia, la verdad era que nunca le había agradado el Bolton por muy amigo que fuera de Arya y después del mismo Jon.

-Estaba buscando a Arya -contestó el moreno, como si aquello fuese suficiente para justificar su partida tan de improviso.

El muchacho seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro juntando tanto ropa como papeles.

-Jon, basta. -Val le detuvo, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. -Ha pasado un año, está muerta.

Él inspiró con fuerza.

-¿Y por qué no te creo? -soltó.

Porque algo en su pecho le decía que aquello no podía ser cierto. Porque todavía sentía el último beso de Arya rozárle los labios cada que despertaba. Su loba estaba ahí afuera y él tenía que encontrarla.

Val por su parte estaba conflictuada. Ella por siempre sería una rehén política en Winterfell pero su amigo no tenía porqué serlo también. Y en ese momento entendió que Jon necesitaba escuchar aquellas palabras de alguien más.

-Quieres que él te lo diga.

Jon le miró confuso.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Rob? -contestó en su lugar, separándose de él.

-¿por qué no me lo dices tú? -contestó elevando la voz una octava.

Val se detuvo a la entrada de la habitación del chico.

-Porque no es mi lugar para hacerlo. -Le dijo, y salió de la habitación.

El arciano vió el miedo reflejado en las orbes grises del príncipe, sintió el temor calarle los huesos más allá del deseo de dar con una respuesta. Así que lo empujó en la dirección que la campeona de los dioses del Norte le indicaba.

...

Por aquellos días Rob estaba demasiado ocupado y era difícil verle. Jon había pedido una audiencia con el mismo al no encontrar libre al joven lobo para hacer una visita común. El rey Stark lo recibió a la mañana del día siguiente.

-Jon Lo recibió sonriendo y lo envolvió en un abrazo. -Es bueno verte mi amigo.

-Lo es. -Asintió.

Le ofreció una bebida, bourbon, e hicieron una plática ligera durante los primeros minutos. Todo hasta que Jon se sintió oprimido por el recuerdo de Eddard Stark, su tío, en aquél mismo solar, hablando con él, Rob y Theon...

-Te ves preocupado, -notó Rob -¿sigues dudando sobre tomar el trono de tu padre?

Jon negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Danaerys se ha ganado ese lugar, no me interesa hacerme de una corona -confesó, dando otro trago a su bebida y dejando el vaso de cristal sobre la mesilla frente a él.

-Es una pena, algo me dice que serías un mejor rey.

¿Quién le había dicho eso antes?

_"Tú serías un mejor rey"_

Cierto. Había sido Arya.

-Uno que necesitaría casarse y hacer un heredero -Completó con acritud. -Y considerando mi edad tendría que ser pronto

Afonía.

-Jon -Le habló contrito -No tengo palabras para tí en ese respecto -Le dijo.

Pues él sabía de primera mano lo mucho que su amigo había amado a su herman Arya. Lo mucho que la misma le correspondía. Había visto ese amor crecer con los años y a su hermana haciendo con Jon lo que quería y al mismo hacerlo gustoso. Los dos habían casi muerto juntos, al mismo tiempo.

Pero ése era un secreto que no debía revelar saber.

-Sabes lo que le pasó a Arya, ¿no es así?

Mutismo.

Rob no rehuye la mirada de Jon, pero es clara la culpa escrita en la expresión de su gesto. Incluso si no ha dado nada por hecho, el Targaryen está cada vez más seguro, más aún al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de su amigo. -Siempre me pregunté porqué detuviste la búsqueda.

Rob cierra las manos en puños.

-Jon, lo que creas que sé, no es como lo imaginas.

Y se debate entre decirle la verdad o mentirle.

-¿Y cómo es entonces? -Retó, su voz sonando quebrada y molesta.

Rob, quien siempre ha sido un joven recto y honesto, se dice a si mismo que quizá sea hora de revelar la verdad, ha esperado mucho después de todo. Abre la boca para hablar pero un recuerdo le domina el pensamiento.

 _"Quiero olvidar",_ había rogado su hermana.

Y las palabras que salen de su boca son completamente diferentes.

-Ella nunca llegó a Valyria -confiesa.

Al menos esa parte es cierta.

Jon contiene el aliento un instante, evidentemente preparándose para lo que sea que Rob tenga que contarle. Y es entonces cuando el mismo arrepentiente de su anterior decisión.

Y es que, ¿no ha sufrido Jon ya lo suficiente?

Incluso si Arya sigue en efecto viva, hace meses que dejó de ser Arya. En el borde del sufrimiento en el que había hallado a su hermana, ésta había rogado por una salida. Entonces no sabían que Jon estaba vivo siquiera, no tenían modo de convencerla de que había esperanza; pero la verdadera tristeza de ella había sido ese bebé no nato, y el resto de las pérdidas simplemente se sumaron hasta hacerlo insoportable.

Rob había estado ahí para ver el cambio. Cuando su hermana había partido rumbo a Bravos apenas y la había reconocido, el cambio había empezado demasiado pronto y se llevaba a cabo demasiado rápido; tanto, que incluso al volver al Muro para encontrar a Jon vivo y esperanzado, Rob no había podido hacer otra cosa mas que quedarse callado. Ignoraba cómo funcionaba además, el método de los hombres sin rostro para vaciar los recuerdos de la mente de alguien, ignoraba la vida que le había sido entregada a su hermana. Lo único que sabía era que la misma estaba contenta allá en donde estaba. ¿Y cómo podía quitarle eso?

En principio, se había callado por ella, por él mismo incluso. Pero ahora lo haría por Jon.

¿Cómo podía mandarlo a ver a alguien que ya no existía? ¿cómo podía darle una esperanza vana de ver a su amada, sólo para darse cuenta de que la misma había dejado de amarle e incluso le había olvidado?

No. No podía hacerle eso.

¿No se merecía acaso, él también ser feliz?

En ese instante, Rob tomó una decisión.

-Días después de la bomba atómica, recibí una carta. -Comenzó el relato. -No tenía un remitente, pero narraba con gran detalle lo que le había ocurrido a mi hermana. Estaba embarazada, y sé que tú tampoco lo sabías. Lord Bolton me puso al tanto. -Le dijo tan pronto vio el cambio en el semblante del moreno. -Había una lista de lugares, todos y cada uno los revisamos. Hasta que la encontramos. Jon...

-No. -Lo cortó.

Jon se había puesto de pie casi al instante, negando con la cabeza continuamente, había empezado a andar por la habitación y a respirar con cierta dificultad. Volvió a girarse y Rob no cambió el semblante, debía convencerlo.

-No. -Volvió a negar, tras ver la expresión del castaño. -Me dejaste buscar por ella. -Acusó, elevando la voz una octava.

Rob se puso de pie al instante.

-Traté de decírtelo, cuando viniste aquí. -Se defendió, hablándole en el mismo tono. -Traté de convencerte de que era inútil, fuiste tú quien no escuchó.

-¡Nunca me dijiste que la habías encontrado!

-No tuve el valor...!

Y no lo tenía ahora tampoco.

Jon se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró delante de su amigo. A Rob el corazón se le quebró pero se dijo que debía seguir con aquello, debía liberar a Jon de un amor que estuvo destinado a perecer.

El moreno inspiró con fuerza, tratando de controlarse, se limpió las lágrimas y le miró de frente una vez más.

-Cómo... -la voz se le quebró de nueva cuenta y no pudo pronunciar las palabras.

¿Cómo murió?

"Quizá en esto, podría decirle la verdad", pensó el joven lobo.

-Se le hizo desaparecer... -Solto, su mirada perdió brillo. -Jon. Está muerta. Mi hermana está muerta. Arya Stark ya no existe. -Le aseguró, sosteniendole la mirada, trayendo lágrimas de nueva cuenta a los ojos grises de su amigo. -Déjala ir Jon... Déjala ir. -Le rogó, con la voz quebrada.

Jon se levantó entonces. Sin decir nada más salió del solar de Rob y abandonó el castillo.

El aire frío le golpeó el rostro al salir, el recuerdo de haber despertado en el hospital tras el ataque al Muro le inundó el pensamiento. El vacío y el dolor que sentía en ese momento era el mismo que había sentido entonces. La certeza de no saber cómo salvar a Arya esa vez (*I don't know how to get you out of this one). Se obligó a respirar mientras seguía avanzando por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al hotel en el que se hospedaba.

"Está muerta. Déjala ir Jon"

Lloró y lloró durante los días siguientes, cuando las lágrimas se secaron, abandonó la capital del Norte sin mirar atrás.

Pero el cuervo de tres ojos no podía permitir este final.

* * *

Porque si en un futuro se pretendía evitar una guerra aún más grande, Jon debía ser quien se sentara al trono y su consorte tenía que ser alguien con la sangre del Norte.

Así que el cuervo de tres ojos, sabiendo ahora dónde estaba la loba de los Stark (perdida en una falsa vida en Bravos), se encargó de recordarle de a poco a la misma quién ella era.

_Era un baile._

_En un castillo tan similar al de Winterfell, pero el clima era aún más frío y afuera la nieve caía silenciosamente. El salón estaba lleno de gente, sin importar rangos ni procedencia, era un mar de máscaras y trajes, vestidos y colores._

_La joven de ojos grises, sabía quién era aquí, incluso si no lograba recordar el sonido de su propio nombre, no había lagunas, ni dudas, sólo una paz y una dicha sincera. Había entrado al salón de baile del brazo de una amiga cuyo rostro no podía identificar. Estaban caminando alrededor del salón, mirando a los invitados, sonriendo y murmurando; cuando sus ojos se posaron en una figura que resultaba conocida._

_El recuerdo de esa silueta frente a un espejo mientras el mismo se arreglaba para una fiesta, bailó un instante en la mente de la joven. Junto con el eco de otro recuerdo._

_"No deberías estar aquí"_

_Aquella voz, sonaba tan conocida. La imagen de un joven no mayor de 14 años, sentado frente a ella._

_..._

_Jon había caminado por los adoquines del camino principal, había entrado al castillo y caminado como en trance rumbo al salón de baile. Vestía de negro con detalles rojos en la chaqueta de su traje y su máscara era completamente blanca. Cuando entró al salón, sintió el calor del baile y su mirada paseó por las figuras del lugar; hasta que sintió que alguien le miraba, giró la vista hasta dar con la culpable._

_-Arya -murmuró._

_Y su corazón volvió a la vida._

_..._

_La joven de ojos grises se quedó quieta, sin poder apartar la mirada del muchacho que caminaba en dirección a ella, mientras otro recuerdo de tenerlo de pie frente a sí bailaba en su mente._

_"¿Deberé empezar a llamarte hermanita?"_

_Ella sabía quién era él, incluso si no recordaba su nombre. El joven llegó hasta ella y sin necesidad de palabras le transmitió el deseo de bailar con ella. Sus manos se enlazaron mucho antes de que pudiera darse cuenta del gesto. Él la guió hacia la pista de baile y la abrazó como era lo propio._

_Sus ojos transmitían tanto...!_

_"¿Por qué te empeñas en involucrarme contigo?" -Resonó en su cabeza._

_La fiereza de las emociones de las que era capaz el muchacho._

_..._

_Cuando la tuvo frente a sí, Jon admiró a su compañera, vestida de seda gris y diamantes en los detalles del vestido y perlas en su cabello, Arya se mostraba como la promesa del cielo._

_Empezaron a bailar, pero pronto ella tomó el liderazgo del baile, siendo ella quien guiaba el ritmo y el paso del mismo. Jon contuvo una risa, pero su felicidad se denotaba en sus irises grises._

_..._

_"Harías lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quieres"_

_-Jon -reconoció ella al fin. Su nombre era Jon._

_Jon sonrió aún más satisfecho al escucharle decir su nombre. Mientras ella recordaba una noche de tormenta donde secretos fueron compartidos a media voz._

_Bailaron y bailaron hasta que sus pasos los llevaron fuera del salón y de repente bailaban sobre la nieve, el frío apenas y era percibido por ambos. Perdidos como estaban en la compañía del otro, pronto sus pasos llegaron a un alto, las manos aún entrelazadas, y el corazón le dió un salto._

_"Dijiste que eres mi familia y me presentaste a Rickon como el miembro más reciente de tu manada. Así que supuse que lo correcto era que tuvieras algo de mi cultura también."_

_Un dragón blanco. Él le había dado un dragón blanco, ella tenía totems, ¿dónde estaban ahora?_

_..._

_Para Jon era como volver a respirar tras una eternidad de estar ahogándose. Sentía ansias por todo el cuerpo, y dado el rubor en las mejillas de su compañera junto con el marcado subir y bajar del pecho de ella, quedaba claro que ella sentía lo mismo. Deseaba tanto poseerla...! Pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella, que no podía dejar de mirarla._

_Jon se inclinó y finalmente tomó los labios de ella con los suyos propios._

_..._

_Había besado esos labios antes, se dijo._

_"Soy un dragón, no un lobo!"_

_Había deseado besarlos durante mucho tiempo._

_Ella sintió la tristeza de aquél recuerdo y el deseo de ser de él, de ser lo mismo que él, de ser uno con él. La piel le ardía ahí donde él la tocaba. El aire le llegaba con dificultad. Más, quería más. Y sus manos se aferraron a la tela de la chaqueta de él, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, parándose de puntitas para poder besarle de lleno e intercambiar alientos._

_"¿Vas a golpearme?"_

_Por supuesto que no, pensó, jamás pretendía hacerlo, se recordó. Aquél día ella estaba tan asustada de perderlo, tan asustada de sí misma por querer aquél beso, y tan segura a la vez de que aquello los haría felices a ambos._

_Jon le mordió el labio inferior con ternura y ella le permitió el acceso a su boca, conectando su lengua con la de él en aquella danza tan antigua; sus cuerpos se embonaron al segundo después y el calor les invadió desde el centro._

_"Algún día lo haremos, nos fugaremos los dos. Te enseñaré el mundo" -le había prometido él._

_Aquella primera cita, la primera dónde él se había atrevido a tocarla, a acariciarla y a decidir al final que quizá era demasiado pronto._

_"No le digas a Sansa"_

_¿Cuántas veces habían compartido mutuamente aquella frase?_

_..._

_Jon apenas y podía contenerse. Necesitaba, apoyarse en algo, necesitaba sacarse el estorbo de las ropas, la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba ser uno con ella._

_Así que sin romper el beso, se sacó la chaqueta y se deshizo del nudo de la corbata hasta sacársela del cuello. Sus manos subieron por la espalda de ella y se enredaron en su cabello, de una a una le fue sacando las peinetas y las perlas cayeron al suelo. Las piernas cedieron y pronto quedaron recostados sobre la nieve._

_..._

Arya, su nombre era Arya. Y estaba enamorada de Jon, su Jon.

_"Nunca tendré suficiente de tí"_

Arya dejó salir un gemido cuando Jon le acarició los senos al tiempo en que le mordía el cuello. Su mente dibujando el abrazo que compartieron en las fosas bajo el muro, con el agua caliente envolviéndolos. La primera vez que él había confesado indirectamente que la deseaba.

Jon le separó las piernas y se posicionó en medio de ellas, sus manos le recorrieron con vehemencia la piel descubierta. Se separó un instante para deshacerse de la camisa y desabrochar el cinto del pantalón. Arya se mordió los labios al ver el pecho desnudo de él, sus manos volaron a acariciarlo y un Jon suspiró ante el contacto.

La levantó lo justo para deshacer las cintas del vestido mientras le iba besando la piel que estaba siendo descubierta.

_"Estoy completamente enamorado de tí... y eso me aterra...!"_

_Recordaba haberle escuchado decir aquello la noche antes de que se fuera a Winterfell, cuando la gripe la había dominado hasta tumbarla en la cama. Había querido contestarle, pero su cuerpo estaba en el limbo._

_..._

_Jon le descubrió el pecho y le besó los senos con adoración, deleitado de los sonidos que salían de la boca de su amada, con el calor y el sudor de sus sexos palpitando por encontrarse_

_-Jon -suspiraba ella -Jon -gemía_

_Y Jon respondía a cada plegaria, deseoso de satisfacerla. Fue bajando entre besos y caricias hasta el centro de la misma y, con sensual lentitud, le desvistió de los interiores... se posicionó en su entrada y comenzó a probarla con adoración. Saciando la sed que le había consumido hasta entonces._

_..._

_Arya dejó salir un grito contenido de placer, los dedos de los pies se retorcieron ante el éxtasis._

_"Quiero verte primero"_

_Los recuerdos de su primera sesión de caricias en su habitación en el muro y los encuentros que siguieron, seguían sobreponiéndose a la escena que estaba viviendo en ese momento, elevando el calor de su piel, mojándola aún más y elevándola hasta el cielo._

_"Estoy enamorado de tí Arya Stark. Te amo"_

_Sus paredes se contrajeron y el orgasmo la dominó por completo. Gimió sin poder evitarlo, llamando su nombre como una plegaria._

_..._

_Jon admiró el cuerpo de Arya ser consumido por los espasmos del orgasmo, mientras se liberaba del estorbo del pantalón. Ya no podía resistirse más, e incluso si quería dejar que ella volviese a la tierra antes de penetrarla, su cuerpo y su corazón no podían contenerse más, necesitaba estar dentro de ella._

_..._

_"Estaremos bien. No voy a irme a ningún lado"_

_La espalda se le arqueó al estirle entrar en su centro. Una sensación de bliss la inundó al estar por fin conectada con él. Una dicha inmensa que le arrancaba lágrimas de felicidad le llenó todo el cuerpo._

_"Hablaré con tu padre"_

_Ella iba a casarse con él, recuerda. Jon a empezado a moverse dentro de ella, y sus piernas le aprietan las caderas al instante para poder encontrarse a la mitad de camino de las embestidas de él_

_"Pronto"_

_Estaban esperando por ese momento. Y Arya recuerda que hubo muchas veces en donde estuvieron a punto de consumar el acto por completo. Recordar aquello sólo le provoca más placer._

_"Yo sólo te quiero a tí"_

_Y lo hicieron... Lo habían hecho... cuando él había estado por irse... y el rostro se le llena de lágrimas esta vez por una razón diferente al placer que siente._

_..._

_Jon se mueve más rápido dentro de ella, con los alientos compartidos. la mirada en la del otro y los corazones sincronizados, las manos entrelazadas, los dos alcanzan el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, un éxtasis aún más grande que el orgasmo previo._

_Jon la besa después de volver a la tierra, un casto beso seguido de otro y otro._

_..._

_Y mientras ambos permanecen ahí recostados en la nieve, la realidad de aquellos recuerdos comienza a colarse en el sueño._

_"Tú eres mi corazón, Arya"_

_Jon descansa recostado en el pecho de Arya, abrazado a ella como un niño pequeño. Arya tiene la vista perdida en el cielo gris de donde la nieve no ha parado de caer. Sus manos acarician el cuerpo de Jon._

_"Volveré a tí."_

_Y de pronto el miedo comienza a colarse en sus entrañas._

_Él se había ido. La había abandonado. Había prometido que no se iría y que de hacerlo la llevaría con ella, pero había sido una promesa hueca que desde que la dijera ella había sabido que era una mentira. Y aún así, le había roto el corazón por igual._

_¿cómo había sobrevivido?_

_El recuerdo de su mano sobre su vientre le da la respuesta._

_Un bebé, ella había estado esperando un bebé. ¿qué había pasado con él?_

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herida?"_

_Él había vuelto por ella. Al menos esa promesa la había cumplido. Estaba diferente pero seguía siendo su Jon. Y el castillo... había sido atacado._

_Ella estaba corriendo._

_"No me sueltes"_

_No había querido hacerlo._

_No había querido hacerlo_

_-¿Arya? -Jon se irguió y la miraba preocupado, Arya había comenzado a respirar rápidamente y con dificultad, sus ojos estaban desorbitados -¡Arya!_

_Ella no había querido soltarse._

_No había querido hacerlo._

_Pero si Jon debía quedarse en el Norte._

_Una explosión._

_"¡ARYA!"_

_Y después-_

_..._

-¡AAAAAHH!

La joven de ojos grises se despertó con un grito, despertando a la acólita encargada de cuidarla. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y la realidad de la oscuridad de un cuarto desconocido la desquició.

-¡JON, JON! -Gritó una y otra vez.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la acólita entró a la habitación, corrió hasta Arya que se rebuscaba desesperada en el vientre, rompiendo la tela del camisón.

-¡MI BEBÉ! ¡MI BEBÉ! ¡JON! ¡MI BEBÉ!

El llanto y los gritos continuaron hasta que la acólita no tuvo otra opción que volverla a dejar inconsciente.

...

La joven de ojos grises abrió los ojos instantes después, el sueño anterior apenas y era una nube borrosa que se cernía sobre ella, ya no reconocía como suyos aquellos recuerdos mas los había recuperado de algún modo. Incluso si se negaba a aceptar que eran de ella, sabía en lo profundo de su ser que no debía perderlos.

Tras este pensamiento, con los ojos ardiendole por las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas, se dió cuenta de que alguien discutía con otra persona afuera de la puerta de su habitación en la casa de Blanco y Negro, no era capaz sin embargo, de reconocer nada más alla de sombras; tan sólo podía escuchar las voces alteradas, sin poder decir quiénes eran los dueños de las mismas.

-Estaba mal entonces, no debió tomar esa decisión, y es obvio que sigue mal

Hablaban de ella sin duda, y se abrazó a sí misma.

-No sabíamos que Jon estaba vivo.

"Jon", el hombre con el que había soñado. El hombre con el que había compartido su cuerpo. El rostro se le tiñó de rojo.

-¿Realmente importa? Ella merece decidir una vez más.

Aquello la hizo despertar del recuerdo de su sueño.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-El dios de muchos rostros ha decidido que su lugar ya no es aquí. Debe regresar al Norte.

El corazón le latió en alarma. La sangre se le heló en las venas. Aquello era una promesa; pero de qué, no sabía.

El cuervo de tres ojos por su parte, apenas había empezado a echar raíces en sus planes, y para cumplirlos, ambos campeones debían estar en su territorio. Y ya sabía cómo mantendría a Jon en el Norte ahora que Arya volvería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que ha pasado practicamente dos años ya (falta poco para cumplirse), me resultó al final una historia bastante complicada, especialmente por aquello de tener que recordar fechas y ajustar la historia de cada personaje dentro de una misma. He tenido mucho, muchísimo trabajo, y me ha sido imposible encontrar la inspiración para escribir (además del tiempo) hasta ahora.   
> A/N: *Walther es un tipo de pistola alemana usada durante la segunda guerra mundial. *I don't know how to get you out of this one, es una línea de la canción Heaven Forbid de The Fray, la cual usé para inspirarme en partes de ésta historia. El próximo es Ygritte =D

**Author's Note:**

> Si tuviera que ubicar la historia diría que es Londres durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero lo cierto es que no me gusta ubicar a éste tipo de personajes en nuestro mundo. Así más bien, ubiqué la época al mundo de ASOIAF, pero en vez de la trama original de los libros, donde es lucha por un trono y bla, bla, bla; es una guerra mundial (osease básicamente lo mismo xD ok not).


End file.
